El nuevo viaje
by KopiiZelas
Summary: Acabado: Martina va a buscar a Zangulus, que ha desaparecido, pero pronto se encuentra, junto con Reena y los otros, el oscuros asuntos de los que Zeros parece ser el responsable.
1. Zangulus se va de casa

¡¡¡Ohayo!!! Vale, sí, soy yo de nuevo. (sale Xellos por detrás con un cartelito de: "pesada"). Creo que fue la semana pasada que escribí el último oneshot. Del cual agradezco a Linita-Gabriev, a Suisei Lady Dragon y a Zelda M que me pusieran un review (yo siempre tan agradecida...).  
  
En fin, esta historia no es un oneshot de esos porque me apetecía escribir algo más largo... Vale, me dejo ya de paranoias...  
  
Bueno, estos personajes son creación de Kanzaka (pobre hombre, vaya nombre tiene...), al igual que algunos hechos que se nombran, etc, etc, (si sale algún personaje de mi propia creación ya lo diré, aunque no creo que haga falta...).  
  
Os dejo ya con la historia, que me lío a hablar y no acabo nunca. Espero que la disfrutéis ^ ^.  
  
***************  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol alumbraron la gran habitación de los reyes de Zoana, despertando así, a la mujer que se encontraba en la cama.  
  
Tenía unos rizados cabellos de color turquesa, pero sus ojos semicerrados, que denotaban somnolencia, eran de un opaco color azul. Sus brazos, alumbrados por el sol, se extendían en la cama con la intención de sujetar a un compañero imaginario.  
  
Los ojos de la reina de Zoana, Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, se abrieron de par en par al no encontrar a su marido tumbado todavía con ella en su lecho. Se incorporó con una rapidez pasmosa, considerando que se había acabado de despertar. De entre el escote del translúcido camisón, sacó un pequeño escudo igualito al que se encontraba en la cabecera de la ancha cama de matrimonio.  
  
El extraño escudo, parecía ser dos partes de una mascara, una blanca, y la otra de un color entre marrón y verde. De abajo y arriba del escudo, sobresalían unas púas con la intención de asemejar los dientes y la cornamenta de algún monstruo inventado. La mitad blanca, estaba resquebrajada.  
  
La mujer se guardó de nuevo el extraño escudo en el escote, y empezó a mirar de un lado para otro mientras, con una voz chillona y con un acento que denotaba su elevada condición social, decía entre dientes.  
  
- ¿Dónde se habrá metido mi Zangulus? Uig... ¿pero por qué se irá siempre de esta manera? Dejándome sola y abandonada... -una pose melodramática acompañó las últimas palabras.  
  
Sin embargo, Martina se puso en pie lentamente, y con la misma rapidez que un caracol, empezó a vestirse con una ropa de viaje compuesta por un sujetador negro y amarillo cruzado por delante, unas braguitas amarillas con adornos arriba, unos pantis negros y unas botas del mismo color. Aparte, una capa caía de sus hombros adornados con unas hombreras muy extrañas. La del hombro izquierdo, era un cráneo de algún animal, mientras que la del derecho, tenía una forma muy parecida a un pulpo de color rojo.  
  
Para una reina, ese traje podía ser muy estrafalario e indigno, pero Martina se lo ponía por la simple razón de que de ésta manera, le ofrecía culto a su monstruo imaginario, Zomelster. Aún así, conservaba una pequeña corona que le servía de diadema, en lo alto de la cabeza.  
  
Martina, salió al cabo de una hora de su habitación. Su aspecto era mejor, ahora que se había lavado la cara y se había peinado.  
  
Saludó con indiferencia a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta. Pero cuando se disponía a girar la esquina del pasillo, frenó en seco. Entonces, la reina de Zoana, como si le hubieran dado al botón de rebobinar, retrocedió andando de espaldas y con una velocidad tan asombrosa, que los dos guardas se asustaron.  
  
- ¿¿¿Habeis visto a mi Zangulus???- preguntó la monarca con una voz fantasmal que consiguió que los dos guardias se asustaran aún mas y sudaran como posesos.  
  
- S... Sí mi señora- contestó uno de los guardias con precaución. - El rey Zangulus se ha ido esta mañana.  
  
- ¿A dónde? -dijo Martina sin recuperar aún su voz original.  
  
- N... no... no sabemos... señora...  
  
Y sin mediar palabra, Martina se alejó pasillo abajo como un fantasma, mientras los dos guardias suspiraban de alivio al ver que la reina loca, se marchaba.  
  
Martina, durante toda la mañana, después de preguntar a sus criados y sirvientes sobre el paradero de su marido, sólo pudo adivinar que se había marchado muy pronto por la mañana, pero nadie parecía saber a dónde.  
  
La desesperada reina de Zoana casi enloquece.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡MI ZANGULUS ME HA ABANDONADO!!!!¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!¡¡¡QUE SERÁ DE MI!!!  
  
A medida que Martina desvariaba cada vez más diciendo que era el quinto hombre que le traicionaba, iba adquiriendo poses infantiles y melodramáticas, hasta que intentó ponerse con un pie sobre la barandilla de uno de los balcones de palacio...  
  
La caída fue monumental, y dejó a la reina, por unos momentos, más trastornada de lo que ya estaba en un principio.  
  
Los sirvientes de las caballerizas, que paseaban a los caballos, y los entrenaban, acudieron muy preocupados en ayuda de la reina. Pero de repente, Martina saltó tan alto, y emitió un chillido tan fuerte, que por poco no mata del susto a los pobres criados (que al parecer, estaban aterrados con su sola presencia).  
  
-¡¡¡NO ES QUE MI ZANGULUS ME HAYA TRAICIONADO!!!- Martina estaba realmente esperanzada.  
  
- ¿A... a no?- preguntó un intrépido sirviente.  
  
-¡¡¡NO!!!- le gritó Martina a la cara con los ojos apunto de salírsele de las cuencas.  
  
- Pu... pu... ¿pues entonces que pasa, Majestad?- el sirviente anterior se había desmayado, y ahora hablaba otro menos intrépido, pero muerto de curiosidad.  
  
-¡¡¡ESE DEMONIO, ZEROS!!!¡¡¡SEGURO QUE HA SECUESTRADO A MI QUERIDO ZANGULUS!!!- caída de culo general, por parte de los criados- ¡¡¡HE DE IR A RESCATARLO!!!  
  
Los criados se quedaron mudos de la sorpresa. Sabían dos cosas de la reina Martina: primera, que estaba como un rebaño de cabras, y segunda, que quería a su marido con una locura extrema, tanto como él la quería a ella. Pero no se podían imaginar que, estuviera tan loca o quisiera tanto a su esposo, como para enfrentarse a unos demonios, en el supuesto caso de que hubieran secuestrado al rey Zangulus. Pero Martina Zoana Mel Navratiloba, no atendía a razones, y exigía el caballo más rápido o... se iría andando (cosa no muy común en una reina).  
  
De modo que, ante la vehemencia de la monarca, los vasallos se vieron obligados a cederle el más veloz y bello de los caballos para echarse a la carrera por encontrar a su marido. Lástima que, nada mas salir del reino, el caballo tropezara y muriera de un chichón en la cabeza. Lo que vino acompañado de una fuerte tempestad que hizo que del cielo cayeran piedras y que obligó a la reina a refugiarse en una cueva.  
  
Pero, si esto es tener mala suerte, lo que viene a continuación es de ser totalmente gafe, pues, en la cueva, se hospedaban a su vez una familia de osos, que no parecían querer por mascota a Martina, y que obligaron a ésta a correr debajo de la tromba de piedras. Además, la reina no pudo encontrar refugio exceptuando un árbol... que fue partido por un rayo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Martina despertó en medio del bosque, llena de barrio de pies a cabeza, y totalmente perdida.  
  
Le dolía la cabeza de sobremanera, y, palpándose, descubrió, que bajo la pequeña corona habían infinidad de chichones.  
  
Había empezado su viaje con la misma suerte con la que empezó el anterior, en el que Reena Inverse había destrozado su castillo, ahora reconstruido. Eso sin contar que había acabado con un enfrentamiento contra un tal Fibrizzo, que había estado apunto de matarla... aunque si no fuera por eso no habría conocido a Zangulus... "Mi querido Zangulus", pensó mientras se ponía en pie.  
  
-¡¡¡Yo te salvaré!!!- prometió al aire al tiempo que levantaba el escudo de Zomelster.  
  
De repente, unas risas crueles resonaron por todas partes, provocando que la reina de Zoana se encogiera sobre el diminuto escudo.  
  
-¿A quién vas a salvar preciosa?- un hombre realmente corpulento y muy feo salió de entre el espeso follaje.  
  
- A mi marido- respondió Martina- y gracias por el piropo, aunque ya se que soy preciosa.- añadió sonrojándose  
  
Ante ésta reacción, no solo el hombre corpulento calló al suelo, sino que un montón de hombres, más pequeños y con cara de rata, cayeron de culo, al igual que su jefe.  
  
-¡¡¡Ya basta, niñata!!!- dijo él. -Dános todo lo que tengas- mandó al tiempo que alzaba un cuchillo.  
  
- ¿¡Como te atreves a desafiar a la reina de Zoana?!¡Cuando encuentre a mi marido te vas a enterar!  
  
- ¡Cuando encuentre a mi marido te vas a enterar!- la imitó (bastante acertadamente) uno de los hombrecillos con cara de rata. A lo que le siguieron unas grandes risotadas.  
  
Martina estaba muy molesta.  
  
- ¡¡Muy bien!!¡¡Vosotros lo habéis querido!!¡¡Ahora invocaré al gran Zomelster!! -Martina les mostró el escudo.  
  
Las risas se hicieron más intensas.  
  
- ¿Zomelster? ¿Y qué monstruo es ese?¡¡Nunca hemos oído hablar de él!!  
  
- Naturalmente. ¡¡El monstruo Zomelster, es una creación mia!!  
  
De nuevo caída de culo general.  
  
- Estoy harto de esta niña, harto... - decía entre dientes el jefe. -¡¡Vamos!!¡¿A qué esperais!?¡¡ATACAD!!.  
  
Una veintena de hombres con cuchillos y otras armas, se abalanzaron sobre la reina de Zoana mientras ésta "invocaba" a su monstruo.  
  
Y cuando el primero de ellos la iba a acuchillar, algo muy, pero que muy extraño ocurrió en menos de una fracción de segundo.  
  
Mientras se abalanzaba, un escudo protector envolvió súbitamente a Martina, quién tenía los ojos cerrados, para que, justo después, una bola de fuego, arrasara el lugar, sin que Martina saliera dañada.  
  
Esto último, sin embargo, no provino del pequeño escudo, los poderes del cual, eran dudosos. Sino de una figura humana que, dándole la espalda al sol, formaba una gran sombra que maravilló a Martina. Su salvador, había lanzado tal bola de fuego, que casi no quedaba ni rastro de los bandidos.  
  
De pronto una voz de hombre interrumpió la escena.  
  
- Reena, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco?.  
  
- ¡¡No, que va!!¡¡Sólo les he dado lo que se merecían a esos ladrones!! - contestó la figura con una voz que denotaba vitalidad.  
  
Martina abrió mucho los ojos. ¡¡No podía ser!!¡¡Su salvadora no era otra que Reena Inverse!!¡¡La destructora de su castillo!!  
  
Reena y Gaudy, bajaron el camino, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver allí a la reina de Zoana.  
  
- ¡¡Martina!!¡¿Qué haces tú aquí!?  
  
- ¡¡Reina Martina para ti Reena Inverse!!  
  
- ¿De veras? Pues, la verdad, nadie diría lo mismo.  
  
- Eso es por que he pasado la noche la intemperie intentando encontrar a mi Zangulus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Horas más tarde, los tres comían en una posada. Eso si por comer se le llama a engullir lodo lo que se encuentra sobre la mesa casi sin masticar.  
  
Reena y Gaudy, hacían gala de sus modales en la mesa mientras los demás clientes observaban estupefactos el espectáculo.  
  
- Afi que... ñam... Fanguduz... gronf... Ha defaparefido. (Traducción: 'Así que Zangulus ha desaparecido')  
  
Reena se esforzaba por hablar mientras comía, aunque apenas había escuchado a Martina.  
  
-Así es -contestó apenada la reina. -Y lo peor de todo es que ¡¡¡MI ZOMELSTER NO PUEDE HACER NADA!!!  
  
- Fuebo, Bartida... que Fanguduz haya... glub... defabarefido... ñam... no figdifica que Feroz... faya zido el gulpable... ñam... (Traducción: 'Bueno Martina, que Zangulus haya desaparecido no significa que Zeros haya sido el culpable).  
  
Gaudy también comía con ferocidad todo lo que se encontraba sobre la mesa mientras hablaba.  
  
-¿INSINÚAS QUE SOY UNA MENTIROSA?- Bramó Martina.  
  
Justo en ese momento Reena dejó de comer.  
  
- Mira, Martina, Zangulus ya es mayorcito como para cuidarse sólo y además, no creo que Zeros tenga por hobbie ir secuestrando a reyes como tu marido.  
  
- Pero me ayudareis a encontrarlo ¿verdad?  
  
Martina había llegado al punto que Reena quería.  
  
- No -Fue la contundente respuesta de la hechicera.  
  
Gaudy la miró con pena.  
  
- Reena ¿por qué no puede venir? -susurró a su compañera.  
  
- Por que no, Gaudy- dijo ésta girándose para que la reina no escuchara la conversación.- ¿No te acuerdas de los problemas que nos causó la última vez que vino con nosotros?  
  
- Bueno, Reena, pero ahora Martina es una reina y además puede que nos ayude a encontrar una espada para mí y...  
  
- Uiiiinnngg... está bien, está bien- aceptó la hechicera despeinándose con las manos.  
  
-Muy bien, Martina, puedes venir con nosotros- anunció Gaudy en tono afable.  
  
- ¡¡¡Un millón de gracias!!!- Martina saltó de su asiento. -Os lo agradeceré toda la vida. Os nombraré marqueses, duques, condes...  
  
Y Martina continuó nombrando títulos nobiliarios durante todo ese día (la mayoría los repitió barias veces) mientras, nuestros tres protagonistas se lazaban de nuevo a la aventura.  
  
***********  
  
Así ha sido, y así se lo hemos contado. Espero que os haya gustado hasta aquí. Es la primera vez que escribo algo que no tiene aún una forma concreta en mi cerebro, pero ya me las arreglaré...  
  
Por cierto, que quede claro que a mí no me gusta llamarle Zeros a Xellos porque me suena a cero O_o (aunque Xellos se parece a sellos), pero como todo el mundo le llama como quiere, y como todo nombre es absolutamente válido... además, lo hago porque me gusta cuando en la serie, Martina le llama "mi querido Zeros" (la voz de Martina es la única que me gusta del doblaje que hicieron en España).  
  
En fin, quejas, dudas (no creo que haya muchas ¿o si?), opiniones, etc, etc. Escribid un review, o mandadme un mail a labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com ¿ok?  
  
Besos como mastodontes para todos del ama de las bestias: Zelas Metallium. 


	2. Libros, espadas y tesoros

Ohayo de nuevo.  
  
Mmmmmm... críticas, críticas... no me puedo quejar, ha habido de todo.  
  
Agradezco a Linita-Gabriev, a Suisei Lady Dragon, a Raven y a Zelda. M, que pusieran reviews.  
  
Linita, es cierto que no hay muchas historias (por no decir ninguna que yo haya visto) que tienen a Martina como "protagonista". Aunque, Suisei, creo que me voy a tener que ir por otros puntos de vista para lo que tengo en mente (ya empieza a tomar forma este fic), de todos modos, procuraré que Martina siempre esté presente, lo prometo. Raven, como te dije, es muy difícil que supere Imposible, creo que fue una de esas rachas de inspiración que se acaban en un suspiro T.T , además, en el género de aventuras, todo tiene que ir considerablemente rápido (o si no se hace aburrido), y no me puedo detener en describir los sentimientos de los personajes (a mi al menos me pasa eso).  
  
Zelda, a mi también me ha pasado alguna vez eso de que no se ha subido un review... creía que estas cosas sólo me pasaban a mí (ya veo que no...) ^ ^U.  
  
Grácias a todos por vuestro apoyo. ^ ^  
  
En fin... sigo con la historia.  
  
Los personajes, etc, no son de mi invención, sino que provienen de la astuta y "desquiciada" mente de Kanzaka, nombrado por todo bicho viviente que escribe fics, etc, etc, etc. Excepto Ezequiel y Reinaldo, que, el primero es invención del Ama del Infierno (me lo ha prestado) y el segundo, invención mía ^ ^U.  
  
********************  
  
El sol de la mañana y unos fuertes gritos en el oído provocados por Reena, que le instaba a levantarse, despertaron bruscamente a la reina de Zoana.  
  
Por un momento se preguntó qué hacía en ese lugar, y porqué no estaba en su ancha cama de matrimonio al lado de su fiel esposo Zangulus.  
  
De repente, una fuerza mayor (que era Reena que la había cogido por el cuello del pijama), la tiró al suelo dónde acabó de despertarse.  
  
- Eres una bruta. - Objetó la reina.  
  
-¡¡Escucha, monada, llevo más de media hora intentando que te levantes, ASÍ QUE NO RESPONDO DE MIS ACTOS SI NO ME HACES CASO!!  
  
Martina se frotaba la barbilla aún sentada en el suelo. ¿Quién se había creído que era esa "hechicera de pacotilla"?  
  
- ¡¡Pero bueno!!¡¿A qué esperas para vestirte!?¡¡Vamos levántate del suelo!! -Acto seguido Reena se giró para seguir renegando mientras se hacía la cama. El día anterior habían llegado a una posada, y después de comer como animales, se habían ido exhaustos a dormir.  
  
Martina, a pesar de los gritos de Reena, se tomó su tiempo para vestirse, y ni siquiera hizo su cama, pues, acostumbrada a las comodidades de palacio, se había olvidado de lo duros que podían resultar los viajes.  
  
La monarca no había terminado de abrocharse la capa cuando Reena anunció que se marchaban.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUEEEE???¡¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos desayunado!!  
  
La hechicera rió.  
  
- Si te hubieras levantado más pronto, habrías desayunado con nosotros. Pero como duermes más que una marmota...  
  
- Reena ¿nos vamos?- Gaudy apareció en el marco de la puerta.  
  
- Sí, vamos. -contestó plácidamente la pelirroja. Se giró hacia Martina -¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Acababan de salir de la posada, y a Martina ya le sonaban las tripas en señal de que necesitaba alimento para comenzar la mañana.  
  
El sol no estaba muy alto todavía, y caminar por el sendero cuesta arriba no se hacía difícil. Si hubieran salido más tarde, el calor del sol les habría hecho coger una insolación. El próximo pueblo, además, no estaba muy lejos y, seguramente, llegarían en cosa de tres o cuatro horas de caminata.  
  
Todo habría sido perfecto para Reena y Gaudy, si Martina no hubiese estado por allí.  
  
- Tengo hambre.  
  
- Haberte levantado antes.  
  
-¿Cuándo encontraremos a mi Zangulus?  
  
-¿Y yo que se, Martina?  
  
- Pero, Reena, ya hace tres días que salimos de Zoana, y aún no le hemos encontrado. Sólo hemos ido a aburridos templos y sitios raros buscando una espada para Gaudy.  
  
-¿Me llama alguien?- Gaudy  
  
-Grrrrrr... Mira Martina, - Reena se giró para hablarle, parándose en medio del camino- Sólo tienes dos opciones, quedarte sola y que te atraquen los bandidos -Matrina tragó saliva y miró nerviosa alrededor.- O quedarte con nosotros. Pero si vienes tienes que estarte calladita todo el camino.  
  
- ¿Y si no? - Preguntó la reina con temor.  
  
- Te dejaremos aquí - La voz de Reena había sonado terriblemente fantasmal, y parecía como si unos rayos acompañaran su voz.  
  
- De acuerdo, me callaré. -dijo Martina con miedo (casi parecía que después tuviera que decir "pero no me pegues").  
  
Y así continuaron su camino sin mediar una palabra. Mientras Martina sufría hambre en silencio.  
  
- Reena -Llamó suavemente la reina.  
  
-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? -Preguntó la aludida con claras muestras de impaciencia en la voz, mientras se le marcaba la vena de la sien.  
  
- Creo que por aquí hay bandidos.  
  
- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? - dijo Reena al tiempo que se giraba.  
  
No le hizo falta respuesta alguna. Martina estaba boca abajo, colgada como un jamón por un pié. Sin duda había caído en una trampa y como consecuencia, muy pronto estuvieron rodeados de bandidos... A los que Reena les lanzó una bola de fuego, y les robó todas sus pertinencias (así de fácil).  
  
- Bien, ya podemos irnos. -concluyó satisfecha la hechicera.  
  
-Espera Reena -la voz chillona de Martina deshizo su satisfacción.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres ahora?  
  
- ¡¡¡Bájame de aquí!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El sol se ocultaba cuando llegaron al pueblo dónde ésa mañana se dirigían. Estaban cansados, sus ropas estaban mojadas, llenas de barro y polvo del camino, y lo peor de todo era su olor.  
  
La posadera los miró con evidente asco (casi se tubo que poner una pinza en la nariz) y les hizo pasar directamente a los baños, sin permitirles siquiera dejar sus cosas en la habitación.  
  
Martina y Reena llegaron a la fuente termal reventadas. Y, prácticamente se dejaron caer con un estrepitoso CHOFFF.  
  
- Estoy muerta -declaró Martina.  
  
- ¡¡SI NO TE HUBIERAS ENTRETENIDO MIRANDO LAS CONDENADAS FLORES, NO TE HABRÍAS PERDIDO, Y NO HABRÍAMOS TENIDO QUE BUSCARTE!!  
  
- Bueno, y tú ¿qué?  
  
-¿Cómo que yo qué?  
  
- Si no te hubieras empeñado en recuperar la moneda que se te ha caído en el fondo del lago, no hubiéramos tenido que atravesarlo.  
  
-¡¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa medusa de Gaudy cortara las cuerdas que sujetaban los troncos de la balsa, cuando estábamos encima, por que creía que molestaban!! -Reena había levantado el tono de voz para que Gaudy, que supuestamente estaba en el baño contiguo, lo escuchara (aunque en realidad, éste no se dio ni cuenta).  
  
Las dos muchachas suspiraron y quedaron en silencio.  
  
En el baño de los hombres había entrado alguien, ya que se pudo oír el chapoteo que provocaban los pasos de dos personas.  
  
- ¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen de que hay un tesoro escondido?- preguntó uno de ellos en voz considerablemente alta.  
  
- Shhhhh... - chistó el otro -No chilles, Reinaldo.- El segundo casi hablaba en un susurro, así que Reena, que estaba al tanto desde el momento en que había escuchado la palabra "tesoro", tuvo que prestar toda su atención. - Según he oído, en uno de los templos sagrados de ésta ciudad, se encuentra un tesoro inmenso, con las joyas más bellas que jamás se hayan visto. Dicen también que quién allí va, encuentra una espada con la que se pueden matar cien demonios de un solo golpe. Y también un libro con todos los conocimientos de la magia.  
  
- ¿Te refieres una copia de la Biblia Claire? - preguntó el tipo que tenía por nombre Reinaldo. - Ezequiel, por favor... eso sólo son leyendas. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que...?  
  
- Estaba hablando, gracias por dejarme acabar.-Protestó irónicamente Ezequiel. Su voz denotaba enfado.  
  
Reinaldo gruñó audiblemente, y luego contestó - Muy bien, termina.  
  
- Bien pues, lo que quería decir es... -y bajó más la voz, hasta que sólo fue un susurro, por lo que Reena y Martina, que también había estado escuchando desde el principio, tuvieron que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo por escuchar las palabras de Ezequiel. -Que ese templo, según he oído, estaba ocupado por dragones dorados que adoraban al dios dragón del agua. Acogían a todos los viajeros perdidos y cansados, tenían grandes riquezas y la espada, supuestamente, les protegía de cualquier demonio.  
  
"Pero cuando se inició la famosa guerra por la resurrección de Shabranigudu, no pudieron protegerse, pues las tropas de los demonios eran interminables. Cuenta la leyenda, que ocupaban un reino entero. Aún así, los dragones protegieron el templo con todas sus escasas fuerzas, y murieron todos. Ni uno quedó con vida. Desde entonces, se dice que una horrible maldición recae sobre todos aquellos que osan poner sus manos en el tesoro, en la espada, o el libro de hechizos."  
  
Ezequiel parecía tener un don extraordinario para narrar historias inverosímiles, y Reena no pudo evitar que la imagen de Zeros pasara fugazmente por su cerebro.  
  
Reinaldo, un ser de vete tú a saber qué mundo, que no le llegaba a Reena por la cintura, que era de un color verde, asquerosamente amarronado y tenía unas largas y afiladas uñas que hacían a su vez de dedos, puso en blanco sus amarillentos ojos denotando incredulidad. En el derecho habían unas extrañas cicatrices que parecían hechas con un ancho tenedor de tres púas, aunque, claro está, ni Reena ni la reina de Zoana podían ver nada de eso, sólo podían escuchar una voz ronca que decía...  
  
- ¿Y esperas que me crea eso?¿Por quién me tomas?¡¡¡Los cuentos de hadas se los cuentas a tu prima, a mi no me interesan esas cosas!!! -E hizo ademán de irse.  
  
- No seas idiota, espera.  
  
Ezequiel, al contrario de su acompañante, era enteramente humano. Su grasiento pelo no llegaba a los hombros y era negro azabache. Tenía parcialmente quemada la cara. Quemadura que le alcanzaba todo el ojo izquierdo antes de color avellana.  
  
- ¿Tienes alguna prueba?- preguntó Reinaldo con rudeza. Ezequiel sonrió confiado.  
  
- Tendrías que ir a echarle un vistazo al templo. Realmente parece que esté bajo el peso de una maldición. Me adentré un poco, sólo hasta donde alcanzaba la luz y encontré esto.  
  
Chapoteos hasta los cambiadores, y más chapoteos de vuelta, después... silencio.  
  
Reena y Martina se morían de curiosidad. Se miraron a los ojos en un gesto de complicidad, y Martina aupó a Reena para poder ver por encima del muro.  
  
La hechicera, lo primero que vio fue la rubia cabellera de Gaudy, a lo que siguió su cuerpo al completo. Al parecer, se había quedado dormido en el agua caliente.  
  
Reena se puso roja, más que si le hubieran pegado doscientas bofetadas en cada mejilla y se obligó a apartar la mirada del joven espadachín.  
  
Lo siguiente que observó, fue el repulsivo aspecto de Reinaldo sosteniendo lo que parecía ser... ¡¡ UN ESCUDO DE ORO CON EL SÍMBOLO DEL DIOS DRAGÓN DEL AGUA!!  
  
El extraño ser lo miraba con avaricia mientras lo sujetaba entre sus afiladas y amarillas garras.  
  
- ¿Qué precio debe tener esta cosa, Ezequiel?¿Ezequiel?  
  
Reena dirigió por primera vez la mirada hacia el humano... que le devolvía la mirada con perplejidad. De repente, tanto Ezequiel como el otro la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Comían desesperadamente todo lo que había encima de la mesa (casi platos incluidos). Después de disculparse de Ezequiel y Reinaldo, éstos se fueron y ellos habían decidido quedarse a pasar la noche en la posada.  
  
- Hay gue ver... gronf,... Greena. Nufga gubiega pensago... glub... exo de di... ñam. (Traducción: Hay que ver, Reena. Nunca hubiera pensado eso de ti.)  
  
Reena dejó de comer al momento.  
  
- No seas idiota, Gaudy. Lo hice porque quería ver la prueba de que en ese templo hay algo de valor. ¡¡¡Además Martina también tiene culpa!!!  
  
-¿Yoooooo?¿¡Cómo te atreves a acusar a una mujer con marido?!  
  
Reena, abrió la boca para contestar, pero Gaudy la interrumpió.  
  
- Y... ¿Qué dicen que hay en ese templo, Reena?  
  
-¡¡Eres un estúpido con cabeza de medusa!!¡¡Te lo he repetido como seis veces!!¡¡Esta es la última vez que te lo explico!! - Reena relató de nuevo la historia antes contada por Ezequiel, y enumeró, con estrellas en los ojos, los tres objetos que, supuestamente se encontraban en su interior.  
  
- Imagínate, Gaudy... Una espada para ti solito.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿EEEEEEEEHHHHH????¡¡¡AH, NO!!!¡¡¡ESA ESPADA SERÁ PARA MI ZANGULUS!!! Así se la podré regalar cuando le encuentre. ¡Eso es! Derrotaré a ese Zeros con la espada y luego se la entregaré en señal de mi amor... ¡¡Y entonces nos casaremos!!  
  
- ¡¡¡PERO SI YA ESTAIS CASADOS!!!  
  
- Da igual, nos casaremos otra vez. Y todo el tesoro formará parte de las arcas reales de Zoana.  
  
- ¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer con el libro? -preguntó ya aburrida Reena.  
  
- El libro... el libro... ¡Quedará precioso en la biblioteca!  
  
Reena cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.  
  
-¿Alguna fantasía más? -dijo pesadamente al tiempo que se levantaba con esfuerzo del suelo y miraba cómo a Martina le rodeaba un aura de felicidad y estrellitas.  
  
La hechicera suspiró.  
  
- Bueno... ¡¡Está decidido!!¡¡¡Mañana iremos a ese templo!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El cielo apareció claro, y un sol radiante lo iluminaba. Reena había obligado a la reina de Zoana a levantarse muy temprano, y, después de pedir indicaciones, llegaron al misterioso templo.  
  
Era cierto lo que había dicho Ezequiel. A pesar de que el cielo estaba claro, el templo irradiaba maldad. Parecía que estaba bajo el peso de una maldición, pero Martina, a quien se le podría llamar una experta en estos temas, no recordaba ninguna en la que la energía negativa fuera tan poderosa.  
  
- Creo que solo se podría hacer por un hechicero muy poderoso.  
  
- Tan poderoso... ¿cómo un demonio de grado alto? -sugirió Reena.  
  
Martina la miró extrañada.  
  
- No importa... -concluyó la hechicera.  
  
Cogieron la última bocanada de aire fresco de la mañana, para sumergirse en las profundas tinieblas del deshabitado templo. La luz, no penetraba mucho en la oscuridad, pero ya se podían divisar cascos y armaduras hechas de oro puro... pero que aún contenían esqueletos en su interior. A Reena y a Martina no les importó ese último hecho pues cogieron todo lo que podían, se lo cargaron a la espalda y se alejaron de los cálidos rayos de luz de la entrada, discutiendo sobre quién había cogido más.  
  
Pasaron mucho tiempo perdidos en la gran oscuridad. En silencio. Escuchando nada mas que el eco de sus propios pasos retumbando en las paredes. La bola de luz conjurada por Reena, no era suficiente como para ver, siquiera, dónde ponían los pies.  
  
Se oyeron ruidos de pisadas. Muchas pisadas que avanzaban en la oscuridad, y que pronto se convirtió en un estruendo.  
  
-¿Habéis escuchado? - preguntó Gaudy.  
  
- Sí... que raro... - de repente Reena, que era la que había hablado, se chocó con algo... - Martina ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no te pongas en medio?  
  
- Pero, Reena, si yo estoy detrás de ti.  
  
- Pues entonces que... eh... eh... ¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Reena salió corriendo, perdiéndose en la gran oscuridad.  
  
- ¿Eh?¿Por qué se irá? -preguntó tontamente Gaudy.  
  
No hubo una respuesta, sino que algo pegajoso les rozó a Martina y a él el cabello. Se giraron para encontrar, no una, sino un ejército entero de babosas que les miraban con ansias...  
  
Para cuando las hambrientas babosas se dieron cuenta, Martina y Gaudy, ya se habían ido pasillo abajo corriendo asustados como si el mismísimo Shabranigudu les quisiera dar un beso en los labios. Detrás de ellos, se extendía una gran humareda.  
  
Cuando por fin, la pareja formada por espadachín y reina, se detuvieron, considerando que ya estaban bastante lejos de las babosas, estaban sin aliento.  
  
- Uf, uf, uf, uf... Dónde. ¿dónde está Reena?- se preocupó Gaudy.  
  
- Habrá huido muerta de miedo - Respondió resuelta Martina como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo.- Y creo que debemos seguir su ejemplo ¡Vámonos!  
  
Gaudy la detuvo.  
  
- No hasta que encontremos a Reena.- Dijo firmemente.  
  
- Pero ya estará afuera...  
  
- ¡No!¡Sal tú si quieres!¡Yo me quedo a buscar a Reena!  
  
A Martina le caían dos ríos de lágrimas por los ojos.  
  
- ¿Eh?¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó asustado Gaudy.  
  
- ¡¡Qué bonito!!¡¡Arriesgas tu vida para buscar a tu amada en un laberinto sin fin...!!¡¡Qué romántico!!  
  
Gaudy, mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la sien, se retiró del lado de Martina asustado de su actitud. La reina, aparte de llorar, tenía estrellitas en los ojos, y corazoncitos por alrededor de su cabeza.  
  
Un gruñido que puso alerta a Gaudy, se oyó a sus espaldas. No se veía nada al principio, pues la densa oscuridad, representaba un obstáculo. Pero, poco a poco, una sombra, fue acercándose hacia el atento espadachín y la, aún ensimismada, reina.  
  
Unos ojos rojos, triangulares y brillantes se dibujaron en la negrura del corredor, mientras que la respiración de un ser que se alimentaba de la maldad y el temor, que no conocía la verdad, el honor, el amor, la pureza... retumbaba por toda la sala, y se colaba por los oídos para llegar al cerebro y al corazón, haciendo que se nublaran los sentidos como si de un veneno se tratase. El veneno que no provocaba la muerte, sino el miedo.  
  
Una ola de frío inmenso, congeló las ensoñaciones de Martina que posó la mirada en los ojos de esa criatura. De repente, no pudo oír nada más que no fuera esa respiración, no pudo ver nada más que esos siniestros ojos, no pudo oler otra cosa que un leve pero pútrido aroma que se desprendía de la criatura, no pudo volver a mojar su lengua con saliva, no pudo sentir otra cosa que frío en sus dedos... no pudo centrarse en otra cosa que el ser que se encontraba delante de ella.  
  
Tuvo miedo. No. Miedo es poco decir. Terror. Más que terror, mis palabras, no son suficientes para describir el horror en el pecho y el corazón de Martina.  
  
No podía moverse. Ningún músculo voluntario de su cuerpo reaccionaba a las ordenes de huída que le transmitía su cerebro.  
  
El ser, saciándose de su hambre al consumir todo ese horror, se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras, y entonces, Martina cayó al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos desorbitados, sin fuerzas para sostenerse en pié.  
  
El ser, resultó un lobo gris. Enorme. Haría cosa de tres metros. De su boca, sobresalían irregulares colmillos de un color asquerosamente amarillento, que seguro que había devorado a muchos grandes y fieros guerreros.  
  
Aunque esa fuera la forma que había adoptado, no hizo falta que se lo dijeran para que Gaudy comprendiera de inmediato que se trataba de un demonio.  
  
Él tampoco podía apenas mantenerse en pie, pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, sacó de la vaina su ahora mediocre espada y se puso torpemente en pose de defensa.  
  
El lobo, gruñó, posiblemente a modo de risa, y de un zarpazo, partió la espada en dos, quedando esta inutilizable.  
  
La mente de Gaudy se bloqueó por completo. Puede que le pasara a menudo, pero nunca a causa de un terror como éste. Simplemente se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, como en trance, mientras Martina lanzaba alternativamente miradas a la espada rota y a su antiguo dueño, pasando por la horrible bestia que ahora les amenazaba.  
  
Sin previo aviso, la bestia abrió sus fauces y se dirigió hacia ella. Desde aquel momento en adelante, Martina no pudo recordar nada más.  
  
********************  
  
Jejejejejeje... Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? Escribir aventuras no se me da muy bien, la verdad.  
  
En fin... críticas negativas, preguntas, aclaraciones... también se admiten elogios (si es que merezco alguno).  
  
Éste capitulo lo he dejado en el aire, por que me gusta dejar a los lectores con las ganas de que continúe (no soy la única ¿eh Suisei?). Si alguien tiene propuestas sobre lo que podría pasar, las leeré encantada y ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor coincide... (hay que ver la de cosas que puedes pensar en tres o cuatro días de vacaciones... jejeje...).  
  
Bueno, me marcho. Ya sabéis, poned reviews o mandadme un mail a labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com.  
  
PD: ¿Os han gustado Reinaldo y Ezequiel? XD.  
  
Besos como diplodocus para todos del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	3. Noticias desde Saillune

Ohayo ^ ^.  
  
Linita-Gabriev (¿has esperado mucho para este capítulo?), a Raven (Prácticamente sin comentarios... Raven no te puedo decir nada... es un secreto :P) y a Amber (Gracias por el apoyo ^ ^ y a ver si no tardas en actualizar Slayers Continous, que me están saliendo raíces de esperar... ). A todos vosotros, grácias por haber puesto un review.  
  
En fin... la rutina de siempre. Los personajillos estos son propiedad del jefe de L-sama (es decir Kanzaka "y sus amiguitos del bosque"), y no quiero plagiar ni nada de eso ¿ok?.  
  
Por cierto, al final nadie me ha dicho su opinión sobre Reinaldo y Ezequiel... XD.  
  
Sin mucho más que decir os dejo con la historia.  
  
*************  
  
Olía a barro. A húmeda suciedad. A moho.  
  
Se sentía dolorida. Su cuerpo había estado demasiado tiempo en mala posición. Intentó mover un brazo, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo. El eco de un agudo sonido empezó a llegar a su cerebro. Pronto, descubrió que era una voz.  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente.  
  
No veía más que oscuras sombras que se iban aclarando con lentitud.  
  
- ¡¡Martina!!¡¡¡Martina!!!¿Me oyes?.  
  
No respondió. Ese nombre le resultaba familiar. Unas manos le golpearon fuertemente las mejillas, y sintió que el dolor le quemaba el rostro.  
  
-¡¡¡MARTINA!!!  
  
La voz era suplicante. Empezaba a distinguir algo... unos pocos colores en la negrura que le ofrecía la vista. "Martina..." pensó, pero siguió sin contestar. No estaba segura de que ese fuera su nombre.  
  
Poco a poco unas confusas imágenes iban viniendo a su memoria mientras el ruido de unos sollozos inundaba sus oídos.  
  
Un castillo destruido... Una muchacha pelirroja haciendo un conjuro... Un hombre con el pelo de color violeta... Un niño con unas esferas amarillas en las manos... Una boda... UNA... ¿¡UNA BODA!?¡¡ERA SU BODA!!  
  
-¡¡¡ZANGULUS, AMOR MÍO TE SALVARÉ!!!- Gritó mientras se incorporaba de un brinco.  
  
Entonces todo pareció volver a la normalidad. Sabía quién era, dónde estaba, quienes eran las tres personas que estaban a su lado... No, un momento... ¿¡Quién demonios era ese tipo?!  
  
Podía reconocer la cabellera rojiza y el rostro sorprendido de Reena y también a Gaudy, aún tendido en el húmedo suelo. Pero el tipo embozado que estaba al lado de Reena... Le era familiar...  
  
Reena tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Había dejado de mirar atónita a Martina y ahora estaba llamando insistentemente a su guardián.  
  
Martina se arrodilló curiosa.  
  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó inocentemente la reina.  
  
Tanto el hombre embozado como Reena cayeron al suelo a pesar que estaban de cuclillas.  
  
- ¡¡Eso deberías saberlo tú!!¿no?- dijo el hombre embozado al borde de la histeria.  
  
- ¿Quién es usted para hablarle así a la reina de Zoana?  
  
El hombre pareció sonreír y se descubrió el rostro azulado, duro como la piedra.  
  
- Soy Zelgadis ¿no te acuerdas de mí Martina?  
  
Ella dejó escapar una exclamación.  
  
- Zelgadis... - dijo al fin -. Tu nombre me suena  
  
Zel cayó de culo de nuevo.  
  
Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora, Zel intentó en vano que Martina le recordara, refrescándole algunas situaciones que habían compartido con anterioridad.  
  
Reena, por su parte, tenía un semblante sombrío. Ya no llamaba a Gaudy, sino que estaba sentada a su lado, sus brazos rodeando las piernas. Llorando en silencio.  
  
De repente el espadachín gimió un poco y luego abrió los ojos. Reena se arrodilló delante de él. Sus largos cabellos formaban una irregular cortina que tapaba el rostro de ambos. Martina se apresuró para ver cómo se encontraba el guerrero, pero Zelgadis la detuvo colocando su mano en el hombro de la reina.  
  
Unas lágrimas cayeron en el rostro de Gaudy. Éste miró a los ojos de dónde provenían y sonrió tiernamente.  
  
- Reena... - dijo débilmente.  
  
Reena le devolvió la sonrisa a pesar de que seguía llorando.  
  
- Gaudy...  
  
- Reena... -repitió éste -. Tengo hambre.  
  
Tanto Reena como Martina y Zel cayeron al suelo. Reena se levantó con esfuerzo.  
  
- Ahhh... que idiota. -pensó en voz alta.  
  
- ¡¡Anda mira Reena!!¡¡Pero si es Zelgadis!! -se sorprendió el espadachín.  
  
- Síiii...- Asintió la aludida.- Nos encontramos aquí.  
  
Entonces Reena relató su encuentro con Zel. Resulta que, al salir corriendo delante de las babosas, se había perdido, así que invocó una bola de luz. Entonces se había dado cuenta de que ni Martina ni Gaudy le acompañaban.  
  
Reena no se había encontrado con ninguna criatura más. Pero entonces descubrió que no eran los únicos que buscaban la espada y los demás objetos.  
  
Zel también había llegado al pueblo el día anterior y, atraído por las historias que se contaban sobre el templo, decidió echar un vistazo.  
  
Fue entonces que, por pura suerte, llegaron a la sala principal del templo, al altar. Y cual había sido su sorpresa al encontrarse allí con Martina y Gaudy, ambos inconscientes.  
  
Reena acabó de relatar, no sin cierta dificultad, la historia, y pronto quiso saber cómo habían ido a parar ellos a esa sala.  
  
Entre Martina y Gaudy, explicaron lo que había pasado. Explicaron lo del lobo lo mejor que pudieron, el miedo que habían sentido, cómo era la criatura, cómo se habían desmayado...  
  
Reena y Zel se miraban de vez en cuando. Los dos se habían puesto pálidos.  
  
- Y entonces me he despertado... -concluyó Gaudy -. ¿Qué pasa Reena?  
  
Reena los miró gravemente.  
  
-Esto no tiene buena pinta. -dijo al fin -. No nos pondremos en peligro para conseguir un libro ¡¡ni hablar!!.- dijo resuelta la hechicera levantándose del suelo-. Eso que habéis visto no puede ser un demonio de bajo nivel. Ni siquiera uno de un nivel medio...  
  
- ¿Crees que podría ser un Dark Lord?- preguntó Zelgadis.  
  
Reena rechazó la sugerencia de inmediato.  
  
- No... -dijo despreocupadamente-. Pero puede ser muy peligroso.  
  
La luz anaranjada del atardecer se colaba por un ancho agujero que había en el techo de una bóveda de piedra.  
  
- Sea lo que sea lo que esté ahí, es muy peligroso. Éste sitio debería estar restringido al paso de la gente. ¡¡Decidido!! -exclamó la hechicera-. ¡¡En cuanto salgamos de aquí destruiré éste lugar. Además... - miró la desierta sala-. En éste sitio no hay ningún tesoro- su voz sonaba peligrosamente enfadada-. Nos han tomado el pelo...  
  
Zelgadis y Gaudy ya sabían lo que se avecinaba... En cambio Martina se había olvidado por completo del carácter de la pelirroja y le pilló totalmente desprevenida...  
  
- No soporto que me tomen el pelo... ¡¡¡¡¡DRAG SLAVEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
A partir de ese momento las ruinas del templo... fueron historia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El camino serpenteaba bajo un sol de justicia que reinaba en un despejado cielo.  
  
El día anterior se habían quedado en la posada en la que habían oído la historia del templo, y ahora caminaban charlando alegremente. En realidad, interrogaban a Zelgadis sobre lo que había hecho en el tiempo en el que no se habían visto.  
  
- He estado buscando una cura. - admitió al fin la paciente quimera.  
  
- ¿Sólo eso? Que tipo tan aburrido- se quejó Martina que, sin duda, esperaba oír algún tipo de cuento de hadas.  
  
- ¡¡Pues cuenta qué has estado haciendo tú en tu castillo!!- estalló Zel.  
  
Entonces Martina empezó a relatar hechos patéticos, pero que sin duda a ella le parecían muy divertidos e interesantes, porque no dejaba de reír, de hacerse halagos y de presumir de esposo.  
  
Pasaron el día así. Caminando bajo ese ardiente y hermoso astro del que se vieron privados de disfrutar ya que les dolía la cabeza de tanto escuchar las andanzas de la Reina de Zoana.  
  
Para cuando pararon a comer, ésta ya estaba acabando.  
  
- Y cuando desperté... Ese asqueroso demonio, Zeros... ¡¡¡HABÍA SECUESTRADO A MI ZANGULUS!!!  
  
Zel escupió la comida y aún así casi se atraganta. Después de beber un poco de agua, para que el alimento pasara mejor, miró a Martina con los ojos como platos, sin creer lo que había escuchado.  
  
- ¿Crees que Zeros ha secuestrado a Zangulus?- dijo sin poder contener una sonrisa ante la ingenuidad de la reina.  
  
- Estoy segura -afirmo ésta.  
  
Se hizo el silencio. Luego Reena y Zel irrumpieron en carcajadas, para decepción de Martina.  
  
-¿Por qué os estáis riendo? -aunque era evidente.  
  
- Martina, piensa un poco -rió Reena -. ¿Para qué piensas que Zeros querría a tu marido?  
  
- Pues... Emmm... A veeeer... ¡¡Ah sí!!¡¡Para conquistar el reino de Zoana!!  
  
Más risas por parte de Reena y Zel. Gaudy, como es natural, no se enteraba de nada, así que le quitó a Reena uno de sus pescados sin que ésta se diera cuenta.  
  
- ¿Y no sería más cómodo secuestrarte a ti, una indefensa reina, que secuestrar a un rey que para postres es espadachín? - continuó Zel.  
  
- Emmm... Pues... sí. -contestó la monarca.  
  
- Pues ya está, mujer... lo que pasa es que Zangulus se habrá escapado de casa... - dijo Reena despreocupadamente.  
  
-¡¡Te digo que no!!¡¡Estoy segura de que ha sido ese demonio!!  
  
- Ya, bueno, lo que tú digas... - Reena se había cansado de discutir sobre ese tema.  
  
Las aguas del río bajaban rápidamente y el rumor de éstas se oía ahora más claramente, ya que estaban en silencio. Ese sonido provocaba una sensación de paz...  
  
De repente, se oyeron ruidos de cascos. Alguien se acercaba por el camino. Un incómodo viento frío sopló haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda a Martina, que acto seguido se acurrucó un poco más en su sitio.  
  
El ruido de cascos se hacía más próximo, pronto superó el rumor de las claras aguas del río. A lo lejos, se empezó a distinguir la figura de un hombre montado a caballo. No obstante, siguieron comiendo con toda tranquilidad, pero aún así, los cuatro estaban atentos a los cascos golpeando contra el suelo, y a los ocasionales bufidos y relinchos del caballo, mientras su jinete lo espoleaba.  
  
Cada vez la figura del jinete con su caballo, se hacía más grande en el horizonte, y el ruido de los cascos se hacía más insoportable. El jinete se acercaba.  
  
El hombre y su caballo llegaron al recodo del camino junto al río dónde se habían sentado a comer. Fue entonces cuando el jinete hizo detener a su caballo, pero antes de que pudiera decir "esta boca es mía", Reena se levantó automáticamente y le lanzó tal bola de fuego en la cara, que el hombre salió despedido de la silla de su caballo.  
  
- ¿Por... por qué has hecho eso, Reena? -Preguntó Gaudy desconcertado.  
  
- Ah... Es la costumbre... - dijo Reena como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera una broma -. Perdón... - se disculpó riendo tontamente.  
  
El hombre yacía en el suelo. Sus ropas y su pelo estaban chamuscados, así como su sombrero y su rostro.  
  
Zelgadis, la única alma caritativa del grupo, fue a ayudar al pobre hombre, que ya rozaba los ochenta años de vida, y no tenía edad de trotar con el caballo. De ésta manera, la quimera se dio cuenta de que el abuelo, estaba vestido con las ropas que solían llevar los mensajeros de Saillune.  
  
Zelgadis ayudó al anciano a sentarse en la blanda hierba sobre la que se había sentado él momentos antes. La siguiente que descubrió que el hombre llevaba las ropas oficiales de los mensajeros del reino de Saillune, fue Martina, ya que por su condición social, debía conocer todos los escudos de cada reino.  
  
Reena y Gaudy estaban demasiado entretenidos discutiendo (en realidad Reena le estaba pegando una paliza) como para darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba ahora comiendo de su pescado.  
  
- Muchas gracias joven -agradeció el hombre a Zelgadis.  
  
- No se merecen- dijo secamente la quimera-. Disculpe a Reena, ella siempre es así... - concluyó con un suspiro.  
  
- ¿Reena? - preguntó el hombre a la pelirroja-. ¿Reena Inverse?  
  
Reena dejó de apalizar al espadachín y, por vez primera desde que el hombre se sentó, reparó en su presencia.  
  
- Sí. Soy yo...  
  
- Tengo un mensaje para usted de parte de la princesa de Saillune.  
  
- ¿De Amelia?  
  
- Sí... Me dijo que con usted encontraría también a un hombre que se llama Gaudy Gabriev...  
  
-¡Anda! -exclamó Gaudy - yo me llamo igual que ese tal Gaudy...  
  
- ¡¡Por que eres tú!!¡¡Idiota!! - dijo Reena perdiendo a paciencia.  
  
El hombre rebuscó en el interior de una bandolera de color azul oscuro, para sacar después un sobre.  
  
Reena rasgó el sobre con curiosidad. Después leyó la carta para sí. Martina también intentaba leer el contenido, observando el papel por el lado contrario al de Reena, pero como las palabras y letras se veían del revés, no entendió nada.  
  
Reena terminó de leer en silencio, y después, dejando la carta a un lado señaló a Zelgadis.  
  
- Éste es Zelgadis Graywords.  
  
Zel quedó sorprendido. ¿Qué le importaba a es pobre hombre quien fuera él?.  
  
Lo que sí que le dejó perplejo fue que, momentos después, el anciano empezó a rebuscar de nuevo en la bandolera, al tiempo que decía "Bien... bien... ".  
  
Pronto, el abuelo sacó la carta que le estaba destinada a Zelgadis, y este la cogió sin dejar de observar la extraña expresión que lucía ahora en el rostro la pelirroja hechicera.  
  
Martina, que también quería una carta, empezó a pasearse por alrededor del anciano mensajero, diciendo al aire "yo soy Martina, yo soy Martina". Cuando al fin se cansó de hacer el ganso, la monarca se acercó al abuelo.  
  
- ¿No hay una carta para mí? -le preguntó.  
  
- No se... ¿quién es usted?  
  
- La reina de Zoana, Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova. - contestó con petulancia.  
  
-Mmmm... Bueno, la carta es para usted y su marido.  
  
Martina adoptó una pose melodramática.  
  
- ¡¡MI MARIDO HA SIDO SECUESTRADO POR UN DEMONIO!!  
  
El hombre, que había estado rebuscando de nuevo, se detuvo.  
  
- ¿Un demonio?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zel releía la carta sin podérselo creer.  
  
*Estimado señor Zelgadis Graywords:  
  
En consecuencia de haber trabajado en una ocasión para la seguridad del heredero de la corona de Saillune, el príncipe Filionel El Di Saillune, y de haber mantenido estrechos lazos de amistad con su hija, la princesa Amelia Wil tesla Saillune, usted está invitado a la celebración que unirá en matrimonio a éste miembro de la familia real del reino y capital de la magia blanca el día 40 de éste mes.  
  
En caso de que no le sea posible honrarnos con su asistencia, comuníquelo al mensajero que le entregará esta carta en mano.  
  
En el supuesto y lamentable caso de que esta carta llegue con retraso ,está invitado a visitar a la familia real cuando a usted le plazca.  
  
Atentamente desde la casa real de Saillune:  
Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune*  
  
Pero la carta no acababa ahí. Debajo de la firma, y en una letra tan minúscula que casi no se podía ver ponía.  
  
*Cuento contigo, Zelgadis.*  
  
Sin duda alguna, esa carta la había escrito la propia Amelia, que se vería obligada a seguir una plantilla, pues la carta de Reena y Gaudy decía prácticamente lo mismo y la carta de Martina, también era muy parecida, pero sólo en la de Zelgadis figuraba ese "Cuento contigo" tan coloquial.  
  
La princesita Amelia se casaba. Zel no lo podía creer. Se había quedado helado al leer la carta, releyéndola y analizándola minuciosamente una y otra vez con tal de asimilar su ambiguo contenido.  
  
Estaban a día 30. Aún faltaban diez días para que se celebrara la boda.  
  
La quimera estuvo apunto de decirle al hombre que él no asistiría, pero al recordar la afectuosa post data, decidió hacerle frente a la situación. Además, se suponía que debía alegrarse, al fin y al cabo, era la boda de una amiga suya...  
  
Estaban de camino a Saillune, ya llevaban dos días de viaje, y no tardarían en llegar a la capital de la magia blanca.  
  
Todos se preguntaban quién sería la persona que se iba a casar con su amiga. Intentaron por casi todos los medios que el mensajero, que ya había entregado todas las invitaciones que le correspondían y se dirigía hacia su casa en Saillune, les diera alguna información. Pero el anciano se negó, con el pretexto de que era una sorpresa.  
  
Precisamente, ahora, mientras andaban por el camino, comentaban el tema.  
  
- Pero sólo una pista por favooooooooor... -Martina era la que más ganas de enterarse tenía.- Y le prometo que convenceré a la princesa para que le jubilen.  
  
- Lo siento, niña, pero esto lo hago por hobbie...  
  
Todos cayeron de culo.  
  
- GDSFJGLKNS... ¿Ni siquiera nos puede decir si es guapo?- decía Reena  
  
- No - contestó el hombre tajante.  
  
- ¿Ni si es rico?.  
  
- No  
  
-¿Es rubio?  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Moreno?  
  
- No  
  
- ¿Pelirrojo?  
  
- No  
  
- No será calvo... ¿verdad?  
  
Zelgadis interrumpió el interrogatorio.  
  
- Reena, no nos lo va a decir.  
  
- Ya, claro... tú ya estás contento por que como te puso la notita... - dijo la pelirroja con picardía y guiñandole un ojo.  
  
Zel se sonrojó.  
  
- Pues yo encuentro muy mal que una princesa prometida, le ponga notas escondidas a otro hombre que no es su marido. Y encima en una carta. - dijo Martina con un estridente timbre de voz.  
  
- No digas tonterías -contradijo la pelirroja -. Amelia puede escribir lo que quiera, sobre todo si es a su mejor amigo ¿eh Zelgadis?.  
  
El aludido no respondió. Se limitó a seguir caminando sin dejar que ningún sentimiento se reflejara en su cara. En realidad, Zelgadis estaba un poco confuso, no sabía si alegrarse por la boda, o entristecerse... pero ¿por qué se entristecía?.  
  
- Pero... si a lo mejor Amelia no es la que se casa. -Gaudy había intervenido por vez primera en la conversación.  
  
- ¿Pero qué dices bobo?¡¡Claro que se casa Amelia!!¿Quién se iba a casar sino?  
  
- Mmmmm... No se... Su padre.- contestó torpemente el espadachín a la pregunta de Reena.  
  
De repente, una voz muy dulce llamó a Reena. Miraron al cruce que se encontraba unos metros más adelante, para descubrir que la dueña de esa voz, era una mujer de unos 19 o 20 años, la edad que ahora tenía Martina. La mujer, poseía un pelo muy largo y liso de color negro. Sus ojos verdes estaban casi debajo de un flequillo de corte recto. A pesar de haber llamado a Reena, la mujer dirigía la mirada hacia Gaudy.  
  
-¡¡Sylpheel!! -gritó Reena todavía sin creérselo.  
  
*************  
  
¿Bueno, qué tal este? ¿Qué pasará con Sylpheel por ahí en medio?¿Llegará a casarse Amelia con su desconocido novio?¿Podrá rescatar Martina a su marido de las garras de Zeros? XD  
  
En fin... Siento haber tenido que poner las cosas desde el punto de vista de Zel... pero como el muy idjflsdn, no exterioriza nunca lo que piensa...  
  
Bueno, lo siento, no me he podido resistir a la tentación de un poco de Z/A, pero ¿qué sería el mundo sin los culebrones?.  
  
Plis, dejadme un review... y si no me mandáis un mail a labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com  
  
Besos como ballenatos para todos del ama de las bestias:  
Zelas Metallium. 


	4. Respuestas de ausencia

¡¡Ohayo!!  
  
Buenas, ¿cómo estamos?. Espero que vosotros bien.  
  
Agradecimientos por dejar review a:  
  
Suissei, por el review del chapi 2 y del anterior... Gracias... snif... eres la única que ha puesto su opinión sobre Reinaldo & co. Bueno, ahora en serio... gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Raven, hay que ver... mira, esta vez haré como Xellos y diré "eres libre de pensar lo que quieras, pero lo del lobo es un secreto". Oye... ¿dónde está escrito que la boda sea de conveniencia?¿eh?. Y por último... tranquiiiiilo... sshhh... sssshhh... A Xellos le llegará su hora... ssshhhh... como dice Filia en cierta ocasión "déjate llevaaaaaar...".  
  
Linita-Gabriev, bueno... el tema de Filia y Xellos parece que está de moda... tú tranquila... ya les llegará "su hora" a ese par... jajajajajaja... (risa sádica).  
  
En fin... Kanzaka es el creador de toda esta peña, y todo eso que se pone y que es obvio, porque si intentara plagiar, sería denunciada por ello... (me imagino...).  
  
Bueno... sigamos con la historia.  
  
*************  
  
Sylpheel, a la que Martina apenas conocía, no pudo evitar abrazar fuertemente a Gaudy. No le había visto en, aproximadamente, cuatro años, y, aunque consciente de la relación que mantenían el rubio y la pelirroja, no pudo refrenarse al verle de nuevo y tan inesperadamente.  
  
Reena, se puso visiblemente tensa al ver que la sacerdotisa "pasaba olímpicamente" de ella y como primer saludo, empezaba a sobar a Gaudy.  
  
Si Zel hubiera tenido cejas, sin duda habría alzado una. Antes de que la hechicera pelirroja montara en cólera, Zel se acercó a la pareja formada por Sylpheel y Gaudy, de los cuales, el último, sólo hacía unos pocos segundos que se había dado cuenta de quién le abrazaba.  
  
- Cuanto tiempo, Sylpheel.- saludó la quimera.  
  
Sylpheel miró alrededor sobresaltada, como si no hubiera reparado antes en la presencia de los otros. Al cabo de un momento sonrió.  
  
- Hola Zelgadis...  
  
Acto seguido también abrazó a la quimera, pero la intensidad del abrazo y la alegría de la sacerdotisa, menguaron considerablemente.  
  
Sylpheel abrazó también a Reena (que por cierto, seguía echando humo como una cafetera), y después se dirigió hacia el anciano mensajero y a Martina. Ésta última la saludó con desgana, mientras que el hombre, la miró afectuosamente.  
  
- Hola de nuevo, guapa -dijo el anciano - ¿Tú también vas de camino a palacio?.  
  
Todos se giraron para mirarla. Sylpheel asentía dulcemente con la cabeza.  
  
- Entonces mejor que nos pongamos de nuevo en marcha- animó el abuelo-. No queda mucho.  
  
- Eeeeehhh... ¿Y por qué vas a Saillune, Sylpheel? - preguntó con desaliño Gaudy. Sylpheel se sonrojó.  
  
- Emmm... Bueno, verás, Gaudy, es que...  
  
- Amelia te invitó a su boda ¿verdad? -la cortó Reena. Sylpheel, que no pareció molestarse por la interrupción, asintió la cabeza.  
  
- Me hace tanta ilusión... - Sylpheel había juntado las manos y de los ojos le salían estrellitas y corazoncitos. Reena la miró con una gran gota cayéndole por la sien.  
  
- Oig, sí. -afirmó Martina con la misma expresión en la cara que Sylpheel. -las bodas son tan bonitas... Siempre lloro en las bodas... Menos en la mía, claro...  
  
- La verdad es que sí que es bonito que Amelia haya encontrado a alguien con quién... em... bueno... ¿cómo se dice eso? Se aven... arenga... amenga... - Gaudy no encontraba la palabra adecuada.  
  
- ¿Avenga? -preguntó tímidamente Sylpheel.  
  
- Sí, eso.- confirmó el espadachín.- Es una suerte para Amelia que haya encontrado una persona con la que se aveng... ¡¡¡AAAYYY!!!¡¡¡¿¿REENA POR QUE HAS HECHO ESO!!!??¡¡¡ME HAS HECHO DAÑO!!!  
  
Reena le había propinado un codazo tan fuerte a Gaudy en el costado, que pronto le saldría un moratón. La pelirroja le habló a Gaudy en voz baja, y tanto Sylpheel como Martina se acercaron para escuchar lo que decía.  
  
- No digas esas cosas delante de Zel.- al ver que Gaudy ponía cara de decir "no sé a qué te refieres" Reena le dijo todavía en voz baja - Mírale, idiota.  
  
Zel andaba solo. Un poco por detrás de ellos y algo alejado. Tenía una mirada vacía y perdida, cómo si pensara en algo realmente triste. Los cuatro lo miraron tierna y compasivamente.  
  
De repente, Zel salió de su letargo y, al notar que le estaban observando, les miró con cara de desconcierto total. Ahora Martina, Reena y Sylpheel, al contrario que Gaudy (que, por supuesto, no entendió para nada las insinuaciones de Reena), miraban hacia todos lados menos hacia dónde estaba él tarareando y silbando, lo cual era muuuuuuy sospechoso.  
  
- Por cierto Sylpheel. ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? -preguntó animadamente Reena para cambiar de tema, antes de que Zelgadis reaccionara.  
  
Sylpheel miró al suelo con tristeza.  
  
- Entre yo y algunas gentes de pueblos vecinos, estamos intentando reconstruir Sairaag, aunque falta mucho para que la ciudad esté -Sylpheel soltó un pequeño sollozo que fue prácticamente imperceptible - como antes.  
  
Reena lamentaba haber hecho esa pregunta.  
  
- Pero bueno, ahora voy a la boda de Amelia, y me olvidaré de todo durante unos días - dijo animadamente la sacerdotisa. -¿Y qué habéis estado haciendo vosotros?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La ciudad de Saillune estaba exactamente igual a cómo la recordaban. Sólo cambiaba el hecho de que ahora estaba mucho más llena de gente que corría de aquí para allá, que ponía adornos, se subían a escaleras, pintaban paredes y lienzos, hacían flores de papel, etc.  
  
En definitiva, en medio de ese caos, cada uno de los habitantes congregados para decorar la plaza central, al lado del castillo, estaba ocupado en alguna cosa.  
  
Aún así, tuvieron que entrar en el interior del enorme castillo para averiguar que la persona que dirigía los preparativos no era ni mas ni menos que la princesa de Saillune, hija del heredero al trono. Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune.  
  
Dijeron a un hombre, del tamaño de un armario y con cara de pocos amigos, que deseaban ver a la princesa. Éste iba a protestar, pero, demostrando con las cartas recibidas, que eran invitados a la boda, la actitud del hombre cambió, y fue a avisar a Amelia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que le daba aspecto de un oso de peluche gigante.  
  
Zel estaba nervioso. No sabía por qué, pero lo estaba. Sabía que en breve, vería a la princesa. Tal vez por eso estaba inquieto.  
  
Pensó que la vería como a una princesa, no como a su amiga. Una princesa fuera de su alcance. Una mujer que no tendría nada que ver con la niña que él había conocido alguna vez. Esos pensamientos pronto le provocaron más nerviosismo y temor.  
  
Debía notársele que estaba de los nervios, porque Reena le dijo al oído.  
  
- Tranquilo, Zel, que estás temblando.  
  
Zel asentía con la cabeza, pero eso le hizo ponerse al borde de la histeria. ¡¿Pero qué le pasaría a Amelia!?¿Estaría arreglándose? Tal vez se había vuelto más coqueta... ¿Se habría caído por las escaleras? No, aún mejor... ¿Se habría muerto de un infarto el novio, y se tendría que suspender la boda haciendo que sus posibilidades de estar juntos fueran más...? "Pe... Pero ¿¿¡¡En qué estoy pensando!!??" Zel agitó la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de que algo cambiaba a su alrededor.  
  
- Zel... - le llamó una voz. Eso le sacó de quicio.  
  
- ¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!¡¡¡YA ESTOY BASTANTE NERVIOSO COMO PARA QUE...!!!  
  
-Un respeto, oiga, que está usted hablando con la Princesa Real de Saillune- dijo el hombre-oso.  
  
Zel abrió la boca, como para añadir algo a sus gritos, pero aunque hubiese querido decir cualquier otra palabra no hubiera podido... porque, y aunque parezca raro en él, se quedó con la mente en blanco.  
  
Ante él se encontraba una mujer ataviada con un vestido rosa muy elegante, aunque incómodo, con unos profundos ojos azul oscuro que le miraban con perplejidad.  
  
Amelia, había crecido bastante, ya no era una niña. Era incluso más alta que Reena (la cual no había cambiado demasiado), y sus oscuros cabellos le llegaban ahora por debajo de los hombros. Eso por no mencionar su figura, que, en la adolescencia ya era buena.  
  
Puede que la imaginación de Zelgadis le estuviera traicionando, pero parecía como si un aura de luz blanca, rodeara a la princesa. Parecía como si Cephied hubiera enviado un mensajero... a quién Zelgadis había despreciado...  
  
Amelia, aunque sorprendida, no pareció molesta en absoluto.  
  
- Hola Zelgadis - dijo. Aunque su cuerpo correspondiera al de una mujer de su edad, la voz de la princesa seguía tan vital e infantil como hacía unos años.  
  
Zel suspiró para sus adentros. Al fin y al cabo, no parecía haber cambiado tanto.  
  
- Ho... hola... -fue lo único que pudo decir. Intentó añadir algo más -. ¿Cómo est...?  
  
- ¡¡HOOOOLA AMELIA!! -Gritó Reena, abrazando fuertemente a su amiga, momento que aprovechó para guiñarle un ojo a Zelgadis.  
  
- Reena... ¡¡Qué alegría verte!! Y a vosotros también... Gaudy... Sylpheel...  
  
- ¿Y no te alegras de verme a mí?  
  
- Emm... sí... claro... cómo me iba a OLVIDAR de ti, Martina...  
  
La monarca frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
- Amelia... estamos muy contentos de que nos hayas invitado... - intervino Sylpheel.  
  
- Gracias - y esta se sonrojó.  
  
- Bueeeeno... - empezó Reena - ¿Y cuando nos vas a presentar al afortunado? Al menos será guapo ¿no?.  
  
La princesa pareció desconcertada.  
  
- A... ¿Afortunado? Será afortunada ¿no Reena? Y sí... es muy guapa...  
  
Todos en el salón se quedaron en silencio, sin duda confusos por las palabras de Amelia.  
  
- Ah... em... gu. ¿guapa? - Y Reena se apartó de Amelia cómo si tuviera la peste.  
  
- Pe. ¿Pero que haces Reena? - Amelia estaba confundida por la reacción de sus amigos.  
  
Zel tampoco salía de su asombro. Si las posibilidades de que la princesa se fijara en él antes ya eran remotas, ahora eran imposibles. Eso le desalentó bastante, pero aún estaba demasiado sorprendido como para sentirse triste.  
  
- No sabía que se aceptaran las bodas entre dos mujeres en este reino... - dijo Martina como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
  
- ¿Eh? Bueno sí, se aceptan -dijo la princesa, con lo cual, todos se alarmaron aún más. - Pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con la boda de mi padre?.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡LA BODA DE TU PADRE??!! - Reena, Sylpheel y Zel, estaban totalmente alarmados.  
  
- Pe... ¿Pero no eras tú la que se casaba?- Preguntó incrédulo Zelgadis.  
  
- ¿Qué? -Amelia le miró como si fuera un marciano (casi cómo lo que era) - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Zelgadis? ¡¡Creí que entenderías que yo no era la que se iba a casar!!.  
  
Por suerte, Reena salvó a la pobre y desconcertada quimera.  
  
- ¡¡Eh!! Espera, mona. No nos habríamos confundido si en la carta sólo hubieras puesto: "Os invito a la boda de mi padre".  
  
Amelia se sonrojó.  
  
- Es que no me dejaron poner otra cosa. La carta tenía que ser en un registro culto.- Se defendió.  
  
Zel sintió ganas de decir "Culto no significa ambiguo", pero decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y no marear más la perdiz.  
  
- Yo ya lo sabía- anunció Gaudy. Pero, a excepción de Sylpheel, nadie le escuchó. Estaban más pendientes de la batalla verbal entre Reena y Amelia.  
  
Zel decidió dar punto y final a la discusión entre princesa y hechicera, pues habían venido para divertirse, y no le gustaba empezar con mal pié.  
  
- ¿Con quién se va a casar tu padre?  
  
La reacción de Amelia fue inmediata, se le pusieron estrellas y corazones en los ojos, mientras juntaba las manos. Al fin y al cabo, la princesa había cambiado físicamente, pero su mentalidad seguía siendo igual de infantil que antaño.  
  
- Se llama Shelindy. Se conocieron en las fiestas populares... Ella le miró... Él también... Y el amor surgió a primera vista...  
  
- ¡¡Qué romántico...!! - Martina y Sylpheel reaccionaban igual que Amelia, mientras a Zel y a Gaudy les caía una gota por la cabeza. Reena se masajeaba las sienes como si esa situación le causara dolor de cabeza.  
  
- Bueno... -dijo Zelgadis para que las tres chicas dejaran de decir y hacer tonterías.- ¿A quién más has invitado?.  
  
- ¡¡Todo el pueblo está invitado!! Amigos de mi padre, de mi futura madre... -cuando dijo esto lanzó un suspiro - Familiares, conocidos... Además de los reyes de diferentes reinos. Como iba a venir tanta gente, hice que me dejaran invitaros a vosotros también... - la princesa se encogió de hombros.  
  
- ¿No invitaste a Filia?- Preguntó Reena, curiosa, ignorando el "¿Quién es esa?" de Martina y la cara de incomprensión de Sylpheel.  
  
La alegría de Amelia pareció desvanecerse.  
  
- Sí... a Filia y a Zeros también los invité.  
  
- ¿¿¿¡¡¡A ZEROS!!!???- Zel, Reena y Martina gritaban como posesos.  
  
- ¿¿ESTÁS LOCA, AMELIA??¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INVITARLOS A LOS DOS?? -Le chilló Reena en la cara.  
  
- ¡¡A MI ME DA IGUAL QUE INVITE A FILIA, REENA!!¡¡A QUIÉN NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER ES A ESE ASQUEROSO SER!! - Señaló Zel.  
  
- ¡¡¡MUY BIEN HECHO!!!- Dijo Martina, a lo cual todos la miraron con cara rara. - ¡¡¡ESE DEMONIO HA SECUESTRADO A MI QUERÍDO ZANGULUS, ASÍ LE PODRÉ OBLIGAR A QUE ME DIGA DÓNDE LO TIENE!!!.  
  
Amelia puso cara de incomprensión, pero como todos le instaron a no hacer caso de la monarca, la princesa, recuperó su aspecto de tristeza, que se mezcló con una expresión de miedo en los ojos.  
  
- No importa... creo... que ninguno de los dos va a venir.- Dijo Amelia.  
  
No les sorprendió el hecho... sino el tono de voz de la princesa. Sonaba aterrado.  
  
- ¿Y eso? - dijo Rena.  
  
- Bueno... Filia envió de regreso al mensajero. Éste decía que no le había dicho los motivos, pero que debían de ser de peso, porque estaba llorando.  
  
Reena y Zel se miraron. Algo grabe debía de estar ocurriendo para que Filia no pudiera venir, y para que estuviera llorando...  
  
- ¿Y Zeros? - preguntó una entusiasmada Martina.  
  
Amelia la miró con los ojos llenos de terror. La respiración de la princesa se tornó mas afanosa y, en cuestión de segundos, se puso blanca como el papel. La miraron extrañados. La princesa era valiente, y por lo general no se asustaba, ¿qué demonios ocurría allí?.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Amelia? - preguntó la pelirroja hechicera con semblante preocupado.  
  
- Bueno... -Amelia se esforzaba por hablar.- Envié un mensajero... a... bueno... ese sitio dónde vive él... el mensajero se encargaría de llegar allí, entregar la carta y volver con el mensaje si no podía venir... - la princesa tragó saliva.- Pero... bueno... será mejor que os lo enseñe -concluyó con un hilo de voz.  
  
Se miraron entre sí con nerviosismo, mientras la princesa les guiaba hacia los establos. Tanto misterio les extrañaba. El hecho de que Filia no pudiese venir por motivos urgentes, era malo, pero que Zeros no asistiera para fastidiar, eso era peor... mucho peor... porque si éste estaba ocupado, significaba que algo se cocía en las profundidades de Wolf Pack Island... O al menos así lo veía Reena.  
  
Martina, por su lado, estaba apesadumbrada. De nuevo, su intento por encontrar a su esposo había sido fallido y, aunque intentaba no deprimirse, poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza. Cuando encontró a Reena y Gaudy, se dijo que tal vez, Zeros pronto regresaría. Pero aunque se hubieran reencontrado los cinco miembros del grupo que contribuyeron a la destrucción de Fibrizo, Zeros no había aparecido, por lo tanto, la reina no podría jamás encontrar a su marido... o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.  
  
Martina se dio cuenta de que entraban en las caballerizas. A pesar de la suciedad característica de los caballos, estaban completamente inmaculadas, exceptuando solo algún que otro excremento.  
  
"Cuando llegue a Zoana, haré que los establos estén así de limpios" se dijo la reina.  
  
Un criado alto y pelirrojo, llegó al encuentro de los invitados y la anfitriona.  
  
- ¿Deseáis algo, princesa? -Dijo con una sonrisa en la boca que no era forzada en absoluto. A la legua se notaba que ese hombre disfrutaba haciendo su trabajo.  
  
Amelia seguía pálida.  
  
- Deseo enseñar a mis compañeros sobre el caballo del mensajero asesinado que vino ayer. - dijo ésta mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.  
  
Todos miraron a Amelia con asombro. No había dicho nada sobre alguien asesinado. El rostro del criado se tensó, dando así muestras de incredulidad y de horror.  
  
-¿Estáis... estáis segura? -dijo. Martina miró mal al hombre, que no era mucho mayor que ella. Estaba mal cuestionar a un monarca o, incluso a alguien de la familia real, incluso, había llegado a oídos de la reina, que en algunos reinos del exterior de la barrera, se ejecutaba a quién osaba poner en duda la autoridad de un Rey.  
  
Aún así, Amelia no hizo caso de la osadía del criado. Se giró hacia ellos.  
  
- Sería bueno que Sylpheel no viera esto...  
  
- ¿Por qué? -Sylpheel estaba visiblemente molesta.  
  
- Por que es muy... fuerte. - el criado contestó por la princesa. Martina casi se escandalizó con en atrevimiento, pero Amelia pareció no darse cuenta de ello.  
  
- No importa. -dijo en voz muy alta Sylpheel -. Yo también tengo derecho a ver lo que quieres enseñarnos.  
  
Amelia se puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Se giró hacia el criado, e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. El hombre se quedó un momento quieto en el sitio, como si no quisiera obedecer, pero en seguida se giró y dijo con voz afectada "Síganme".  
  
Al fondo de la caballeriza, había una puerta. Martina pensó que sería el lugar que se les asignaba a los caballos rebeldes o salvajes, que aún no estaban entrenados. Por primera vez le asaltó la duda sobre qué les esperaría ahí dentro y se preguntaba el porqué de tanto secreto.  
  
Al parecer, el mensajero había sido asesinado. ¿Pero, cómo podía ser eso?¿Cómo podía haber llegado un mensajero si estaba muerto?. La imagen de un hombre con un cuchillo clavado en la espada a lomos de un corcel, cruzó su mente.  
  
Se acercaban a paso lento. Parecía cómo si el criado quisiera demorarse. Martina sintió deseos de despedir a ese criado pero, claro está, no podría hacerlo, porque no era suyo.  
  
Por fin, el criado llegó a la puerta, seguido por todo el grupo. Giró el pomo lentamente. El fuego de la curiosidad hacía que Martina se retorciera por ver qué había al otro lado. Por fin se abrió la puerta.  
  
Martina iba última, intentó colarse por delante de Gaudy, pero éste, pasó primero empujando a la, ya malhumorada, reina de Zoana.  
  
Por fin entró. La habitación era grande y oscura. No olía mal del todo, pero el aire tenía el fétido aroma de los caballos.  
  
Le costó un poco adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad. Miró el rostro de sus compañeros. Todos estaban lívidos, como si no creyeran lo que tenían ante sus ojos, y como si lo que había delante les atemorizara. Incluso Reena, tenía una expresión de horror.  
  
La reina de Zoana giró sobre sus talones. Y no pudo evitar que el mismo horror que había en los rostros de sus compañeros, se reflejara también en el suyo.  
  
Continuará.  
  
*************  
  
Emmmm... bueno, ¿cómo ha estado este? Quiero reviews. Muchos reviews... tantos que se me bloquee el ordenador... Bueno, tantos no, pero quiero muchos y variados (qué mandona).  
  
En fin... El próximo día contamos con todos ustedes, señoras y señores, en El nuevo viaje. (Se me va la castaña...).  
  
Besos como ballenatos para todos del ama de las bestias: Zelas Metallium. 


	5. ¡¡Boda para todos!

Ohayo¡¡¡  
  
Vaya, vaya... el capítulo anterior no tubo una abundancia de reviews, que digamos... es que con lo de la vuelta al colegio y al trabajo... hay que ver. No se cumplió mi deseo de tener muchos reviews y variados...  
  
Aún así, ha habido alguien que se acordó de mi pobre persona, gracias Linita-Gabriev por tu apoyo. Por cierto, lo de Reinaldo & co., era una broma, puedes poner tu opinión o no (pero ya dije que eran inventados, no salen en ningún sitio... ^ ^).  
  
Bueno, los personajes, son de Kanzaka y todo eso que, no se por qué, me gusta repetir...  
  
IMPORTANTE: Prefiero que no leáis esto si sois muy sensibles y no vais a poder dormir... Lo digo muy en serio, no me gustaría que mis historias fueran motivo de asco o de infarto (bueno, lo de infarto era por exagerar...).  
  
En fin... os dejo (a quien lo lea, claro U¬¬) con la historia.  
  
*************  
  
Las paredes y el suelo llenos de mugre, tenebrosos ante la falta de luz, no sólo poseían marcas de cascos, o incluso algún que otro excremento de caballo, sino que se mezclaba con un fluido de color amarronado ya seco. Sangre.  
  
Aún así, ninguno de los presentes había reparado en el suelo y las paredes manchadas, sólo tenían ojos para la carnicería que tenían delante.  
  
El caballo, se había quedado muy quieto cuando habían entrado como si quisiera exponer lo que llevaba a lomos. Su mirada era desafiante y casi inteligente. Sus ojos eran rojos, y a Martina le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Esos ojos eran iguales a los del lobo que había visto en el templo.  
  
No pudo seguir observando más tiempo al caballo. Sus aterrados ojos enfocaron de nuevo al mutilado cuerpo del mensajero.  
  
El cadáver, presentaba signos de muerte instantánea, pero brutal. Tenía lo que le quedaba de cabeza, del revés. Alguien le había roto el cuello. La cara carecía de ojos, y tras la boca abierta, se veían algunos dientes ensangrentados.  
  
Lo más grotesco, pero, no era que un palo le atravesara, por la coronilla pasando por la columna vertebral, hasta tocar la silla del caballo, sino el hecho, de que los intestinos se desparramaban por el cuello del caballo, bañándolo así en sangre. En uno de los flancos del caballo y sobre una tabla de madera pintada de blanco, se podía leer, escrito con la misma sangre del mensajero: "NO IRÉ A LA BODA".  
  
Martina no pudo seguir mirando. Era demasiado para ella. Giró la vista y advirtió que Sylpheel había caído de rodillas y unas lágrimas resbalaban a través de su lívida cara.  
  
Los demás mostraban el mismo estupor que la sacerdotisa. De repente un fuerte y desagradable olor a sangre inundó el olfato de Martina y la obligó a hacer una mueca de asco.  
  
- Co... ¿Cómo...? -empezó Reena con un hilo de voz. Los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas.  
  
- El caballo regresó solo. Pasó por unos cuantos reinos con el mensajero encima. Hemos intentado sacárselo, pero no quiere. Empieza a relinchar y a dar coces - El sirviente pelirrojo había contestado con voz acongojada.  
  
Poco a poco, el susto de la primera impresión se fue disipando, para dar paso a un estado de odio e ira contenida hacia Zeros. Reena era quién más lo demostraba.  
  
- Ese asqueroso demonio... cuando le ponga las manos encima... - decía entre dientes la hechicera cuando salían de la habitación.  
  
Martina estaba muy asustada. Ella creía que su esposo estaba secuestrado por Zeros, y no quería ni pensar en lo que podía hacerle. Ella no soportaría ver a Zangulus destripado cómo si fuera una sardina. Moriría de tristeza.  
  
Además, eso le hizo recordar que todos los humanos estaban a merced de los demonios, y, presa de su propia inquietud, empezó a mirar por detrás del hombro.  
  
De ésta manera descubrió a Gaudy intentando consolar a la pobre sacerdotisa de Sairaag, que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.  
  
Tal cómo había dicho Amelia, habría sido mejor que Sylpheel no lo hubiera visto. La pérdida de todos sus seres queridos cuando Rezo destruyó su ciudad, había marcado la vida de la muchacha.  
  
De repente, una cara sonriente, tropezó con Reena (que estaba hecha una furia), justo cuando se disponía a abandonar las caballerizas.  
  
La mujer vestía de ciudadana y era rubia aunque con el pelo corto y liso. En su frente, se formaba una ondulación que hacía que su flequillo se torciera hacia el lado izquierdo de su rostro. Era de mediana edad.  
  
- Uy, perdón. - se disculpó la mujer.  
  
- ¡¡MIRE POR DÓNDE VA!! - Reena estaba de muy mal humor. Desde ese momento, había empezado a odiar a Zeros tanto como la ex sacerdotisa del Rey Dragón de Fuego.  
  
- Vaya, mira qué jovencita tan mal educada.- respondió la mujer divertida, pero con un tono autoritario.  
  
Reena se giró, seguramente para gritarle, pero la conversación que tuvo lugar a continuación, la desinfló como un globo.  
  
- ¿Esta es una de tus amigas, Amelia?.  
  
- Sí mama.- dijo la princesa desanimadamente.  
  
Ninguno pudo sorprenderse, aún estaban demasiado impresionados por el acontecimiento anterior. La mujer enseguida notó lo que sucedía, y pareció como si una bombilla se iluminara en su cerebro.  
  
- ¿Cómo te tenemos que decir, tu padre y yo que no queríamos que les enseñaras lo que hizo ese... ese...? - suspiró. Parecía buena persona. Se aproximó a Sylpheel, que seguía desconsolada, y le preguntó si quería algo, la sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza y le dio las gracias.  
  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? - la mujer se encaró de nuevo a Amelia.  
  
- Shelindy, tenían derecho a saber... - empezó ésta.  
  
- Pero no era necesario hacerlos sufrir sólo por que se te ocurrió invitar a un demonio a la boda del príncipe de la capital de la MAGIA BLANCA - Shelindy había ido subiendo el tono, parecía autoritaria, pero la verdad es que tenía razón. No se podía esperar algo mejor de un demonio.  
  
Amelia, abrió la boca para contestar, pero Shelindy, no le dio tregua.  
  
- ¿Ya les has enseñado sus habitaciones?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Puede besar a la novia.  
  
Unos ojos oscuros se posaron sobre otros del color del cielo, que aguardaban bajo el translúcido velo. Lo levantó. Y el cálido y tierno beso conmovió a todos cuantos estaban allí.  
  
No cabían en la iglesia, y mucha gente estaba situada encima del altar, pero aún así, aplaudían al príncipe Filionel y a su esposa. Fil, había encontrado de nuevo el amor.  
  
Martina lloraba junto con Sylpheel, de la emoción. Zel sonreía satisfecho y bastante contento, pues la alegría del ambiente se contagiaba. Gaudy le preguntaba a Reena qué pasaría ahora, y ésta aplaudía con los demás, pero lo cierto es que parecía bastante agobiada.  
  
Amelia, que era dama de honor, tampoco podía contener las lágrimas. Su padre se casaba. Era feliz. Y lo mejor, es que había elegido a una buena persona, y eso le bastaba para estar contenta.  
  
Todos salieron al exterior del edificio, preparando sus bolsas de lentejas (en vez de arroz).  
  
Reena pensaba apedrear con las lentejas a Fil, pero se vio refrenada por Martina, que empezó a llorar por encima de su hombro, mojando su magnífico vestido.  
  
Así fue que, entre lentejas y gentío, Filionel y Shelindy, se dirigieron al castillo dónde se celebraría el convite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sonaba una pieza rítmica. Ninguna hasta ahora era realmente lenta, y los novios bailaban como si no se dieran cuenta de que tenían a mucha gente alrededor.  
  
El cielo estaba estrellado y una magnífica luna llena, alumbraba como un faro la extensa ciudad. Las constelaciones se veían como si estuvieran dibujadas en un papel, pero ante el alboroto, nadie parecía observarlas.  
  
No obstante, una persona sí las observaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Esos verdes ojos, semejantes a dos oscuros pozos de soledad y amargura, destilaban una tristeza incomparable, que era el fruto de la pérdida de lo más importante en ésta vida.  
  
Recordaba con anhelo a su padre, siempre atento y bueno con ella. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por volverlo a ver. No. Por escuchar su profunda voz, con la que por las noches se quedaba dormida. Añoraba mucho a sus amigos de toda la vida y a los vecinos que le regalaban algún que otro producto de sus propios huertos. Y era en éstas ocasiones en las que alrededor había tanta gente, cuando se sentía más sola.  
  
La luna se tornó borrosa ante sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. La orquesta empezó a tocar una pieza lenta pero hermosa. Bajó la cabeza, no pudo evitar el sollozo.  
  
De repente alguien tocó su hombro. Al principio pensó que era Gaudy, pero cuando se giró, descubrió que era la reina de Zoana.  
  
- ¿Por qué lloras? -le preguntó con su voz chillona.  
  
Sylpheel, se secó las lágrimas con la mano.  
  
- Me... me siento un poco sola... - confesó.- Hecho de menos a mi familia... a mi padre... - otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla.  
  
- Yo hecho de menos a mi Zangulus.- admitió la reina.  
  
Sylpheel la miró un poco molesta, pero luego sonrió ante la ingenuidad de la monarca.  
  
- Martina... Zangulus está vivo... está bien, seguro.  
  
Martina negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Está a manos de ese Zeros, no puede estar bien. No puedo evitar pensar que le ha pasado algo malo. - dijo Martina sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo que sus rizos se balancearan con brusquedad.- Desde que Amelia nos enseñó eso del caballo... He tenido pesadillas todas las noches.  
  
- ¿Tú también? -preguntó asombrada Sylpheel. Hasta el momento, creía que solo ella había tenido pesadillas, y se odiaba por ser tan cobarde. Pero ahora que sabía que su debilidad era compartida, empezó a no sentirse tan sola.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio. Pensando con tristeza en las personas que no se encontraban junto a ellas. La pieza lenta terminó, dando paso a una mucho más alegre y movida. Martina, que al igual que Sylpheel, estaba apoyada contra un muro (la fiesta se celebraba en la plaza mayor), se enderezó, sosteniendo todo su peso en las dos piernas.  
  
- Bueno, hoy tenemos que olvidarnos de todo eso y pasárnoslo bien, que para eso están las fiestas.  
  
Sylpheel, se la quedó mirando muy sorprendida. Nunca hubiera esperado ayuda moral de parte de la reina, pero en seguida se mostró de acuerdo, y asintió dulcemente con la cabeza.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miraba alrededor buscándole. Hasta ahora había estado muy ocupada hablando y presentándose a la familia de su nueva madrastra, pero por fin, la habían dejado en paz y podía ocuparse de lo que le importaba.  
  
Había esperado mucho tiempo. Había preparado las invitaciones de sus amigos solo para poder encontrarse un rato a solas con él. Aunque fuera un periodo de tiempo muy corto. Pero ahora que por fin estaba libre, no le encontraba.  
  
Se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra, observando a los invitados. En la mesa podía ver a Reena y a Gaudy. Incluso descubrió a Sylpheel apoyada en un muro, contemplando las estrellas, y a Martina peleando con la multitud para dirigirse hacia la sacerdotisa, pero no divisaba a Zelgadis, y eso le puso muy nerviosa.  
  
Miró alrededor una vez más. Nada. Se preguntó si su amigo no se habría ido ya. Sacudió la cabeza. No soportaría aquella idea.  
  
De repente, la banda dejó de tocar la pieza rápida y alegre, que era la favorita de la princesa. Ésta se irritó un poco. No estaba siendo su mejor noche.  
  
Lentamente, las parejas se juntaron, los cuerpos juntos, la cara muy cerca el uno del otro, casi tocándose con los labios, y empezando a balancearse lentamente.  
  
Amelia los envidió. Deseaba estar en su lugar, cogida al cuello de Zelgadis, imaginarlo, hacía que un escalofrío de satisfacción recorriera todo su cuerpo. Si al menos pudiera encontrar a Zelgadis...  
  
Entonces sus deseos se hicieron realidad. De entre las parejas, apareció la quimera, y se paró justo delante de ella.  
  
Amelia quería preguntarle dónde había estado, por qué no le había visto, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Zel se arrodilló delante de ella.  
  
- Princesa, ¿podríais concederme el honor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?.  
  
Amelia estaba maravillada. ¡¡Le había pedido que bailara con él!!. Zelgadis, que siempre estaba callado y serio, que nunca tenía detalles con la gente, que, solitario, siempre había concentrado todas sus fuerzas y energías en buscar una cura para su "mal". ¡¡Le estaba pidiendo que bailara con él!!  
  
Amelia enrojeció.  
  
- Claro que sí, Zel.  
  
Se levantó con gracia del asiento de fría piedra. Anduvieron juntos hasta casi el centro de la pista, y entonces, Amelia pasó sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Zel, y éste la cogió dulcemente por la cintura.  
  
Maravillada, se centraba en la cara del hombre que tenía delante. Le había echado tanto de menos... No sabía por qué insistía tanto en una cura, a ella le gustaba cómo era él, y el físico no le importaba... Aunque a veces pareciera que Rezo también había convertido el corazón de la quimera en fría piedra, ella sabía que sólo pretendía esconderse de los demás. Que era presa de la vergüenza de su aspecto.  
  
La música era tierna, elegante, emotiva, hermosa...  
  
Los ojos grisáceos de Zel estaban fijos en los suyos, parecía cómo si pudieran ver más allá de su mente, hasta su corazón, y adivinar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. Enrojeció aún más.  
  
Sus labios, se tornaron sensuales, y una ola de deseo les atrapó aislándolos del mundo, llevándoles por los senderos dónde el tiempo no podía pasar.  
  
Poco a poco, sus bocas se fueron acercando más y más. Hasta tocarse.  
  
De repente, Amelia volvió a la realidad. Los labios de Zel eran fría y dura roca, rasposos y agrietados de manera que dañaban los de la princesa, que eran inocentes, suaves, tiernos...  
  
Ella se zafó de la quimera, que al principio se vio desconcertada, pero luego una tristeza superior a todo llenó sus grisáceos ojos.  
  
Amelia estaba impresionada. Había imaginado ese momento mil y una veces, y cuando al fin llegaba, se veía estropeado por esa estúpida maldición de la que era presa Zelgadis.  
  
Éste, dolido, se giró con intención de separarse de su lado, de irse para no volver, de intentar curar su alma destrozada con el recuerdo de la niña de 15 años que ya no era la princesa.  
  
Ella, sin embargo le cogió por un brazo.  
  
- No te vayas Zelgadis. - suplicó. - Eso no significa nada...  
  
- ¿Nada?- dijo casi gritando la quimera, con lo cual llamó la atención de un par o tres de parejas que habían alrededor.- ¿Ves porqué quiero recuperar mi cuerpo original?  
  
La tristeza empezaba a hacer que los ojos de la quimera se humedecieran, algo que nunca antes había visto Amelia.  
  
- No importa, Zel, a mi me gusta cómo...  
  
- ¡¡No es cuestión de cómo te guste, Amelia!!¡¡Soy un monstruo!!¡¡Nadie me aceptará!!¡¡Ni siquiera tú!!¡¡Mira lo que acaba de pasar!!  
  
Amelia no soportaba esa discusión, no podía aguantar ni un momento más, cogió la cara de Zelgadis entre sus manos, y, la puso muy cerca de la suya. Tan cerca que casi se tocaban otra vez con los labios.  
  
- Sí que te acepto, Zel, te quiero, haré lo que sea por ti.- dijo casi en un susurro. La princesa no se reconocía a sí misma, pero le prestó más atención a la cara de asombro de Zel. Y acto seguido lo besó.  
  
Lo besó con ansia, como si él fuera un manantial de agua, y ella estuviera muerta de sed. Y aunque la dura y rasposa piel de la quimera dañaba en parte sus dulces y tiernos labios, no le importó, y quiso saciarse de ese manantial, deseando no dejar de beber nunca.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Si hubieran puesto a comer dos cerdos al lado de Reena y Gaudy, los primeros, se habrían quedado cortos.  
  
Éstos comían con delirio todo lo que se encontraba encima de la mesa. Gaudy, estaba tan absorto en la comida, que no se había dado cuenta de que la pieza más lenta y romántica de todo el baile, había pasado hacía ya mucho rato. De esta manera, había perdido la oportunidad de sacar a bailar a Reena, pero eso no importaba mucho, por que seguro que ésta no hubiera aceptado separarse de la comida ni un instante.  
  
El baile llegaba a su fin, y, por desgracia la comida también. Lo único que quedaba encima de la mesa eran dos suculentos muslos de pavo.  
  
Gaudy los vio y fue a por uno, pero Reena fue mucho más rápida, y se apalancó los dos.  
  
- ¡¡Hey, Reena!!¡¡Eso no es justo!!¡¿Si había dos muslos, por qué no los compartimos!?  
  
- Por que eres un cerebro de medusa. - Dijo Reena masticando lo que quedaba del segundo muslo.  
  
- Reena, no me vuelvas a llamar así.  
  
- ¿Eh? - la pelirroja parecía impresionada- ¿y eso por qué?  
  
- Por que no se que es una medusa y no quiero que me llamen algo que no se lo que... ¡¡¡AYYYYYY!!!  
  
Reena le había propinado al rubio tal golpe en la cabeza, que inmediatamente le salió un chichón.  
  
- Mmmmmmm... - gimió la hechicera. - ¿Y ahora que podemos hacer?  
  
- ¿Y si nos vamos a dormir? - propuso Gaudy - Me parece que la fiesta ya ha acabado.  
  
-Es verdad... ya no se oye música.  
  
Se levantaron de la larga mesa tan manchados de comida, que sus trajes daban pena, pero aún así felices. Reena empezaba a sentirse somnolienta, cuando advirtió un murmullo general y vio que muchas personas formaban un círculo alrededor de algo.  
  
Intrigada le indicó a Gaudy que la siguiera, y se dirigió hacia el corro de gente.  
  
Poco a poco, se fue introduciendo entre el gentío y, a empellones, se fue abriendo paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar a la primera fila.  
  
Se quedó muda del asombro, y no pudo evitar contener un grito.  
  
- ¡¡Amelia!!¡¡Zel!!¡¿PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ!?.  
  
*************  
  
Interesante ¿eh? XD. Cómo me gusta dejar las cosas a mitad.  
  
Oh... no me he podido contener con el romance... espero por mi propio bien poderme aguantar sin escenitas de este tipo (lo siento, pero el amor no es mi tema predilecto).  
  
En fin... quiero reviews. Aunque sea uno, como en el anterior capítulo. También se aceptan mails a labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com. ¿ok?.  
  
Besos como triceratops del ama de las bestias: Zelas Metallium. 


	6. Planes de partida

¡¡¡Ohayo!!!  
  
Bueno... menos mal que esta vez he visto mas reviews, ya me estaba deprimiendo...  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Raven: ¡¡No, no, no, no...!!¡¡No quiero algo como "los pecados del padre"!! T.T... No era mi intención que se pareciera... SOOOORRYYYYYYYY (buaaaaaaahhh...). Y, sí, es verdad, las escenas de Zel/Am siempre son muy parecidas... (eso hay que remediarlo... jajajaajja... -risa sádica-).  
  
Linita- Gabriev: Gracias por tu apoyo, pero no te puedo decir dónde está Zangulus... es un secreto ;P  
  
Suissei: ¡¡Hey!!¿Me escribes reviews de dos en dos? XD. De verdad que te agradezco muchísimo que no dijeras tus ideas, porque cuando alguien tiene ideas sobre lo que puede pasar en mis fics... por lo general acierta T.T . Pero bueno, por lo menos sé que estás viva... XD.  
  
Nadesiko: Muchas gracias por lo de la escena de Ame y Zel y... sí, es verdad, el tema cachondeo en el último capítulo de desvía un poco. También hay que pensar que era el momento perfecto. Hacen un alto en el camino, y eso da para pensar. Como en realidad, que tu marido desaparezca es bastante serio, decidí poner todas las reflexiones que podía por aquí, al igual que lo del caballo... aunque eso ya es otra historia.  
  
En fin... estos personajes son propiedad de Kanzaka (como para no acordarse, lo digo siempre...).  
  
Os dejo con la historia.  
  
*************  
  
Reena no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Allí, delante de toda esa gente, en la boda del príncipe Filionel, en una de las mesas del banquete... Los colores le subieron a la cara a causa de la vergüenza.  
  
Amelia, intentaba que Sylpheel no se desnudara en público mientras Zel se esforzaba por hacer bajar de encima de la mesa a Martina que cantaba a grito pelado.  
  
- Mi padre me va a mataaaaar... - lloraba Amelia mientras intentaba por todos los medios que Sylpheel no se quitara la camisa.  
  
Reena se hubiera quedado dónde estaba, intentando pasar desapercibida, pero, para su desgracia, Gaudy avanzó hacia Amelia y Sylpheel.  
  
-¿ Qué haces Sylpheel?- preguntó el espadachín con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Sylpheel se tapó de inmediato.  
  
- Wola Gaduri... ¡hip! Uy gue hipo bas tonto... ¡hip!- respondió la sacerdotisa.  
  
El guerrero la miró preocupado y para horror de Reena le llamó.  
  
- ¡¡Oye Reena!!¡¡Ven, que creo que Sylpheel no se encuentra bien!!  
  
Todos los presentes miraron hacia el lugar donde el espadachín dirigía la vista, y poco a poco, se fue formando un semicírculo de gente alrededor de Reena, que estaba furiosa, pero, eso sí, como un tomate.  
  
No tuvo más remedio que ir hacia allí.  
  
- ¡¡Idiota!! -le dio un coscorrón a Gaudy en la cabeza- ¿No ves que está borracha?  
  
- ¿Borraxa io? Greena, ezo ez lo beor gue haz podido decir de bi... ¡hip!- contestó Sylpheel.  
  
Eso confirmó cualquier duda: Sylpheel y Martina estaban como cubas.  
  
- Hay que llevarlas a la habitación -afirmó Amelia.  
  
Sylpheel estaba anonadada mirando a Gaudy, así que había abandonado toda intención de desnudarse. Reena la miró malhumorada.  
  
- Está bien, ahora que Syl está más tranquila, llévala a la habitación. Gaudy, acompáñale.  
  
Gaudy asintió con la cabeza, y abrió la marcha hacia el castillo de tal manera que a Sylpheel le serbia de cebo y le seguía sin rechistar. Una ya estaba en el saco, ahora faltaba la otra...  
  
-¡¡¡¡LLORARÉEEEEEEE!!!¡¡¡¡LLORARÉEEEEEEEEE!!!! ¡hip!¡¡¡LLORARÉEEEEE LAS PENAAAAAAAS...!!!  
  
Los gritos de Martina se oían por toda la ciudad, y Zel intentaba bajar por las buenas a Martina. Reena suspiró.  
  
- Esto va a ser más que fácil... - dijo la hechicera poniéndose en posición de lanzar una bola de fuego.  
  
-¡¡¡LLORARÉEEE LAS PEEENAAAS DE ESTEEEEE CORAZÓOOOOON ENAMORAAAAAAADOOOOOOO!!! ¡hip!  
  
- Martina, por favor, deja de gritar -suplicaba Zel  
  
Una pequeña bola roja se formó en las manos de la hechicera.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡SUFRIREEEEEEEE EL LAMENT... ¡hip! LAMENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
La bola en las manos de Reena se empezó a hacer más y más grande.  
  
- ¡¡¡DE ESTE CORAZÓOOOOOON!!!¡¡¡ENAMORAD... ¡hip!  
  
De repente, la bola de fuego en las manos de Reena estuvo lista para ser lanzada y la hechicera la envió en dirección a la reina de Zoana.  
  
Sonó un fuerte ¡¡¡BBBBUUUUUUUUUUUMMMM!!! Y todos los invitados, aparecieron con los ojos como platos y el pelo chamuscado.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Se despertó. Había notado que la luz atravesaba sus párpados y le provocaba un insistente dolor de cabeza. Le dolía el estomago y tenía malestar general. Estaba sudando.  
  
Entreabrió un ojo y, después de un segundo de ceguera, pudo ver que estaba en su habitación. Pudo divisar al lado de su cama otra similar, dónde una muchacha con el cabello negro y liso, aún dormía. Era Sylpheel.  
  
No tenía muchas ganas de pensar, pero recordó que la noche anterior, mientras hablaba con la sacerdotisa sobre su marido, habían bebido un par de vasos de una bebida, no muy fuerte, pero lo bastante como para dejarlas un poco aturdidas. Después se habían cebado con el ponche, y a partir de ahí, sus recuerdos se hacían confusos.  
  
Podía recordar cómo le miraba la gente cuando cantaba su maravillosa canción encima de la tarima, y a Sylpheel diciendo cosas, luego recordaba una explosión y entonces... había despertado allí.  
  
Las piernas le flaqueaban al levantarse de la cama y a duras penas se acercó hasta la puerta, pero alguien la abrió de golpe, y le dio en toda la frente, haciendo que Martina cayera para atrás.  
  
-¡¡¡¡BUENOS DIAAAAAAAS!!!  
  
Era Reena, que iba a despertarlas. A Martina le pareció que le iba a explotar la cabeza si la hechicera gritaba otra vez.  
  
- Anda Martina... ¿qué?¿te lo pasaste bien anoche? - dijo la pelirroja con sorna.  
  
- No chilles Reena... - pidió la reina. Su voz sonaba febril.  
  
Reena hizo caso omiso de ella y fue a despertar a Sylpheel, que todavía estaba durmiendo, pero a ésta la trató con más cuidado.  
  
Pronto, Sylpheel se despertó, y confesó que se encontraba igual de mal que Martina, lo cual significaba que las dos tenían resaca.  
  
- Me duele la cabeza.- se quejó Sylpheel  
  
- Y la barriga -añadió Martina.  
  
- Y los ojos -volvió a decir Sylpheel.  
  
- Y los oídos.  
  
- Y la nariz.  
  
- Y la boca  
  
- Y el...  
  
-¿¡Y LA LENGUA NO OS DUELE?! -gritó Reena. Las dos callaron de inmediato.  
  
Entonces Gaudy entró en la habitación.  
  
- ¡¡Buenos días!! -saludó en tono afable.  
  
- Hola... - contestaron ellas con desgana.  
  
- ¿Qué os pasa? - preguntó el rubio preocupado.  
  
- Tenemos resaca... - anunció Martina, que aparte estaba un poco afónica y su voz sonaba ronca.  
  
- ¡¡Ah!!¡¡Claro!!Resaca... Este... ¿y qué es un resaca?  
  
Las tres cayeron de culo.  
  
- ¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE TENER QUE EXPLICÁRTELO TODOOOOOO!!  
  
El grito de Reena fue tan ensordecedor, que el dolor de cabeza de Martina, llegó al grado de insoportable.  
  
- Anda vamos a desayunar y vosotras dos daos una ducha por que... - Reena se cogió la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda empujaba a Gaudy fuera de la habitación.  
  
- Pero Reena, yo quiero saber lo que es un resaca- protestó el espadachín.  
  
- Anda venga, que te lo explico por el camino... - la voz de la hechicera se hacía distante en el corredor.  
  
Martina reparó por vez primera en el olor. Olía a sudor, a enfermedad. No le gustaba.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos a los baños? -dijo Sylpheel levantándose pesadamente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reena había divisado a lo lejos la tarta de manzana, mientras masticaba la rebanada de pan que tenía en la boca. Aceleró deliberadamente el ritmo de masticación, pero al ver que Gaudy se abalanzaba sobre la tarta, tragó la rebanada entera, y se precipitó hacia donde estaba el rubio, que ya tenía sus ávidas manos encima de la tarta.  
  
Reena le hizo un placaje y le dio en las costillas, así que la codiciada tarta voló por los aires. Los dos la miraron un momento. Acto seguido, saltaron lo mas alto que pudieron, alzando el tenedor en el aire, cuando de repente Reena se dio cuenta de que Gaudy saltaba más. Le cogió de un hombro, e hizo fuerza para abajo y así ella se elevó, pero, el rubio la asió de la muñeca, y los dos cayeron juntos al suelo. La tarta bajaba hacia ellos.  
  
De repente Gaudy se lanzó de nuevo hacia arriba, con la boca muy abierta, pero Reena no iba a aceptar una derrota, y lanzó su tenedor contra la tarta, que se desvió de su rumbo, y cayó al suelo, aunque seguía intacta.  
  
En ese momento entró Zel en la sala, no vio la tarta en el suelo, la pisó y... bueno, la caída fue realmente aparatosa. No por el hecho de que la quimera se hiciera daño, sino porque varias baldosas se quebraron bajo el trasero de esta.  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ HAS HECHO??¡¡¡HAS PISADO MI TARTA!!! - la hechicera se puso completamente histérica.  
  
Zel se frotaba el trasero un poco dolorido.  
  
- Reena, en la cocina hay mas tartas...  
  
- ¡¡¡PERO YO QUERÍA ESA!!!- protestó la hechicera señalando lo que quedaba de la tarta.  
  
Gaudy se acercó con un pastel de fresa.  
  
- Mira, Reena, tengo el último pastel. Si me ruegas un poco, te doy un trocito.  
  
Pero la hechicera le dio un codazo en medio de la nuca y, mientras Gaudy caía, cogió el pastel y se lo comió de un solo bocado. Pero aún estaba un poco enfadada con Zel.  
  
- Ñam... ñam... ñam... anda Felgadiz... ñam... ve a bujcarme otra tarta de madzada...  
  
- No, espera, Reena, antes tenemos que hablar.  
  
La hechicera pareció un poco desconcertada.  
  
- Ñam... ¿Fablar? -tragó- ¿Sobre que?  
  
- Ya sabes que, desde que Rezo me convirtió en... esto, he estado buscando una cura hasta ahora. Pero nunca la he encontrado.  
  
- Sí. ¿Y qué? -Reena pensó que Zelgadis, tal vez quisiera hacer algún tipo de trato.  
  
- Nada, sólo preguntarte cuándo partiréis. Me gustaría ir con vosotros, porque como estáis buscando una espada para Gaudy, tal vez encuentre algo que sea de ayuda a mi problema. -contestó un poco ansioso él.  
  
Reena se quedó perpleja. Zel siempre había sido solitario y seco, incluso un poco rudo, ¿qué impulsaba este cambio de actitud?.  
  
- Emmmm.. pues no se Zel... Aún no lo hemos decidido. - dijo pensativa, entonces, por una vez vio reflejado en el tranquilo rostro de Zelgadis la impaciencia.  
  
- Bueno. Si decidís algo decídmelo. - dijo en su seco tono de voz y se alejó por dónde había venido, aún frotándose el trasero.  
  
Reena se quedó un poco perpleja. Al principio había creído que Zelgadis les iba a pedir que le ayudaran a buscar su cura. Pero no lo había hecho, se limitaba a buscar mientras les acompañaba. Eso, al fin y al cabo, era mas propio de Zel.  
  
Se disponía a avisar al chef, cuando una voz le llamó.  
  
- ¡¡REENA!!  
  
Era Amelia, que venía corriendo. "¿Y ahora qué?" pensó Reena mientras se preguntaba, cuándo podría obtener otra tarta de manzana.  
  
Amelia llegó a su lado con la respiración acelerada. Dejó que tomara aliento.  
  
- Reena... Tenemos que partir... ya... -dijo la princesa aún resoplando.  
  
- ¿Y eso?  
  
- Después del numerito que montaron Sylpheel y Martina, mis padres creen que sería mejor que nos vayamos.  
  
- ¿Fil está enfadado? -Reena no salía de su asombro.  
  
- Un poco  
  
"Hay que ver cómo cambia el matrimonio a algunas personas" se dijo Reena.  
  
- Oye Reena... - dijo Amelia tímidamente.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- El que ha venido antes era Zelgadis ¿no?  
  
-Sí, dice que quiere venir con nosotros... - informó la hechicera, para luego añadir - Estarás contenta ¿eh?  
  
A pesar de la broma, Amelia pareció molesta, y la ignoró.  
  
- ¿A dónde ha ido?  
  
Reena se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Bueno, pues hasta luego.  
  
-Adiós... - dijo Reena mientras sus pensamientos regresaban de nuevo a la tarta de manzana.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zel estaba apoyado en la barandilla de uno de los múltiples balcones del palacio de Saillune.  
  
Observaba pensativo el horizonte azul celeste, cubierto por algunas nubes que parecían hechas de algodón, y que hacían pensar en lo lejanas que se encontraban.  
  
Zel pensaba que podría estar al lado de Amelia. A ésta no le importaba su apariencia, así que ¿para qué buscar una cura? De ahora en adelante sería una excusa para poder acompañarla a dónde quisiera.  
  
La princesa había pedido a Reena la noche anterior, si podía acompañarla en sus viajes, como en los viejos tiempos. Y la hechicera había aceptado gustosa.  
  
A Zel le empezaba a dar igual que la gente lo mirara con cara rara. Por el castillo se había paseado sin la menor vergüenza durante toda la mañana, y ahora estaba empezando a considerar una idiotez que hubiera estado escondiéndose durante todo aquél tiempo.  
  
Estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de que Amelia se había puesto a mirar el horizonte a su lado.  
  
Se sobresaltó un poco, pero al ver de nuevo esa belleza de la que estaba enamorado, se sintió mucho mas tranquilo.  
  
- Que bonito ¿verdad?. Me encanta venir aquí, pero desde el torreón mas alto se ve mucho mejor. - dijo al fin la princesa.  
  
Zel se limitó a seguir su mirada hacia las montañas lejanas.  
  
- Le has dicho a Reena si puedes ir con ellos ¿verdad? -le asaltó Amelia.  
  
Zel asintió con la cabeza, luego añadió.  
  
- Pero no es por que quiera buscar una cura.  
  
Amelia pareció sorprendida.  
  
- ¿A no?  
  
Zel negó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Y entonces por qué es?  
  
Seguía siendo tan inocente como cuando se separaron.  
  
- ¿No lo adivinas? -dijo él con una sonrisa.  
  
Ésta vez fue ella la que negó.  
  
- Por una persona que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Al principio creí que el cariño que le tenía era como el que se le tiene a una hermana pequeña, pero poco a poco... - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta - Pensé que era un monstruo. Pensé que jamás la merecería y me alejé de ella durante tres o cuatro años... y lo lamento... lo lamento muchísimo. Lamento no haber entendido antes que yo para ella significaba mucho mas de lo que creía... Amelia... ¿serás algún día capaz de perdonarme?.  
  
Posiblemente fuera una de las cosas más hermosas que le hubieran dicho a Amelia, y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran por sus redondas y sonrosadas mejillas.  
  
La emoción del momento en ese cálido balcón con vistas hacia los confines de la tierra, le pareció a la princesa abrumadora, y abrazó con fuerza a Zelgadis, como si los fueran a separar, como si quisiera que sus cuerpos estuvieran unidos en ese abrazo y ya nadie jamás pudiera llevárselos a cada uno por su lado.  
  
Entre sollozos, Amelia dijo.  
  
- Perdóname tú a mí, por dejar que te marcharas.  
  
La felicidad recorrió el cuerpo de la quimera como si de electricidad se tratase.  
  
- No es culpa tuya el que yo haya estado tan ciego.  
  
Al fin Amelia se separó de él, pero sus manos seguían en los hombros de éste, como si temiera que se fuera de nuevo.  
  
- Abandonaré esa búsqueda. Cada intento de encontrar una cura, ha sido vano... ya ahora sólo quiero estar a tu lado.  
  
- ¿Qué?¿Ya no quieres volver a ser humano?¿Vas a renunciar a lo único que has querido solo por mí?.  
  
Zel se quedó perplejo. ¿Qué significaba aquello?. ¿Quería decir Amelia que deseaba que él fuera de nuevo humano?.  
  
- Lo siento, Zel, pero no puedo dejar que eso ocurra.  
  
- Pe... pero...  
  
- No hay pero que valga, iremos los dos en busca de una cura para ti. - A Amelia se le llenaron los ojos de estrellitas- Seremos nómadas y viviremos los dos juntos siempre...  
  
La princesa se había sonrojado y suspiraba. Zel también suspiró, "Al fin y al cabo, es cierto que no ha cambiado nada" Se dijo.  
  
*************  
  
Sí, ya lo se, este capítulo deja mucho que desear, además... NOOOOOO... ¡¡LO HE HECHO OTRA VEZ!!¡¡Otra escena Zel/Amelia!!  
  
Bueno, prometo que pronto estará el siguiente chapi (a ver que os parece...).  
  
Besos como diplodocus del ama de las bestias: Zelas Metallium. 


	7. Comida, leche y vino

Ohayo... ^ ^  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Nadesiko: Gracias por el apoyo. Y es verdad, ese capítulo es sólo un nexo, para unir la boda con lo que viene ahora, así que no se puede decir mucho.  
  
Linita-Gabriev: ^ ^U Puede que me salgan bien las escenas de Zel/Amelia, pero no me gustaría tener que dirigirme hacia el tortuoso camino del amor... Me alegra que guste tanto esta historia (tampoco es nada del otro mundo...).  
  
Suisei Lady Dragon: XD Es que les dolían muchas cosas... :P ¿Lo del pastel de manzanas estuvo fenomenal? No sabes lo difícil que se me hizo imaginarme el proceso de "elevación y caída" de la tarta a cámara lenta... XD.  
  
Raven: Sí... el capítulo anterior no fue de los mejores, la verdad, pero a ver qué te parece este. (¿Has visto? Ya te dije que me hacían gracia los borrachos).  
  
¡¡Que alegría!! Vaya críticas mas buenas, vais a hacer que me ponga colorada... :P (Por cierto, nadie ha parecido notar que la canción de Martina era una de David Bisbal... ^ ^U)  
  
En fin, personajes de Kanzaka, etc, etc. (no me cansaré nunca de repetirlo)  
  
Os dejo... ^ ^  
  
*************  
  
Se despidieron de Sylpheel en el mismo lugar dónde se habían encontrado.  
  
Amelia se había añadido al grupo, solía viajar al lado izquierdo de Zelgadis con cara de emoción. Ella había estado mucho tiempo tras los muros del incómodo castillo de Saillune, y se notaba que echaba de menos las aventuras.  
  
Martina lamentaba que Sylpheel se marchara. Se habían compenetrado muy bien, y habían pasado la mayor parte del tiempo de su corta estancia en palacio juntas.  
  
- ¿Y por qué no te puedes venir?  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho, Martina, tengo que regresar para reanudar la construcción de la nueva Sairaag  
  
- Pues prométeme que vendrás a visitarme algún día.  
  
- No puedo prometerte eso... Estaré muy ocupada.  
  
- Pues entonces, cuando rescate a mi Zangulus de las garras de ese Zeros, te iré a visitar yo.  
  
Sylpheel suspiró resignada, y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Habéis acabado ya, tortolitas?- Reena en tono sarcástico.  
  
Sylpheel y Martinala miraron de reojo mientras una gota les caía por la sien. De pronto la sacerdotisa se volvió hacia Gaudy y para fastidio de Reena, lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
- Gaudy, te voy a echar de menos.- confesó mientras una lágrima empezaba a brotar de uno de sus ojos esmeralda.  
  
- ¿¿Eh??¿¿Qué??¡¡Ah!!¡¡Yo también Sylpheel!!. - dijo el espadachín con un tono de voz que se acercaba mas a la alegría que a la tristeza. No obstante, Sylpheel se dio por satisfecha.  
  
Se alejó del grupo unos metros mientras todos la observaban. Martina lloraba a moco tendido, ahí iba una de las mejores amigas que había tenido. De pronto, la sacerdotisa de Sairaag, se giró en su dirección y se despidió con la mano, por última vez.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La estación del buen tiempo se acercaba. En realidad, podía decirse que ya estaba encima. El verano parecía venir por adelantado y el calor era realmente insoportable en el camino.  
  
Una semana atrás, cuando Syl se había separado del grupo, habían decidido ir hacia el sur y ahora lo estaban lamentando... pero no era precisamente por el calor.  
  
- GGGGGRRRR... ¡¡¡Y TODO POR IR A BUSCAR A ESE LERDO DE ZANGULUS!!!- Reena estaba, de un tiempo a esta parte, de muy mal humor.  
  
- REENA INVERSE, NO TE ATREVAS A INSULTAR A MI ZANGULUS. EL POBRECITO ESTARÁ ENCERRADO EN UNA MAZMORRA- Y para postres, Martina solía encararse con ella, pero el mal carácter de Reena siempre ganaba, especialmente en esos días, en los que ni siquiera la "caza de bandidos" lograba calmarla.  
  
- ¡¡¡TE EMPEÑAS EN QUE ZANGULUS ESTÁ SECUESTRADO POR ZEROS, PERO SABES QUE NO ES VERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!- Reena le gritó tan fuerte que casi la deja sorda.  
  
- ¡¡Sí que es verdad!!  
  
- No, no lo es.  
  
- Sí lo es.  
  
- Ya, bueno ¿y tú como lo sabes?¿Acaso oíste a Zeros decir: "Jajajajaja... he secuestrado al marido de Martina porque es una reina pija y me cae fatal?  
  
- No. - dijo Martina cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña.- Intuición femenina.  
  
Todos cayeron al suelo de culo.  
  
- De acuerdo- dijo Reena.- Si estás tan segura, sabrás entonces que Zangulus está en Wolf Pack Island ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Wolf Pack Island? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Martina desconcertada.  
  
- ¿No lo sabes?- dijo Reena fingiendo estar sorprendida. Acto seguido añadió con voz fantasmal - Wolf Pack Island es el lugar dónde vive el ama de las bestias.  
  
- ¿Y a mi que me importa quien sea la bestia esa?- dijo Martina intentando no parecer asustada.  
  
- Ella es un demonio, de los mas poderosos... creada por Shabranigudú... Es el ama de Zeros...  
  
- Pero eso no quiere decir que esté allí -decía Martina asustada.  
  
- ¿Estás segura? ¿Sabes de dónde venía el mensajero de Saillune?- Reena dio en el clavo. Martina empezó a temblar.  
  
- Reena, ya basta. - intervino Zelgadis. Martina pudo ver detrás de él a Amelia, quien estaba blanca cual papel. Gaudy también parecía molesto.  
  
Reena miró a la quimera con mala cara, pero, al percibir la incomodidad del espadachín, dijo.  
  
- Sólo quería asustarla. Y... vamos, no creeréis que Zeros ha secuestrado a Zangulus ¿verdad?  
  
- Te repito que sí que lo ha secuestrado -insistió Martina- Pero no está en ese lugar.  
  
- Ya... - murmuró Reena. Y siguió caminando.  
  
Por suerte, no faltaba mas de un día para llegar a su destino. Las cálidas playas de los Estados Costeros, reino que lindaba con Saillune.  
  
El sol estaba todo lo alto que podía estar en el cielo. Lo cual significaba que era medio día, y eso era proporcional a...  
  
- Brrrrrr... que hambre... - dijo Reena al sonarle las tripas.  
  
- Sí, y que lo digas.- respaldó Gaudy.  
  
- Debemos aguantar un poco mas para llegar al próximo pueblo donde los justos obtendrán su recompensa.- animó Amelia, lo cual siguió a miradas de reojo y gotas de sudor por parte de los presentes.  
  
Giraron por la curva del serpenteante camino de montaña, y allí, a sus pies se extendía un pequeño pueblo en un valle. Un poco mas lejos, se podía divisar sin esfuerzo el mar azul y dorado, que parecía no tener fronteras con el cielo.  
  
Martina, se quedó ensimismada con el paisaje. Nunca se había parado a admirar esas composiciones de color, formas y texturas que componían un paisaje. Claro que no había viajado mucho, pero desde su castillo, seguro que algo se podría ver.  
  
La mezcla de lo que hacía la mano del hombre con lo que aportaba la naturaleza, se le antojó exquisita, y de pronto, se apoderó de ella una nostalgia sobrenatural que hizo que se le erizara el bello.  
  
- ¿Vamos? - la voz de Zelgadis sonaba distante.  
  
Martina salió de su ensimismamiento, y comprobó que Reena, Gaudy y Amelia habían desaparecido. Aunque le pareció sospechoso un rastro de humo que se dirigía hacia el pueblo.  
  
Asintió un poco molesta por ser interrumpida. Le costaba adaptarse a la vida de plebeya.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El local era bullicioso pero limpio, se respiraba buen ambiente y, lo mas importante de todo, la comida estaba para chuparse los dedos.  
  
Esto había calmado un poco el mal humor de Reena, pero no lo suficiente, pues de vez en cuando hacía que Gaudy cayera al suelo inconsciente a causa de un puñetazo, una patada o cualquier otra agresión física contra su persona.  
  
- Gronf... Ñamm... ñam. Oye Graudy. ñam ¿gue te paza?- preguntaba en tono despreocupado.  
  
Amelia, había estado comiendo con la misma "educación" que la hechicera y el espadachín, pero en cuanto vio entrar por la puerta a Zelgadis y a Martina, había adoptado una actitud mucho mas tranquila y, al menos, se había dignado a masticar antes de tragar.  
  
Zel, se estaba bebiendo un te, y la comida empezaba a escasear, cuando Martina decidió que era la hora de infiltrarse en los "bajos fondos" y se dirigió hacia la barra.  
  
El "barman" era un hombre gordo, tenía un bigote poblado y completamente negro y, aunque su expresión era la de una persona alegre y optimista, parecía ajetreado, casi estresado.  
  
- ¿Qué desea, señorita?- le dijo a Martina con voz cordial. Todos sus compañeros de grupo la miraban sorprendidos desde la mesa. Martina se sintió enrojecer.  
  
- Quisiera preguntar... si ha visto... a un hombre... alto... con el pelo... negro... y ondulado... y que... nunca... se quita... un sombrero... de la cabeza....  
  
- Bueno, señorita, pasa mucha gente por aquí, y hombres con el pelo ondulado y negro hay muchos. - dijo en tono afable el hombre.  
  
- Ya... Gra... gracias... - dijo Martina torpemente. Sentía la mirada de sus compañeros en la nuca, y eso siempre le ponía muy nerviosa.  
  
De repente se acordó de algo. Olvidó por completo todo lo que la rodeaba y se dio la vuelta emocionada. Aún tenía otra oportunidad.  
  
- ¿Y un hombre con el pelo lila?- preguntó casi a gritos. Algunas personas se giraron, pero no prestaron mucho interés.  
  
- ¿Eh? - el hombre pareció desconcertado por un momento.  
  
- ¿Ha visto un hombre con el pelo lila? Le llega mas o menos por aquí - Martina puso la mano un poco mas arriba del hombro. - y siempre está sonriendo- hizo una gran sonrisa- y tiene los ojos cerrados -cerró los ojos. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, en otras circunstancias, se hubiera muerto de la risa.  
  
- Ehh... - el hombre pareció dubitativo. Miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírle, y se acercó a Martina.- Sí, lo he visto.  
  
A Martina le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
  
-Vino aquí hará cosa de una o dos semanas. - dijo con prudencia el hombre.- A mí me pareció muy raro ver a un sacerdote nuevo, porque hay aquí cerca un templo, y de vez en cuando vienen a saludar o a dar sermones, pero no le di demasiada importancia. Pensé que a lo mejor le habían trasladado o algo así, como los sacerdotes son tan raros...  
  
Martina devoraba la información, después de tanto tiempo sin noticias de Zangulus, cualquier historia le valía, aunque fuera de su presunto raptor.  
  
- Pero- prosiguió el hombre- no dio ningún sermón, ni se acercó a saludar, ni nada por el estilo, sólo se fue al fondo del local, a una mesa apartada, y... Oigan, esta es una conversación privada. - dijo el hombre molesto.  
  
Reena, Gaudy, Zel y Amelia, escuchaban con atención detrás de Martina. Claro está que, por algún motivo, el hombre conservaba esa información como algo confidencial y se negaba a continuar.  
  
- SIGA O LE DEJO SECO- Tronó Reena.  
  
- Por favor, buen hombre, continúe la historia. Somos acompañantes de la señorita y estamos muy interesados en saber dónde se encuentra el sacerdote de quien nos estaba hablando.- Amelia hacía gala de sus modales, necesarios en toda princesa.  
  
- Hablaré si la pelirroja se va.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEE????  
  
- Oh... Perdone a nuestra compañera, ella es... emm... como decirlo... - Zelgadis miraba con angustia a Reena.  
  
- Zel... será mucho mejor para ti si mantienes cerrada la boca- dijo Reena con la vena de la sien marcada.  
  
- Por favor, buen hombre. Necesito todo lo que pueda decirme. - rogó Martina con los ojos redondos y llenos de brillos.  
  
- Está bien... - accedió al fin el hombre.- pero no aquí. Síganme, por favor.  
  
El hombre salió de detrás de la barra, y los guió hacia una habitación pequeña, pero bien amueblada. Se sentaron en los confortables sillones sin mediar palabra.  
  
- ¿Quieren algo de beber?  
  
- No, muchas gracias. Acabamos de comer.- contestó cortés Amelia, haciendo que Gaudy, que había abierto la boca para decir algo, la cerrara de golpe.  
  
- Está bien. Mi nombre es Hermon, antes de todo, me gustaría saber con quién hablo y por qué les interesa saber lo que les tengo que decir.  
  
- Mi nombre es Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, soy la princesa de la capital de la magia blanca, Saillune. Éste hombre es Zelgadis Graywords. La pelirroja es Reena Inverse. El hombre rubio se llama Gaudy Gabriev y la señorita que le ha preguntado es la reina de Zoana, Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova. Estamos viajando juntos por diferentes motivos. "La reina Martina, está intentando encontrar a su marido, el rey Zangulus, y cree que ha sido secuestrado por ese sacerdote. Reena y Gaudy intentan encontrar una espada mágica para combatir a los bandidos - Reena la miró atónita - y Zelgadis y yo estamos buscando algo que le devuelva a su estado de humano. Por otro lado, queremos encontrar a ese hombre para detenerlo por un crimen que ha cometido, así que, si está en su mano ayudarnos, se lo agradeceremos de todo corazón."  
  
Amelia concluyó. "Ha nacido para esto" se dijo Zel. Aunque, en el discurso de Amelia, había quitado importancia a Reena y a Gaudy (incluso a Zelgadis), era justificado. Para una persona como aquél hombre, un grupo formado por un guerrero y dos hechiceros poderosos, hubiese representado una amenaza, mas que otra cosa. Pero el hecho de que Amelia anunciara que era la princesa de la capital de la magia blanca daba un consuelo. Además, en presencia de dos miembros de la realeza, se evitaban faltas de respeto, recibir falsa información u ocultación de la misma.  
  
El hombre frunció un poco el entrecejo y miró gravemente a Amelia y a Martina.  
  
- Bueno, Altezas- empezó- no sé si lo que yo pueda decirles les servirá de algo.  
  
- No importa, queremos oírlo.- se abalanzó Martina.  
  
- Entonces os lo explicaré gustoso.  
  
_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?  
  
Hacía varias horas que el sacerdote había entrado. Como todo sacerdote que entra en este lugar, me había llamado la atención, pero la actitud de éste me había sorprendido.  
  
No se había detenido a bendecir ni a hablar con ninguno de los fieles, es mas, yo diría que quería pasar desapercibido, porque enseguida se fue al fondo del local, y se sentó en la mesa mas alejada.  
  
Bueno, el caso, es que esa noche nos quedamos los dos solos. Yo limpiaba los últimos vasos y me despedí de Letizia, la última de las camareras que quedaban ese día.  
  
No me gusta que las chicas se vayan tarde, porque yo no soy uno de esos jefes que esclavizan al personal, así que siempre soy yo el que echa a los clientes rebeldes o a los borrachos.  
  
Coloqué el último baso en la estantería. Al darme la vuelta vi que el sacerdote no se había ido, lo cual me pareció muy raro y muy sospechoso... Bueno, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero. A muchos los echan por no mantenerse castos, o por ser tremendamente desobedientes.  
  
En fin... me dirigí hacia allí, él tenía toda la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, y los brazos estirados encima de la mesa aguantando un baso con el culo lleno de vino y una botella, que seguramente le habían servido mis camareras.  
  
"Oiga padre, es hora de cerrar ¿no cree?" dije yo.  
  
Entonces él de giró y dijo "Este vino es muy bueno, ¿lo hacen aquí, en el pueblo?"  
  
A mí me gustó esa pregunta, la mayoría de gente que viene aquí, solo está de paso y no es experta en vino, así que le empecé a explicar la historia del vino de este pueblo. Hasta que me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.  
  
"Bueno, padre. ¿No cree que es hora de que Cephied vele nuestros sueños?"  
  
Yo dije esto con la mejor intención, pero entonces...  
  
_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?  
  
El hombre se había puesto pálido.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? - apremió Amelia.  
  
El hombre negaba lentamente con la cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡MALDITO DEMONIO, COMO LE HAYA HECHO DAÑO A ALGUIEN MAS...!!!- empezó a decir Reena.  
  
El hombre pareció sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Sabían ustedes que era un demonio...?  
  
Amelia asintió tristemente con la cabeza.  
  
- Por desgracia le conocemos desde hace tiempo.  
  
- Entonces puedo respirar tranquilo.- dijo el hombre recuperando el color de la cara.  
  
_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?  
  
Posiblemente le ofendí con ese comentario. Ni siquiera me había imaginado que pudiera ser un demonio. Nunca había visto ninguno. Siempre había creído que eran monstruos horribles y feos, pero este parecía un humano.  
  
En fin... solo me hizo falta mirarle a los ojos para saber que no era ningún sacerdote sagrado ni nada por el estilo. Se levantó de la silla, y con un solo movimiento de su bastón, me tiró por los aires.  
  
Entonces me dijo que era un demonio. También me dijo otras cosas, pero estaba muy asustado, y no podía escuchar.  
  
Entonces, cuando empezaba a creer que no viviría para contarlo, me pidió que le diese toda la comida, la leche y el vino que tenía en el almacén.  
  
Yo me quedé un poco sorprendido, pero como estaba tan asustado, le di la llave sin rechistar, y me obligó a guardar silencio diciéndome que si hablaba de eso con alguien mataría a mi nieta y a mi hija.  
  
_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?  
  
Todos estaban horrorizados con la historia del hombre.  
  
Tal vez fuera el contraste del Zeros que ellos habían conocido con el que se había encontrado el tabernero.  
  
Poco a poco, la rabia les fue consumiendo, pues los intereses del demonio eran lo que le había llevado a éste a comportarse "decentemente" mientras viajaban juntos.  
  
- Vino progresivamente a llevarse toda la comida, la leche y el vino que quiso, hasta que hoy por la mañana, muy temprano, se ha llevado el último cargamento.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE????- gritó Reena - ¿¿¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE NOS HA CONTADO TODA ESA HISTORIA MIENTRAS ZEROS ESTABA POR AHÍ PASEÁNDOSE TAN PANCHO???  
  
Reena tenía al hombre cogido por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza y mirándole fieramente, a pesar de que no era mucho mas alta que el hombre.  
  
- Lo... lo siento... yo...  
  
- Gracias por la información, buen hombre. - dijo Amelia cuando Reena lo liberó y se disponían a salir por la puerta.  
  
- Ha sido un placer, aunque no ha servido de mucho...  
  
- Lo suficiente como para atraparle, y ahora podéis retiraros, os agradecemos vuestra ayuda de todo corazón.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No quedaba mas de un día para alcanzar su destino, pero en lugar de las paradisíacas playas o de las palmeras y cangrejos, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por las recientes atrocidades de Zeros.  
  
- Repasemos- pidió Reena. - Primero, desaparece completamente del mapa durante cuatro años, y no tenemos noticias hasta ahora.  
  
- Segundo, muere un hombre por ir a llevarle una simple carta y le procura una muerte espantosa. - dijo Amelia con voz culpable.  
  
- Sí, asintió Reena. -y después nos enteramos de que ha estado pidiendo comida, leche y vino. Pero no sabemos para qué los quiere.  
  
- ¿No es curioso? - dijo de repente Gaudy.  
  
- ¿El qué?- Preguntó Reena con fastidio.  
  
- Pues que Zeros pidiera leche. ¿Para qué quiere leche, si tiene vino para beber?- dijo Gaudy con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
Reena le pegó un collejón, que el pobre espadachín casi se cae al suelo.  
  
- Idiota... -murmuró Reena.  
  
- Reena... no es una idea tan chiflada... - empezó Zel.- En realidad Gaudy tiene razón. ¿Para qué quiere Zeros comida?¿Y leche? Sabemos que el vino sería mas bien como una golosina para los demonios, algo que, como a ellos no les afecta, les da refinamiento.  
  
Reena hizo una sonrisa escéptica.  
  
- Además se oyen rumores sobre que el ama de las bestias bebe bastante- dijo.  
  
- ¡Exacto!-exclamó Zel- lo que podría decir que todo lo que ha cogido es para su ama, pero aún me extraña lo de la leche y la comida.  
  
- ¡¡Pues está claro!! - intervino Martina por primera vez.- La ha cogido, porque quiere mantener a mi Zangulus vivo, hasta que yo, Martina, con la fuerza del poderoso Zomelster, vaya a rescatarlo. - Martina acompañándose de sus típicas poses melodramáticas.  
  
- Otra vez noooooooo... - dijo Reena pasándose la palma de las manos por las mejillas en un gesto de desesperación.  
  
Y, con una nueva discusión por parte de Reena y Martina, sobre el paradero de Zangulus, se encaminaron hacia las cálidas playas de los Estados Costeros.  
  
*************  
  
Bueno... no he hecho este chapi tan pronto como esperaba... pero ¿os ha gustado?  
  
En fin... os he dado mas pistas sobre Zeros, que está por ahí perdido (lo siento Raven, espera un poco mas... :P).  
  
Bueno, quiero reviews, como siempre, buenos, malos, regulares, etc... (Sorry, tengo un sueño que no veo...). También se aceptan mails a: labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com.  
  
Besos como rinocerontes, mastodontes, elefantes... del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	8. La playa y el Dragón del Caos

¡¡¡Ohayo!!!  
  
Comencemos como siempre por los agradecimientos. Gracias por los reviews a:  
  
Linita Gabriev: Bueno, ¿para qué voy a escribirlo?¡¡¡Si todo el mundo sabe lo que va a pasar!!! JAJAJAJA... Hey... no te preocupes, es una broma, me alegro de que te guste tanto. ^ ^  
  
Raven: Jejejeje... ¿una trampa? Que interesante... No te preocupes, pronto se sabrá... muy pronto... WAAAJAJAJJAA... (risa de psicópata). ¿La relación Syl-Martina? Jejeje... lo hice aposta... Por eso Reena les llama tortolitos. Por último: Nos se... no tengo ni idea de porque mis fics te gustan tanto... pero tus fics seguro que me gustarían mucho... si actualizases de vez en cuando... (¡¡¡tenías las vacaciones de invierno por medio!!!ToT).  
  
Nadesiko: Gracias ^ ^ Me alegro de que ese capítulo te gustara. En realidad, no pensaba escribir "el misterio del tabernero", pero a última hora decidí que sería interesante... ^ ^ Es verdad... actualizo muy rápidamente... (soy una pesada ^ ^U) pero supongo que soy demasiado impaciente...  
  
En fin, he de destacar que hoy Suisei brilla por su ausencia XD ¿se nos habrá muerto, como dice ella?  
  
Buf... cada vez me enrollo mas... Personajes, de Kanzaka. Nuevo chapi, en el aire.  
  
¡¡Disfrutadlo!! ^ ^  
  
*************  
  
- ¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??¿¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTOOOO??  
  
Reena estaba desesperada. Habían estado una semana viajando juntos atravesando Saillune y los Estados Costeros, sufriendo en silencio el calor insoportable de una primavera calurosa, para llegar por fin a las cálidas y exóticas playas del sur, y encontrarse a millones (y cuando digo millones, son millones) de personas que habían tenido la misma idea, y se les habían adelantado.  
  
Desde el abarrotado paseo observaban atónitos a aquella multitud, mientras Reena y Martina gritaban y se revolcaban por el suelo desesperadas.  
  
-¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!¡¡¡TANTO CAMINO RECORRIDO PARA NADA!!!- Decía ahora la reina de Zoana.  
  
Reena se levantó histérica, puso las manos una enfrente de la otra...  
  
- ¡¡¡NO TE PREOCUPES, YO LO SOLUCIONO!!!¡¡¡MAS NEGRO QUE LA OSCURIDAD!!!¡¡¡MAS ROJO QUE LA SANGRE QUE...!!!¡¡¡SOLTADME!!!¡¡¡HE DE HACERLOOOO!!!!  
  
Amelia, Zel y Gaudy, la sujetaban por las axilas intentando impedir el desastre.  
  
- Reena, no lo hagas, piensa en la cantidad de gente que hay por aquí.- dijo Zel calmadamente.  
  
- Sí, Reena. Además eso sería una injusticia por que ellos han llegado antes y por lo tanto tienen derecho a...  
  
- Ahí va... mira, Reena, un sitio libre.- dijo inocentemente Gaudy mientras la hechicera se revolvía aún entre los brazos de sus compañeros.  
  
Al oír las palabras del espadachín, tanto Reena como Martina dieron un bote.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿DÓNDE!!!???- dijeron al unísono.  
  
- Ah, sí. Ya lo veo... - dijo Amelia.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿DÓNDE!!!???- repitieron las dos mujeres.  
  
- Allí... entre la señora gorda y el hombre de las gafas de sol... ¿Eh?¿Dónde estáis?- pero Martina y Reena ya estaban allí disputándose el puesto con una señora muy obesa embutida en un bañador estampado de flores. Gaudy, que lucía un bañador azul bastante sencillo, había sido arrollado por ellas.  
  
Todos llevaban puesto un bikini, o un bañador... todos, excepto Zel, que, avergonzado por su aspecto, aguantaba el calor humano en su atuendo original, lo que provocaba miradas extrañadas por parte de algunos "bañistas".  
  
La acomplejada Reena, obviamente, se había puesto relleno. Pero si Amelia no la conociera, ni siquiera lo habría notado.  
  
Amelia miró alrededor con el fin de localizar a Zel. Había demasiada gente embutida allí, pero como estaba a sus espaldas, no le costó mucho encontrarlo.  
  
La marea de gente los había arrastrado y habían perdido de vista a Reena, Gaudy y Martina. Amelia intentó regresar a la arena, con Zel a la zaga, pero la gente iba en todas direcciones, y les obligaba a apartarse.  
  
- Así nunca llegaremos- anunció Amelia con fastidio. También tenían que gritar un poco, porque la infinita cantidad de conversaciones, ahogaba sus palabras.  
  
- Te propongo una cosa.- dijo Zel.  
  
Amelia se giró para mirarlo con curiosidad. La gente los seguía arrastrando.  
  
- Yo no me voy a bañar, y al paso que llevamos nunca podremos reunirnos con Reena y Gaudy. Si quieres podemos ir al chiringuito más próximo, nos compramos algo para refrescarnos y salimos de aquí.- dijo Zel.  
  
- ¿Y qué pasa con Reena, Gaudy y Martina?  
  
Zel hizo una mueca de fastidio.  
  
- Ya se apañarán.  
  
Amelia profirió una pequeña carcajada y lo miró intensamente a los ojos. Después, se besaron rápidamente, y empezaron a luchar contra la multitud, en dirección a un chiringuito.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Aaaahhhh... esto es gloria... - Dijo Reena entre suspiros.  
  
- Reena, ya basta, ahora me toca tumbarme a mí.- Dijo Martina con su repelente tono de voz.  
  
- Hagan el favor de no moverse tanto que me mueven y no puedo hacer el crucigrama- se quejó el hombre de las gafas de sol que estaba justo al lado de Reena.  
  
Por desgracia, el sitio que había encontrado Gaudy, era tan pequeño y tan estrecho, que solo cabía una persona tumbada de lado. La playa estaba abarrotada, y a Martina le habían pisado seis veces en menos de un minuto.  
  
Gaudy, buscando un poco de refrigerio, se encaminó ya hacía media hora hacia el agua, pero aún no había regresado.  
  
Reena y Martina, habían acordado estar cinco minutos una, y cinco la otra, pero Reena se saltaba el trato, y mientras discutía con la reina de Zoana, se pasaba diez minutos tumbada.  
  
- ¡¡¡Reena Inverse, esto no puede ser!!!¡¡Hemos quedado en que serían cinco minutos cada una!!  
  
- ¡¡Pero si aún no han pasado ni cuatro!!  
  
- Perdone, señorita, pero su compañera tiene razón. Ya han pasado cinco minutos.- dijo la señora obesa que se sentaba a su lado.  
  
- GKOPESRKE... ¡¡¡METASE EN SUS ASUNTOS!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡REENA!!!- la voz de Gaudy se escuchó detrás de Martina. La hechicera le miró.  
  
Gaudy venía empapado. Reena se quedó observando con deleite la forma de sus desarrollados músculos los cuales se hacían mas notorios a causa de los brillos que efectuaba el agua sobre la piel.  
  
El pelo del rubio le caía por la cara y los anchos hombros pegándose a éstos y dándole un irresistible atractivo.  
  
Reena escuchó a la señora obesa murmurar: "Por Cephied... " y sólo entonces salió de su ensimismamiento. Lanzó una mirada asesina a la mujer.  
  
- ¡¡¡Hola Gaudy!!!- saludó la pelirroja tan contenta... para luego coger al espadachín por el cuello y empezar a ahogarlo. - ¡¡¡¿¿QUEEE??!!¿¿¡¡TE LO HAS PASADO BIEN EN EL AGUA??!!¿¿EEEHHH??¡¡¡¿¿¿MIENTRAS NOSOTRAS NOS ASÁBAMOS DE CALOR AQUÍ EN MEDIO, GUARDANDO UN SITIO!!!???¿¿¿EEEEHHH???.  
  
Gaudy hacía intentos por hablar.  
  
- N... no Reena... es que... yo no... en el agua... ¡¡ay, me haces daño!!... En el agua... hay... mucha... mucha mas... mucha mas gente... - Reena lo soltó al acto.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEE???- preguntó incrédula.  
  
Gaudy se frotaba el cuello. Había caído en la arena la que se le pegaba al cuerpo gracias al agua.  
  
- Pues que en el agua hay mucha mas gente, Reena. Ni siquiera me he podido bañar.  
  
- Eres una... ¡¡¡ MEDUSA!!! -gritó la hechicera.-¿¿¿¡¡¡Entonces porqué vienes mojado!!!???  
  
- Es que me he puesto a sudar, porque con esta calor... y hay tanta gente...  
  
Reena se calmó un poco, aún así estaba un poco desconforme. No podría creer que había tanta gente hasta que no lo viera por ella misma.  
  
Se giró para decirle a Martina que se quedara vigilado su sitio pero la reina de Zoana estaba ayudando al hombre de las gafas a hacer el crucigrama, y ya les habían quitado el sitio.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUE HACEEEEES!!!!??? - bramó la hechicera.  
  
- Estoy ayudando a hacer un crucigrama.- respondió Martina sencillamente. Esto puso más histérica a Reena.  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Y POR ESO HAS DEJADO QUE NOS QUITEN EL SITIO???!!!- dijo señalando a la pareja de enamorados que se habían instalado en su lugar.  
  
- Es que me lo pidieron por favor.- se excusó Martina con evidente miedo en la voz.  
  
En un radio de veinticinco kilómetros, se pudo oír la explosión provocada por Reena.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No muy lejos de allí, una pareja hacía una cola de una hora en un chiringuito, con el fin de comprarse un helado.  
  
Amelia sufría por Zel. La quimera estaba chorreando de sudor, por que la capa y el traje le debían de estar dando un calor insoportable.  
  
La princesa había propuesto varias veces de marcharse sin comprar nada, pero Zelgadis rechazó la oferta.  
  
Ya se encontraban mas cerca de la caja. Dónde dos mujeres y un hombre, no se decidían y mareaban a la dependienta.  
  
- ¿Y el extra-grande de fresa lo tienen?  
  
-Sí, es éste.- Se lo enseñaba en la carta.  
  
- Uy... que grande... yo creía que era mas pequeño.  
  
- Señora, es un extra-grande. Extra Grande. No pequeño. Si fuera pequeño, se llamaría Extra Pequeño- murmuraba Zel en tono de queja. Amelia sonrió.  
  
-¿Y el mediano de nata y vainilla, con bolas de chocolate y caramelo por encima?  
  
-¿Perdone?- dijo la dependienta.  
  
- El mediano con guarnición de patatas y alitas de pollo con salsa brava por encima.- Murmuró de nuevo Zel. La sonrisa de Amelia se hizo más amplia.  
  
- El mediano de vainilla, con bolas de chocolate y untado de caramelo.  
  
La dependienta asintió con la cabeza, se giró, y apareció con un cucurucho de vainilla, escarchada de caramelo y rodeada de bolitas de chocolate.  
  
- ¡¡Ay no!! -dijo una de las señoras- Le he dicho con nata.  
  
- ¿Y las patatas?¡¡Se las ha olvidado!!- dijo Zel un poco mas alto esta vez. Amelia soltó una pequeña risa.  
  
- Perdone, pero yo no he oído nata.- dijo la dependienta ya harta.  
  
- Uy pues yo he dicho con nata ¿a que sí?- dijo la mujer buscando apoyo.  
  
- Claro que sí, mujer- dijo Zel, casi sin contener la risa. Amelia intentaba no reírse, pero sin éxito. Mucha gente empezaba ya a mirarlos.  
  
- A ver... repítanme de qué lo quieren.- dijo la dependienta intentando no perder la paciencia.  
  
- Mira, niña. Uno mediano de nata y vainilla con bolas de chocolate y caramelo por encima. Otro de fresa con nata en una tarrina de tamaño maxi. Y otro con chocolate banco y trocitos de almendra con vainilla alrededor.  
  
- ¿Te has "enterao"?- dijo Zel al borde de un ataque. Amelia y él reían a mandíbula batiente, parecían dos locos.  
  
Las dos señoras y el hombre, dejaron a la pobre dependienta después de haber pagado, y ahora le tocaba a otras personas.  
  
Zel y Amelia fueron recuperando la compostura. Ella aún se reía cuando le miró.  
  
La quimera se había ruborizado un poco por debajo de su piel de roca, y a ella le pareció la persona mas bella que había visto nunca.  
  
Zel la miró a su vez, pero no dijo nada. Solo sonreía y parecía contento. Ella bajó la vista y se volvió a centrar en los helados mientras pensaba que con nadie mas podría ser tan feliz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No se podía andar. El problema no solo radicaba en el hecho de que hubiera gente, sino en que la mayoría, estaba tirada por el suelo, y resultaba difícil andar sin pisar a nadie.  
  
Hacía cosa de un penoso y largo cuarto de hora que Reena, Gaudy y Martina intentaban llegar a la orilla.  
  
Al principio, incluso Reena se había disculpado al tratar de pasar por encima de la gente o cuando le daba empujones, pero ya hacía un buen rato que los tres habían preferido dejar las cortesías para otro momento.  
  
Martina estaba harta de tanta gente. Además el aire estaba cargado de olor a humanidad y eso era una de las múltiples cosas que la reina detestaba.  
  
Miraba alrededor para ver si, entre tanta gente veía a Zeros. Reena le había dicho entre risas que era una idea estúpida e incluso ella misma se decía que era una tontería, pero tenía que asegurarse.  
  
Se imaginaba qué haría cuando se encontrara delante suyo a Zeros. Para empezar, sacaría el escudo de Zomelster, luego le diría "Tú has secuestrado a mi querido Zangulus, ahora te vas a enterar", por último recitaría una maldición que caería sobre el demonio y éste desaparecería entre humo y gritos. "Así será" se dijo satisfecha.  
  
De repente, notó que pisaba un líquido tibio y oyó un pequeño chapoteo. Salió de sus ensoñaciones y miró a sus pies.  
  
Allí nadie estaba sentado ni tumbado en las toallas, pero seguía sin caber un alfiler entre toda esa masa humana y entonces comprendió. Buscó nerviosa con la mirada a Reena y a Gaudy. La pelirroja estaba un poco por detrás de ellos, y se peleaba con un hombre porque le había empujado, pero Gaudy se encontraba a su lado y miraba a la pelirroja con aprehensión.  
  
- Reena -llamó la reina.  
  
- ...Y USTED NO DEBERIA... ¿¿¡¡QUÉ QUIERES??!!- contestó la aludida muy enfadada.  
  
- Me parece... me parece que ya hemos encontrado la orilla, Reena- Dijo Gaudy. La pelirroja lo miró extrañada y dejó su discusión a un lado.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Pues que nosotros ya estamos en la orilla.- Dijo de nuevo Gaudy señalando a sus pies.  
  
Reena miró a los pies del guerrero. Primero pareció desconcertada. Luego sorprendida, y por último, su cara fue adquiriendo un color rosado, mientras sus facciones se contraían en una mueca de ira.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando iba a hablar, en el momento en que iba a ponerse a gritar como una histérica, alguien lo hizo por ella, y, sin saber de dónde, una avalancha de gente salió del agua a todo correr, arrastrando a Martina, a Gaudy y a Reena y tirándolos al suelo.  
  
Martina oía los gritos de la gente que le pisaba la espalda. Muchos se tropezaban con ella y caían a su lado, pero ella no los podía ver, ya que estaba cegada por la arena que se le metía en los ojos.  
  
De repente fue presa por la angustia. No podía ver, y prácticamente tampoco podía respirar. Le dolía la cabeza, ya que se la habían pisado varias veces. Se encogió todo lo que pudo, pero seguía notando las pisadas de las personas que la arrollaban sin piedad.  
  
Alguien le pisó en las costillas, y vio las estrellas, el dolor cegó también sus oídos y no podía escuchar los gritos que profería la gente. Alguien le volvió a pisar en las costillas, el dolor se hizo insoportable y tubo que gritar a la par de la gente pasaba encima de ella.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seguían en la cafetería, pero ya no reían. El calor asfixiaba a Zel, y casi no podía respirar, aún así, estaban a punto de llegar al mostrador, Solo había dos personas por delante de ellos.  
  
Amelia sufría muchísimo por Zel, pero abandonar ahora que les faltaba tan poco por llegar, sería un crimen. Porque entonces Zel habría sufrido para nada.  
  
Le tocaba a las cuatro muchachas que iban delante suyo, no tendrían mas de trece años, excepto una, que, aunque era la mas bajita, parecía la mas mayor, fue esta quien habló.  
  
- A ver... - comenzó.- Un cucurucho de vainilla con bolas de chocolate y trufa... ¿vosotras qué queríais?- preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
- Yo una copa grande de nata con caramelo por debajo y trocitos de nuez por encima- continuó la que tenía el pelo mas largo.  
  
- Yo lo mismo- dijo una de gafas mirando a la que había hablado antes y luciendo una gran sonrisa.  
  
- Pues yo un helado de fresa con nata por encima y trocitos de nuez.- dijo la cuarta, que era la mas rechoncha.  
  
Amelia las miraba fijamente. Oía lo que decían, pero no lo escuchaba realmente. Sólo observaba el comportamiento de cada una de ellas, como algo realmente curioso y sin sentido. Sacudió la cabeza... el calor le estaba afectando en la cabeza y pensaba cosas que estaban fuera de lugar.  
  
Las muchachas pagaron mientras reían de alguna gracia que había dicho la mas mayor, así que ahora... por fin... después de tanto tiempo de hacer cola en ese antro de mala muerte... ¡¡¡LES TOCABA A ELLOS!!!  
  
Amelia abrió la boca emocionada, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a realizar su pedido, se oyó un fuerte estruendo, y una gran cantidad de gente entró en la tienda gritando aterrada.  
  
Zel, no podía creer lo que pasaba. Cogió a un hombre por los hombros.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó secamente Zel.  
  
- ¡¡UN DRAGÓN!!¡¡HAY UN DRAGÓN!!- decía histérico.  
  
- ¿Dónde?- preguntó de nuevo una asombrada quimera.  
  
- ¡¡EN LA PLAYA!!¡¡HA SALIDO DEL AGUA!!  
  
Zelgadis miró a Amelia y, como un rayo, un pensamiento en común pasó por sus cabezas. Ella asintió, y salieron levitando del concurrido local.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Martina gritaba. No sabía si podría soportar algún pisotón mas.  
  
Cuando ya estaba al borde del desmayo, notó que unos brazos fuertes le cogían por las axilas y la levantaban en el aire cogiéndola en brazos.  
  
Martina, después del horror de ser pisoteada y a causa del dolor, veía borroso y sus pensamientos eran confusos.  
  
- ¿Zangulus?- preguntó débilmente.  
  
El aire le dio en la cara a Martina, pero el hombre que la había salvado no contestó a su pregunta.  
  
Sintió que la dejaban en una gran roca y vio un resplandor. Una luz blanca...  
  
De pronto comenzó a sentirse mejor, y la visión fue haciéndose mas nítida hasta que descubrió a Zelgadis a su lado con las manos extendidas sobre su torso...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!!!- gritó Martina apartándose de un salto.-¡¡¡¡¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ABUSAR DE UNA INDEFENSA CHICA COMO YO, QUE ADEMÁS ESTÁ CASADA!!!??  
  
Zel estaba pasmado a la par que enfadado.  
  
- NO ESTABA ABUSANDO DE NADIE, SOLO TE ESTABA CURANDO LAS COSTILLAS - gritó para añadir luego mas calmado- ¡¡Encima que te salvo de morir aplastada...!!  
  
La quimera se levantó y se dispuso a levitar de nuevo.  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la reina de Zoana severamente.  
  
- Voy a ayudar a Reena con el dragón.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué dragón?  
  
- Ese dragón.  
  
Zel señaló al horizonte azul del mar y allí, emergiendo y sumergiéndose en el agua, se hallaba un dragón de un azul oscuro con unos ojos amarillos y rasgados que infundaban temor.  
  
Alrededor de la bestia, Martina pudo ver a Reena y a Amelia cogiendo a la gente que estaba en el agua y llevándola a la orilla, mientras Gaudy, luchaba contra el animal con una espada rota.  
  
De repente Martina se sintió inútil.  
  
- Me voy- anunció Zelgadis.  
  
-¿Y yo qué hago?- preguntó la monarca en tono culpable.  
  
- De momento quédate aquí.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reena depositó en la arena a una niñita asustada de rubios cabellos que corrió con su madre en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.  
  
Amelia se acercó a ella llevando consigo a un hombre de gran corpulencia.  
  
- Reena, no podemos dejar a Gaudy solo.  
  
- Ya lo se -admitió la hechicera- pero si no sacamos a la gente del agua el dragón los aplastará.  
  
- Una de las dos debería ir a ayudarlo.- dijo Amelia.  
  
Entonces vino Zelgadis.  
  
- He dejado a Martina allí.-dijo señalando un saliente.  
  
-¿Cómo está?- se preocupó Amelia.  
  
- Sigue tan loca como siempre.  
  
Reena miró hacia el dragón. Gaudy se había situado detrás de la cabeza de la bestia y ésta la echaba para atrás mientras abría y cerraba las fauces como un pez fuera del agua.  
  
El dragón se movía pesadamente por la superficie del agua, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los lados. La gente que estaba aún en el agua, se esforzaba por no ser aplastada por una de las aletas del dragón, y las olas que éste provocaba, sumergían a mas de uno en el agua.  
  
- Amelia, Zel, id sacando a la gente del agua. Yo iré a ayudar a Gaudy.- dijo Reena apresuradamente. Zel y Amelia asintieron.  
  
La hechicera no podía utilizar el Drag Slave mientras levitaba, y tampoco mientras hubiera gente dentro del agua, tendría que esperar, pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como Gaudy luchaba contra el animal.  
  
Se acercó al espadachín, que se sujetaba al cuello de la bestia. El rubio parecía exhausto y había dejado caer la maltrecha espada.  
  
Reena se acercó a él y lo cogió por la cintura. El espadachín se asustó al principio, pero al ver que se trataba de su compañera, sonrió y dejó que lo llevara al saliente dónde estaba Martina.  
  
- Reena... - dijo el espadachín.  
  
- Quédate aquí, Gaudy. Ya has hecho bastante.- dijo dulcemente la hechicera que, acto seguido, se elevó en el aire.  
  
Martina se acercó al espadachín que observaba a Reena. El dragón, al verse liberado de Gaudy, había empezado a buscarlo, y, en esos momentos, miraba hacia allí.  
  
Reena dio varias vueltas alrededor de la bestia, sin lograr distraerla. El animal se aproximó hacia el saliente y Gaudy cogió un palo a modo de espada y se puso en guardia, mientras Reena lanzaba al animal hechizos poco poderosos para captar su atención.  
  
Martina estaba asustada, no sabía qué podía pasar si el dragón llegaba al saliente.  
  
En esos momentos, Zelgadis y Amelia terminaron de evacuar a la gente, y se aproximaron levitando hacia el saliente. Reena los siguió.  
  
- ¡¡Bien!!- exclamó la hechicera.- ¡¡Ha llegado la hora!!.  
  
Cerró los ojos y puso las manos una delante de la otra, una luz rojiza empezó a brotar de ellas. El animal se acercaba.  
  
-* Oscuro como el crepúsculo... rojo como la sangre que fluye... enterrado en la corriente del tiempo... a la grandeza de tu nombre... juro aquí servir a la oscuridad... y todos los estúpidos que osen oponérsenos... serán destruidos por el poder... que tanto tú como yo poseemos... - Reena abrió los ojos y con una expresión de fiereza culminó el hechizo.- ¡¡¡DRAG SLAVEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!.  
  
Por un momento, una luz de un color tan rojo como la sangre, inundó la vista de Martina. Después, el grito ensordecedor de la bestia herida por el hechizo de Reena llegó a sus oídos.  
  
Reena sonreía triunfante en medio de la explosión, pero el dragón aún no había dicho su última palabra.  
  
En un último intento por derribar a su oponente, la bestia propinó un coletazo al saliente y los cinco ocupantes salieron despedidos.  
  
Lo último que pudo recordar Martina, fue la onda expansiva del ataque de Reena cubriendo al maltrecho dragón.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blanco...  
  
Olía muy bien. A hierbas aromáticas. Era un olor intenso pero agradable. Abrió los ojos.  
  
Blanco...  
  
Una tenue luz alumbraba lo que parecía ser un techo. Lo único que sabía Martina era que estaba tumbada en alguna parte, pero no recordaba nada.  
  
Blanco...  
  
Un rostro desconocido entró en su campo de visión. Era el rostro de un viejo arrugado y entrado en años.  
  
- ¿Estoy en el mar del caos?- preguntó Martina.  
  
El hombre rió.  
  
- No... Estas en mi casa, jovencita.  
  
De repente Martina lo recordó todo. El dragón acercándose... la gente aplastándola... la historia del tabernero... Sylpheel... la boda... el mensajero de Saillune... El lobo del templo... la desaparición de su marido... ¡¡Todo!!  
  
Se levantó súbitamente y se vio sentada en una cama con un camisón blanco por encima de su bañador. Las bolsas, tanto suya como las de sus compañeros, estaban puestas en un rincón.  
  
Pudo ver a Reena y a Amelia descansando en sendas camas a su lado.  
  
Zel apareció de repente en la puerta de la habitación.  
  
- ¿¡Que está pasando aquí?!  
  
El desconocido sonrió. Zel se abalanzó hacia Amelia y empezó a sacudirla levemente mientras susurraba repetidas veces su nombre.  
  
Al fin la princesa se Saillune despertó, al tiempo que Reena.  
  
Gaudy apareció también por la puerta con cara de no saber ni su propio nombre.  
  
- ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- preguntó Amelia mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
  
- Os encontré tirados en medio de mi cala. Los cinco estabais desmayados, y me costó mucho trabajo traeros aquí. Hace dos días que estáis inconscientes... un poco mas y llamo a un curandero. - explicó el hombre como quien explica lo que ha comido ese medio día.  
  
- ¿Su cala?- preguntó Reena con un tono de excitación en la voz.  
  
- Sí... estáis en cala-medusa. Mi casa.- dijo el hombre señalando la ventana.  
  
En efecto, a través de la ventana, se podía ver una pequeña cala desierta. A Reena se le llenaron los ojos de estrellitas. Después de lo que habían vivido, eso era el paraíso terrenal.  
  
- ¿¿Podemos quedarnos??Por favoooooor... por favooooor...  
  
El hombre pareció pensárselo.  
  
- Mmmmmm... Está bien... podéis quedaros una temporada como mis huéspedes.- dijo el hombre.  
  
Reena empezó a dar saltos de alegría ante la mirada de "que morro..." de sus compañeros.  
  
- Pero tendréis que limpiar lo que manchéis. - objetó el hombre. Reena paró sus saltos en seco.  
  
- ¿¿¿Eeeeeehhh??? Bueno... estamos dispuestos a eso...  
  
- Y tendréis que haceros la comida... - siguió el hombre.  
  
- Mmmmmm... Está bien... Lo haremos. - dijo Reena un poco molesta.  
  
- Y lavaros la ropa, y fregar vuestros platos, y tirar la basura, ir a comprar, limpiar la cala...  
  
Y mientras el hombre seguía añadiendo tareas, y Reena se iba poniendo mas nerviosa, los pensamientos de Martina regresaron a Zangulus, preguntándose dónde estaría ahora el rey de Zoana.  
  
*************  
  
*Hechizo sacado de Slayers Premium. Depende de la traducción es diferente así que me desentiendo de recriminaciones y de malentendidos :P  
  
¡¡¡Heyyy!!!¡¡¡Por fin termino!!! Uf... he de reconocer que me ha costado...  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Supongo que ha tenido un poco mas de acción... aunque no se han resuelto muchas cosas... ^ ^U  
  
En fin... quiero reviews. Los necesito. Son precarios.¡¡Me nutro de ellos!! XD (aunque si queréis también me conformo con un mail a: labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com ¿ok?)  
  
Besos como "dragones del caos" del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	9. Algo pasa con Zeros

OOOOhayooo...  
  
Empecemos con la parrafada...  
  
Agradezco por los reviews a:  
  
Raven: ¿Corriente? Bueno, sí, ¿quién no ha ido a la playa en agosto y, ese mismo día ha surgido un dragón de las aguas? XD Es lo mas normal del mundo, hombre. XD. Aunque.... si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo nunca me he encontrado tales aglomeraciones en la playa... (me he basado en la cantidad de gente que suele haber en el salon del manga –como vacilo...-). Ya hablaremos de tu humor absurdo... :P  
  
Linita Gabriev: ¿El dragón? Baahh... es de esos pequeñitos de 16m de alto y 20 de ancho... (es que están un poco rechonchos) Na... los típicos... :P Me alegra muchísimo que te guste (de verdad... me das una alegría... ^ ^).  
  
Masaki: Garcias... ^ ^ Bueno... es verdad... Zelgadis está un poco más simpatiquillo, tal vez... pero es que con mi desquiciada mente me resulta muy difícil hacer personajes serios... En cuanto a la propuesta... la consideraré, pero eso no significa que la vaya a llevar a cabo... me lo tengo que pensar... ; )  
  
Kanzaka y sus amiguitos del bosque... la la la... y todo eso...  
  
Bueno... os dejo con ello... ^ ^ ¡¡disfrutadlo!!  
  
*************  
  
Miraba el atardecer.  
  
Era bello. Mas que bello. Era precioso. Hermoso. Increíble. Mágico...  
  
A pesar de los años que llevaba en ese mundo, que, sin duda, eran muchos, le seguía sorprendiendo la belleza del firmamento.  
  
Ya estuviera nublado o despejado, azul o gris, claro u oscuro, siempre le emocionaba, y nunca dejaba de sorprenderle su hermosura.  
  
Ese día, el aire en la cima de las montañas de Kaatar soplaba con gran fuerza, y en el cielo, las nubes parecían pintadas con los colores más cálidos y bellos.  
  
El Sol dorado, creaba sobre las nubes un sombreado de color naranja y rojo. El rojo más puro y llamativo, el mas brillante de todos los que había visto en mucho tiempo.  
  
Sin embargo, ese rojo tan puro, se veía ennegrecido por una sombra lila que aumentaba más su belleza.  
  
El dorado del Sol se extendía por una parte de la cúpula celeste, sin llegar a tocar la opuesta, que ya se veía oscura.  
  
Milgazia siempre se había visto relacionado de algún modo con el paisaje. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, mas creía que el cielo reflejaba la situación en la que el mundo se encontraba. O si no del mundo, sí del suyo propio.  
  
En los amaneceres de su vida, nunca se había fijado en el cielo. Aún así, lo recordaba como claro, soleado y algo basto. Y los atardeceres eran uniformes, de un solo color.  
  
De repente, todo cambió. El cielo se tornó negro y grandes nubes amenazaban con descargar su ira sobre la tierra. Los días eran grises durante la guerra de resurrección por Shabranigudú.  
  
Los atardeceres de ese periodo de su vida... esos, esos sí que nunca los olvidaría. El color rojo que adquiría el Sol era un evidente reflejo de lo que había en la tierra, sangre, matanzas y dolor para los dragones dorados. No obstante, una figura se imponía, aterradora y sonriente, como el mismo Sol rojo que lo inundaba todo con su terrible luz... Zeros Metallium.  
  
Jamás podría olvidarlo. Jamás podría recuperarse de las heridas que una vez le hizo esa guerra, y así lo demostró el firmamento. Componiendo colores rojos en sus atardeceres para recordar esos nefastos días.  
  
Los que siguieron a esos... fueron negros al principio, grises después, hasta que, por fin, fueron adquiriendo un tono parecido al basto azul celeste de antaño.  
  
Pero, definitivamente, no fue hasta hace cinco o seis años, cuando el camino llevó allí a Reena Inverse para acabar con Gaarv, y cuando el viento llevó la noticia de la destrucción de Fibrizzo, que el cielo no recuperó gran parte de su color inicial, y que los atardeceres se volvieron bellos y coloridos, con los colores del orden y el caos mezclados en las nubes.  
  
Aún así... ahora que todo parecía haber pasado, él volvía de nuevo para atormentarle. Haciendo que el color rojo, ése que era mas brillante y nítido que la sangre, se reflejara de nuevo en la cúpula celeste.  
  
Miró hacia abajo. Había una aldea en la falda de esas montañas. Odiaba la visión que le ofrecían los humanos. No era que le molestaran. El problema eran las modificaciones que ejercían en el paisaje. Odiaba los humitos que desprendían las chimeneas, y las horribles construcciones que formaban un pueblo o, peor aún, una ciudad.  
  
Los humanos... Aunque odiara esas cosas, había que considerar que eran seres extraordinarios. Él llevaba toda la vida mirando el firmamento, viendo pasar su vida, dejando que los segundos escaparan por sus dedos y se perdieran en el aire.  
  
Sin embargo, ellos, que no perdían un segundo de sus cortas vidas. Ellos, que las vivían intensamente. Ellos, que querían dominar el tiempo para poder hacer mas cosas de las que podían, lograban plasmar en un lienzo o papel, por escrito, en imagen o con distintos sonidos, la belleza y fealdad del mundo que les rodeaba.  
  
De repente, ésa sensación le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
Ya estaba allí.  
  
No se dejaba ver. Estaba jugando, y a Milgazia, eso no le hizo ninguna gracia.  
  
Tubo miedo e impotencia. Y después la rabia le fue consumiendo. Si había alguien que podía reírse de él, precisamente era ése ser.  
  
Intentó mantener el control de sus emociones. Sabía que enfureciéndose sólo lograría seguirle el juego. Intentó concentrarse de nuevo en el paisaje y seguir con sus reflexiones, pero notaba esa horrenda presencia. Ahora aquí. Ahora allí...  
  
La vena de la sien se le empezó a marcar en la frente y notó que el juego se hacía mas rápido. Sabía que se estaba moviendo lo mas rápido posible para desconcertarlo y hacerlo enfadar, y al fin, después de una lucha interna, ese apestoso ser, consiguió sacar a Milgazaia de sus casillas.  
  
- ¡¡¡BASTA YAAAAAAAAAA!!- gritó el dragón.  
  
Entonces, delante suyo apareció, con la más triunfal y despreciable de las sonrisas, el rostro protagonista de todas las pesadillas del dragón. Zeros Metallium.  
  
Milgazia lo miró, jadeando por el grito. Aún estaba demasiado enfadado como para sentirse asustado de lo que el demonio pudiera hacerle a sus conocidos y amigos, residentes todos en las montañas.  
  
Escudriñó el rostro inmutable de Zeros. Nada. Ni un atisbo de sus verdaderas intenciones asomaban en esos ojos cerrados.  
  
El demonio llevaba algo en brazos. Algo muy valioso. Algo que Milgazia creía que nunca mas iba a ver... Un dragón antiguo. Tenía el cabello de un color entre azul y verde, tal vez tirando a éste último, y no aparentaba mas de tres años.  
  
Milgazia se asustó de pronto. El niño tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza descansaba en el pecho del demonio. "Está muerto" pensó con horror.  
  
Por suerte, su suposición resultó falsa, pues observó con alivio que la respiración de la criatura era acompasada y suave.  
  
Zeros, viendo este asomo de temor acentuó mas su sonrisa, y le tendió al pequeño para que lo cogiera.  
  
- Tal como hemos acordado.- dijo en tono misterioso. Milgazia lo miró ceñudo, ya con el niño en brazos.  
  
- ¿Qué te propones?- dijo dándose cuenta al cabo de un segundo, de que era una pregunta estúpida.  
  
- Eso es un secreto.- contestó el demonio con su estúpida sonrisa mientras se giraba para marcharse.- ¡Ah!¡Por cierto!- agregó volviéndose de nuevo hacia el dragón.- El niño se llama Val. Val Ul Copt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- ¡¡MALDITA SEAAAAAA...!!  
  
Reena estaba desesperada por acabar deprisa su tarea.  
  
Haría cosa de cuatro días que se encontraban en cala-medusa, y, aunque las tareas encomendadas por el dueño (un viejecito llamado Erevest), no eran ni largas ni complicadas, Reena se pasaba todo el día para terminar con su trabajo.  
  
A la hechicera y a Gaudy, les tocaba limpiar la playa si estaba sucia, y el suelo de la casa.  
  
A Zelgadis y a Amelia, les tocaban las tareas de cocinar, limpiar los platos y, en definitiva, cualquier cosa relacionada con la cocina.  
  
Limpiar baños, cristales, polvo, etc, era trabajo de Erevest y Martina.  
  
- ¡¡GAUDY!!¡¡Vaya morro!!¡¡Yo aquí limpiando y tú tumbado sin mover un dedo!!  
  
- Pero Reena...  
  
- ¡No hay pero que valga!¡¡VEN AQUÍ!!  
  
- No vayas, Gaudy- dijo Martina.  
  
-¡¡¡NADIE TE HA DADO VELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO!!!- Gritaba la pelirroja a lo lejos.  
  
- Es verdad, Gaudy. No tienes por que ayudarla- respaldó Amelia.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿EEEEEEEEHHHH!!??¿¿TU TAMBIEN??¡¡OS RECUERDO QUE EL TRABAJO LO HACIAMOS ENTRE LOS DOS!!¡¡ASI QUE VEN YA!!  
  
- ¡¡REENA!!¡¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!!¡¡GAUDY YA HA LIMPIADO LA MITAD!!¡¡NO TIENE PORQUE TRABAJAR MAS!!  
  
Mientras su protegida y Amelia discutían (aún no sabía por qué), Gaudy miró al horizonte.  
  
El atardecer era muy hermoso... Tantos colores juntos... Y tan llamativos... Las nubes le recordaban al pelo de Reena, por que eran del mismo color.  
  
De repente, sin saber cómo, la imagen de una mujer muy hermosa con capa blanca y con cabellos tan dorados como el Sol pasó por su mente... ¿De qué le sonaba esa chica?  
  
Notó que alguien le cogía por el brazo.  
  
- Gaudy, diga lo que diga Reena, no vayas.- recomendó Amelia, a pesar de que el espadachín no entendió el porqué de su actitud.  
  
Martina escuchó sin demasiado interés el desenlace de la discusión entre Amelia y Reena.  
  
Lo cierto es que estaba preocupada por Zangulus. La idea de estar de vacaciones sin saber su paradero le era prácticamente insoportable y sabía que no podría resistir así mucho tiempo mas. Tenía un peso sobre su conciencia.  
  
Aún así no quería irse sola (estaría a merced de los bandidos o incluso de algo peor...), así que tenía que convencer a Reena para terminar con esos días sabáticos.  
  
Supo desde que lo pensó, que la hechicera montaría en cólera, pero no le preocupaba eso, tal vez Amelia se pondría de su parte y, entre las dos conseguirían convencer a la pelirroja.  
  
Se levantó de la arena sacudiéndose la que se le había quedado pegada. Ya estaba oscureciendo, pero el tiempo era muy apacible.  
  
Reena refunfuñaba mientras peinaba la playa con un rastrillo. La reina dudó. Tal vez no era el momento oportuno...  
  
"¡¡Pero bueno!!¿Por qué tengo que depender de lo que diga una simple hechicera?¡¡Soy la reina de Zoana!!" pensó con opulencia.  
  
De pronto, la ambarina luz que ya declinaba en el horizonte, es apagó durante unos escasos segundos, pero los suficientes como para que todos dirigieran la mirada hacia el Sol.  
  
Una sombra amenazadoramente grande, surcaba el cielo en un vuelo frenético y casi descontrolado.  
  
La primera reacción de Reena fue poner las manos en posición para lanzar un Drag Slave, pero pronto cambió de opinión.  
  
El dragón (por que sin duda, eso era) volaba haciendo eses de una manera un tanto temeraria... Tanto, que con sus alas rozaba la arena de la playa.  
  
- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó Martina tan perpleja como la pelirroja hechicera.  
  
El dragón subió alto, y, cuando ya se encontraba a mucha altura, empezó a descender rápidamente ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.  
  
- ¡¡¡ESE CONDENADO BICHO VA A ATERRIZAR!!!- Anunció Reena a grito pelado. - ¡¡¡TODOS A LA CASA!!!.  
  
Pero la orden llegó un poco tarde, por que el dragón, prácticamente se estrelló contra el suelo, y levantó una humareda compuesta por arena y polvo, que enterró a los compañeros hasta las rodillas.  
  
El dragón era de color anaranjado, y poseía unos mechones de pelo rubios. De repente, una luz dorada invadió la cala, y al cabo de un momento, en el lugar del dragón estaba...  
  
- ¡¡FILIA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Martina estaba muy sorprendida. No sabía que los dragones se pudieran transformar en seres humanos. Reena le dijo de mala manera, que no se transformaba en humana, sino que adoptaba esa forma, pero esto no dejó de impresionar a la reina.  
  
Filia había aparecido en una situación algo extraña. Era como si les estuviera buscando, pero no habían podido averiguar nada, porque la dragona había quedado inconsciente después del aparatoso aterrizaje.  
  
Erevest, atraído por el ruido y la polvareda, había salido de su hogar, y ahora examinaba a Filia.  
  
- Mmmmmm...  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa Señor Erevest?- preguntó Amelia, al parecer muy preocupada.  
  
- Mmmmm... – hizo por toda respuesta el anciano.  
  
- Oiga, ¿nos podría decir algo?- añadió Zelgadis.  
  
- Mmmmm...- siguió el hombre.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Gaudy aún cubierto de arena.  
  
- Mmmmm...  
  
- ¡¡¿¿QUIERE HACER EL FAVOR DE DEJAR DE DECIR "MMMMM..." Y EXPLICARNOS QUE LE PASA A FILIA??!!- Tronó Reena.  
  
El hombre miró desafiante a la hechicera, pero respondió a su pregunta.  
  
- Yo diría que lo que tiene es fatiga.- dijo.  
  
- ¿Fatiga?- preguntó Zelgadis sin creer que la causa del mal de Filia fuera tan solo eso.  
  
- Debe haber recorrido un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí volando.- contestó el hombre.- Deberíamos llevarla adentro y dejar que descansara un rato sobre... – pero el hombre no pudo acabar la frase, porque Filia ya despertaba.  
  
La dragona gimió dolorida por el golpe que había recibido y poco a poco abrió los ojos. Los cinco viajeros se arremolinaron entorno a ella en un pequeño corro.  
  
- ¡¡Filia!!¡¡Filia!!  
  
- Filia ¿Cómo estás?  
  
- ¿Quién es esta, Reena?  
  
- ¡¡Es Filia, pedazo de medusa!!¡¡La dragón dorado que nos llamó para lo de la profecía de Estrella Oscura!!  
  
- ¡¡Ahhh...!!¡¡Hola, Filia!!¿Cómo te va?  
  
Todos cayeron de culo al suelo.  
  
Filia gimió una vez mas para incorporarse y quedarse sentada en el suelo. Sonreía, pero tenía un aspecto horrible. Parecía muy cansada, y algo llenaba sus ojos de dolor. Se puso a llorar acaparando de nuevo la atención que le había robado Gaudy.  
  
- Filia... – murmuró Amelia.  
  
- Filia, ¿Qué te pasa?¿Estás bien?- preguntó dulcemente Reena.  
  
- No... snif... Reena... –dijo entre sollozos la dragón dorado- Cuanto tiempo...  
  
- Sí... – asintió la hechicera.- Pero... ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?¿Nos estabas buscando?.  
  
Filia fue a responder, pero un sollozo ahogó sus palabras.  
  
- Filia ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Zelgadis notablemente preocupado.  
  
En ese momento Erevest entró en escena.  
  
- Vamos, señorita... le vendrá bien una taza de té.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Filia tomaba, ahora ya mas relajada, una taza recién hecha y humeante de té.  
  
Erevest, había aconsejado no hacer preguntas hasta que ella decidiera hablar, y así lo hicieron, les había costado mucho calmar el llanto de la dragona, y no querían entristecerla de nuevo y mas de lo que parecía estar.  
  
Filia sorbió un poco mas de la taza y la dejó en la mesa con cuidado.  
  
- Reena – a Filia le temblaba la voz- estoy aquí por diferentes motivos.  
  
Silencio. Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de la dragona.  
  
- El primero es para informarte de que va a haber una guerra entre dragones y demonios en breve.  
  
La estupefacción cayó sobre la sala. Filia se llevó la taza de té a los labios con aparente calma, pero las manos le temblaban descontroladamente.  
  
- Q... ¿Qué? – preguntó Amelia con un hilo de voz.  
  
De repente Filia parecía fascinada mirando el té de dentro de su taza, pero lo hacía para no tener que mirar a los demás a la cara.  
  
Reena intentó relajarse.  
  
- ¿Y los otros motivos?- preguntó con evidente tensión en la voz.  
  
Filia levantó la vista de la taza, y posó sobre la hechicera unos sorprendidos y a la vez doloridos ojos que se le empezaron a humedecer.  
  
Después se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a sollozar sin control de nuevo.  
  
¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?.  
  
Amelia se levantó de su asiento para consolar, si eso era posible, a Filia. Zelgadis miraba a Reena con gesto acusador.  
  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó la hechicera en tono desafiante.  
  
De mientras Filia fue recuperando la compostura, aunque seguía sollozando.  
  
Tomó la taza de té entre sus manos.  
  
- ¿Queda... queda mas té?- preguntó a Erevest.  
  
- Claro que sí, señorita, ahora mismo vengo.- respondió el hombre mientras se dirigía a la cocina.  
  
- Bueno Filia... ¿Qué ha pasado?.- preguntó Reena un poco harta de la situación.  
  
- Ve... Verás... Es que... Zeros... Zeros ha... – y rompió otra vez a llorar sin control.  
  
Para Reena esto ya era el colmo. A saber qué le habría hecho ese a Filia. De repente algo se iluminó en la mente de la hechicera.  
  
Una guerra entre dragones y demonios... y las extrañas acciones recientes de Zeros... Puede que estuvieran relacionados... ¿Puede?¡¡No!!¡¡Seguro que lo estaban!!  
  
La hechicera miró de reojo a Zelgadis, que al parecer había tenido la misma idea. Ahora quedaba saber qué había hecho Zeros esta vez.  
  
Desafortunadamente, Amelia había decidido cambiar de tema. De mientras Erevest, había traído mas té.  
  
- A propósito, Filia.- dijo la princesa- ¿Cómo es que no viniste a la boda de...?  
  
- ¡¡Ah...!!¡Es verdad... snif... no me acordaba...!¡Amelia, Zelgadis, enhorabuena!- felicitó la dragona con la mejor sonrisa que pudo ofrecer.  
  
Tanto Amelia como Zelgadis se pusieron rojos como tomates mientras Reena los miraba de reojo y con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- N... No... T... Te equivocas, Filia... – empezó Zel  
  
- Sí... eehhh... la boda... era... era de mi padre... no mía... esto... nuestra... quiero decir...  
  
Filia pareció desconcertada, y algo decepcionada, pero aún así siguió sonriendo, aunque de una manera un poco forzada.  
  
- Oh... Vaya... yo creía... je je je... Vaya... me alegro por tu padre, Amelia.  
  
- Gracias, pero... ¿Por qué no viniste?- preguntó curiosa la princesa.  
  
Los ojos de Filia quedaron ocultos bajo su pelo, y una sombra de tristeza le cubrió el rostro. Amelia lamentaba haber hecho esa pregunta.  
  
- Veras... Amelia... – dijo Filia- no fui a la boda, porque... porque... – contuvo un sollozo y levantó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- porque Zeros... Zeros ha...  
  
- ¿Qué ha hecho Zeros, Filia?- dijo Reena ya impaciente.  
  
- Zeros se ha llevado a Val.- contestó Filia. Y acto seguido, se echó a llorar otra vez.  
  
- ¿QUÉ SE HA LLEVADO A VALGAARV?- dijo Reena levantándose de golpe y sin poder creerlo.  
  
- ¡¡VAL!!¡¡YA NO ES VALGAARV!!¡¡No le llames así...!!- gritó Filia entre sollozos.  
  
- Pero, ¿cómo que se ha llevado a Val?- preguntó Zel sin poder creerse lo que había oído.  
  
-¡¡PUES QUE SE LO HA LLEVADO!!¡¡LO HA SECUESTRADO!!¡¡ME HA QUITADO A MI HIJO!!  
  
Todos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, mientras Filia sollozaba con desconsuelo.  
  
- ¡¡A mi marido también lo ha secuestrado!!- gritó Martina.  
  
Todos cayeron al suelo.  
  
- ¡¿QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR BOBADAS POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA!?- aulló Reena- ¡¡ESTO ES SERIO!!  
  
- ¡¡LO MIO TAMBIÉN!!- dijo Martina.  
  
- ¡¡LO DE ZANGULUS ES UNA TONTERÍA!!¡¡NO TIENES NINGUNA PRUEBA!!  
  
- ¡¡NO ES UNA TONTERÍA!!¡¡TU SI QUE ERES TONTA!!- Dijo Martina que también se puso a llorar.  
  
- ¿¿ME HA LLAMADO TONTA??- Empezó Reena, pero Filia la detuvo para que no siguiera hablando.  
  
- Reena, ya basta.  
  
Un tenso silencio, solo roto por los sollozos de Martina se apoderó de la sala. Estuvieron un rato callados.  
  
- Así que era por eso... –murmuró Reena para sí.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Reena?- dijo Zelgadis.  
  
- Estaba pensando... que la comida que Zeros robó al tabernero, era, posiblemente para Val.  
  
- Tiene sentido.- corroboró Zel.  
  
Filia, que durante ese pequeño rato de silencio había estado muy seria, levantó la vista con la esperanza pintada en los ojos.  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo ha matado?- dijo esperanzada.  
  
- Posiblemente no. – dijo Reena aún pensativa.  
  
- Entonces... ¿aún hay alguna posibilidad de que esté vivo?- preguntó la dragona.  
  
- Sí... Filia... ¿Val toma leche?- dijo Reena  
  
- ¿Eh? S... Sí... – contestó la dragona sorprendida por la pregunta.- Mucha... y come como un ejército entero. Cada vez que lo veo comer, me acuerdo de vosotros.- dijo alegremente. Al parecer, la posibilidad de encontrar a su hijo con vida, le había animado bastante.  
  
Pero nadie contestó a esta alegría, y la momentánea felicidad de Filia, fue apagada, como la llama de una vela.  
  
Al cabo de un rato de silencio, Reena habló.  
  
- Bueno... ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?  
  
- Yo que tengo hambre.- dijo Gaudy, por lo que Reena le pegó un coscorrón en la cabeza.  
  
- Que la comida era para Zangulus.-dijo Martina con los ojos aún llorosos.  
  
Reena la miró de mala manera, pero no dijo nada.  
  
- ¿No creéis que lo de la guerra y el secuestro de Val pueden estar relacionados?- dijo Amelia. Entonces Filia abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que dijera nada, Zel intervino.  
  
- Sí... ya habíamos llegado a esa conclusión. Pero... Yo creo que además quiere llamar la atención.  
  
- Yo aún diría mas.- dijo Reena pensativa.- diría que quiere atraernos hacia él.  
  
Todos la miraron atónitos.  
  
- Vamos, chicos, pensadlo bien.- dijo la hechicera.- lo del tabernero, pase, porque nos enteramos de casualidad. Pero lo del mensajero es muy sospechoso. Además, podría utilizar a Valgaa... a Val en la lucha si conservara algún poder. Y si no fuera por eso, Zeros sabe que a los primeros a los que Filia va a acudir si pasa algo, va a ser a nosotros... así que... yo creo que lo que quiere es utilizarnos otra vez, para que luchemos en el bando de los demonios.  
  
- Podría ser... –Admitió Zel.  
  
- Por eso, Filia, tienes que contarnos todo lo que sepas ¿De acuerdo?- pidió Reena.  
  
Filia suspiró resignada. Eso era muy duro para ella, pero sabía que podría ayudar mucho y a muchos si lo decía. Además, eso no era solo una riña entre ella y Zeros. Era algo muy importante en que, millones de vidas estaban en juego.  
  
*************  
  
Arf... Arf... Arf... No puedo mas...  
  
¿Qué, Raven...?¿Ya estás contento? :P  
  
Bueno, esto ha sido muy difícil de explicar, y supongo que un poco difícil de entender... Además la cosa se va complicando... ^ ^  
  
Espero reviews... porfa... ^ ^  
  
Besos como cachalotes del ama de las bestias: Zelas Metallium. 


	10. El dragón mensajero

¡¡¡Ohayo!!! ^ ^  
  
Raven: Bueno... el chapi anterior te gusto... a ver este... (como son extremados... jejeje...)  
  
Linita Gabriev: Ya está aquí. He tardado un poquito mas que de costumbre (creo) pero aquí está. ^ ^ Muchas gracias.  
  
Cass Metallium: Gracias. Me alegro muchísimo de que te parezca interesante ^ ^  
  
Amber-san: Jejeje... ya verás el papel de Val en todo esto... Lee este chapi y tendrás la respuesta a una de tus preguntas... :P  
  
Bloosom Inverse: ¿Has dicho que te encanta? Es que no está muy claro XD (es broma... es broma... ^ ^) Me alegro.  
  
A todos vosotros muchísimas gracias. De verdad. Os agradezco de todo corazón vuestros reviews.  
  
Recuerdos a Suissei, Nadesiko y a Masaki ^ ^  
  
Personajes, propiedad de Kanzaka excepto Téride, que es de mi invención (como alguien lo coja sin mi permiso le pego. Aunque un poco difícil desde aquí... ^ ^U)  
  
*************  
  
Estaba despachando a una mujer que había entrado en la tienda de cerámicas y otros útiles que he montado en el pueblo donde me instalé.  
  
El negocio iba bien, pero últimamente, las ventas habían bajado. Aún así, mientras tuviera algo que darle de comer a mi hijo, Val, no me importaba.  
  
La mujer tenía problemas para decidirse sobre cual de los dos jarrones escoger, el blanco, o uno con filigranas amarillas.  
  
Oí como alguien entraba en la tienda y mientras dejaba a la mujer decidiéndose sobre qué jarrón le regalaría a su prima, me dirigí hacia el extraño.  
  
Él era Téride, el mensajero de una manada de dragones dorados que hay en las montañas de Kaatar.  
  
Le dije que yo ya no estaba vinculada con los dragones dorados, pero aún así quiso hablar conmigo, y le invité a pasar.  
  
Val estaba dentro, jugando con sus muñecos. Le encanta jugar con muñecos, y a veces yo también juego con él...  
  
Bueno... lo cogí en brazos porque recelaba de el extraño y me senté en un sillón.  
  
"¿Quiere un té?" Pregunté  
  
"No, gracias. Me gustaría poder discutir este tema lo antes posible" dijo "He de dar una respuesta a mi tío, el jefe de la manada: Milgazia".  
  
Yo estaba un poco extrañada. Nunca había oído hablar de las montañas de Kaatar, pero Téride me aclaró que era una cordillera al norte del territorio del interior de la barrera.  
  
Téride me explicó que un pequeño ejército de demonios habían atacado el valle dónde ellos vivían, pero que, por suerte, los habían evitado.  
  
Luego, se habían enterado de que el ataque había sido organizado por los Dark Lords y dirigido por Sherra Grauscherra y Zeros Metallium. Es decir, que, según Milgazia, se están organizando para acabar con los dragones dorados, porque así las fuerzas del caos estarán por encima de las del orden. Y esa desnivelación de poderes provocará la destrucción de este mundo, que es lo que ellos están buscando.  
  
No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
  
Otra lucha. Otra guerra. Parece que estas cosas me persigan aunque yo no quiera formar parte de ellas.  
  
"¿Y cual es mi misión en todo esto?" Pregunté yo.  
  
"Estamos intentando reunir a todos los dragones dorados para poder combatir esta amenaza" dijo "Creíamos que en el exterior de la barrera había al menos una manada que adoraba al Dios Dragón del Fuego, pero nos hemos enterado de que murieron todos en una batalla, hará cosa de tres años... menos usted y el Gran Anciano".  
  
"Así es" contesté "Pero no quiero participar. Estoy harta de esta lucha continua y absurda que no llega a ningún lado, y no quiero que mi hijo crezca en un ambiente de guerra. Además estoy al cargo de un negocio, y no lo puedo dejar de lado".  
  
"Lo comprendo pero..." dijo.  
  
"Así que no" dije yo. "Dígale a su tío que no pienso luchar, ni por él, ni por nadie".  
  
Téride pareció un poco desconforme, pero de fue sin rechistar. No obstante me dijo que vendría de vez en cuando para darme noticias si así lo deseaba.  
  
Eso fue hace casi un año.  
  
Téride fue visitándome a la tienda para decirme cómo iba todo. A veces venía con excusas tontas, para estar un rato con nosotros.  
  
Pero un día, mas o menos hace siete u ocho semanas, Téride vino diciendo que tenía que tener cuidado. Que las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles y que no debía descuidarme porque podía pasarme algo a mí, ya que los demonios estaban intentando exterminar a todos los dragones que encontraban solos.  
  
Al principio no me lo tomé en serio, pero al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía, decidí cuidar más de quien entraba en la tienda, y de quien pasaba por enfrente de casa... pero eso no fue suficiente...  
  
Aquel día, hace ya cuatro o cinco semanas, me había levantado muy pronto. Era festivo, pero me gusta levantarme temprano para hacer cosas, sino, se me quedan acumuladas, y luego no encuentro tiempo.  
  
Giras y Gurabos estaban haciendo una entrega, y no sabía cuando volverían. Eso me inquietaba, por lo que había dicho Téride.  
  
Me levanté, y me lavé la cara. El agua estaba fresca y me dio frío. Tal vez por eso no me di cuenta antes... Encontré la toalla a tientas, y cuando me di la vuelta para dejarla en su sitio él estaba allí...  
  
"Buenos días, Filia" Era Zeros.  
  
Claro que al principio estaba demasiado enfadada, y habíamos acabado demasiado bien hacía cuatro años, como para considerarlo una amenaza, pero pasado el pequeño enfado inicial me asusté... Casi no podía ni hablar... Val estaba aún en la cama.  
  
"Vaya, vaya Filia... parece que hayas visto un fantasma... ¿Estás bien?" dijo burlándose de mí.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí?" logré decir. Él chasqueó la lengua tres veces.  
  
"No es así como se trata a los invitados"  
  
"Tú no eres mi invitado, así que vete de mi casa" dije señalando la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Pero en vez de irse, se acercó a mí. Mucho... Sin borrar de su cara esa asquerosa sonrisa. Me asusté y me quedé paralizada, entonces me empezó a susurrar al oído.  
  
"Filia... No se debe tratar así a alguien que viene en son de paz... por que sino, puede cambiar de opinión, y convertirse en un auténtico enemigo... y eso no te conviene... ¿verdad que no?"  
  
Negué con la cabeza.  
  
"Buena chica... "dijo como si yo fuera un perro. "En realidad, Filia, vengo a buscar algo..." dijo.  
  
Mi miedo se convirtió en valor y... ¿por qué no decirlo? por desgracia, también se convirtió en estupidez...  
  
"¡¡Pues cógelo, vete de una vez y déjame en paz!!¡¡Pero no quiero volver a verte nunca!!¿Me has entendido?"  
  
Zeros me miró con cara de sorpresa. "Muy bien" dijo sonriendo y abrió la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Le seguí.  
  
No me fiaba, pero lo último que hubiera imaginado, es que fuera a secuestrar a mi Val...  
  
Vi como entraba en la habitación de mi hijo, y entonces caí en la cuenta... pero cuando llegué allí, Zeros se había ido, llevándose a Val con él...  
  
Después de eso me sentí muy mal... Me pasaba los días llorando yo sola. Por eso no fui a la boda del padre de Amelia. Estaba demasiado triste como para ir a una fiesta.  
  
Téride vino unos días mas tarde de que llegara la invitación.  
  
Me dijo que fuera... así me animaría al veros y tal vez me ayudaríais a encontrar a Val, pero no quise hacerle caso... Además tenía que llevar la tienda.  
  
Sólo cuando regresaron Giras y Gurabos hace tres o cuatro días, me di cuenta de que había estado perdiendo un tiempo precioso, y decidí ir a buscaros...  
  
Y el resto... ya lo sabéis.  
  
_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?  
  
Después de relatar la historia del secuestro de Val, Filia se fue a dormir exhausta.  
  
Todos estaban conmocionados por la historia, y pensaban en silencio sobre la guerra que se avecinaba.  
  
-Esto no puede ser verdad... – dijo Amelia al cabo de un buen rato. Ya era muy de noche, pero estaban seguros de que si se hubieran ido a la cama, no habrían podido dormir.  
  
- Yo tampoco acabo de creérmelo... –admitió Reena.- Y no puedo tragar que, por lo que nos están contando, Zeros es muy diferente a como lo era con nosotros.  
  
- Contigo.- señaló Zel.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó la hechicera sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.  
  
- Zeros se comportaba bien contigo por que te necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus planes.  
  
-¡¡Eso ya lo se!!- dijo la hechicera enfadada.- Pero... no se... me resulta raro... ¡¡Y ADEMAS ME DA MUCHA RABIA, PORQUE ME HA ESTADO TOMANDO EL PELO!!  
  
- Reena, no chilles, que Filia está durmiendo- chistó Amelia.  
  
- Es verdad, Reena. – apoyó Gaudy.  
  
La hechicera abrió la boca para hablar, pero en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
Los cinco se quedaron extrañados, para después recelar. ¿Podría ser Zeros?  
  
Reena deseaba que sí. Así podría estrangularlo, ahogarlo, darle una paliza, lanzarle los hechizos mas poderosos... matarlo... No por el mal que le hubiese hecho a otras personas, sino porque nadie le había tomado el pelo tantas veces y durante tanto tiempo, y eso le daba rabia... tanta que podría llegar a matar...  
  
Mas toques en la puerta. Reena se levantó, e hizo señas para que los otros la siguieran.  
  
Si era Zeros, ella sería la primera en atacar. Detrás estaban Zelgadis y Amelia, y por último, estaban Gaudy, que ahora no poseía arma alguna, y Martina, que era totalmente inútil en un combate, y podría llegar a ser un estorbo.  
  
Los toques se fueron haciendo mas insistentes, Reena se situó enfrente de la puerta, abrió y...  
  
- ¡¡BOLA DE FUEGO!!  
  
Reena se maldijo a sí misma... ese no era un ataque muy poderoso, pero la costumbre...  
  
Miró detenidamente la figura (ahora negra) que se encontraba delante suyo inmóvil.  
  
Era alto... mas o menos como Zeros, pero... ese no era su peinado...  
  
Unos ojos dorados se abrieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Y de repente, la figura que había sido atacada por Reena se cayó de espaldas con los ojos en espiral mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo.  
  
- Reena ¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Amelia atónita.  
  
- Pensaba que era Zeros y...  
  
De repente el hombre que había sido atacado por Reena se levantó de un salto.  
  
- ¡¿¿ZEROS!??¿¿DÓNDE??¡¡DEJÁDMELO A MI!!  
  
Todos lo miraron con los ojos como platos.  
  
- ¿Quién es este?- preguntó Martina a Amelia en voz baja.  
  
- No se...  
  
- ¿AH?¿EH?¡¡AH...!! JEJEJE... Disculpen las molestias... –dijo el hombre llevándose una mano a la nuca y riendo tontamente mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la sien.  
  
Sus cabellos eran rubios. Un rubio tan claro y brillante como el del cabello de Filia, y aunque lo tenía corto, unos mechones rebeldes escapaban por los lados, y dos mechones de su flequillo, que eran un poco mas largos que los demás, le caían graciosamente entre los dos ojos.  
  
Sus ojos eran de un color dorado, tirando a ámbar, pero eran tremendamente agradables de mirar, pues indicaban vitalidad e inocencia.  
  
Reena pudo ver que estaba vestido con una capa blanca, que se enganchaba por los hombros a una camiseta cruzada, que dejaba al descubierto sus atléticos brazos. Llevaba unos pantalones, también blancos, y unas zapatillas del mismo color.  
  
La hechicera sacudió levemente la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué desea?- preguntó Zelgadis con cierta brusquedad.  
  
La expresión risueña del hombre fue sustituida por una de preocupación.  
  
- Estoy buscando a una mujer... Rubia... que lleva una capa de color...  
  
- ¿Cómo se llama usted?- Interrumpió Martina. Tenía estrellitas y corazoncitos en los ojos, y las manos juntas por debajo de la barbilla.  
  
- Emm... pues... yo... este... – le caía una gota de sudor por la sien, y parecía algo apurado por el comportamiento de la reina de Zoana, pero la expresión risueña regresó a su rostro. – Mi nombre es...  
  
-¡¡TERIDE!!  
  
- Sí... eso... mi nombre es... ¿¿EH??- el hombre miró hacia quien había pronunciado su nombre. - ¡¡FILIA!!  
  
Algo de color dorado pasó por delante de Martina tan rápido que la despeinó, y pronto vio a Filia y a Téride abrazados. Parecía que no se habían visto en años, sin embargo, Filia les había dicho que hacía unas semanas se habían visto...  
  
- Vaya... Qué calladito se lo tenía... –dijo Reena pensando en voz alta.  
  
- Sí... ya decía yo que hablaba de él con mucha familiaridad.- dijo Amelia.  
  
- Que bonito... Están enamorados... – dijo Martina con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
- ¿Dónde hay un rebozado?- preguntó Gaudy.  
  
- Menos mal que era pudorosa... – continuó Reena.  
  
- Sí... porque mira cómo se le abraza... – respaldó Amelia  
  
- Oye Reena, tengo hambre.- Gaudy iba a la suya.  
  
- Que se den un besito, que se den un besito... – canturreaba Martina.  
  
- Chicas... basta ya... – Zel sudaba por vergüenza ajena.  
  
De mientras Téride y Filia se separaron, pero sus brazos seguían entrelazados.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Filia.  
  
- Pues... he venido a buscarte.- contestó Téride.  
  
- ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Filia preocupada.  
  
- Sí... Ha pasado que te fuiste de tu casa sin decirme nada... no sabes el susto que me di... He removido cielo y tierra para encontrarte...  
  
Téride le miraba a los ojos con gran intensidad. Filia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ésta declaración.  
  
- No tenías por qué hacerlo, además ya he...  
  
- Ejem... – hizo Reena.  
  
Reena, Gaudy, Amelia, Zel y Martina los estaban mirando con diferentes expresiones.  
  
Reena parecía decir: "Os hemos pillado in fraganti". Gaudy... bueno, él no tenía ninguna expresión... simplemente... les miraba.  
  
Amelia ponía cara de estar encantada, al igual que Martina, y Zel los observaba sin demasiado interés.  
  
Se separaron mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas.  
  
- Esto... Reena... chicos... – empezó Filia- Éste es Téride... el dragón del que os he hablado...  
  
- Ya... lo hemos notado.- dijo Reena con sorna.  
  
- ¿Eh?¡¡Un momento!!- exclamó el dragón dorado- ¿Tú eres Reena Inverse?.  
  
- La misma.- dijo Reena.  
  
- Entonces... – dijo Téride- El rubio debe ser Gaudy Gabriev, la chica morena será Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune y el... la... el... el otro debe ser Zelgadis Graywords.  
  
- ¿El "otro"?- repitió Zel en voz baja mientras se le marcaba la vena de la sien.  
  
- Pero... ¿Quién es esta?- dijo Téride señalando a Martina.  
  
-¿¿EEEEHHH??¿¿NO SABEIS QUIEN SOY??¡¡SOY LA REINA DE ZOANA!!¡¡MARTINA ZOANA MEL NAVRATILOVA!!¿¿CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE NO HAYAIS OÍDO HABLAR DE MÍ??  
  
- Pues... no se... ¿Dónde está Zoana?- dijo el dragón. Todos cayeron al suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ZOANA ESTA EN...!!!!!!- empezó Martina, pero pronto se vio impedida del don de hablar a causa de que la mano de Reena tapaba su boca.  
  
- Y... ¿cómo es que sabes quién somos? Nunca nos habíamos visto... ¿o sí?.  
  
- No... – contestó el dragón dorado.- Pero mi tío os ha mencionado alguna vez... y Filia siempre me está hablando de vosotros... En realidad me va de maravilla que Filia os haya encontrado. Supongo que ya os lo ha contado todo ¿verdad?.  
  
- Sí.- asintió Zelgadis.  
  
- Está bien... – dijo Téride pensativamente.- Tengo algo que añadir a todo esto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- La primera batalla, y ojalá la última, se llevará a cabo en las llanuras del oeste del reino de Ralteague. Las tropas demoníacas son infinitamente mas numerosas que las nuestras... Eso sin contar la presencia de Sherra Grauscherra y de Zeros Metallium, que complicarán aún mas las cosas.  
  
- ¿Cuántos dragones luchan?- preguntó Zelgadis.  
  
- Sin contar a mujeres y niños... unos trescientos. Mientras que los demonios son miles, aunque la mayoría de bajo nivel.  
  
- Estáis en una mala situación. – anunció Reena.  
  
-¿Ese demonio, Zeros, va a ir a la guerra esa?- preguntó Martina mientras a todos les caía una gota de sudor por la sien.  
  
- Emmm... sí, claro... Es el que dirige a los demonios- contestó Téride con aire infantil.  
  
- Pues entonces yo voy.- dijo Martina.  
  
Un largo silencio se adueñó de la sala.  
  
- Emm... – Reena lo rompió.- Martina, no se si sabes que van a haber... ¡¡¡DEMONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!!!  
  
Martina casi se queda sorda con el grito de Reena.  
  
- Ya lo se. Pero yo he venido hasta aquí para encontrar a mi marido. Esta es la primera pista que he tenido de ese demonio que lo ha secuestrado en días, así que...  
  
-¡¡OTRA VEZ NOOOOOOO...!!¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOR!!- Reena estaba hasta las narices del tema de Zangulus.  
  
- Muy bien dicho, Martina, yo también voy.- Filia se había levantado de su asiento.  
  
-¿QUEEEEE?¿¿TU TAMBIEN??  
  
- Por supuesto... Zeros ha secuestrado a mi hijo... he de ir a buscarlo.- dijo Filia.  
  
- Pero Filia... ¿no decías que no querías luchar?- preguntó Téride con preocupación.  
  
- Por mi hijo, sería capaz de destruir el mundo.- admitió Filia.  
  
- ¡¡Además hay que luchar para que la justicia reine sobre la tierra!! No podemos dejar que Zeros no pague por lo que e hizo a mi mensajero, al tabernero, y a Filia... ¿verdad Zelgadis?  
  
- ¿Por qué me metes a mí en esto?- contestó el aludido mientras era arrastrado por el brazo de su amada.  
  
- ¿Y lo de mi Zangulus, que?- preguntó Martina sin que nadie le hiciera caso.  
  
- ¿Eso significa que vamos a ir todos juntos otra vez?- preguntó Gaudy encantado.  
  
- ¡¡Claro que sí, Gaudy!!- contestó Amelia alegremente.  
  
- ¡¡Que bien!!¿Has visto Reena?¡¡Como en los viejos tiempos!!  
  
Reena se revolvía frenéticamente el pelo, pero estaba demasiado agobiada para contestar.  
  
- Aun así... no sé si habrá suficiente...- dijo Téride.- Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Aunque si puede ser, mientras menos humanos, mejor.  
  
- ¿¿Eh??¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Amelia entre decepcionada y enfadada.  
  
- Porque sois muy fáciles de manejar para los demonios.  
  
- Yo conozco a alguien que nos será de mucha ayuda.- dijo Filia.  
  
-¿A sí?- dijo Reena con sorna.  
  
La dragón dorado asintió.  
  
- ¿Y quién es?  
  
- Alguien que tú conoces muy bien, Reena- contestó Filia.  
  
Reena cayó en la cuenta al instante.  
  
- ¿¿¿EHHHHH???¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
La hechicera salió de la casa como una exhalación.  
  
- ¿A quién te refieres, Filia?- preguntó Amelia.  
  
- A Luna Inverse. La hermana de Reena, que es la caballero de Cephied.  
  
-¡¿La caballero Cephied?!- repitió Téride con estrellas alrededor, mientras Filia asentía con la cabeza.- ¡¡¡ESTAMOS SALVADOS!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-¡¡¡Estamos perdidos!!! –dijo Téride.  
  
- No digas eso. Ya verás cómo la convencen para ir a buscar a su hermana.- dijo Filia.  
  
- ¿Estás segura?  
  
- Sí... no sabes como puede llegar a persuadirla Gaudy... – dijo Filia entre risitas.  
  
Téride y Filia estaban ahora sentados sobre la arena de cala-medusa. Reena se había subido al tejado y no pensaba bajar hasta que no abandonaran la idea de ir a buscar a Luna.  
  
Ya amanecía, y la luz del alba empezaba a alumbrar el mundo.  
  
Los cabellos dorados de Filia estaban relucientes y, aunque cansada, se veía mas hermosa que nunca.  
  
- Gaudy... y Reena... hace mucho que están juntos ¿verdad?- preguntó Téride.  
  
- Sí... mucho tiempo... – dijo Filia en tono soñador.  
  
- Hacen buena pareja.  
  
Filia agudizó su sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Son ellos los que se habían casado?  
  
Filia rió.  
  
- No... el que se ha casado, es el padre de Amelia. Yo creía que se había casado ella, con Zelgadis.  
  
Téride también rió.  
  
Se quedaron un rato en silencio, escuchando los gritos lejanos que profería Reena.  
  
- ¿Y tú?- preguntó Filia.  
  
-¿Eh?¿Yo qué?- dijo Téride.  
  
- Tú... ¿estás casado?¿Tienes novia? Nunca me cuentas nada de ti... ¿Cómo es tu vida?  
  
Téride la miró tristemente. Luego, apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el horizonte.  
  
- Mi tío me encomendó esta tarea... la de mensajero... por que soy, según él, rebelde. De esta manera, me mantiene alejado del clan.  
  
Filia se sorprendió.  
  
- ¿Tú?¿Rebelde?¿Qué hiciste para que piense así?.  
  
- Yo era aún muy pequeño cuando se inició la guerra por la resurrección de Shabranigudú, pero mi tío solía cuidarme la mayor parte del tiempo, por que mis padres murieron al principio de la guerra. Milgazia tenía un hijo, una esposa... Los dos cayeron. Su hijo era muy obediente, siempre hacía lo que él le decía. Pero ese día... Ese día nos teníamos que quedar en casa. Él, mi tía y yo. Pero yo quería ver cómo luchaban los dragones, y me escapé de casa. No sólo vi cómo Zeros exterminaba a cientos de los nuestros, sino que también provoqué la muerte de mi primo y mi tía, que salieron a buscarme... Creo que nunca me perdonó por eso.  
  
Filia le miró. No quería que Téride se pusiera triste. Eso provocaba una sensación devastadora en ella. Los ojos de los dos dragones fueron a encontrarse. Y lentamente... se fueron acercando hasta que...  
  
-Ejem... ¿Nos vamos o qué?- La voz de Reena se oyó a sus espaldas. Los dos se levantaron de un brinco, riendo nerviosamente.  
  
- Reena... Entonces... ¿Te has decidido?.- dijo Filia, para cambiar el rumbo de los pensamientos de los presentes.  
  
Reena la miró enfadada.  
  
- GRRRRR... No es que me haya decidido... Es que tengo ganas de coger a Zeros... Cuando lo pille...  
  
Todos rieron. No por auténtica diversión. Tal vez lo hicieran por nerviosismo, o quizá por que sabían que les esperaban tiempos difíciles... Pero todos y cada uno de ellos sabían, que les esperaban días oscuros.  
  
*************  
  
Bueno... hasta aquí hemos llegado.  
  
¿Qué os ha parecido este?¿Aburrido?¿Bueno?¿Malo?¿Divertido?  
  
¡¡Todo review es bienvenido!! (he hecho una rima)  
  
Y si no me mandáis un review, quiero al menos un mail a: labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos en el próximo chapi de... El Nuevo Viaje (bueno... aunque de nuevo, ya tiene mas bien poco ^ ^U).  
  
Besos como diplodocus del ama de las bestias: Zelas Metallium. 


	11. Sálvenos, Caballero

¡¡Ohayo!!  
  
Buenas, ya estamos aquí, en un nuevo episodio de "El Nuevo Viaje" (parezco una presentadora de televisión, diciendo esto).  
  
¡¡Empezamos con la sección de agradecimientos!! ^^U  
  
Nadesiko: Así que te gusta Téride ¿eh? XD. A mí también... XDD Bueno, la verdad es que puestos a que este fic sea un poco... "fuera de lo común", ¿qué mas da sustituir el romance de Xel/Fi, por uno que sea Té/Fi? XD (Eso de Té/Fi, parece que sea el Té y Filia XD). Bueno... eso de "días oscuros" aparte de ponerlo porque se me fue un poco la mano al escribir, era por lo de la guerra. La verdad es que a mí no me gustaría verme involucrada en una situación como la de ellos... por eso lo puse... ^^U  
  
Linita Gabriev: ^ ^ Vaya, vaya... cómo se nota que hay público femenino... ¿a todas nos gusta Téride? (Bueno, lo siento... en realidad sólo dijiste que te cae bien... y además no hay personaje que me invente que pueda superar a Xellos. XD). Gracias por el apoyo ^^.  
  
Cass Metallium: ¿Xellos y Filia? No se, no se... en este fic andan un poco peleadillos ¿no? Aunque, claro, si aparecen Milgazia y Téride, siempre se puede hacer un arreglo, y quedarse, Filia con Xellos, Milgazia con Téride y Reena con Zangulus, pero entonces... ¿Con quién se queda Martina? XD.  
  
Llegamos a la sección de "gente perdida a la que se le mandan recuerdos" que son: Blossom Inverse; Amber; Raven; Masaki y Suissei (si no me he olvidado de alguien...).  
  
Así terminamos el programa de hoy, diciéndoles a todos los espectadores, que no se olviden de que los personajes son propiedad de Kanzaka y otras hierbas ;) .  
  
Os dejo con el fic ;P  
  
*************  
  
El viento era demasiado frío para la "delicada" piel de la reina de Zoana.  
  
En realidad cuando vas a unos miles de pies por encima del nivel del mar, el viento es muy frío. Eso sin añadir la velocidad a la que volaba Filia.  
  
Llevaban seis horas de viaje y aún no habían llegado a Zefilia. No obstante, no debía faltar mucho.  
  
Filia llevaba encima suyo a Martina y a Reena, mientras que en Téride, montaban Amelia, Zelgadis y Gaudy.  
  
Filia, a pesar de estar convertida en dragón tenía un aspecto horrible. No había dormido ni una hora después de tres días sin pegar ojo, y además la obligaban a volar a toda prisa hacia la otra punta del territorio de dentro de la barrera, con pasajeros encima.  
  
Reena temía por si la dragona se quedaba dormida y caía al vacío, pero nada podía hacer por ella en tal caso.  
  
Martina miró a Reena con cierto temor, ya que la hechicera estaba de muy mal humor desde que habían empezado el viaje hacia Zefilia, sin embargo Reena parecía estar pensando en otra cosa...  
  
- Filia... dime la verdad: ¿Qué hay entre Téride y tú?.  
  
Hubo una gran turbulencia que casi hace caer a Martina.  
  
- ¿¿QUEEEE?? –preguntó la dragona con incredulidad.  
  
- Lo que has oído.- dijo Reena con impaciencia.- No me dirás que sois solo amigos...  
  
- ¿Es que crees que hay algo mas?- preguntó Filia escandalizada.  
  
-¡¡Claro que sí!!- intervino Martina.- Todos sabemos que estáis enamorados.- añadió con estrellitas en los ojos.  
  
Si hubiesen puesto un tomate maduro al lado de la cara de Filia, hubiese sido difícil diferenciar cual era cual.  
  
- ¡¡Eh!! –exclamó Reena- ¡¡Eso es lo mismo que me dijiste a mí en la batalla contra Fibrizzo!!¡¿Qué pasa!?¿Se lo dices a todo el mundo?- le reprochó a la reina de Zoana con evidente enfado.  
  
- A todos los que no saben reconocer su amor... –respondió Martina juntando las manos cómo si estuviera rezando, al tiempo que le salían de los ojos corazoncitos, y a su alrededor todo se volvía de color rosa.  
  
Reena la miró de reojo y con la vena de la sien hinchada, pero de repente, Téride se puso al lado suyo.  
  
- ¡¡Hola!!- saludó con su típica aura infantil.  
  
- ¡¡Mira Filia!!¡¡Hablando del rey de roma!!- dijo Reena.  
  
Amelia, que se pudo imaginar de qué habían estado hablando por el simple hecho de ver a Filia mas roja que un pimiento, miró a Reena con aire enfadado, mientras Zel los observaba de reojo. Gaudy, cómo es lógico, no sabía de que iba todo eso y se limitó a saludar alegremente.  
  
Téride, al igual que el espadachín, no se enteró de nada.  
  
- ¿Estabais hablando de mí?- dijo al tiempo que miraba hacia delante para no desviarse.  
  
- Sí... precisamente estábamos comentando... ¡¡¡FILIA!!!¡¡COMO VUELVAS A HACER ESO TE DEJO SECA!!- dijo Reena.  
  
Filia se había dejado caer un par de metros para hacer callar a Reena.  
  
- ¿Falta mucho?- dijo Martina.  
  
- Eso... ¿falta mucho? Tengo ganas de estirar las piernas... – dijo Amelia  
  
- No – sonrió Téride.- Ya llegamos... Atravesaremos esas nubes, y entonces aterrizaremos ¿qué dices, Filia?.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
- Bien... pues hasta luego...  
  
Martina perdió de vista al dragón y a sus ocupantes detrás de la densas nubes. Nunca se había preguntado qué se sentiría al atravesar una nube... Pronto lo sabía.  
  
Cerró los ojos. Siempre había creído que las nubes eran como el algodón, que se podrían tocar pero que no serían muy difíciles de atravesar. Que serían de un material suave y cálido... Pero se llevó una gran decepción.  
  
De repente, notó mucho frío, y sintió que se le mojaba el cuerpo. Además, no podía tocar las nubes, es más, ni siquiera parecían estar a su alcance.  
  
El frío empezó a hacer que deseara que aquello acabara pronto, y se revolvió dentro de su capa, en la cual estaba envuelta.  
  
De repente, una tenue luz, que se hizo cada vez mas intensa, apareció en medio de toda aquella agua en forma de gas.  
  
La luz la cegó durante unos segundos, y después pudo ver a Téride, que volaba con ligereza a pesar de su tamaño, con sus ocupantes encima.  
  
Abajo, a una gran distancia de donde ellos estaban, se extendía el reino de Zefilia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
- Reena, deberías decirnos dónde está el restaurante de tu hermana.- dijo Amelia un tanto perdida.  
  
Desde que habían aterrizado en un campo de acelgas que había por allí, a Reena le habían aparecido unas ojeras mas grandes que las que Filia tenía a causa del cansancio.  
  
La hechicera tenía un aspecto febril e iba como un zombi, arrastrándose por todas las calles de la ciudad.  
  
- Reena... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó su guardián preocupado.  
  
La hechicera no contestó, se limitó a seguir arrastrándose hasta que llegó a la puerta de una taberna dónde se dejó caer.  
  
- Reena ¿Es esta el local dónde trabaja tu hermana?- preguntó Zelgadis al guiñapo pelirrojo que había en el suelo. Un gruñido confirmó la respuesta.  
  
- Bien... Vamos allá.- dijo Téride.  
  
- ¡¡En nombre de la justicia!!- (¿hace falta decir quién lo dijo?).  
  
Empujaron la puerta.  
  
El lugar no estaba muy limpio. En realidad el local estaba tan sucio como una pocilga (o incluso mas). El suelo, las paredes, y en definitiva, todo lo que había por ahí estaba lleno de grasa y suciedad.  
  
Amelia, Zel, Martina y Téride, que habían entrado mientras Gaudy y Filia intentaban hacer "resucitar" a Reena, se dirigieron hacia la mugrienta barra y al sucio tabernero.  
  
- Perdone, señor, estamos buscando a alguien que trabaja aquí... ¿nos podría ayudar?- dijo Amelia.  
  
El hombre se limitó a mirarla con lascivia, lo que turbó mas a Zelgadis, que a la propia Amelia.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber qué está mirando? –soltó Zelgadis a la defensiva.  
  
- Tranquilo, Zel. Déjame a mí... – susurró Amelia. Zel la miró entre curioso y enfadado, y de mala gana, la dejó hablar.  
  
- Estamos buscando a Luna Inverse... ¿Sabe dónde está?- intentó de nuevo la princesa.  
  
- ¿Y a quién le importa?- dijo el hombre de muy malos modos.  
  
Zel gruñó. Y entonces entró en escena Téride.  
  
- Es que estamos buscándola porque... em... se... se ha muerto.- dijo entrecortadamente.  
  
Todos lo miraron de reojo mientras les caía una gota de sudor por la sien.  
  
- ¿Se ha muerto?- repitió el hombre incrédulo.  
  
- Lo que quería decir mi amigo es que se ha muerto... su abuela.- dijo Amelia.  
  
Más gotas de sudor por parte de los presentes.  
  
El hombre suspiró ante tal panda de incompetentes que ni siquiera sabían mentir...  
  
- No sé dónde está, ni me importa. Esa guarra presentó la dimisión hace ya cinco años... no he vuelto a saber de ella.  
  
Los cuatro se quedaron un tanto desilusionados, le dieron las gracias al hombre y salieron de ese antro de mala muerte.  
  
Filia y Gaudy seguían intentando animar a Reena. Bueno, en realidad Gaudy era el que intentaba animarla, porque Filia estaba tan cansada que casi se queda dormida de pie.  
  
- Malas noticias –anunció Zelgadis.- Luna ya no trabaja aquí.  
  
- ¡¡¡EEEEHHHH!!!¡¡ENTONCES NO HACE FALTA BUSCARLA MAS!!¡¡VAMONOS!!- gritó Reena resurgiendo de sus cenizas, como el ave Fénix.  
  
Sin embargo, Téride la cogió por una de las grandes hombreras que llevaba la hechicera.  
  
- ¡¡No podemos irnos!!- dijo con la vena de la sien marcada.-¡¡¡SI NO LA ENCONTRAMOS MORIRAN MUCHOS DRAGONES!!!¡¡NO PODEMOS IRNOS SIN ELLAAAAA!! – gritó el dragón dorado mientras su cabeza parecía hacerse diez veces mas grande de lo normal.  
  
- Ah... – dijo Filia de repente.- Yo sé... dónde vive...  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!???- gritaron todos al unísono (menos Gaudy).  
  
- Yo le avisé... de lo de la profecía del oráculo... de la destrucción... –dijo Filia sonriente pero cansada.  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Y PORQUE NO LO HABIAS DICHO ANTES!!??- gritó Téride.  
  
Filia pareció molesta.  
  
- Nadie me lo había preguntado...  
  
Todos cayeron al suelo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Martina no había visto una casa como esa.  
  
Era sencilla, pero muy bonita. Hecha de piedra, mientras que los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta principal eran de madera, al igual que una barandilla que había en el porche y el suelo del mismo.  
  
La madera resaltaba con el color gris de la piedra, y tras alguna ventana se podían ver cortinas traslúcidas de color beige.  
  
- No estará en casa...- dijo Filia.- Me costó mucho encontrarla... Tendremos que esperarnos a la noche...  
  
Reena estaba por los suelos tirada, arrastrándose como buenamente podía...  
  
- No importa, llamaremos por si acaso. – dijo Téride. Y acto seguido picó a la puerta.  
  
No oyeron nada...  
  
Estuvieron un rato escuchando con nerviosismo, pero parecía ser que Luna no se encontraba en casa.  
  
Cuando ya se giraban para irse, se oyó el ruido de una cerradura y la puerta se abrió...  
  
Por el marco de ésta, apareció una mujer que pasaba de los veinticinco*. Sus cabellos eran de corte recto y le llegaban por debajo de los hombros. Eran de un extraño color entre el negro y el lila. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por un largo flequillo, lo cual hacía que fuera difícil deducir qué pasaba por su mente.  
  
Sus ropajes eran los de una camarera, con una falda algo corta, una camiseta azul con volantes muy grandes en las mangas, y una camisa blanca muy ajustada que no llegaba a la barriga. Lo curioso es que, al contrario que a su hermana menor, la camisa de Luna parecía mucho mas rellena.  
  
En realidad, nada en su físico indicaba que fuera hermana de la pelirroja hechicera Reena Inverse.  
  
Hubo unos momentos de tenso silencio hasta que Luna Inverse habló.  
  
- Muy bien... no sé qué han venido a vender, pero no lo quiero, así que ya se están marchando de la puerta de mi casa.  
  
- N... no... he... hemos venido para... – intentó decir Téride. Pero Luna lo cortó.  
  
- No. No me importa que hayan sacado una nueva promoción, o que hayan rebajas, o lo que... Un momento... – dijo Luna examinando con la mirada a Téride.- Tú no eres humano ¿verdad?  
  
- ¡¡Ya era hora!!- dijo el dragón airado.  
  
- Hola... señorita Luna...- dijo Filia medio sonámbula.  
  
Luna pareció sorprenderse. No solo de ver a la dragona, sino de encontrarla en ese estado. Pero sus sorpresas no acabaron ahí, porque, detrás de Amelia, pudo ver unos cabellos rojizos inconfundibles.  
  
- ¡Reena...!- murmuró.  
  
La hechicera tirada en el suelo soltó un gemido que sonó parecido a un "hola"... pero su significado real... bueno... eso nunca lo supieron...  
  
Luna se acercó a su hermana extendiendo los brazos delante suyo.  
  
-¡¡Reena!!- dijo Luna mientras todo se volvía rosa y se acercaba a su hermana.  
  
- Nghhh... Ngghooooo... – dijo la hechicera levantándose y echándose para atrás, intentando salir fuera del alcance de su hermana mayor.  
  
- Reena... – repitió ésta.  
  
Y cuando parecía que Luna le iba a dar un tierno abrazo...  
  
¡¡¡CLONCK!!!  
  
Luna le dio tal collejón a Reena en la cabeza, que ésta cayó al suelo con un chichón en el lugar del golpe. Acto seguido, Luna empezó a ahogarla con una de las llaves que solía utilizar la hechicera. Todos los presentes contemplaron la escena con una gota de sudor en la frente.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡COMO TÚ POR AQUÍ, HERMANITA??!!  
  
- Ya... ya vezzzzz... ghgghgggghhh...  
  
- ¡¡¿¿HAS VENIDO A ENSEÑARLES COMO ME DUCHO??!! –gritó Luna. Parecía como si unas luces de color rojo aparecieran por detrás de su flequillo. Las gotas de sudor de los presentes se hicieron más grandes...  
  
Cuando Luna terminó de apalizar a su hermana, se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y les indicó que la siguieran, lo cual hizo que sudaran aún más, si eso era posible.  
  
Los seis humanos y los dos dragones dorados, entraron a la casa.  
  
Martina quedó maravillada ante el buen gusto de Luna al poner tal decoración.  
  
Predominaban los tonos beige en los tejidos (manteles, cortinas, etc.) y los muebles oscuros, le daban un toque hogareño. Las paredes, sin embargo eran de piedra gris.  
  
Se sentaron todos en los sillones del salón, que eran realmente cómodos.  
  
- Muy bien... Yo soy Luna Inverse, como seguro que ya sabrán todos los que están aquí. Me gustaría saber quien sois vosotros. Por supuesto a la señorita Filia Ul Copt, ya la conozco...  
  
Se miraron para ver quién empezaba. Amelia fue la primera en decidirse.  
  
- Yo soy Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, la princesa de Saillune, la capital de la magia blanca. Es un placer conocerla... - dijo en tono solemne. Luna pareció examinarla detrás de su espeso flequillo.  
  
- Lo mismo digo- respondió la camarera.  
  
- Yo soy Zelgadis Graywords.- dijo Zelgadis secamente. Luna también lo examinó con la mirada.  
  
- Mi nombre es Téride. Mensajero del clan de dragones de las montañas de Kaatar.  
  
- Y yo – dijo Martina en su considerable tono de voz.- Soy Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova, la reina de Zoana, esposa de Zangulus, el Rey, que ha sido secuestrado por ese demonio Zeros que...  
  
- ENCANTADA.- gritó Luna, para cortar a Martina, que se sentó enfadada.- ¿Y usted quien es?- preguntó a Gaudy.  
  
- Yo soy Guady, el guardián de Reena.- dijo el espadachín con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
- ¿El guardián?- repitió Luna. Las palabras del rubio parecían haberle interesado.- ¿Y qué clase de guardián es el que no lleva espada?  
  
- ¿Eh?¡Ah! Es que como se la di a Sirius después de luchar contra... contra el oscuro ese, me quedé sin espada y ahora estamos buscando una.- contestó Gaudy con una sonrisa. Reena se revolvía el pelo frenéticamente con una gota de sudor en la sien.  
  
- Están buscando una espada desde hace cuatro años... y seguro que no cobra ni una mísera moneda de plata... – murmuró Luna. Acto seguido miró a su hermana con una sonrisa que, en vez de la caballero de Cephied, parecía el ama del infierno.  
  
Una gota de sudor resbaló de nuevo por la nuca de los presentes.  
  
- Perdone... ¿de verdad que usted es la caballero de Cephied?- preguntó Téride.  
  
Luna lo miró con reproche.  
  
- ¿Es por eso por lo que han venido?- dijo la camarera.- Pues mi respuesta a todas las propuestas que quieran hacerme es no.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados durante unos momentos, para después empezar a hablar todos a la vez, sin orden ni concierto. Luna levantó la mano.  
  
- No pienso ir a ningún sitio, ni luchar contra nadie. No escucharé nada de lo que me digáis porque no voy a participar.- dijo Luna.  
  
- Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Téride al borde de la histeria.  
  
- Tengo mis propios motivos. - fue la sencilla respuesta.  
  
Téride estaba desesperado. Había encontrado a Reena Inverse y a su grupo, pero sentía que toda ayuda sería insuficiente. Por eso necesitaban a alguien poderoso. Sabía que las pérdidas que iban a tener no iban a poder ser sustituidas, y deseaba que fueran las menos posibles.  
  
- Por favor... – rogó.  
  
- No.  
  
- Sólo escuche lo que tengo que decirle. Se lo suplico.  
  
- ¿Es que no lo he dejado suficientemente claro?- dijo Luna.- No deseo involucrarme. Cualquiera que sea vuestro problema, no me incumbe. Así que no. Lo siento, pero no.  
  
Las últimas esperanzas del dragón dorado se esfumaron como si de un sueño se tratase. Si al menos quisiera escucharle...  
  
- Señorita Luna...- Filia intervino por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la casa.- Admiro su decisión de no tomar parte en una guerra entre dragones y demonios, que supondrá la destrucción del mundo si éstos últimos consiguen la victoria. Pero creemos que es necesario luchar por la vida y la existencia de este mundo. Para que las fuerzas del orden y el caos sigan equilibradas. Si, al menos, escucha nuestras condiciones, tal vez podamos evitar muchas desgracias.  
  
Todos se quedaron impresionados con la explicación de Filia. Luna, sin embargo, permaneció en silencio con la cabeza agachada.  
  
Por fin, la camarera habló.  
  
- Así que una guerra entre dragones y demonios... ¿Qué es esta vez? Quieren hacer venir a este mundo a Azul Caótico ¿o qué?.  
  
Una luz de esperanza se iluminó en el horizonte.  
  
Téride informó de lo ocurrido a Luna. Del secuestro de Val y lo de los pequeños enfrentamientos entre dragones y demonios hasta ahora.  
  
Entre Amelia y Zelgadis, explicaron los hechos relacionados con Zeros Metallium y sus recientes acciones.  
  
Para cuando terminaron, ya estaba anocheciendo. Filia se había quedado dormida en el sofá, y Reena parecía haber perdido todo miedo a su hermana (sólo lo parecía).  
  
- Esto no me gusta...- pensó Luna en voz alta.  
  
Se quedaron callados un buen rato, hasta que Luna se levantó.  
  
- Señorita Luna- llamó Téride. Luna se giró.- Entonces... ¿Vendrá con nosotros?.  
  
Luna lo observó detenidamente. El dragón la miraba con ojos suplicantes, como si ella fuera su última esperanza. Su aspecto original de un niño mayor, se había convertido en una máscara de adulto que escondía emociones demasiado intensas para ser comprendidas por un humano.  
  
La camarera suspiró.  
  
- Está bien... Sí. Iré a luchar.  
  
Y de repente, la expresión de Téride se tornó risueña e infantil, como siempre había sido. Amelia y Zelgadis se sonrieron. Gaudy no pareció enterarse de nada, y Reena se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y deseaba que esto no estuviera pasando.  
  
La mirada de Luna pasó de Martina, que estaba mas aburrida que una ostra, a Filia, que dormía plácidamente en el sofá.  
  
La camarera suspiró.  
  
- Haced el favor de llevarla a una habitación...  
  
Todos miraron a Filia.  
  
- Yo la llevaré- se ofreció Téride cogiendo en brazos a la dragón dorado.  
  
- Cuidadito con lo que hacemos ¿eh?- dijo Reena pícaramente.  
  
El dragón dorado enrojeció tanto que en vez de dorado, hubiese sido mas acertado llamarle morado.  
  
- Reena... cuidadito tú con lo que dices...- advirtió Luna crujiéndose los dedos.  
  
Reena tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir... Mañana partiremos. – anunció la camarera.  
  
- Pero... señorita Luna- dijo Amelia.- ¿No tiene que trabajar mañana?.  
  
- ¡Ah! No... acababa de pedir vacaciones... Y me las habéis arruinado.  
  
Todos tragaron saliva y rieron nerviosamente.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Martina no podía dormir.  
  
Era demasiado lo que había vivido últimamente, y no podía conciliar el sueño. Miró con envidia desde su cama improvisada a Reena, Amelia y Filia, que dormían como angelitos.  
  
Luna, aún no había subido a dormir. Parecía que se estuviera preparando de algún modo para lo que se avecinaba.  
  
Oyó unas fuertes pisadas en el pasillo, que no correspondían a la camarera. Carcomida por la curiosidad, la reina de Zoana, se levantó todo lo sigilosamente que pudo y siguió a la persona que había oído.  
  
Antes de bajar las escaleras, oyó unas voces.  
  
- Hola.-era la voz de Gaudy, que era el que se había levantado.  
  
No hubo respuesta.  
  
- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el espadachín.  
  
- Estoy preparando las armas que llevaré. – dijo la voz de Luna.  
  
- ¿Dos espadas?.  
  
- Sí.  
  
Silencio. Martina agudizó el oído para ver si decían algo, pero lo único que podía oír, era el chisporroteo del fuego en la chimenea.  
  
- Yo estoy buscando una espada.- dijo el rubio con tono desenfadado.  
  
- Lo sé.- admitió Luna.  
  
Se oyó un rumor, como si las dos personas se movieran de sus respectivos lugares. Martina no se movió del sitio por temor a que le descubrieran.  
  
- ¿Quieres proteger a mi hermana, a cambio incluso de tu vida y de tu existencia?¿Cambiarias tu vida por la de ella y serías como su sombra, si pudieras?¿A qué estás dispuesto?¿Por qué vas a luchar, Gaudy Gabriev?  
  
Martina pensó que Gaudy diría que no lo sabía, como siempre. Que no entendía lo que Luna le estaba preguntando, pero no fue así.  
  
- Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida por la de Reena. No me preguntes porqué, pero quiero estar siempre a su lado. Es irritante y testaruda, pero quiero estar con ella... Para siempre. Por eso voy a luchar...  
  
Gaudy había contestado con decisión, claramente. Después, de nuevo silencio.  
  
Martina estaba impresionada.  
  
- Esta espada- dijo al fin Luna.- Es muy especial. Es una espada perteneciente a una casta de dragones. Bendecida por el poder del dios dragón del Agua. Hecha para acabar con todos aquellos que osen poner en peligro la vida de este mundo. A partir de ahora, te concedo esta espada, a ti, Gaudy Gabriev, para que con ella, no solo protejas a mi hermana, sino también a este mundo.  
  
Hubo un breve silencio en el que Martina no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Luna le estaba dando una espada a Gaudy para que protegiera a su hermana y al mundo? Era imposible.  
  
- ¿Me la das?- dijo Gaudy emocionado.  
  
No hubo respuesta oral por parte de Luna.  
  
- Gracias – dijo el rubio.- Muchas gracias. Parece una buena espada.  
  
Martina estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, y se hubieran dado cuenta de su preséncia si Luna no se hubiese caído de culo...  
  
- Lo es... lo es...- dijo la camarera con voz de circunstancias.  
  
- Muchas gracias.- repitió el espadachín. Acto seguido bostezó.- Bueno.. me voy a dormir, me ha dado sueño...  
  
Martina, al oír esto, salió disparada hacia su habitación, y rápidamente se metió en la cama y se hizo la dormida. Aunque le fue difícil contener la entrecortada respiración, hasta que oyó a Gaudy pasar por delante de la habitación.  
  
Se quedó un buen rato más despierta, pensando en Zangulus y en su castillo de Zoana. En las cosas que haría al llegar allí y en cuanto echaba de menos su antigua vida.  
  
Poco a poco, el sueño la venció y, al final, se quedó plácidamente dormida.  
  
*************  
  
*No tengo ni idea de la edad de Luna ^^U.  
  
Bueno. Luna ya ha entrado en escena (snif... por fin). Tenía unas ganas locas de sacar a éste personaje en escena... por algún extraño motivo, Luna no me cae mal del todo... ^^.  
  
En fin... espero reviews contándome qué os ha parecido.  
  
Y si no, al menos mandad un mail a: labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com dejando constancia de que habéis pasado por aquí.  
  
Besos como mastodontes del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	12. Amor en la Preguerra

¡¡Ohayo!!  
  
Ya estoy otra vez aquí.  
  
Agradecimientos (después de una semana esperando a que se subieran los reviews... ~.~) a:  
  
Linita Gabriev: ^^ Claro que parece ese trozo de Slayers Try... lo saqué de ahí, de cuando Reena y Gaudy ponen cara de zombi... ¿Val/Fi? Pues yo no he leído muchos de esos (por no decir ninguno)... por lo general me he encontrado Xel/Fi... ^^U Por cierto, el zorrito se llama Giras :P  
  
Bloosom Inverse, por sus dos reviews: Jajajaja... sí... la verdad es que Luna es mu maja... me gusta hacer sufrir a Reena... ya es hora de que ella también reciba un poco... (jejeje...). Me encanta que te guste Téride... de verdad... ^^.  
  
Nadesiko: Estoy contigo en cuanto a lo de Gaudy (aunque nunca me había parado a pensarlo, la verdad). Bueno... lo malo de Luna es que me tengo que inventar la personalidad (cosa no muy difícil, en realidad en otros fics lo han hecho por mí ^^U), y me da apuro meter la pata en ese aspecto. En cuanto a Xellos... habrá que esperar un poquito mas... :P  
  
Raven: JAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡¡Lo de la ducha!! Jajajajaja... hombre... no sé... lo hice para confirmar los rumores de que Luna era tan bestia como decía Reena... Y... ¿qué pasa?¿es que ahora no se puede ser rencoroso? XDD Ok... la guerra... bueno, para eso no falta mucho... solo un poco mas y ya verás cómo te gusta (o eso espero). Me muero de ganas de escribirlo... ^^.  
  
Bueno... recuerdos y besos como ballenatos a Masaki, Suisei, Cass Metallium y a Amber.  
  
En fin... los personajes son de Kanzaka y sus amiguitos del bosque, etc, etc, etc.  
  
Os dejo ^^.  
  
*************  
  
- ¿Queréis que vaya a una guerra?  
  
Luna, al día siguiente de ir a buscarla, dijo que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible, pero Téride no quiso que se involucraran más humanos.  
  
No obstante, a Martina se le había ocurrido alguien más que podría ser de ayuda, y ese alguien, era la sacerdotisa de Sairaag, Sylpheel Nels Lahda.  
  
Al principio, la idea había sido rechazada de inmediato, pero después de las súplicas de Martina y Gaudy, a las que más tarde se les unió Amelia, la idea fue aceptada a regañadientes.  
  
No obstante, la reacción de la sacerdotisa no había sido la que Martina había esperado.  
  
- Exacto, Syl. Sabemos que tienes mucho trabajo aquí, pero...  
  
- Reena. ¿Me ves con ganas de ir a una guerra? Las guerras son inhumanas. Es lo peor que puede haber. No pienso participar. – dijo la sacerdotisa al borde de las lágrimas.  
  
- Pliiiis... Porfaaaaa... Syl... Ven con nosotros...  
  
Todos miraron de reojo, mientras una gota de sudor les caía por la sien, a Gaudy y a Martina, que eran los que suplicaban. Reena estaba segura de que había sido Martina la que había propuesto arrodillase delante de Sylpheel y suplicarle que les acompañara. Y a pesar de que la sacerdotisa parecía apurada por la actitud de reina y espadachín, no abandonó su negación.  
  
- No... mi querido Gaudy, no puedo ir... ya sabéis que lo que se me da mejor es la magia blanca...  
  
- Pero sabes utilizar el Drag Slave.- dijo Reena al acto.  
  
- Pero Reena, el Drag Slave es un hechizo muy largo de pronunciar como para utilizarlo en una batalla.- dijo Amelia sin pensar.  
  
Martina y Reena miraron a la princesa con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
- Es verdad, así que no puedo ir... además- dijo Sylpheel- estoy intentando reconstruir Sairaag ¿es que lo habéis olvidado? Yo tengo un trabajo aquí.  
  
Los presentes se quedaron en silencio, sin saber con qué rebatirle. Y entonces, una voz oculta entre las sombras habló por ellos.  
  
- Imagina por un momento- dijo Luna, la propietaria de la voz.- Que consigues hoy mismo terminar de reconstruir la ciudad.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Luna había estado muy callada desde esa mañana, en la que había aparecido vestida con unos pantalones ajustados de color morado y con una camisa marrón desteñida y vieja. A un lado de su cintura y colgada de un cinturón, llevaba una espada larga que Reena jamás había visto.  
  
- Y luego imagina,- prosiguió la camarera- que los demonios consiguen la victoria y destruyen uno a uno, cada pueblo, cada ciudad de cada reino. ¿De que habrá servido el esfuerzo que has realizado por reconstruir tu ciudad, si luego no la defiendes?  
  
Sylpheel se quedó mirando a Luna con asombro. Después agachó la cabeza.  
  
- Pero yo... yo no quiero... no quiero luchar... ¡No sé luchar!- dijo al fin mientras unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.  
  
- Pero eres sacerdotisa ¿no es cierto?- respondió Luna- Tienes poderes curativos, sabes usar la magia blanca. ¿No te quieres involucrar en una guerra? Pues entonces cuida a los heridos. Tú no participarás, ayudarás a los dragones dorados, ocuparás un puesto en enfermería y ellos- dijo mirando a Téride- tendrán un guerrero más para sus filas.  
  
Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Era la hora de que Sylpheel diera una respuesta.  
  
Los ojos verdes de la sacerdotisa estaban situados ahora detrás de su espeso flequillo de corte recto.  
  
- ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba- dijo Luna rompiendo el tenso silencio- Y también podrás estar con tus amigos, y ayudarles si es necesario.  
  
Sylpheel la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego, se le humedecieron mientras miraba al grupo formado por los cinco humanos: Reena, Gaudy, Amelia, Zelgadis y Martina.  
  
- De acuerdo.- dijo al fin la sacerdotisa- iré con vosotros.  
  
Martina empezó a dar saltitos de alegría y a abrazar a Sylpheel y, por un buen rato, los embargó la felicidad. Iban a estar reunidos de nuevo, y lucharían otra vez juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, que parecía que no iban a volver.  
  
Reena estaba impresionada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su hermana la ayudaría en algo. Dirigió la vista hacia donde se encontraba la caballero de Cephied, y vio que ésta miraba desde detrás de su flequillo a Téride, que en ese momento, parecía un niño al que le habían negado unos caramelos.  
  
Y sólo entonces Reena entendió, que, tanto la anterior acción de su hermana como su primera negación de ir a la guerra, se debía a que tenía algo en contra de los dragones dorados.  
  
Filia, que estaba al lado del dragón dorado parecía neutral.  
  
- Téride- llamó.  
  
El dragón no contestó.  
  
- Téride, ¿me oyes?.  
  
Téride siguió sin contestar.  
  
- ¡¡Téride!!¡¡No seas crío!!¡¡Te comportas igual que Val!!- dijo Filia muy molesta.  
  
El dragón dorado la miró, pero no modificó su expresión. Filia correspondió a esa mirada con aire enfadado, hasta que Téride desvió otra vez la vista.  
  
Téride era encantador, pero a veces parecía de la edad de Val, y eso la sacaba de quicio. Filia decidió cambiar de táctica.  
  
- Sabes que Luna tiene razón.- dijo.  
  
- No.- dijo él tercamente.  
  
- Claro que sí. Yo conozco mejor que tú a estos humanos, y sé que jamás se aliarían a los demonios, además no podemos despreciar la ayuda.  
  
Téride la miró sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Podemos? Creía... Creía que no querías relacionarte con otros dragones.  
  
Filia se ruborizó.  
  
- Yo... no he dicho eso. Solo... lo que pasa... es... que ahora vamos a luchar juntos, así que...  
  
Téride pareció desilusionarse bastante, pero la siguió mirando con asombro por un buen rato.  
  
Entonces Luna se les acercó.  
  
- No deberías subestimar a los humanos... Somos mas luchadores... – le dijo a Téride con una sonrisa triunfal.  
  
La imagen de Zeros el día en el que secuestró a su hijo pasó por la mente de Filia al mirar a Luna.  
  
Filia se quedó asombrada por haber relacionado a esos dos seres, y pronto cayó en la cuenta de que eran muy parecidos. No solo sus comentarios burlones, sus planes y su manera de hablar era muy similar, sino que también tenían un físico casi idéntico.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la dragón dorado que sacudió levemente la cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡Muy bien!! Filia, Téride- dijo enérgicamente Reena.-¡¡Vámonos!!  
  
Y, tras quedar cegados por la luz dorada de sendas criaturas, se dirigieron volando hacia las llanuras del oeste del reino de Ralteague.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente.  
  
No quedaba ni un día para la batalla que daría comienzo a la guerra que se avecinaba, y para colmo, Téride había desaparecido de repente y no aparecía por ningún lado.  
  
No solo Milgazia estaba nervioso. Podía ver la desesperación en el rostro de los otros dragones. Además, él no era buen general, capitán, o lo que quiera que mandara en un ejército, y esa falta de autoridad se hacía patente en el improvisado campamento. La descoordinación y el poco entrenamiento destacaban por encima de todo. Y lo peor, era el hecho de ser totalmente conscientes de que la batalla era desigual pues eso les bajaba la moral, porque significaba que jamás volverían a sus hogares.  
  
De repente, mientras Milgazia dejaba pasar las horas en medio de ese campamento caótico (mas que nada, por el desorden), muchos de los dragones levantaron la vista y los más curiosos volaron hacia dos puntos dorados que asomaban por el horizonte.  
  
Milgazia, preocupado por que fuera una trampa les llamó de vuelta, pero no obedecieron a causa de la indisciplina de ese ejército, formado por seres que, prácticamente, no sabían luchar o que se habían olvidado de ello.  
  
Impotente, él también observó los dos puntos, hasta que reconoció a uno de ellos.  
  
Las alas, la forma, el singular color de sus escamas y el rostro del dragón joven que era, le revelaron que era el único pariente vivo de Milgazia, Téride.  
  
Milgazia estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría, hasta que se percató de que otro dragón acompañaba a su sobrino. Una hembra joven que jamás había visto, pero que supuso que sería Filia Ul Copt, la madre de Val. El cual había sido secuestrado por Zeros Metallium, y que en extrañas circunstancias, había llegado a él a través del demonio.  
  
Pronto Téride y Filia aterrizaron entre una gran humareda, y dejaron que los pasajeros, en los cuales Milgazia no había reparado, bajaran de sus lomos. Después, cada uno adoptó su forma humana correspondiente.  
  
Los humanos eran Reena Inverse y sus compañeros de viaje, solo que esta vez, habían tres mujeres más que les acompañaban.  
  
Su sobrino se acercó.  
  
- Chicos, éste es mi tío Milg...  
  
- ¡¡Si es Milgazia!!- dijo Reena afablemente.- Hola, ¿qué tal?  
  
- B... Bien... –atinó a responder el sorprendido dragón.  
  
Zelgadis y Amelia saludaron por su cuenta con cordialidad.  
  
- Reena... ¿quién es este?- preguntó Gaudy. Reena le dio un coscorrón.  
  
- ¡¡Es Milgazia!!¡¡El dragón que custodiaba la Biblia Claire!!¡¡El de las montañas de Kaatar!!  
  
Todos miraban con una gota de sudor en la frente a la pareja, en especial el aludido.  
  
- ¿Qué...?¿Qué hacen ellos aquí...?- preguntó un atónito Milgazia a su sobrino.  
  
- Van a luchar con nosotros, tío.- respondió el dragón con orgullo.  
  
Esa respuesta fue como un trago de reconfortante leche caliente para Milgazia. Pero eso no era todo lo que tenía que escuchar.  
  
- Y estas son: su majestad Martina, la reina de... de...  
  
- Zoana- susurró Martina a Téride.  
  
- Ah, sí... – dijo éste con una gota de sudor en la frente.- de Zoana. La sacerdotisa de la ciudad de Sairaag, Sylpheel, que nos ayudará a cuidar de los heridos. Y esta es la...  
  
- Es un placer, señorita.- le cortó Milgazia. Mientras a Téride se le marcaba la vena de la sien.  
  
- Como iba diciendo... – dijo Téride alzando la voz.- esta es la señorita Luna Inverse, la Caballero de Cephied.  
  
El silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras todos los dragones miraban a Luna. Ésta correspondió a las miradas por detrás de su flequillo, y de repente, los dragones empezaron a saltar de alegría y a gritar con euforia, pues la que ellos consideraban su salvadora, había llegado.  
  
Luna, pareció entre halagada y desconcertada, sin embargo, no dijo nada.  
  
- Téride... ¿a mí no me presentas?- gritó Filia por encima del jaleo.  
  
- No...- dijo Téride mientras la empujaba para salir de allí.- Vámonos rápido...  
  
- Pero... ¿Por qué...?- Empezó Filia, mas la voz de Milgazia los detuvo.  
  
- ¡¡TERIDE!!- Llamó, lo cual hizo que muchos de los dragones se callaran.  
  
El aludido se detuvo con fastidio y se giró con la expresión de un niño al que han pillado haciendo una travesura.  
  
-¿Qué quieres, tío?- dijo cuidadosamente mientras mantenía a Filia escondida detrás suyo.  
  
- ¿No te olvidas de alguien?  
  
- ¿De... De alguieeeen? N... No sé... ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Milgazia miró a su sobrino de reojo mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.  
  
- Téride... deja de comportarte como un niño de tres años y preséntanos a la señorita que escondes detrás de ti.- dijo el dragón resoplando.  
  
Hubieron unas risitas y unos murmullos que hicieron que Téride se ruborizara y bajara la vista.  
  
Filia se sintió mal. Si no le hubiera hecho caso al mismo Téride, ahora no estaría pasando vergüenza.  
  
- Soy Filia Ul Copt.- dijo tendiendo una mano a Milgazia.  
  
- Encantado de conocerla.- dijo Milgazia con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras le estrechaba la mano.- ¿Ves Téride? No ha costado tanto.- añadió con suspicacia.  
  
Entonces, Filia observó a Téride. Éste ya no estaba rodeado por ese aura infantil que siempre le acompañaba, su expresión era de rabia. A Filia le dio un vuelco el corazón, y también ella sintió rabia hacia Milgazia. No hacía falta humillar más de lo necesario a Téride.  
  
El sobrino de Milgazia iba a decir algo, pero entonces Luna entró en escena.  
  
- Siento interrumpir esta... discusión... familiar... Pero... creo que en este campamento hay mucha faena... Y me temo que la batalla empieza dentro de unos días ¿No es as...?  
  
- Empieza mañana.- dijo Milgazia acongojado.  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡MAÑANA!!!??? – gritaron los humanos al unísono.  
  
- Sí...  
  
- ¡¡Pues entonces no hay tiempo que perder!!- Dijo Reena olvidando la presencia de su hermana.- ¡¡Vamos!!¡¡Hay que preparar lanzas, piedras... cualquier objeto arrojadizo!!  
  
Los dragones, a las órdenes de la hechicera, empezaron a correr de un lado a otro, trayendo todo tipo de armas, que, por cierto, eran muy pocas.  
  
Luna mandó a buscar piedras que arrojar a los demonios, y luego preparó lo mejor que pudo, a los torpes dragones para el combate, mientras Reena, Gaudy, Zelgadis y Amelia hacían de ayudantes.  
  
Sylpheel y Martina preparaban material, etc, para ejercer su labor de curanderas.  
  
- He venido a buscar a mi Zangulus, no a luchar en una guerra. Yo tampoco quiero ir a luchar.- había dicho la refinada reina de Zoana. Y entonces Luna, le había mandado ocupar un puesto con Shylpheel.  
  
El día pasó así. Mucho ajetreo, preparativos de última hora y sobre todo, nervios. Nervios, porque ahora que la batalla estaba más equilibrada, empezaban a ver más de cerca el regreso a sus respectivos hogares.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Martina, de nuevo, no podía dormir.  
  
Además, ese día ni siquiera dormía sobre una cama, sino que tenía que tumbarse sobre la tierra húmeda de debajo de la fina tela de su tienda, que compartía con Sylpheel, Reena, Amelia, Filia y Luna, aunque, esta última, como en la noche anterior, no estaba.  
  
Filia también había salido, le tocaba estar de guardia, y Martina recordó que se había ido con sueño. Tal vez le cambiara el puesto, ya que la reina estaba totalmente desvelada y se aburría, mientras que de guardia, al menos podría chafardear.  
  
Se levantó del suelo y se limpió la capa que le había hecho de esterilla y de manta al mismo tiempo.  
  
Reena roncaba y dormía a pierna suelta, lo cual le llamó poderosamente la atención. ¿Cómo podía dormir tan a gusto en un sitio como ese?.  
  
Salió de la tienda y se dirigió a los puestos de guardia, pero cuando iba a llegar a donde estaba Filia, vio que Téride se dirigía hacia allí y decidió esconderse detrás de unos sacos de paja.  
  
Téride se veía malhumorado. Y se sentó en silencio al lado de Filia.  
  
En realidad, Téride no hacía ni cinco minutos que había tenido una nueva discusión con su tío.  
  
Milgazia tenía miedo de que Filia descubriera dónde estaba el pequeño Val y que eso frustrara los desconocidos planes de Zeros. Pues si eso pasaba, ya podían prepararse para lo peor.  
  
Milgazia y Zeros, tenían una especie de trato, aunque Téride no sabía exactamente de qué se trataba. Sólo sabía que no podía decirle nada a Filia, y eso cada vez le dolía mas.  
  
Además se sentía culpable de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Filia con el secuestro de Val. Se sentía como una marioneta, como un muñeco manipulado, no solo por su tío, sino también por el propio Zeros. Sabía que mentía y su peor miedo era que Filia se alejara de él si descubría la verdad. No obstante, cada día estaba más decidido a decirle a Filia dónde estaba su hijo adoptivo y después a suplicarle perdón si era necesario.  
  
- Téride... –llamó Filia con cuidado interrumpiendo los sombríos pensamientos del dragón.  
  
- ¿Qué? –contestó de mala manera.  
  
- Por favor... No te enfades...  
  
- No me enfado.- mintió él.- Lo que pasa es que mi tío me saca de quicio.  
  
- No os lleváis bien ¿Verdad?  
  
- Se piensa que aún soy un niño pequeño y me puede manipular como quiera.- dijo enfadado.  
  
Filia no pudo evitar reírse. Téride la miró atónito.  
  
-¿Qué? –preguntó aún de mas mal humor.  
  
- Téride... Es que a veces te comportas como un niño.- dijo Filia. Téride la miró como si fuera un marciano.  
  
- ¿¿Tú también vas a empezar con eso??- dijo medio gritando. Filia se llevó un dedo a la boca para hacerle callar.  
  
- No grites...- dijo Filia aún entre risas.- Téride... lo que quiero decir es que... tienes unas expresiones infantiles... Y la carita...- dijo acariciándole un poco la cara.- Pareces un niño mayor...  
  
- No me digas eso... – dijo Téride con desesperación.  
  
- Pero Téride... no te preocupes, eso es lo que... te hace más adorable... y... – añadió Filia tímidamente- ...eso es... lo que más me gusta de ti...  
  
El dragón se quedó en silencio mirándola a los ojos mientras se ruborizaba. ¿Significaba eso que él...? No, no podía ser. Él no era más que un mentiroso que no se merecía a la belleza que tenía delante. Pero ella había dicho... Una duda surgió en su corazón, una duda que, a cada segundo se hacía mas grande.  
  
Filia, por su parte, sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar. Ya se lo había dicho... ¿y ahora que?¿Cómo reaccionaría? En esos momentos sólo tenía ojos para el hermoso y dulce rostro de Téride.  
  
Los dorados y bellos ojos del dragón ahora la miraban entre curiosos y asombrados. Filia tenía la extraña sensación de que Téride podía ver dentro de su alma, a través de sus ojos, pero sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirarlos.  
  
- Filia...- dijo Téride.- Júrame que, pase lo que pase, cuando todo esto acabe, nos iremos a vivir juntos. Tú, Val y yo... A algún sitio dónde nadie nos moleste... Donde no tengamos preocupaciones... Y vivamos felices... Para siempre...- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella lentamente.  
  
- Eso solo es una utopía... – dijo Filia también acercándose.  
  
- Pues al menos prométeme que viviremos los tres juntos...  
  
- Te lo prometo.- dijo Filia con una sonrisa. "Realmente" pensó "Téride es como un niño".  
  
Los rostros de ambos dragones se acercaron hasta rozarse con los labios en un beso que apenas duró un segundo, pero en el que se mezclaron sentimientos y emociones y que fue mas importante que cualquier beso que jamás se hubieran dado dos amantes.  
  
- ¿Me quieres?- preguntó Téride.  
  
- Te amo.- contestó Filia sin dudarlo. Él sonrió.  
  
- Yo también te amo.- dijo Téride tiernamente.  
  
Y entonces, se besaron de nuevo. Pero este beso, fue diferente, porque ninguno de los dos dudaban del otro, y porque ya sabían que lo que sentían, era amor.  
  
Martina, que había visto y escuchado todo estaba emocionada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de estrellitas y unos pequeños corazoncitos zumbaban por alrededor de su cabeza mientras todo se volvía de color rosa.  
  
De repente, una mano la cogió por el hombro. Se asustó tanto, que estuvo a punto de gritar y ser descubierta por los dos amantes.  
  
La propietaria de la mano era Luna.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¡¡Deberías estar durmiendo!!- preguntó la Caballero de Cephied en un susurro.  
  
- No podía dormir. Además tú también estas despierta.  
  
- Me toca guardia ahora. Aunque viendo esto, incluso me sabe mal interrumpir.- sonrió Luna pícaramente.  
  
Martina se quedó en silencio. Ahora Téride tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de Filia, y ésta se acurrucaba en su pecho. Luna tapó la boca de Martina con la mano para que no hablara.  
  
- Vete a dormir. Mañana habrá mucho trabajo para ti y Sylpheel. Pero ten cuidado de que no te vean, o se darán cuenta de que les hemos estado espiando.- dijo tan bajito que Martina, aún estando a menos de un metro de ella, tubo dificultades para oírla.  
  
Luna se escurrió entre los sacos de paja y avena.  
  
Martina miró a la tierna pareja de nuevo y pronto pudo oír las leves pero audibles pisadas de Luna dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Téride y Filia miraron a sus espaldas.  
  
- ¡Hora del relevo!- dijo Luna apareciendo de entre la oscuridad.  
  
- Buenas noches, señorita Luna.- dijo Filia.  
  
- Llámame Luna a secas, Filia. Después de todo esto que estamos pasando deberíamos dejar las formalidades para otro rato.  
  
Filia se limitó a sonreír mientras Téride y ella se levantaban de su improvisado asiento.  
  
- Buenas noches pareja. – dijo Luna juguetonamente.- ¡Y no tardéis en iros a dormir!  
  
- Buenas noches, Luna. –dijeron los dos dragones.  
  
Martina, decidió seguirlos. Le encantaba chafardear y meterse en la vida privada de los demás, así que se levantó lentamente y, escondiéndose como mejor pudo, fue detrás de ellos.  
  
Sin embargo, y para su decepción, se dirigieron a la tienda que la Reina de Zoana había abandonado hacía un rato.  
  
La pareja se besó y Filia entró en la tienda. Téride se quedó un momento mirando el lugar por dónde había desaparecido Filia, y después dirigió sus pasos hacia su tienda.  
  
Martina, empezó a pensar en Zangulus otra vez. Se preguntaba dónde estaría y si estaría bien. Téride y Filia le habían dado nostalgia, y la preocupación que sentía se convirtió pronto en dolor.  
  
Unas lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la reina mientras miraba la luna llena. Se sacó del escote el escudo de Zomelster y le pidió fuerzas para poder continuar, al fin y al cabo, al día siguiente vería a Zeros, y podría derrotarle con la fuerza del monstruo y con la ayuda de los otros (pensaba cogerle por sorpresa)... o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.  
  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de empezar una guerra que ponía en juego la existencia del mundo, y que morirían muchas personas el día siguiente.  
  
Un aullido se oyó a lo lejos. Feroz, paralizador. Miró alrededor asustada ¿Podía haber lobos en esa zona? Si había demonios, entonces era posible que sí... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar el, ahora tan lejano día, en que Gaudy y ella se encararon con un lobo de casi tres metros de alto.  
  
Con una última mirada hacia la oscura explanada en la cual habían acampado, se metió en la tienda para ir a dormir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un aullido se escuchó a lo lejos.  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo una voz malhumorada.  
  
- Un aullido.- contestó otra con mofa.  
  
- Grrrr... eso ya lo sé, imbécil. ¿Qué significa?- dijo la primera.  
  
- Mmmm... pues... a ver...- dijo la otra pensativa.- ¡¡No tengo ni idea!!  
  
A la sombra de la voz malhumorada se le marcó la vena de la sien. Suspiró e intentó contenerse para no atizar a la bromista.  
  
- Te lo pediré solo una vez... ¿Qué demonios ha dicho?  
  
- Veras... Eso es un secreto.- dijo la otra para después empezar a reír tontamente.  
  
La figura de la voz malhumorada cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Luego se levantó de un salto y le gritó a la otra en el oído.  
  
- ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Los cabellos cuidadosamente peinados de la figura odiada quedaron desordenados.  
  
- Está bien... está bien... – dijo volviéndose a peinar como podía con las manos.- Te diré qué ha dicho.  
  
La figura malhumorada se quedó en silencio.  
  
- Pero solo si te deshaces la trenza.  
  
La figura malhumorada cayó de nuevo al suelo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡DIMELO YA O TE CORTO EL PELO A LA ALTURA DE LA NUEZ!!!!- dijo mientras empezaba a desenvainar una espada colgada de su cintura.  
  
La otra sombra abrió los ojos haciendo que su expresión risueña se transformara en una mueca de astucia y maldad.  
  
- Dice que la tienen a la Caballero de Cephied.  
  
La otra se detuvo. Envainó de nuevo la espada y miró a la figura bromista.  
  
- Puede traernos problemas... ¡¡¡Enviemos un grupo a que ataque esta noche!!!- dijo la de la voz malhumorada con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.  
  
- No.- rechazó severamente la otra.- Esperemos a mañana. Será... más divertido...- dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo.  
  
*************  
  
He introducido de nuevo al personaje de Sylpheel a petición de un lector, Masaki. Pero AVISO, este personaje no tiene un papel importante en esta historia, así que difícilmente se escribirá sobre ella.  
  
Bueno... ¡Hey!¿Habéis adivinado quienes son las dos sombras? XD (Por Sabranigudu, lo he vuelto a hacer... otra escenita romántica.... XP) A los que queréis acción, luchas y todo eso... ¡No desesperéis!¡¡Pronto comenzará la batalla!! XD  
  
En fin... espero reviews de todas clases colores y sabores XD. Y si no, un mail a: labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com que nada cuesta (o no cuesta nada).  
  
Besos como cachalotes del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	13. 

Hola. Escribo esta página como homenaje a las víctimas del atentado que hicieron el 11 de Marzo del 2004 en la capital de España, Madrid.  
  
En este atentado han muerto 198 personas y mil y pico han quedado heridas en estado grabe. Estas personas iban, como cada mañana a coger el tren para ir a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo o a sus colegios, institutos o universidades. No se sabe aún si los responsables de esta masacre son ETA o Al Qaeda, pero, sea quien sea quien lo haya hecho, se merece lo peor de este mundo.  
  
Es por esto que se me ha ocurrido que una manera de solidarizarme es dejando ésta página en blanco.  
  
Sé que esto no devolverá la vida de los que han muerto, que no curará a los heridos, y que es un poco irónico poner éste mensaje en un fic de aventuras "bélicas", pero esto no es ficción y creo conveniente que se hagan éste tipo de cosas porque siempre (y sobre todo en España) la gente que no está relacionada con las víctimas acaba olvidándose de estas cosas.  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
+  
  
Muchas Gracias. 


	14. ¡Que la batalla de comienzo!

"¡¡Ohayo!!  
  
A ver... primero los agradecimientos.  
  
Linita Gabriev (Por sus dos Reviews): Gracias por unirte al pequeño homenaje para las víctimas del atentado de Madrid. En cuanto al fic... Si es que... quien lo habría dicho de Milgazia... Mira que manipular a su propio sobrino como un vil demonio... XD  
  
Nadesiko: Por desgracia siempre pagan justos por pecadores. Aún así, alivia pensar que estos días el mundo ha estado mas unido (o al menos una parte de éste). Aunque, también por desgracia, para que la gente se una, ha de ocurrir algún desastre. Muchas gracias por el review.  
  
Masaki: Desde luego... ¿Va a haber una guerra y lo unico que te preocupa el paradero de Zangulus? XD Además... Martina tiene su propia teoría de dónde se encuentra su marido así que... dejémosle hacer... XDD  
  
En fin... Besos para... Bueno, para todos los que me haya escrito antes algún review en otros chapis.  
  
Personajes de Kanzaka y de toda esa peña... (¡¡Increíble!!¡¡Casi me olvido de poner esto!!).  
  
¡¡Historia kawaii!! (¿O no? O.o).  
  
*************  
  
El cielo era gris, y una suave pero muy molesta llovizna mojaba los rubios cabellos de Milgazia.  
  
El cielo estaba tal y como lo recordaba en los días de la guerra por la resurrección de Shabranigudu.  
  
Esperaban en el campo de batalla. Luna les había hecho levantarse antes incluso de que saliera el Sol, para llegar los primeros y tener ventaja sobre el enemigo, además de para estudiar el terreno apresuradamente. Se encontraban en una explanada que lindaba con un bosque de espeso follaje.  
  
Estaban firmes. Permanecían en sus filas sin atreverse siquiera a mover un solo dedo, mientras esperaban la llegada de sus adversarios.  
  
Los dragones tenían un semblante serio y estaban totalmente tensos, mientras que Reena y sus tres compañeros que estaban en la primera fila, seguían haciendo broma y parecía que no eran conscientes del peligro que corrían. No obstante, Milgazia sabía que esa actitud escondía la angustia de la que eran presa.  
  
"Interesante..." pensaba el dragón dorado observando la actitud de los cuatro humanos. "Realmente muy interesante...".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Martina y Sylpheel ya habían acabado de ordenar las cosas para ejercer su labor de curanderas y ahora esperaban en silencio.  
  
Sylpheel estaba realmente angustiada. A Martina le sabía mal ejercer su plan y dejarla allí sola... Pero tenía que hacerlo. Era la única forma que se le había ocurrido de encontrar a su Zangulus.  
  
- Sylpheel.- dijo.  
  
La sacerdotisa pareció salir de un trance.  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó.  
  
- Te tengo que dejar sola.  
  
Sylpheel la miró extrañada.  
  
- Es que tengo un plan.- admitió la reina.  
  
- ¿Un plan?  
  
- Voy a ir a la batalla, y cuando ese Zeros no se de cuenta... ¡¡¡¡LE OBLIGARE A DECIR DONDE ESTA MI ZANGULUS!!!!- la reina se levantó del suelo de un salto.  
  
- Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él ¿verdad?- dijo Sylpheel sonriendo tiernamente.  
  
- ¡¡Ay, sí!! –dijo Martina poniéndose colorada y juntando las manos. – Pero no me gusta dejarte aquí sola... pobrecita... – dijo frotando su cara contra la cabeza de Sylpheel.  
  
A la sacerdotisa le cayó una gota por la sien.  
  
- Estaré bien, Martina... No me pasará nada, pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado.- dijo Syl preocupada.  
  
Martina la miró durante un corto rato y después puso la mano cerrada con el meñique extendido delante suyo.  
  
- Te lo prometo bien prometido.  
  
Sylpheel hizo lo mismo, y se estrecharon los meñiques.  
  
- Prometido.- dijo la sacerdotisa sonriendo.  
  
De repente una brisa muy fría hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la reina y las dos miraron hacia el horizonte, donde una sombra negra aparecía a lo lejos.  
  
- ¿¡Qué es eso?!- preguntó horrorizada Sylpheel, aunque parecía saber la respuesta.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-¡¡DEMONIOS!!  
  
-¡¡SON DEMONIOS!!- gritaban los dragones.  
  
Luna se acercó a Reena.  
  
- ¿Y qué esperaban? Hadas de los bosques ¿o qué?  
  
Reena, mas que divertida, pareció sorprendida. Luna nunca le había dicho cosas por lo bajo y nunca había hecho chistes fáciles con otro objetivo que no fuera ella. Hacía unos años, Luna parecía odiarla, pero ahora era totalmente distinta y parecía confiar en ella. Al fin y al cabo, eran hermanas, algo de amor tenía que sentir Luna hacia su hermana menor...  
  
Miró hacia delante, y la visión le obligó a abandonar esos pensamientos.  
  
El ejército enemigo no solo estaba compuesto por demonios que se tele- transportaban de aquí a allí, sino que en las primeras filas había una gran abundancia de trolls y otros seres de inteligencia escasa pero gran potencia muscular.  
  
Por encima de todos ellos, Reena pudo divisar dos puntos en el aire moviéndose con rapidez, dando órdenes y observando de lejos al enemigo.  
  
El odio de la hechicera se encendió como una hoguera al reconocer a Zeros, uno de los dos puntos, que lucía sonriente y confiado, como siempre.  
  
El segundo punto era, aparentemente, una mujer con los cabellos azulados recogidos en una larga trenza y que, por su manera de actuar, parecía estar tremendamente histérica.  
  
- ¿Quién es esa?- oyó Reena que Amelia le preguntaba a Zelgadis.  
  
- ¿A quién te refieres?- dijo éste.  
  
- A esa chica que está al lado de Zeros.  
  
- Mmmm... No se... Nunca la había visto antes.- fue la respuesta de la quimera.  
  
- ¿Lo sabes tú, Reena?- dijo la princesa.  
  
- No estoy segura... – admitió la hechicera.  
  
- Pues yo creo que esa chica es... –empezó Gaudy.  
  
- Preparaos para la gran idiotez del siglo.- dijo Reena con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
- ... la novia de Zeros.- terminó el espadachín.  
  
¡¡¡KATAKROSH!!!  
  
Todos cayeron de culo al suelo (Luna incluida).  
  
- ¡¡ERES UNA MEDUSA!!¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ZEROS TENGA NOVIA?!¡¡ES UN DEMONIO ¿RECUERDAS?- dijo Reena dándole tal patada a Gaudy que éste salió volando.  
  
- Esa es la generala de Dynast Grauscherra, Sherra.- informó la Caballero Cephied con una gota de sudor en la sien.  
  
- Que nombre tan poco original.- dijo Reena.  
  
- No tienes derecho a quejarte*.- respondió Luna mirándola de reojo.  
  
De mientras, los demonios se habían puesto en sus filas, y miraban con ansias asesinas al pequeño ejército formado por poco más de trescientos dragones. Estos últimos vieron cómo a lo lejos, Zeros empezaba a hablar en un pequeño discurso antes de la batalla.  
  
- Señorita Luna.- dijo Milgazia.- Usted es la que dirige este ejercito, así que... debería decir unas palabras de apoyo antes de la batalla.  
  
Luna lo observó de tal manera por debajo de su flequillo, que si las miradas matasen, Milgazia habría caído fulminado allí mismo.  
  
- Muy bien.- dijo Luna al fin. La Caballero de Cephied se colocó delante de su ejército, en actitud reflexiva. Estuvo un buen rato así hasta que alzó la barbilla con aire decidido.  
  
- Señores.- dijo casi gritando para que todos la escucharan bien.- Quiero que escuchen muy atentamente mis palabras.  
  
Hizo una larga pausa en la cual sólo podían oír el silbido del frío aire en sus oídos, y los gritos eufóricos de los demonios a lo lejos.  
  
- No voy a decirles que ganaremos. Ni que moriremos con honor. Ni que nuestras muertes no serán en vano. Pues considero que esas cosas son degradantes para el ser vivo que las cree, anulan todo pensamiento objetivo y, además, creo que son mentiras que corrompen la verdad y lo evidente. Todo aquel que mata, es un asesino, y no merece ninguna gloria.- dijo.- Así que, por todo discurso, sólo voy a hacerles una única pregunta.  
  
Los dragones escuchaban estupefactos, pues Luna les estaba diciendo que no volverían a sus hogares, que morirían sin honor y, algo aún peor, que se convertirían en asesinos.  
  
- ¿Qué es –dijo Luna- lo mas parecido a un dios?  
  
Muchos, creyendo adivinar la respuesta, empezaron a cuchichear, pero los que realmente la sabían, se quedaron tan pálidos como un papel.  
  
- ¿Sabéis la respuesta?- gritó Luna airada.- ¿La sabéis?  
  
Los gritos de respuesta se alzaron en el aire. Luna levantó una mano para hacerlos callar.  
  
-Señores... ¡¡No se han fijado bien!!¡¡Lo mas parecido a un dios, está delante vuestro!!- dijo Luna señalando a los demonios- ¿Y queréis una pista mas?¡¡VAIS A LUCHAR CONTRA ELLOS!!.  
  
Un silencio aterrador cayó sobre todos. La expresión de Luna reflejaba la ira, y ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus ojos tras el espeso flequillo.  
  
Los ojos de Luna eran exactamente iguales a los de Reena pero, por contra, eran de color negro. El negro mas intenso que puedan tener unos ojos. Eran unos profundos pozos hacia el interior del alma de Luna, que en esos momentos, era un torbellino de furia y rabia.  
  
Reena entendió entonces que su hermana, no es que tuviera algo en contra de los dragones dorados, sino que, si participaba en una guerra, faltaría a sus propios principios.  
  
Si Luna mataba a los demonios, se rebajaría al nivel de Zeros, por ejemplo, y se convertiría en una asesina.  
  
De repente Reena se sintió sucia mientras recordaba las batallas en las que había participado. Ocultó los ojos tras el flequillo, pero una mano se posó en su hombro.  
  
- No te preocupes, Reena- dijo Gaudy, el propietario de la mano.- Todo saldrá bien.  
  
Reena asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó la mas tierna de sus sonrisas.  
  
Luna miraba ahora hacia los demonios con aire reflexivo. Y de repente, se giró hacia Reena.  
  
- Vamos, hermana.- dijo.  
  
Reena se quedó estupefacta. ¿Le llamaba para la última negociación?.  
  
Reena dejó a sus tres compañeros (Filia y Téride estaban en paradero desconocido para ella) y se situó al lado de su hermana mayor.  
  
Se dirigían hacia el lugar donde minutos después, si nada extraño ocurría, habría una gran batalla donde muchos se convertirían en víctimas, y otros tantos en asesinos.  
  
Del otro lado se acercaban Zeros y Sherra. A pesar de que el odio hacia Zeros le hacía fijarse más en el demonio, tubo también ocasión de observar mas de cerca de la generala de Dynast.  
  
Al fin se encontraron los cuatro cara a cara. Reena ardía por dentro y su rabia era tal, que casi gruñía. Luna, por el contrario se mantenía serena.  
  
Zeros fue el primero en hablar, y para desgracia de Reena sus palabras estaban dirigidas a ella.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, Reena ¡cuánto tiempo!- dijo.  
  
- Sí... Zeros... Mucho tiempo... ¡¡PERO SI QUIERES- dijo la pelirroja conjurando una bola de fuego- PUEDO HACER QUE NO NOS VEAMOS MAS!!.  
  
- ¡¡REENA!!- gritó Luna. La hechicera paró en seco.- Habrá tiempo para eso... ¿Verdad que sí, general Zeros?- preguntó la Caballero de Cephied mostrando sus negros ojos, escondidos antes detrás del flequillo.  
  
- Claro que sí, señorita Luna... – respondió el demonio abriendo los suyos.  
  
Reena comprendió entonces, que quien debía luchar contra Zeros, no era ella, sino su hermana. Era lógico. Al fin y al cabo, Luna era la mas poderosa de todo su ejército, y Zeros el mas poderoso del suyo... Sin embargo, Sherra no pareció entender ese intercambio de miradas.  
  
- Cuando termine contigo, te arrancaré la piel a tiras y haré una alfombra con ella. Así te podré pisar siempre que quiera. – dijo a Luna.  
  
La Caballero de Cephied suspiró.  
  
- ¿Y ya te dejará tu "papi" ensuciarte los zapatos?– dijo Luna con sarcasmo.  
  
Automáticamente Sherra se puso de un color escarlata brillante y empezó a gritar como una posesa mientras desenvainaba la espada.  
  
Reena empezó a reír, y Zeros acentuó más su sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Podemos ir a lo que importa?- dijo Luna con impaciencia.  
  
- ¿Para qué?- dijo Zeros.- Está claro que si alguien tiene que rendirse, esos sois vosotros... Y conociendo a Reena, no creo que lo hagáis.  
  
- Pues entonces ya está.- dijo Luna.- No hemos llegado a ningún acuerdo. Lucharemos hasta que todos los del bando contrario perezcan o hasta que uno de los dos decida retirarse, tal como acordasteis con Milgazia ¿De acuerdo?.  
  
- ¡¡Sí!!- afirmó Sherra con aire fiero.  
  
- Bien...- dijo Luna, y acto seguido se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Zeros para encaminarse hacia su propio ejército.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
¡¡Lo había visto!!¡¡Había visto a Zeros!!  
  
Luna y Reena ya se dirigían hacia donde estaban todos los dragones. Para comenzar la batalla.  
  
Martina había descubierto que se podía escurrir entre la multitud de dragones con facilidad, pero había decidido ir hacia los lindes del bosque cercano para observarlo todo sin correr tanto riesgo.  
  
Apretó el escudo de Zomelster contra su pecho y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ver a su Zangulus muy, muy pronto...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luna desenvainó la espada. Se había puesto la primera. Sabía que si moría, lo tendría bien merecido, por ir a una guerra, pero el deber era mas fuerte que todo eso.  
  
Miró hacia delante. Pudo ver a los demonios y las otras criaturas a las que mataría o le matarían, y de repente, supo que era el momento.  
  
Emitió un grito fiero y se lanzó corriendo hacia delante con Reena y los amigos de ésta a la zaga.  
  
Después solo sintió el frío aire metiéndose en sus pulmones, la alta hierba rozando sus piernas, a través de sus estrechos pantalones, el tacto delicado pero áspero de su espada, y solo pudo ver... lo único que pudo ver... fue lo que se acercaba hacia ella y entonces, mas por intuición que por calculo, dio un mandoble. De la espada salió una luz de un blanco mas puro que la nieve, que destruyó a gran parte de los demonios que estaban en primera fila.  
  
Se detuvo y pudo ver que, desde el cielo, caían alientos de fuego y otros ataques, que dirigían los dragones dorados. Luna no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
A continuación, todo fue caos, destrucción... Entre la lluvia de rayos dorados y sangre, los cinco humanos, Reena, Gaudy, Amelia, Zelgadis y Luna, luchaban con todas sus energías contra demonios, trolls, orcos y otros seres.  
  
Cuando creían que iban a morir, algún rayo proyectado por los dragones caía sobre el oponente, o alguno de los otros humanos daba una estocada o lanzaba un conjuro por detrás, y eran salvados por pura suerte.  
  
Y cuando creían que sus oponentes se debilitaban, de la nada, aparecían más y más, hasta el punto en que creían que ese infierno no terminaría nunca.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hacía rato que Reena se concentraba en atacar a los diferentes seres que aparecían delante y, a pesar de que eran muchos, la debilidad de esos personajes empezaba a aburrirla.  
  
De repente, notó que algo muy grande estaba detrás suyo. Se giró con las manos en posición de lanzar una bola de fuego. Pero justo cuando iba a lanzar el ataque se detuvo.  
  
-¡¡Filia!!- dijo más sorprendida que contenta.  
  
-¿Cómo te va?- dijo la aludida.  
  
Filia estaba en su forma draconiana, seguramente había bajado para ver en qué podía ayudar.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo? – preguntó Reena.  
  
- Con los otros dragones dorados.- respondió la dragona.  
  
- ¿Con los otros dragones dorados o con Téride?- dijo la hechicera pícaramente. Filia se sonrojó.  
  
- Sí... Bueno... también con Té... – Filia paró de hablar en seco y lanzó un aliento de fuego que rozó el cabello de Reena, pero que dio de pleno a un demonio que iba a atacar por detrás a la hechicera.  
  
Una bombilla se encendió en la mente de la pelirroja.  
  
-¡¡Filia!!¡¡Tengo una idea!!¡Déjame subirme!  
  
La dragón dorado puso cara de disconformidad, pero no se opuso a que Reena se instalara en su lomo.  
  
Filia remontó el vuelo con precaución. La batalla no solo se estaba llevando a cabo en tierra. En realidad, estar en el aire era mucho más peligroso.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Téride?- preguntó Reena.  
  
- No lo se... – contestó con nerviosismo Filia.- Tendría que estar por aquí...  
  
- ¡¡Hola Reena!!- saludó alguien.  
  
- Hola Téride.- dijo Reena sin sorprenderse. A Téride le cayó una gota por la sien mientras reía tontamente.  
  
-¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Reena?¿Vienes a ayudarnos?- dijo Téride aún sonriendo.  
  
- No. – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y con una mirada fiera que estaba dirigida a la multitud de demonios que había en tierra.- Vengo a ayudar a los que estan en tierra.  
  
Filia y Téride se miraron extrañados.  
  
- Oscuro como el crepúsculo...- empezó Reena. Téride escuchaba incrédulo.- Rojo como la sangre que fluye...  
  
- Ese es...- dijo Téride.  
  
- Enterrado en la corriente del tiempo...  
  
- Sí...- asintió Filia sombríamente.  
  
- A la grandeza de tu nombre...  
  
- Ese conjuro...  
  
- Juro aquí servir a la oscuridad...  
  
- ... que estás oyendo es uno...  
  
- Y todos los estúpidos que osen oponérsenos...  
  
- ... de los grandes conjuros...  
  
- Serán destruidos por el poder... que tanto tú como yo poseemos.  
  
- El Drag Slave.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡DRAG SLAVEEEEE!!!- gritó Reena.  
  
Una luz roja muy intensa salió de las manos de la hechicera, y ante la atónita mirada de Téride y el serio semblante de Filia, la bola de energía chocó contra el suelo, haciendo que todo lo que hubiera rozado esa luz, quedara arrasado.  
  
Obviamente, Reena había procurado lanzar el Drag Slave lo mas lejos que había podido de sus amigos y su hermana, pero aún así, logró captar cientos de miradas provinentes de todas partes. Tanto de amigos, como enemigos, de aliados, y de rivales, la mayoría de seres que se encontraban allí, miraron extrañados y curiosos el gran cráter que había dejado el hechizo, para después buscar la fuente de éste.  
  
Filia descendió de las alturas junto a Téride y dejaron a Reena en el suelo. Después se despidieron y se elevaron en el aire.  
  
- ¡¡Reena!!- llamó una voz.  
  
Casi nadie luchaba ahora, la confusión (sobre todo en los demonios) era tal, que muchos aún miraban de un lado a otro.  
  
Reena se giró hacia la voz y descubrió que Gaudy, Amelia y Zelgadis corrían hacia ella.  
  
- Reena... ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Zelgadis  
  
- ¿Acaso no es evidente?- dijo la pelirroja con orgullo.- Le pedí a Filia si me podía subir encima suyo y así podría lanzar un Drag Slave desde el aire para matar a unos cuantos demonios...- Y entonces se echó a reír como el que ha hecho la broma mas graciosa del mundo.  
  
- ¡¡¡No nos hace gracia!!!- chilló Amelia.  
  
Reena paró de reír. En seguida se dio cuenta de que sus amigos parecían enfadados.  
  
- ¡¡No sabes el susto que nos has dado al oír la explosión y darnos cuenta de que no estabas!!- continuó la princesa.  
  
- Reena...- dijo Gaudy, y acto seguido abrazó a su compañera.  
  
- G... Gaudy... ¿Qué... qué haces...?- preguntó Reena casi sin aliento.  
  
El espadachín se separó de ella y le cogió la barbilla con delicadeza.  
  
- Prométeme que no volverás a hacer eso sin decírnoslo.- dijo como si ella fuera una niña pequeña.  
  
Reena se sonrojó más de lo que había estado en un principio.  
  
- V... Vale... – logró articular mientras miraba los azules ojos de Gaudy.  
  
- Bien...- dijo el espadachín sonriendo con ingenuidad.  
  
- ¡¡¡Que enternecedor!!!- dijo una voz fría como el hielo a sus espaldas.  
  
Todos se giraron hacia la propietaria de la voz, que no era otra que Sherra, la generala de Dynast.  
  
- ¡Es increíble lo pequeña que es la frontera entre lo tierno... y lo patéticamente cursi!- dijo la generala con mofa.  
  
Reena se sonrojó tanto que, por un momento, su cara y sus cabellos tuvieron el mismo color.  
  
- ¡¡Para un demonio la justicia y el amor pueden parecer cursi!!¡¡Pero no nos dejaremos vencer!!¡¡Gracias al fuego se la justicia que arde en nuestros corazones, lograremos vencer a los malvados...!!¡¡¡¡Y GRACIAS A LA FURZA DEL AMOR VENCEREMOS CUALQUIER OBSTÁCULO!!!!! – dijo Amelia mientras ponía diferentes poses.  
  
Sherra la miraba como si fuera un marciano, le había entrado un tic en el ojo derecho y una gota de sudor le caía por la sien.  
  
- P-p-p... Por Shabranigudu... ¡Esta no debería estar aquí!¡¡Debería estar en un manicomio!!- dijo.  
  
- ¡¡¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO LOCA?!! – gritó Amelia al tiempo que lanzaba un conjuro.  
  
Sherra lo esquivó fácilmente y desenvainó la espada.  
  
- Por supuesto que sí – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.- Hasta ahora no había visto a nadie que se pusiera a decir sandeces sobre el amor y la justicia en medio de una batalla.- Y después de decir esto se giró para irse.  
  
- ¡¡El amor y la justicia no son sandeces!!¡¡Hey!!¿A dónde vas?- dijo Amelia intentando llamar la atención de la Generala de Dynast.  
  
- Voy a buscar a la Caballero Cephied. Ella es mi verdadera contrincante, no una niñata que se las da de "mensajera de la justicia".- dijo Sherra aún de espaldas a ellos.  
  
- Te estás equivocando.- dijo Reena.  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sherra girándose.  
  
- Te equivocas. Quien realmente ha de luchar contra mi hermana es Zeros.  
  
- ¿Cómo?- dijo Sherra furiosa. Posiblemente, pensó Reena, Zeros le hacía mucha sombra a Sherra, ya que Zeros tenía el poder de un general y un sacerdote, mientras que ella, sólo lo tenía del primero.  
  
- Tú no estás a la altura de la Caballero Cephied.- Dijo Reena.  
  
Sherra se echó a reír.  
  
-¿Y crees que Zeros sí lo está?- inquirió.  
  
- No- respondió Reena calmadamente.- Pero ha quedado claro antes. En cuanto se han visto, han decidido que serían contrincantes. No ha hecho falta hablarlo. Una simple mirada ha bastado para que los dos supieran que su destino era luchar la una contra el otro.  
  
Sherra no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a Reena con odio contenido y gruñendo ligeramente.  
  
- ¡¡Ya lo entiendo!!- dijo Amelia.-¡¡Estás furiosa porque en vez de a ti, Luna ha elegido a Zeros para luchar!!  
  
- Amelia, cariño... que no se trata de elegir pareja para un baile...- dijo Zelgadis con una gota de sudor en la sien.  
  
La princesa hizo caso omiso de Zel.  
  
- ¡¡Pues para luchar con Luna, primero nos tendrás que vencer a nosotros!!- gritó.  
  
- ¿¿QUEEEEEE??- gritó Reena mirando a Amelia con los ojos como platos. Reena empezó a gritar como una posesa intentando hacer atender a razones a la princesa de Saillune, sin embargo, Sherra no hizo ningún gesto de burla, sino que se quedó mirando a la princesa con sumo interés, hasta que por fin, esbozó una diabólica sonrisa.  
  
*************  
  
* En realidad éste juego de palabras no tiene mucho sentido si a Lina la llamamos Reena. Luna y Lina se parecen, es por eso que no considero al nombre de Lina muy original.  
  
Bueno... ¿Qué os parece? ¿Podrá el fuego de la justicia de Amelia derrotar a Sherra? ¿Vencerán los dragones en esta batalla? ¿Lo harán los demonios? ¿Acabarán Martina y Zeros enzarzados en una encarnizada lucha por Zangulus? XDDD  
  
Respuestas... dentro de poco (o no).  
  
En fin... como siempre espero reviews dándome vuestra opinión. Y si no, enviadme un mail a: labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com  
  
Por cierto, Raven, sí. Las sombras eran Sherra y Zeros :P Supongo que dejé las suficientes pistas ¿no?  
  
Besos como cachalotes del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	15. La espada de Sherra

Ohayo.  
  
Bueno, esta vez he tardado muchísimo. Me ha costado mucho escribir éste capítulo. Además, cuando lo empecé no tenía inspiración y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que pasaba. Espero que os guste. ^ ^  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
Linita Gabriev: Bueno, bueno... ya se verá si Filia y Téride se enfadan, y si llega a salir a la luz todos los "secretitos" de Mil. ¡¡Arigato!!  
  
Nadesiko: El famoso combate Zeros-Luna... Primero hay que ajustar cuentas con Sherra ¿no te parece? Y Amelia... ^^U Era el personaje ideal para esa escena. Gracias por el review ^^.  
  
Bueno besitos a todos.  
  
En fin... Personajes de Kanzaka (Excepto Téride) etc, etc...  
  
Historia al cantoooooo...  
  
*************  
  
- ¿Dices que luche contra vosotros?- preguntó Sherra lentamente.  
  
- Noooooooo... Amelia... ella... Lo decía de broma... – dijo Reena intentando cubrir a la princesa de Saillune, no obstante, Amelia salió al encuentro de la Generala de Dynast.  
  
- ¡¡Por el amor y la justicia lucharemos contra los que no tienen corazón!!.  
  
Sherra acentuó mas su malvada sonrisa y puso el filo de su espada a la altura de su mejilla.  
  
- De acuerdo, "justiciera". Veamos qué sabes hacer.- dijo peligrosamente.  
  
Sherra hizo un rápido movimiento desplazándose hacia delante, espada en ristre.  
  
Fue algo tan rápido, que prácticamente no se dieron cuenta. En menos de un segundo, Sherra se había abalanzado sobre Amelia mientras ésta hacía un pequeño conjuro que cegó un poco la vista de todos, pero que no acabó de realizar.  
  
Lo que vieron después fue a Sherra agazapada al lado de Amelia, como si hubiese hecho un corte horizontal, pero la princesa seguía en pie, y no había signos de que estuviera herida.  
  
Reena y los demás se quedaron estupefactos. Ni siquiera Gaudy era tan rápido y diestro con la espada. Sherra se levantó haciendo ondear su larga trenza y envainó el acero. En el momento en el que la empuñadura tocó la vaina, Amelia escupió sangre, y ese mismo fluido empezó a emanar de una herida profunda y horizontal provocada por la endemoniada espada de Sherra.  
  
- ¡¡¡AMELIA!!!- gritó Zelgadis mientras corría hacia dónde estaba la princesa, que había caído al suelo. Reena y Gaudy le siguieron.  
  
De pronto la situación se hizo caótica para Reena. Sólo podía ver la sangre de Amelia derramándose por el suelo y sólo podía oír a Zelgadis pronunciando el nombre de la princesa hasta que una risa fría como témpanos de hielo entró en sus oídos entumeciéndole los sentidos.  
  
Dirigió la vista hacia la risa que, obviamente, era de Sherra. La idea de la venganza inmediata se formó en su mente y la necesidad de ver a ese ser desaparecer de la faz de la tierra casi le lleva a la locura.  
  
- ¡¡¡MALDITA SEAS!!!- gritó la hechicera.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? Fue ella quien quiso luchar contra mí- dijo Sherra entre risas.  
  
- ¡¡¡ZEL!!- gritó Reena. La quimera ni siquiera le miró pues tenía los ojos detrás de su flequillo.  
  
- ¡¡¡LLEVA A AMELIA A LA ENFERMERÍA!!!  
  
Durante unos momentos no hubo movimiento detrás de la hechicera hasta que Gaudy instó a Zelgadis para que cogiera a Amelia en brazos y la llevara a un lugar más seguro.  
  
Reena miró con intenso odio a la generala, que en esos momentos disfrutaba como un niño comiendo su golosina favorita.  
  
- ¡Los humanos sois patéticos!- exclamó.- Zeros se lo debió pasar en grande riéndose de vosotros cada día.  
  
Reena estaba demasiado furiosa para contestar. En esos momentos lo único que realmente deseaba era destrozar a Sherra con sus propias manos hasta que no quedara ni un solo trozo de su cuerpo.  
  
Pero de repente, una gran explosión se oyó a lo lejos y fue tan grande, que el polvo y el viento provocados por la onda expansiva llegaron hasta ellos.  
  
Había sido una explosión en el aire. Alguien había lanzado un hechizo poderoso contra algo que estaba volando y, por desgracia, todo indicaba a que las víctimas del ataque eran dragones dorados.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Reena se fue levitando, arrastrando a Gaudy consigo, hacia un lugar más cercano a la explosión.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cuando Reena encontró a su hermana poco después, ésta miraba hacia arriba con la rabia pintada en la cara.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Reena.  
  
- Maldito... – murmuraba Luna.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó impaciente la pelirroja.  
  
Luna la miró con sus oscuros ojos como si se acabara de dar cuenta de que su hermana estaba allí. Se limitó a señalar con el dedo índice hacia el aire.  
  
Reena dirigió la vista hacia dónde le indicaba su hermana mayor descubriendo así que la causa de la explosión no era otra que Zeros.  
  
La hechicera deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todos los demonios del mundo tuvieran una muerte lenta y dolorosa, todo lo lenta y horrorosa que pudiera ser una muerte.  
  
Ocultó sus ojos detrás de su irregular flequillo y apretó fuertemente los puños.  
  
De repente sintió que Luna saltaba muy alto y, cuando miró, una luz cegadora provocada por la espada de la Caballero de Cephied, se dirigía a un gran grupo de demonios que estaban babeando por allí cerca.  
  
La luz los desintegró al instante. Luna cayó al suelo agachada, después se levantó y miró desafiante a Zeros, que la observaba atentamente con una sonrisa.  
  
Reena se dio cuenta de que el enfrentamiento Zeros-Luna, se llevaría a cabo pasara lo que pasara, y de repente se acordó de Sherra.  
  
- Luna Inverse, es hora de luchar.- oyó que decía una voz.  
  
Luna se giró visiblemente molesta de ser interrumpida en un momento tan tenso como ese, e incluso Zeros pareció sorprendido.  
  
Obviamente, la propietaria de la voz, no era otra que la generala de Dynast.  
  
Reena empezó a revolverse el pelo con las manos mientras una gran gota de sudor emanaba de su sien.  
  
- ¿¿Cómo se puede ser tan pesado??  
  
Sherra hizo caso omiso del comentario de la pelirroja.  
  
- Vamos, estoy esperando.- dijo la generala poniéndose en posición de ataque.  
  
Luna suspiró. Zeros cambió su expresión risueña por una de evidente fastidio.  
  
- Sherra- dijo el demonio.- Lucha con Reena. Ella no tiene a ningún rival declarado.  
  
- Sí... buena idea...– murmuró Luna pensativa. Después le empezó a susurrar a Reena.- Mantenla distraída, para que no me moleste.  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿EEEEHHHH???!!!- hizo Reena incrédula.  
  
- Por favor, Reena. Es el único favor que te he pedido en años, ¿me lo vas a negar?- dijo Luna casi implorante.  
  
- HDSUFSHFJK... Está bien... Está bien... ¡¡¡Yo seré quien luche contigo, Sherra!!!  
  
La generala los miró incrédula, pensando que se habían vuelto todos locos (porque realmente eso parecía). Miró despectivamente a Reena y luego dirigió la mirada hacia su hermana.  
  
- ¿Tienes miedo, Luna Inverse?.  
  
- Y sigue con lo suyo...- susurró Zeros irónicamente.  
  
- No.- contestó Luna.- Pero parece que no te quieres enterar de que no voy a luchar contra ti. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer primero.  
  
- Sherra. Sería de gran ayuda que no te pusieras más en evidencia y luches con Reena. Te aseguro que no es tan fácil de abatir como te piensas... – dijo Zeros.  
  
Sherra lo miró con cara de asco.  
  
- Haré lo que me da la gana, para eso dirigimos este ejército en común.- contestó la generala. Pero Zeros chasqueó la lengua varias veces aún sonriendo.  
  
- Te recuerdo que soy mas poderoso que tú y, por lo tanto, soy superior a ti, así que...  
  
- ¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS, ZEROS!!!¡¡¡YO HAGO LO QUE ME SALE DE LAS NARICES!!!- empezó a gritar Sherra.- ¡¡¡COMO QUIERA!!!¡¡¡Y CUANDO QUIERA!!!- siguió mientras daba golpes de viento con la espada dirigidos hacia él.  
  
De pronto, y a causa de los ataques de una enloquecida Sherra, se levantó una gran humareda de polvo y aire alrededor de ella.  
  
Reena se cubrió un poco los ojos con el brazo. No podía ver nada, y la arena se le metía en los oídos haciéndole daño. De pronto, notó que Luna estaba a su lado.  
  
- Parece que están un poco divididos ¿no?- dijo ésta. Reena asintió.- Eso está bien... un enemigo dividido es más fácil de abatir.  
  
Reena miró a su hermana extrañada.  
  
De pronto, una gran energía hizo que el viento dejara de rugir y que el polvo y la arena cayera de nuevo al suelo.  
  
Del centro de la cúpula que era el escudo, apareció Zeros, aunque para Reena, ese demonio no era el mismo que el que ella había conocido.  
  
Los ojos del general y sacerdote del ama de las bestias estaban escondidos tras su flequillo de corte recto, dándole una apariencia misteriosa y a su alrededor había un aura extraña y maligna que hacía que sus cabellos flotaran levemente.  
  
El demonio se aproximó levitando hacia Sherra que, en esos momentos parecía aterrada.  
  
- Lucharás con Reena y a partir de ahora harás lo que te diga mientras estés aquí, o sino, Sherra, te aseguro que haré de ti el cráter mas grande que haya estado en el suelo de éste mundo- dijo el demonio. Sherra pareció recuperar el valor momentáneamente.  
  
- ¿Es una amenaza?- dijo desafiante.  
  
- No, Sherra.- contestó el demonio recuperando su típica expresión bobalicona.- Es una orden de un superior. Si no la obedeces de mí, la obedecerás de una personita que no estaría muy contenta de tener que hacerlo... Me sigues ¿verdad?.  
  
Puede que fuera la vista de Reena, pero le pareció ver cómo Sherra palidecía al oír las palabras de Zeros. Oyó que Luna lanzaba un suspiro y se giró hacia ésta.  
  
- Mmmm... Tal como pensaba...- murmuró.  
  
-¿Y qué pensabas?- preguntó Gaudy, al que Reena había olvidado hacía rato.  
  
- Que ese tal Zeros es igual...- dijo la Caballero de Cephied. Ahora era Reena la que no entendía.  
  
- ¿Igual que quién?- preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
- Dejadlo...- dijo Luna.- Reena, quiero que la quites de en medio. Si he de luchar con ella, a pesar de que no es tan fuerte, acabaré cansada y puede que herida. Y entonces no podré luchar contra Zeros, que es quien realmente nos interesa.  
  
- Pero...- empezó Reena, sin embargo Luna ya se dirigía hacia los dos demonios.  
  
- Sherra.- llamó la Caballero de Cephied.- Tengo una propuesta que tal vez te interese.  
  
La aludida y Zeros dirigieron la mirada hacia ella.  
  
- Si derrotas a Reena y al espadachín rubio, anularé el combate contra Zeros, lucharé contigo y Zeros no mandará sobre ti. Pero si no consigues vencerles, Zeros será quien luche contra mí, y además estarás bajo su control. ¿Qué os parece?.- Añadió lanzando una mirada suspicaz al General y Sacerdote del Ama de las bestias.  
  
El demonio miró a Luna sonriendo, pero no asintió en seguida, sino que se quedó pensando en las probabilidades de Sherra, y en lo que él ganaba o perdía en esa pequeña apuesta.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo.- respondió al fin.- ¿Qué dices, Sherra?.  
  
La generala de Dynast los miró con odio intenso y con gran desprecio a la vez.  
  
- ¿Tan poco confiáis en mis capacidades? Está bien. Entro en esta estúpida apuesta. Mataré a Reena Inverse, si eso es lo que estás pidiendo.- dijo a Luna con una sonrisa confiada.  
  
Luna la miró por detrás de su espeso flequillo, pero no dijo nada. La Generala de Dynast, dirigió sus verdosos ojos hacia Reena.  
  
- Empecemos- murmuró.  
  
De repente, Reena vio cómo Sherra desaparecía durante un segundo y después aparecía a su lado con la espada en alto.  
  
La hechicera escapó al ataque en el último momento, pero el filo del arma rasgó sus ropas y le hizo un gran corte a su capa.  
  
Reena estaba impresionada. La rapidez de Sherra consistía en el teletransporte, no obstante, la utilización del plano astral para conseguir rapidez era una técnica nada despreciable.  
  
Sherra de desplazó hacia la espalda de Reena y lanzó otra estocada, que también esquivó, pero la pelirroja empezó a pensar que no podría seguir esquivando los ataques por mucho tiempo mas.  
  
En menos de un segundo, Reena notó a Sherra de nuevo a sus espaldas, y cuando creía que estaba muerta, oyó un sonido metálico.  
  
Al girarse descubrió a Gaudy que se había puesto en medio de ambas combatientes, y ahora estaba haciendo entrechocar su espada con la de Sherra.  
  
Reena miró la espada que ahora poseía el rubio, y se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era un arma normal. En la empuñadura tenía signos que ella nunca había visto. También se percató de que si hubiera sido una espada normal y corriente la espada de la generala la habría partido. No obstante, estaba entera y parecía que Sherra se sorprendía de que así fuera.  
  
Pronto, Gaudy y Sherra se enzarzaron en un combate dejando a Reena de lado.  
  
El espadachín, no podía hacer mas que defenderse, mientras que Sherra se teletransportaba de un lado a otro lanzando mandobles.  
  
De repente, Sherra y Gaudy se quedaron haciendo fuerza, cada uno con su espada, quietos y en un mismo lugar. Una sola distracción bastaría para que uno de los dos cediera, entonces Reena vio su oportunidad.  
  
Ella no había sido dañada, y a pesar de haber utilizado antes el Drag Slave, se veía a con fuerzas de intentarlo. Al menos esperaba que sirviera de algo...  
  
- Señor de todas las pesadillas... Concédele a mis manos la ira de los cuatro mundos... Genera una espada de oscuridad, de vacío congelado... Con nuestro poder y nuestros cuerpos combinados... Caminaremos por el sendero de la destrucción.... Destructora de las almas de los dioses* ¡¡¡¡¡ RAGNA BLADEEEE!!!!!  
  
Una espada de oscuridad se formó en las manos de la hechicera, que notó la mirada de admiración y sorpresa de su hermana, que estaba mirando el combate junto a Zeros.  
  
Reena se abalanzó hacia Gaudy y la Generala de Dynast.  
  
- ¡¡¡GAUDY APARTA!!!.  
  
El espadachín obedeció al instante a la pelirroja. Reena pudo ver la cara de estupefacción de Sherra al verle acercarse utilizando el Ragna Blade.  
  
La hechicera dio un mandoble en dirección hacia donde estaba la generala y una brillante luz apareció cegándolos a todos momentáneamente.  
  
La espada de oscuridad se deshizo en sus manos y Reena cayó al suelo de rodillas. La pelirroja levantó la vista y vio que Sherra había desaparecido.  
  
- ¡¡REENA!!- grito Gaudy al tiempo que se acercaba hacia su compañera.  
  
Reena se puso en pié con un poco de dificultad, ya que el Ragna Blade absorbía una gran cantidad de energía. Miró incrédula a su alrededor esperando ver a Sherra por allí, sin embargo lo único que divisaba eran a Zeros y a su hermana, al igual que una aglomeración de demonios y algún que otro dragón dorado que habían estado mirando el combate.  
  
- Reena, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Gaudy en tono preocupado. La hechicera tardó en contestar.  
  
- Sí, pero... ¿Eso es todo?¿Ya la hemos vencido?- preguntó asombrada.  
  
- ¿A quién?- preguntó Gaudy.  
  
Reena le propinó al espadachín una colleja.  
  
- ¡¡A SHERRA, PEDAZO DE MEDUSA!!¿¡A QUIÉN VA A SER?!  
  
- AAAAhhhhh...- repuso Gaudy.- Esa tal Sherra...  
  
Reena lo miró interesada.  
  
- ¿Que pasa con Sherra?.- preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
- Su nombre no me suena.- dijo Gaudy.  
  
Reena empezó a pegarle al espadachín mientras a Luna y a los demás espectadores (exceptuando a Zeros, ya que seguro que está acostumbrado) les caía una gota de sudor por la sien.  
  
Reena se levantó al fin del suelo (dónde había estado peleándose con Gaudy), y se disponía a ir hacia su hermana, cuando todo ocurrió en fracciones de segundo.  
  
La pelirroja se giró al notar algo extraño, pero, antes de que pudiera darse toda la vuelta, el filo de una espada la hirió profundamente en la espalda.  
  
Reena cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre mientras algunos demonios aclamaban al atacante de la hechicera.  
  
Lentamente, Reena se puso boca arriba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y vio la hoja ensangrentada de una espada sostenida por Sherra. Sin embargo, ésta estaba herida en un brazo, seguramente a causa del Ragna Blade.  
  
- ¡¡¡Maldita!!!¡¡Me has hecho daño!!- dijo Sherra entre dientes mientras miraba a Reena con desprecio.  
  
Entonces, el mundo de la hechicera, se fue oscureciendo hasta que, por fin, se apagó.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aunque furiosa, Sherra estaba sorprendida de la habilidad de esa insignificante humana. Había conseguido conjurar un Ragna Blade y, lo que era aún mas sorprendente, había logrado herirla en un brazo.  
  
Miró al hombre alto y rubio que estaba ahora al lado de la que antes fuera Reena Inverse y decidió que sería divertido jugar con él hasta matarlo. Además había sido un buen rival y las ansias de luchar contra Luna Inverse, se estaban esfumando rápidamente mientras contemplaba el cuadro que formaban rubio y pelirroja en el suelo.  
  
Había sido un error matar a Reena sin poder alimentarse antes de su dolor, pero le había enfurecido mucho haberse tenido que esconder en el plano astral y aún así, haber salido herida.  
  
De pronto, notó que alguien la miraba y, por primera vez, se percató de la cantidad de seres que admiraban el combate. No obstante, la mirada que había notado era de Luna.  
  
Se teletransportó hacia allí y notó el nerviosismo de la Caballero de Cephied, quien estaba pidiendo a unos dragones dorados que llevaran a su hermana a la enfermería.  
  
- Te dije que la mataría.- dijo burlonamente.  
  
- ¡No está muerta!- contestó Luna entre dientes.  
  
-¡Oh!¡Claro que lo está!- soltó Sherra. Acto seguido miró a Zeros, que tenía el semblante serio y sus hermosos ojos abiertos mientras miraba a los dragones dorados llevarse a Reena.  
  
Esa expresión... No era normal. Desde el primer día, Sherra había sospechado que Zeros tramaba algo a sus espaldas, y así se lo había dicho a su Señor, pero éste había hecho caso omiso de ella. Estaba segura de que había sido Zelas quien le había convencido de que todo iba bien, pero no era verdad. Ella lo sabía. Sólo le hacía falta algo que demostrara que Zeros y su Señora tramaban alguna cosa.  
  
- Creía que no te importaba lo que pudiera pasarle a esa humana.- le dijo a Zeros.  
  
- Y no me importa.- contestó Zeros sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro.  
  
Sherra no dijo nada. Solo miró a Zeros con rencor. Se iba ir hacia donde estaba Luna, cuando el general y sacerdote, le llamó la atención.  
  
- Sherra.- llamó.- Aún no has acabado con el otro.- dijo señalando al hombre rubio, que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo llorando.  
  
- ¿Acaso tienes prisa?- preguntó Sherra con sorna.  
  
- En absoluto.- contestó Zeros con su sonrisa de siempre, pero sin cerrar los ojos.- Me he dado cuenta de que, durante todo el combate, has utilizado el teletransporte. Lo cual veo justo, porque eran dos personas. Pero ahora que solo hay uno, te propongo que luchéis en igualdad de condiciones.  
  
Sherra lo miró con escepticismo.  
  
- Siempre se te ha dado mejor hablar que luchar. Pero a mí no me engañas. Se que estás tramando algo y quieres quitarme de en medio, pero no voy a picar, Zeros.  
  
El demonio se encogió de hombros a la vez que cerraba los ojos.  
  
- Siempre puedo decirle a Luna que no luche contigo si no cumples estas condiciones.  
  
-¡Me importa un comino lo que diga Luna!- admitió Sherra.  
  
- Entonces ya podemos luchar...- dijo Zeros levantándose de su improvisado asiento.  
  
Sherra se quedó unos segundos en silencio. La última vez, Zeros ganó los Demon Blood, otorgados por el mismísimo Shabranigudu y consiguió ser uno de los demonios mas respetados y temidos del mundo. Y si además era él quien derrotaba a la Caballero de Cephied... Sherra enloquecería si esto llagara a pasar.  
  
- Maldito Zeros... ¡¡Eh!!¡¡Espera!!¡¡Está bien!!¡¡Lucharé en igualdad de condiciones con el rubio!!Al fin y al cabo, sólo es un humano. No me costará mucho matarlo como a la otra.  
  
Zeros la miró con esa sonrisa que hacía que le dieran ganas de hundirle la cara de un puñetazo.  
  
Sherra era consciente de que estaba cayendo en su trampa. No sabía qué ganaba Zeros con esto, pero no le importaba con tal de ganar poder.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Reena...  
  
En esos momentos pasaban por su mente imágenes de ella que creía haber olvidado.  
  
Reena...  
  
No podía ser que ya no estuviera a su lado, pegándole o gritando como de costumbre. No podía creerlo, ni tampoco entender cómo podían arrebatarle a una persona lo que más quiere en menos de cinco minutos.  
  
Reena...  
  
Sentía que su mundo se desvanecía, porque su vida sin ella no era nada. Se sentía como un planeta al que no le llegaba la luz del Sol. Oscuro y vacío. Sin ella, la vida no tenía sentido alguno. Lo único que le daba fuerzas era que los dragones habían dicho que estaba viva. No obstante, también decían que había pocas esperanzas de que se recuperara.  
  
Se sentía solo. La necesitaba a su lado. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.  
  
¿Por qué?¿Por qué esa chica había querido matar a Reena?  
  
Y ¿cómo?. ¿Cómo se habían metido en esta situación?  
  
Las respuestas que normalmente no encontraba en su mente, acudían a la vez, haciendo que se confundiera y entristeciera aún mas.  
  
De pronto oyó una voz.  
  
- ¡Eh!¡Tú!¡El rubio!¡¡Levántate!!¡¡Vamos!!  
  
Gaudy levantó tristemente la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los del ser que le había quitado todo cuanto amaba.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?¿No quieres luchar?- dijo Sherra riéndose de él.  
  
- ¿Por qué...?- atinó a preguntar Gaudy.  
  
Sherra rió.  
  
- ¿Por qué? Porque mi reputación está en juego...- dijo Sherra.- Y porque esa chica era una tonta. Se atrevió a herirme, y merecía morir...  
  
Gaudy se enfureció. Seguía sin entender porqué esa cosa le había hecho eso a su querida Reena, pero no permitiría que dijera que era tonta y menos que merecía morir.  
  
Con dificultad, el rubio se levantó del suelo y llevó la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.  
  
- Reena no está muerta...  
  
- ¡Oh! Bueno, no importa, cuando derrotemos a todos los dragones dorados, iremos a la retaguardia y acabaremos con los supervivientes.- respondió la generala.  
  
Gaudy desenvainó la espada y Sherra le imitó. El espadachín pudo ver que la generala no se había molestado en reposar para que se le curara la herida del brazo.  
  
Se miraron durante un rato, concentrándose en sus espadas y, cuando notaron que era el momento, corrieron al encuentro del otro, con intención de eliminarse mutuamente de la faz de la tierra.  
  
*************  
  
* Bueno, en vista de que hay millones y millones de traducciones diferentes de éste maravilloso conjuro (lo adooooro... ^^), he hecho una mezcla extraña entre el conjuro del manga 6 (editorial Ivrea) y el de la traducción de la serie que hicieron aquí en España (que por cierto, es penosa). Ya, ya sé... esto está mal, pero es que ninguna traducción me gustaba del todo... ^ ^U.  
  
^ ^U Lo sieeeeeento... no he podido evitar lo de Reena (es superior a mí). Pero tranquilos, que no está muerta ¿eh? Solo se ha hecho un poco de daño mientras "jugaba" con Sherra.  
  
A propósito, tengo un problema con éste personaje, porque no se si en realidad sería tan... neurótica (Aunque, si os digo la verdad, me gusta el papel que hace éste personaje en esta historia ^^).  
  
Quejas, dudas, halagos, críticas... ya sabéis, review o mensajito a: labestiamayor_zelas@hotmail.com.  
  
Besos como triceratops del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	16. Knight vs Demon

¡¡¡Ohayo!!!  
  
Adelanto éste chapi, porque me voy a Wolf Pack, y éste fin de semana no lo podré actualizar... Ya sé que es muy pronto pero bueno, ya me diréis algo ¿ok? ;)  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
Amber: ¡¡Cuánto tiempo!! Yo también me he planteado muchas veces si Téride y Filia hacen buena pareja, pero no es algo sumamente importante (ya verás porqué), así que no le di importancia y seguí con lo mío... :P Bueno... lo de "es igual" supongo que fue una paranoia que me dio en ese momento, pero ya saldrá. En cuanto a Martina, tienes razón, pero te aseguro que "está todo bajo control"~.~. Arigato por el Revieeeew... ^ ^  
  
Linita Gabriev: ^ ^. Muchas gracias. (Tampoco es para tanto...). Reena ha sido fácil de vencer porque le han herido por la espalda, así Gaudy podrá estrenar espada. Arigato por el review, ^^  
  
Como siempre, Kanzaka y sus amigos, compañeros de toda la vida, etc, etc, menos Téride que es miiiiiooo... (tesssooorooooo...).  
  
Muchos besos como animales muy gordos a todos los demás (Masaki, Nadesiko, Raven, Bloosom, etc). ;)  
  
Bueno, os dejo. ^ ^  
  
*************  
  
Gaudy y Sherra estaban llevando a cabo una encarnizada lucha, pero había algo extraño en aquella contienda: Sherra ya no se teletransportaba.  
  
Zeros, quien estaba a su lado, debió notar esa sensación entre duda y sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Te preocupa que Gaudy pierda, Caballera de Cephied?.- preguntó a Luna sonriente mientras ésta dirigía la vista hacia el demonio.  
  
- Si Sherra no utiliza el teletransporte no hay de qué preocuparse.- admitió Luna. Zeros siguió sonriendo, pero no dijo nada.- Has sido tú ¿verdad?- añadió la Caballero de Cephied.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que he hecho?  
  
- Le has dicho a Sherra que luchara sin teletransportarse.  
  
El demonio ensanchó más su sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Qué estás planeando?- preguntó Luna.  
  
- Eso es un secreto.- contestó Zeros.  
  
- Cómo no...- dijo Luna con los ojos medio cerrados mientras una gota le caía por la sien.  
  
Su concentración volvió a dirigirse hacia Gaudy y Sherra. El dominio de ambos con la espada, era casi insuperable y por un momento, dudó de que Gaudy fuera a ganar, pero recordó que el espadachín llevaba su espada, y eso la calmó un poco.  
  
De pronto, una estocada de Sherra hizo que Gaudy perdiera el equilibrio durante unos segundos, que la generala aprovechó muy bien.  
  
Sherra clavó la punta del acero entre dos de las costillas de Gaudy, pero no lo mató. El espadachín cayó de rodillas mientras la sangre le chorreaba por el costado.  
  
Los demonios que observaban la contienda, empezaron a gritar entusiasmados. Luna miró de refilón a Zeros y vio que seguía sonriendo. No había que alarmarse aún.  
  
- ¡¡Vamos, levántate!!.- dijo Sherra a lo lejos, mientras le propinaba una patada a Gaudy. El espadachín cayó al suelo.  
  
Luna sabía que Sherra disfrutaría más si Gaudy se levantaba y luchaba de nuevo. No obstante, no hacerlo sería una provocación.  
  
Tal como pensaba Luna, la paciencia de Sherra se terminó bien pronto.  
  
La generala miró hacia donde estaban Luna y Zeros e hizo un gesto de triunfo. Luna miró otra vez a Zeros de reojo y vio que éste no había modificado la expresión de su cara, sin embargo, la sonrisa del demonio no le calmó ésta vez.  
  
Sherra levantó la espada en un gesto solemne y, acto seguido, la bajó.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notó unas manos frías y rasposas que cogían la suya. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de frío y le dolía mucho el costado.  
  
Gimió un poco. Tenía los huesos entumecidos de no haberse movido en mucho rato. Decidió abrir los ojos.  
  
Al principio, los colores se mezclaban, pero poco a poco todo ganó nitidez.  
  
Primero fueron figuras sin forma, luego tomaron apariencia humana y por último, descubrió a Zelgadis y a otra persona que no conocía de nada a su lado.  
  
- Amelia...- susurró Zelgadis suavemente.  
  
La aludida gimió.  
  
- ¿Dónde está Sherra?  
  
Zelgadis pareció sorprendido por ésta pregunta.  
  
- Amelia... Sherra te ha herido. Estás en la enfermería.  
  
La princesa frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿En la enfermería?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Entonces Luna está luchando con Sherra?  
  
Zel negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Reena ha luchado antes con ella, pero ahora está herida. Supongo que Gaudy se estará ocupando de Sherra.  
  
- ¿Y tú?-preguntó la princesa.  
  
- Estaba esperando a que te despertaras.- dijo la quimera dándole un beso en la frente. Acto seguido, hizo ademán de irse.  
  
- No te vayas, Zel.- pidió Amelia.- Quédate conmigo.  
  
Zelgadis estuvo dubitativo un rato hasta que al fin, decidió quedarse al lado de su princesa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Impresionante. Malditamente impresionante.  
  
Así era como Sherra hubiera descrito esa situación si se lo hubieran pedido.  
  
Parecía que ese grupito de humanos era especial, sobre todo los dos últimos.  
  
Una, la desafía desvergonzadamente. Otra le ataca mediante un Ragna Blade y, por último, ése rubio revivía como por arte de magia y paraba en seco su espada, que estaba a punto de caer sobre la cabeza del mercenario. Y lo más sorprendente de todo, era que la espada de ese humano, no se había quebrado aún bajo la presión de la suya propia.  
  
Sherra notó la furia del rubio crecer como un bizcocho en el horno. Le gustó notar algo más que pasotismo, pero al ver los azules ojos de Gaudy, la generala se empezó a preocupar de su propia seguridad.  
  
Los ojos del mercenario, eran rabia, furia, odio... todo eso canalizado hacia ella, podía provocar su fin.  
  
Sherra notó que la presión que ejercía sobre la espada no era suficiente. Haciendo fuerza, y con la sangre aún cayéndole por un costado, Gaudy Gabriev se fue levantando del suelo muy lentamente.  
  
La Generala de Dynast apenas podía contener la espada de Gaudy, así que decidió saltar hacia atrás.  
  
El mercenario agachó la cabeza, y cuando Sherra empezaba a creer que se había dado por vencido, Gaudy se desplazó hacia delante con una rapidez pasmosa. Tanto, que hirió a Sherra en el mismo brazo en el que le había herido Reena.  
  
La generala emitió un grito de dolor.  
  
Enfurecida, miró a Gaudy y entonces la idea de matarlo la cegó.  
  
Para Sherra, no había nada más. Solo estaba Gaudy, que era su objetivo. No existían ni Zeros, ni Luna, ni nadie a su alrededor.  
  
Sus estocadas empezaron a ser golpes dados sin ton ni son que Gaudy esquivaba fácilmente. Y mientras más veces se libraba Gaudy de los ataques de Sherra, más se enfurecía ésta. Y si Sherra se enfurecía, se encegaba más y luchaba peor.  
  
Llegó un momento, en que se descubrió tanto, que Gaudy vio su oportunidad e hirió a Sherra en un hombro, atravesándoselo y llegando la herida hasta el abdomen.  
  
Sherra cayó al suelo entre gritos de rabia y de dolor. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al aceptar la propuesta de Zeros.  
  
Si hubiese usado el teletransporte, habría acabado mucho antes.  
  
- Maldito... ¡¡¡¡MALDITO!!!- gritó Sherra a Zeros. Este se limitó a sonreír.  
  
En éste estado Sherra podía luchar, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder la vida intentando ganar a un humano para luego batirse en duelo con otro mucho más poderoso.  
  
- ¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAS!!!- le gritó a Zeros. Acto seguido, se trasladó al plano astral, con el fin de recuperarse de sus heridas.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gaudy había sido llevado a la enfermería. Y ahora que se habían quitado de encima a Sherra era su turno.  
  
Hacía unos minutos que estaban uno enfrente del otro, pero sin embargo, parecía que el momento de empezar no llegaba nunca.  
  
Luna observó cada detalle del rostro de Zeros.  
  
Era una sonriente máscara que no dejaba ver su interior, y su interior, como en todas las máscaras, se debía de ver a través de los ojos.  
  
Observó sus ropajes, el suave ondeo de su capa movida por un débil viento... Tenía que haberse traído la suya, empezaba a refrescar.  
  
Miró de nuevo el rostro de Zeros y se preguntó qué pasaría por la mente de esa criatura. Qué planes tendría. Cuales serían sus verdaderos secretos. Cómo había llegado a ser lo que era...  
  
Decidió poner punto y final a sus meditaciones y romper el hielo.  
  
- Así que tu eres el famoso General y Sacerdote del ama de las Bestias.- Dijo Luna como si se acabaran de ver por primera vez.- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, te imaginaba de otra manera.  
  
- Así que tú eres la famosa Caballero de Cephied.-dijo Zeros imitándola.- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo también te imaginaba de otra manera.  
  
- Vaya...- repuso Luna.- Parece que ninguno de los dos está conforme con lo que esperaba del otro.  
  
Zeros levantó el dedo índice.  
  
- Yo no he dicho que no esté conforme.- sonrió.  
  
Luna levantó las cejas.  
  
- ¿Cómo me imaginabas?.  
  
- No se... más "parecida" a tu hermana.- dijo Zeros señalándose vagamente el pecho.  
  
A Luna se le marcó la vena de la sien.  
  
- ¿Quieres saber cómo te imaginaba yo a ti?  
  
- Nooop.- contestó Zeros con una sonrisa triunfante.  
  
Fin del primer asalto (cero-uno a favor de Zeros).  
  
La intención de Luna de "romper el hielo" se había convertido en una batalla verbal, y por desgracia, Zeros tenía las de ganar. Pero Luna no se rendiría fácilmente. Decidió no perder los nervios y concentrarse en buscar respuestas ocurrentes.  
  
- Pues... Me has decepcionado mucho.- comenzó Luna de nuevo.- Para ser tan famoso, no has hecho un gran trabajo aquí. No eres tan sangriento como dicen.  
  
- Bueno, señorita Luna, al fin y al cabo, yo tengo una reputación pero...  
  
- Pues lucha por conservarla.- le cortó Luna.- O tu "jefa" terminará por "despedirte".  
  
Fin del segundo asalto. (Victoria de Luna y empate a uno).  
  
Zeros abrió los ojos con gesto enfadado y miró a Luna a los suyos.  
  
Ya le había encontrado una debilidad. Ahora estaban iguales. Él sabía que a ella no le gustaba que hablaran de su hermana y ella sabía que a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que se burlaran de su Ama.  
  
- Es curioso que un ser tan ruin como tú obedezca tan ciegamente las órdenes de "otra cosa".- dijo Luna. Zeros la siguió mirando airado durante unos segundos. Luego sonrió perversamente.  
  
- Es curioso que una persona como tu hermana haya confiado tantas veces y tan ciegamente en un ser tan ruin como yo.- dijo Zeros. Esta vez, fue Luna quien lo miró airada.  
  
Fin del último asalto (Puntos nulos y empate a uno).  
  
- ¡Basta ya de parloteo!- exclamó Luna.  
  
- ¡Estoy de acuerdo!- respaldó Zeros.  
  
Luna y Zeros corrieron al encuentro del otro y cuando Luna estuvo segura de que Zeros se encontraba a la distancia adecuada, saltó y dio un mandoble con su espada de la que salieron unos brillantes rayos de luz.  
  
Luna cayó al suelo de pie con una sonrisa triunfante. Seguro que había herido a Zeros.  
  
No obstante, cuando la luz desapareció unos segundos después, no había ni rastro del sacerdote. Luna se alarmó y se puso en guardia.  
  
La Caballero de Cephied había oído decir que una de las tácticas favoritas de Zeros era atacar desde el plano astral*. Así que Luna se concentró por si notaba algo extraño a su alrededor.  
  
Nada.  
  
Parecía que Zeros hubiera desaparecido, pero Luna sabía que no era así. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil si Zeros estuviera ahora muerto.  
  
Luna cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Sus sentidos, al principio, notaban la gran cantidad de gente que observaba, luego pasó a escuchar sus cuchicheos y después notó el tacto de su espada mas presente que nunca.  
  
De pronto lo notó. Detrás suyo. Se giró justo a tiempo para frenar el ataque en seco. Después, llegó el silencio.  
  
Luna se concentró de nuevo y notó otra vez la presencia de Zeros. De nuevo frenó el ataque.  
  
Cada vez, el intervalo de tiempo entre los ataques desde el plano astral que profería Zeros era menor, y a Luna le costaba mucho más detenerlos.  
  
Llegó un momento en que los ataques eran tan rápidos que Luna se giraba y los detenía al azar, pero ésta situación no duró mucho tiempo.  
  
Pronto, Luna sintió un dolor punzante en el costado derecho y cayó al suelo, no sólo por el dolor que le producía la herida, sino también por el cansancio.  
  
Unas botas aparecieron delante de sus ojos. Miró hacia arriba descubriendo así que el propietario no era otro que Zeros.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué te ha pasado, Caballera?¿No eres capaz de defenderte de un simple demonio como yo?.- dijo el General y Sacerdote del Ama de las Bestias.  
  
Luna se incorporó lentamente y se sentó en el suelo. Sonrió confiadamente mientras miraba a Zeros.  
  
- Claro que soy capaz. Sólo estaba "calentando".- dijo Luna. Zeros ladeó la cabeza.  
  
- Muy típico... Pero permíteme dudar de ti.  
  
-¡Callate!- dijo Luna mientras se levantaba.- Estoy lista. Te aseguro que a partir de ahora no dudarás más de mí.  
  
- Ya lo veremos...- sonrió Zeros y acto seguido desapareció de nuevo.  
  
A Luna ya no le hacía falta concentrarse más, pues ya podía notar cada uno de los movimientos de Zeros. Era como si se encontraran dentro del mismo plano, solo que ella no le podía ver.  
  
Lo notó por el mismo lado por el que había sido herida. "Muy astuto" pensó "Pero aún no lo has visto todo de mí".  
  
El ataque fue detenido por Luna. Pero ésta vez, no había debilidad en los movimientos de ésta. No había duda. No obstante, Zeros no dejó de utilizar esa táctica de combate.  
  
El siguiente golpe iba dirigido a la cabeza de Luna, pero ésta vez, para sorpresa de Zeros, la hermana de Reena esquivó el ataque en vez de contrarrestarlo.  
  
El demonio atacó de nuevo a uno de los costados de la mujer, pero lo esquivó de nuevo. Pronto Zeros se dio cuenta de que algo en su estrategia fallaba, la Caballero de Cephied ni siquiera se entretenía en parar sus golpes. Debía cambiar de técnica. Sin embargo se dio cuenta de esto demasiado tarde.  
  
Luna lanzó una débil estocada, porque no sabía si iba a dar en el blanco, a pesar de estar casi segura.  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio en el que el aire sopló débilmente. Después Zeros apareció de la nada con una mano sujetándose el brazo contrario.  
  
Luna se giró y le miró desafiante.  
  
- Te dije que estaba calentando. No debes subestimar las capacidades de tu adversario.  
  
Zeros la miró seriamente durante unos segundos. Después sonrió.  
  
- ¿Tantas flores te echas por esto?.-Dijo descubriéndose el brazo y mostrando una pequeña herida.  
  
Luna lo miró de arriba abajo. Después de escudriñar el rostro del demonio sonrió.  
  
- No tienes porqué seguir fingiendo que estás bien.- dijo Luna.- Apuesto a que no sabes porqué te encuentras así.  
  
Se oyó un murmullo de interrogación entre los que estaban observando (que, a estas alturas, eran todos los demonios y dragones que habían quedado en pie).  
  
- Señorita Luna, me encuentro perfectamente. ¡Continuemos!- apremió Zeros.  
  
-¡No!- exclamó Luna.- Antes te explicaré qué es esto.- dijo Luna levantando el acero.  
  
- A mí me parece una simple espada.- dijo Zeros.  
  
- Pues te equivocas. Posiblemente, crees que esta espada es como la que tenía Gaudy. Pero no es así.- dijo Luna misteriosamente.- Esta espada ésta hecha exclusivamente para el Caballero de Cephied. Sólo él la puede tocar. También está hecha exclusivamente para matar demonios... Como, por ejemplo, tú.- dijo Luna.  
  
El demonio fue a decir algo, pero Luna continuó.  
  
- Espera. Aún no he acabado. Esta espada está hecha para matar demonios pero, al contrario que la otra, también está diseñada para que no se vuelva en contra del lado del orden. Esta espada, por lo tanto, está bendecida por el poder de Cephied.- Zeros la miró como si le hubiera confirmado que ese era el día de su muerte.- Por lo tanto, la herida de esta espada en un demonio, tiene el mismo efecto que si a un humano se le administra un veneno lento.  
  
Luna detuvo su explicación para poder recrearse en la expresión de Zeros. El demonio, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, ahora sólo le parecía un animalillo acorralado.  
  
- Pero- continuó Luna.- Si intentas herir a un dragón, por ejemplo- Luna saltó hacia un dragón dorado y le dio un mandoble, pero la espada rebotó contra las escamas de éste.- No le hará ningún daño.  
  
Luna miró de nuevo al demonio que había escondido sus ojos detrás del flequillo, y ahora aguantaba gran parte de su peso en el bastón.  
  
- ¿Sorprendido?¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Zeros?- preguntó Luna.  
  
- Verás Luna... eso...- Zeros levantó la vista y mostró su típica expresión- Es un secreto.  
  
Se teletransportó quedando detrás de la espalda de Luna y le intentó dar con la bola roja que había en el bastón. Por suerte, Luna se giró y pudo detener el golpe a tiempo.  
  
- Pero si te digo la verdad –dijo Zeros en un susurro mientras abría los ojos- Pretendo matarte.  
  
- Eso no te será tan fácil como que te mate yo a ti.- dijo Luna. El demonio se limitó a sonreír. Mala señal, un hombre que sonreía cuando todo estaba perdido significaba que aún le quedaba un as bajo la manga.  
  
La Caballero de Cephied se echó hacia atrás librándose del bastón de Zeros. Después atacó con la espada mientras Zeros detenía sus estocadas y mandobles una y otra vez.  
  
La dinámica de los ataques y mandobles volvió a comenzar, pero ahora las fuerzas parecían estar más niveladas.  
  
Luna empezó a escuchar los aullidos y chillidos de los que miraban. Estaba sudando y el cansancio empezaba a vencerla. Pensó fugazmente en su hogar y en su tierra, en lo lejos que quedaba ahora todo eso y en si lograría algún día regresar.  
  
De pronto Luna, por pura suerte, mandó a volar el bastón de Zeros que cayó varios metros lejos de su dueño.  
  
Luna esperaba que Zeros se teletransportara, pero recordó que le había herido y que, posiblemente, no se podría desplazar de esa manera. Sonrió, ya casi le tenía.  
  
Zeros esquivó un mandoble de Luna y empezó a levitar intentando escapar de la Caballero de Cephied.  
  
Luna saltó. Utilizó un hechizo de levitación y quedó suspendida en el aire, así que, se desplazó (como quien dice, volando) hacia Zeros.  
  
Dio varios mandobles prácticamente al azar, pero ninguno de ellos pareció dar a Zeros.  
  
Ahora Luna se encontraba vulnerable. No podía atacar. Se había quedado con el brazo derecho (que era el que sujetaba la espada) al lado de la pierna izquierda. Estaba demasiado cansada ya para seguir luchando, y creía que Zeros le atacaría, pero el demonio no hizo nada.  
  
Por último, Luna dio un mandoble hacia arriba, también al azar.  
  
De repente, vio por el rabillo del ojo una cosa brillante que caía. Miró con más detenimiento y vio que se trataba del broche de Zeros, que había salido despedido.  
  
Miró al demonio, que en ese momento tenía la mirada perdida, y vio que la capa de éste caía al vacío. Las costuras de su camisa se rasgaron dejando al descubierto una herida provocada por la espada de Luna.  
  
La Caballero de Cephied miró atónita a Zeros y de pronto notó que ambos empezaban a caer.  
  
Luna aterrizó de cuclillas unos segundos antes de que el cuerpo del demonio cayera al suelo prácticamente inerte.  
  
Luna se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Y poco a poco, paso a paso, se dirigió hacia el demonio.  
  
Zeros giró la cabeza dolorido, miró a Luna y sonrió como siempre hacía.  
  
- No... seas cínico...- dijo Luna mientras se acercaba.  
  
El demonio no contestó. Se limitó a apoyar el peso de su torso sobre los codos lentamente y temblando.  
  
Luna estaba jadeante. Se hubiera dejado caer allí mismo, pero debía de presentar una imagen intacta.  
  
No sabía qué podía haberla cansado tanto. Tal vez fuera que había estado levitando y atacando a un demonio a la vez. O tal vez fuera la batalla en sí.  
  
Miró a Zeros a los ojos y éste los abrió. Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio.  
  
- Eres un gran rival.- admitió Luna.- Somos muy parecidos.  
  
- Ya lo había notado.- dijo Zeros burlonamente cerrando los ojos.  
  
- Lamento tener que matarte.- dijo Luna.  
  
- No tengas tanta prisa- repuso Zeros.- Aún no he usado mi última carta.  
  
- Deliras... - dijo Luna.- Si no la has usado, ya es demasiado tarde... Lamento que tengas que morir así.  
  
Zeros abrió los ojos de nuevo.  
  
- Comienza la cuenta atrás.- dijo.  
  
Luna levantó lentamente la espada.  
  
- Tres...- dijo Zeros.  
  
Luna estaba un poco molesta de que ese ser se tomara su propia muerte a guasa.  
  
- Dos...- siguió el demonio.  
  
Luna ya tenía la espada por encima de su cabeza.  
  
- Uno...  
  
Luna no esperó mas. Bajó la espada en un golpe seco, para que fuera a encontrarse con su próxima víctima  
  
*************  
  
*Lo dice Gaarv en un capítulo de Slayers Next traducido al castellano como: La muerte del diablo-dragón (U¬¬ vaya una traducción).  
  
¡¡Wwwwooooooohhh!!¡¡Tenía unas ganas tremendas de escribir éste combate!!¡¡Me ha encantado escribirlo!!  
  
Ahora os toca a vosotr@s decirme si os ha gustado o no ^^, así que ya sabéis, review contándome qué os ha parecido o mail a labestiamayor_zelas@hotmali.com ^^.  
  
Estad tranquil@s por Martina, pronto le llegará su hora... JOJOJO... (risa parecida a la de Naga U¬¬).  
  
Besos como mastodontes del ama de las Bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	17. Agente 000

Ohayo.  
  
Bueno, vamos a lo de siempre...  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
Linita Gabriev: Bueno, lo de "esperar al próximo capítulo" ya es típico en este fic, pero me alegro que te guste. Asiaaaas... ^^  
  
Raven: ¡¡Hombre!!¡Por fin das señales de vida! Bueno... a ver... cuando hay que ponerse seria, me pongo seria. Una escena de humor en un enfrentamiento bélico no queda muy bien (o al menos a mi no me gusta). Pero no desesperes, pronto vendrá un poco de cachondeo y nos podremos relajar... :P Thank you.  
  
En fin... Muchos besitos para los demás, que no se dónde se han metido ~.~U  
  
Kanzaka y la demás peña menos Téride, que es "de mi propia propiedad".  
  
Ya... ya os dejo leer...  
  
*************  
  
El asombro se apoderó, no solo de Luna, sino de todos los presentes, pues no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.  
  
La espada de Luna rebotó con fuerza y después se desprendió de la mano de la asombrada atacante para caer en el suelo.  
  
- Filia... ¿Qué haces?- atinó a decir la Caballero de Cephied.  
  
Filia se había interpuesto entre Zeros y Luna. Se encontraba de rodillas dándole la espalda a Zeros y con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados, como si quisiera hacerle de escudo.  
  
- Filia... – oyó Luna que decía Téride mientras emergía de la multitud en su forma humanoide.  
  
La Caballero de Cephied recogió la espada que había caído momentos antes de sus manos. La mirada de la hermana mayor de Reena pasó de Téride a Filia y, por último se posó en Zeros que lucía una sonrisa diabólica y confiada.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- dijo Luna con enfado.  
  
Filia no respondió. Lo único que hizo fue sollozar y las lágrimas empezaron a surcar las rosadas mejillas de la dragona.  
  
- No le mates... Luna... por favor... – rogaba Filia entre sollozos.  
  
- ¿Qué?¿Por qué?- preguntó Luna bruscamente.  
  
- Es el único que sabe dónde está mi hijo...- respondió la dragona.  
  
Luna se quedó pensativa un momento y miró a Zeros. El demonio no se había movido del sitio, simplemente observaba la escena con expresión de estárselo pasando en grande. Solo entonces Luna se dio cuenta de la extraña estratagema de Zeros.  
  
Zeros había secuestrado a Val por dos motivos muy simples: Para que Filia buscara a Reena (aunque aún no sabía qué pintaba su hermana en todo esto), y para tener garantías de que no iba a sufrir daños, pues él es el único que Filia conocía que sabía dónde estaba Val. Sin Zeros, Filia podía tardar siglos en saber dónde estaba su hijo.  
  
Esta garantía de que Filia le protegería no era muy segura, pero llevarla a cabo había valido la pena... y además esto estaba siendo muy divertido para Zeros.  
  
De todos modos, algo no acababa de encajar en la mente de Luna. Tanto alboroto con Val, para que luego la razón sea tan simple... No le convencía.  
  
Luna dejó sus pensamientos a un lado y miró a Zeros con desprecio.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar así con la gente?- le espetó Luna.  
  
Zeros se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Soy un demonio.- contestó.  
  
- Zeros- dijo Filia girándose y mirando al demonio a los ojos.- dime dónde está mi hijo...  
  
- Vaya, vaya Filia... ¿Quién iba a decir que me acabarías suplicando algún día por Valgarv? Hay que ver cómo es la vida ¿verdad?. Aunque no has sido muy cortés... tendrás que pedírmelo por favor... ¿no Filia?.- dijo Zeros burlón mientras miraba a los demonios que estaban observando. Estos empezaron a gritar y a cacarear.  
  
Filia miró a Téride que no salía de su asombro. El dragón negaba lentamente con la cabeza y otra lágrima surcó el rostro de Filia.  
  
La dragona miró a Zeros que le dirigía una mirada maliciosa.  
  
- ¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por Val?- dijo Zeros en voz tan baja que sólo la pudo escuchar ella.  
  
Filia bajó la vista, y después de un corto periodo de tiempo, hizo una reverencia delante de Zeros.  
  
- Zeros... Te lo ruego... Dímelo... Por favor... ¿Dónde está Val?  
  
Téride abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Filia le estaba rogando a un demonio!¡Y no a uno cualquiera! Estaba rogándole a Zeros, el ser más ruin que un dragón dorado hubiera conocido. Además, Téride sabía que Filia odiaba a Zeros.  
  
"Esto es culpa mía..." pensó. Si no le hubiera ocultado a Filia lo que sabía... Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde... Debía intervenir. No solo no soportaba que Filia lo estuviera pasando mal, sino que odiaba que tuviera que rogarle a Zeros, precisamente.  
  
- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- gritó Filia implorante.  
  
- Bueno, la dragona iba a replicar mientras lloraba desesperadamente, y Luna iba a amenazar a Zeros con darle muerte, oyeron la voz de Téride.  
  
- ¡¡Filia!!¡¡Yo te lo diré!!  
  
La dragón dorado le miró entre asombrada, desesperada e incrédula.  
  
- Filia, lo siento mucho... No te he dicho nada porque... verás es que... es muy largo y... tenía miedo porque, bueno... ya sabes... es difícil de explicar porque...  
  
A todos los presentes les cayeron unas gotas de sudor enormes mientras miraban al dragón dorado.  
  
- ¿Sabes dónde está Val?- dijo Filia casi gritando.  
  
- ¿Eh? No... ¡¡Digo, sí!! Es que... Filia, no te enfades conmigo...- dijo Téride con cara de no haber roto un plato.  
  
- ¿Qué?¿Por qué me tendría que enfadar contigo?¡Si me lo dices te lo agradeceré de todo corazón!¡Por favor, Téride!¡Si sabes algo, dímelo!  
  
Téride asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar un gran dragón dorado se interpuso entre Filia y él.  
  
El dragón no era otro que Milgazia.  
  
- ¡¡NO!!¡Téride, no lo hagas! Si lo dices...  
  
- ¿¡QUÉ PASARA SI LO DIGO?!¡¿EH?!¿Qué me matará ése?- gritó Téride señalando a Zeros que murmuró "Ese..." mientras fruncía el ceño (y se le marcaba la vena de la sien).- ¡¡Pero si ni siquiera puede moverse!!  
  
Milgazia miró a Zeros que parecía estárselo pasando en grande con todo aquello.  
  
- ¡Oh!¿Qué pasa tío?¿Es que tienes miedo de que nos ataque?¡¡No importa!!¡Si le decimos a Filia dónde está Val, Luna lo matará y ya no habrá de qué preocuparse!¿O es que no es eso?¿Eh?  
  
- ¡Téride, por favor, no saques las cosas de quicio!- dijo Milgazia molesto.  
  
- Me encantan las peleas familiares.- dijo Zeros a Filia que estaba atónita y desorientada por esa discusión.  
  
- ¡¡NO SACO LAS COSAS DE QUICIO!!¡¡Siempre me has tratado como un... un imbécil!!¡Yo también me doy cuenta de las cosas!¿Sabes?¡¡Y no soy el único!!- gritó Téride señalando a otros dragones dorados.  
  
- ¡Está bien, Téride, tranquilízate!- dijo Milgazia.  
  
El dragón miró a su tío con desprecio y después sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Filia. Luna, que había estado mirando la escena sin comprender nada, miró a Zeros. El demonio sonreía anchamente y su expresión era maligna. Era como si estuviera esperando que Téride le dijera a Filia dónde retenía a Val.  
  
- Filia... Tu hijo está en l...- el dragón detuvo su confesión y su mirada se perdió. Luego miró a Zeros asombrado y éste cerró los ojos en una bobalicona e inocente expresión.  
  
- Adios.- se despidió el demonio.  
  
De repente y sin previo aviso, hubo una explosión. Pero no hubo humo ni arena, ni onda expansiva. Ni siquiera pareció una explosión, pues el ruido que oyeron había sido parecido al que hace la carne cuando cae al suelo.  
  
Filia vio con horror que trozos de carne y sangre caían sobre ella y manchaban sus blancos ropajes. Miró al lugar dónde momentos antes había estado Téride y descubrió con pavor que ya no había nada, lo cual significaba, que lo que había explotado era...  
  
La mente de Filia se puso en blanco y ya no fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
  
Todos estaban confusos y nadie le prestaba atención, así que Zeros hizo el mas grande de los esfuerzos y, teletransportándose, recuperó el bastón y la capa.  
  
Luna quiso darle una estocada, pero, tal como había hecho en otra ocasión, Zeros se puso detrás de Filia y puso el bastón en cuello de la dragona.  
  
- ¡¡Eres un maldito...!!- dijo Luna en voz alta, pues lo que seguía a maldito, lo había dicho entre dientes y tan bajito que ni siquiera Zeros pudo entender lo que decía.  
  
De repente, de no se sabe dónde, se oyó una voz atronadora que gritaba.  
  
- ¿¿ZEEEEEROS DONDE ESTAAAAS??¡¡TE VOY A DAR TU MERECIDO!!  
  
La voz hubiera podido intimidar un poco al demonio... Si no hubiese sido tan chillona y con un acento tan particular de las clases elevadas. Así que, mas que asustarlo, la voz le dejó sordo de remate.  
  
Los dragones y demonios que habían oído esa voz se giraron para ver a Martina corriendo y sujetando el escudo de Zomelster delante suyo.  
  
-¡¡TE VAS A ENTERAR!!- gritó de nuevo Martina.  
  
Cuando la monarca se encontraba sólo a uno (o dos) metros de Zeros, tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, lo que hizo que a todos les cayera una gran gota de sudor por la sien.  
  
- La que faltaba... – dijo Luna con cara de circunstancias.  
  
La Reina de Zoana se levantó con una gran agilidad y puso el escudo de Zomelster prácticamente en la nariz de Zeros.  
  
- ¡¡ZEROS!!- gritó la reina.  
  
- Hola Martina- saludó el demonio como si fuera el ser más inocente del mundo.  
  
- ¡¡NO ME SALUDES COMO SI NADA!!¡¡VAS A PAGAR POR TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO!!- dijo Martina mientras la última palabra hacía eco en las montañas mas próximas.  
  
Todos estaban impresionados por la tronante voz de Martina. Y durante unos minutos estuvieron callados hasta que Luna habló.  
  
- Ma... Martina... Dame eso... – dijo señalando al escudo de Zomelster. La Caballero de Cephied parecía, mas que sorprendida, atónita.  
  
- ¿EH?¿POR QUE?- dijo Martina. Pero de nuevo la voz de la reina retumbó por todos lados.  
  
- Tú solo dámelo.- pidió la hermana de Reena.  
  
De repente Zeros pareció entender algo y arrebató el escudo de manos de Martina.  
  
- Adioooos... Nos volveremos a ver, Luna Inverse.- sonrió el demonio. Acto seguido, pasó al plano astral.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-¡¡¡Eso era mío!!!- repetía indignada Martina mientras Luna se masajeaba las sienes frenéticamente.  
  
- ¡¡No tiene derecho a robar una cosa!!¡¡Y MENOS A UNA REINA!! ¡¡Esto clama VENGANZA!!- continuaba Martina.  
  
- Si me lo hubieras dado... – dijo Luna de mal humor.  
  
- ¡¡No tengo por que darlo!!¡¡Y menos que me lo roben!!¡¡¡ESTO ES UN ULTRAJE!!!- seguía Martina.  
  
- Idflkhgñdkb... ¿Te vas a callar de una vez?- preguntó Luna malhumorada pero sin perder los estribos.  
  
Anochecía ya sobre el pequeño campamento de los Dragones Dorados. La actividad frenética de ir curando a los heridos casi había finalizado y, si esto seguía, tendrían que meter a Sylpheel en un psiquiátrico.  
  
La sacerdotisa podía hacer muchas cosas y había curado a mucha gente, pero no podía evitar que algunos de los dragones que llegaban se le murieran entre los brazos, cosa que provocaba un desgaste psicológico importante.  
  
Amelia estaba recuperada, y Reena y Gaudy pronto estarían mejor, pero de momento tenían que descansar.  
  
El cielo estaba muy hermoso, pero también muy salvaje. El rojo atardecer reflejaba lo que en la tierra se llevaba a cabo. Los tonos lilas y oscuros estaban mas presentes que otras veces y el color dorado que solía rodear al Sol brillaba por su ausencia.  
  
No obstante, entremedio de tan salvajes y agresivos colores, se filtraba un color rosado que hacía pensar en los campos de flores en primavera.  
  
- Martina... ¿Porqué no estabas con Sylpheel?- preguntó de repente Luna mirando a la reina con suspicacia.  
  
- Eeeemmm... es que... Quería buscar a mi marido... – admitió tímidamente la monarca.  
  
Luna la miró de reojo mientras una gota le caía por la sien.  
  
- ¿Entonces has estado mirándolo todo desde los lindes del bosque?  
  
- Sí. Todo.- dijo Martina.  
  
Luna permaneció un rato en silencio, con las piernas pegadas al pecho y poniendo la barbilla encima de las rodillas.  
  
- ¿Sabes qué era eso que tenías?- preguntó al fin la Caballero de Cephied.  
  
- ¿El qué?- preguntó la Reina tontamente.  
  
- ¡¿Qué va a ser?!¡¡El escudo que te ha quitado Zeros!!  
  
- Aaaaahhh... Ya no me acordaba... ¡¡Maldito Zeros!!  
  
A Luna le cayó otra gran gota por la sien (más gorda que la anterior).  
  
- Hace mucho tiempo- empezó la Caballero de Cephied- existían ciertos objetos que servían para aumentar los poderes mágicos de quien los poseía. Como por ejemplo, los Demon Blood que lleva ahora mi hermana.  
  
- ¡A sí!¡Esas cosas que le compró a Zeros!- recordó Martina.  
  
Luna la miró como si fuera un bicho raro mientras le caía una nueva gran gota de sudor por la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Q... Que se los compró...?  
  
- Sí, yo le ofrecí dinero también, pero al final se los dio a ella.- dijo Martina con rabia.- Siempre he pensado que entre Reena y ese demonio hay algo raro.  
  
Luna no daba crédito a lo que oía.  
  
-Bu- bueno, bueno... los asuntos de mi hermana son cosa suya... Ya se arreglará. – dijo al fin. – Bien, pues, lo que quería decirte es que eso que tenías era un amplificador, pero no solo de poderes, sino también de voz. Incluso puede que se pueda utilizar también como una especie de canalizador de poder...  
  
Martina miraba a Luna con cara de no entender ni jota.  
  
- Déjalo- dijo la Caballero de Cephied con una nueva gota de sudor- Ahora sí que realmente estamos perdidos. Si Zeros o alguno de los otros fantoches utiliza eso... No quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría.  
  
La Caballero de Cephied se quedó un rato mirando el cielo y, tal vez de puro cansancio, empezó a cabecear y casi se queda dormida.  
  
- Estoy cansada... Ha sido un día muy duro ¿no crees?- preguntó Luna... Pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
Miró hacia dónde hacía cinco minutos estaba Martina, pero ésta había desaparecido.  
  
- ¿Martina?- llamó la hermana de Reena. Pero no había ni rastro de la reina. - ¡¡MARTINA!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Milgazia paseaba lentamente por entre los sacos de arroz y otros alimentos, perdido en sus recuerdos, en los tristes pensamientos de una vida larga y dolorosa, llena de horrores y de sufrimientos.  
  
Todo en la mente del dragón era oscuridad, un vacío inmenso que no podría de nuevo llenar. Una pérdida que nunca podría suplantar, un horror que se volvía a repetir.  
  
Ya había perdido antes un hijo, una familia... Y ahora tenía que volver a pasar por el mismo trago.  
  
Téride era lo único vivo en su memoria de lo que había sido un hogar, un lugar sin peligros dónde podía saltar, correr, reír, volar... sin riesgo a que alguien viniera y le cortara las alas. Y ese recuerdo que vivía cada vez que miraba a su sobrino, se había esfumado para siempre.  
  
Sus pasos lo llevaron, para su sorpresa, a un recodo apartado del campamento desde dónde se podía ver una gran explanada y un cielo agresivo y luminoso.  
  
El color rojizo del cielo se reflejaba en los dorados cabellos de la joven que estaba sentada observando el infinito y le daban a su pelo un tono rosado de infinita belleza y extrañamente mágico.  
  
Milgazia se acercó lentamente hacia Filia.  
  
- ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó con la voz un poco ronca de no haber hablado en mucho rato.  
  
La dragona pareció sobresaltarse un poco y le miró con aire cansino. Tenía los ojos rojos de llorar y los surcos de unas ojeras se marcaban en el impoluto rostro de la joven dragona.  
  
Filia asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto de invitación para que Milgazia se sentara a su lado.  
  
Ambos estuvieron un buen rato mirando al horizonte. El dragón estaba más convencido que nunca de que el firmamento reflejaba lo que ocurría en su propio mundo.  
  
- Lo siento mucho- dijo Milgazia.  
  
- Yo también lo siento.- admitió Filia.  
  
- Ha sido por mi culpa.- dijo de nuevo el dragón.- Debí explicarle que estábamos bajo una especie de maldición impuesta por Zeros para mantenernos en silencio.  
  
Filia lo miró tristemente.  
  
- No es tu culpa. No sabías nada.- dijo con voz ronca.  
  
- Podía haberle advertido.- se lamentó Milgazia.  
  
Filia no habló esta vez. Simplemente se quedó mirando ese cielo de sangre roja y de oscuras nubes.  
  
- Milgazia.- llamó al fin.  
  
-Dime.  
  
- ¿Es verdad que...? Bueno... ¿Qué tu hijo y tu esposa murieron?.- preguntó Filia tímidamente.  
  
- Sí.- Asintió el dragón extrañado.- ¿Quién te lo ha contado?.  
  
- Me lo dijo Téride una vez.- contestó Filia.  
  
Milgazia suspiró.  
  
- Estabas enamorada de él ¿verdad?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Filia rodeó las piernas con los brazos y hundió el mentón en las rodillas. Una lágrima empezó a surcar su mejilla.  
  
- Sé lo que es perder a todos los que quieres. Téride es lo único que me quedaba... Y sé que a ti también. Pero no puedo decirte dónde está tu hijo.  
  
Filia lo miró con esos ojos de color zafiro llenos de lágrimas.  
  
- Lo se... – dijo la dragona.- Pero no te culpes... El único que tiene la culpa es Zeros.  
  
Milgazia asintió con la cabeza. Eso era cierto. Todo esto era culpa de Zeros. Ese maldito demonio. El rostro que le perseguía en sueños, inmutable y falsamente plácido, volvía a aparecer como un fantasma para robarle lo único que le quedaba.  
  
Miró de nuevo a Filia, que estaba de nuevo sumida en su propio dolor. Y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que, a pesar de lo que creía, ahora no estaba solo.  
  
- Filia.- llamó. La dragona giró su dulce rostro hacia él.- Cuando todo esto acabe ¿vendréis Val y tú a verme algún día?  
  
La dragona abrió mucho los ojos y, entendiendo la soledad de Milgazia, sonrió tiernamente y lo miró con afecto.  
  
- Por supuesto.- aceptó.  
  
Y así, como si fueran padre e hija se quedaron juntos contemplando ése extraño atardecer recordando a los que ya no verían nunca más, y que se quedarían flotando para siempre, en el pequeño recodo de los sueños.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cuando Luna encontró a Martina, ésta estaba detrás de unos sacos de arroz y otros víveres, le caían ríos de lágrimas por las mejillas y tenía los ojos redondos totalmente y llenos de brillitos.  
  
Al acercarse, la Caballero de Cephied percibió que cerca del escondrijo de Martina estaban sentados Milgazia y Filia, así que sospechó que Martina había estado escuchando "clandestinamente" lo que decían.  
  
- ¿Ya estás espiando otra vez?- preguntó en voz muy alta para que Milgazia y Filia se dieran cuenta.  
  
Los dos dragones se giraron sorprendidos y Martina empezó a llorar de tal manera que parecía una fuente.  
  
-BBBUUUAAAAAAAHHH... ¡¡QUE TRIIIISTEEEEE!!¡¡¡BUUUUAAAAAAHHH!!!  
  
Luna la observaba con la vena de la sien marcada y Filia y Milgazia la miraban por encima de los sacos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.  
  
- Martina... ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?- preguntó Filia atónita.  
  
- Desde que este señor ha venido... Buuuuuhhh...- lloraba la reina.  
  
- ¿Nos ha estado espiando?- preguntó Milgazia atónito.  
  
- Sí... Y también la pillé espiando a Filia ayer por la noche, cuando estaba sentada al lado de Téride.  
  
Que Luna terminara ésta frase y que Filia se pusiera como un tomate fue todo uno.  
  
- Y también os oí a ti y a Gaudy cuando le diste la espada.- admitió Martina.  
  
- ¿Qué?- dijo atónita Luna.  
  
- Es que no podía dormir...- se excusó la reina.  
  
De repente a Luna se le encendió una luz en el cerebro que le dio una genial idea.  
  
- Claro... – pensó en voz alta.- cómo no había caído antes...  
  
- ¿En qué no habías caído antes?- preguntó Filia.  
  
- Tengo la solución para recuperar el amplificador de poderes que Zeros le ha robado a Martina.- anunció la Caballero de Cephied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La media noche caía sobre el oscuro bosque. La luna llena se dejaba ver entre el espeso follaje y de vez en cuando podía oír el aullido de algún lobo que merodeaba por allí cerca.  
  
Además, las ramas crujían debajo de sus pies y la luz de la luna llena bajo los árboles era tan tenue que no sabía por dónde iba.  
  
Las plantas y arbustos se enganchaban en la capa, lo cual le costaba un susto de muerte y, para postres, tenía que retroceder.  
  
Maldita había sido la hora en la que se le ocurrió a Luna que podía infiltrarse de espía en el ejército enemigo, para recuperar el pequeño escudo de Zomelster.  
  
Así era... La Reina de Zoana Martina, Zoana Mel Navratilova, se tenía que ver rebajada a una vulgar espía del tres al cuarto. Estaba indignada, humillada... Lo único que le había llevado a aceptar era la esperanza de que tal vez allí estuviera su Zangulus.  
  
La capa se le enganchó de nuevo en una rama y se dio tal susto que tubo que hacer esfuerzos para no gritar. Pero de repente, cuando se iba a retroceder para desenganchar la engorrosa capa, algo le hizo detenerse en seco.  
  
Como si fuera una pesadilla de la que no podía escapar, vio unos ojos rojos y triangulares, iguales a los que una vez vio en un templo del Dios Dragón del Agua, al principio de éste largo viaje.  
  
Los ojos, esta vez, se duplicaron, y luego cada uno se triplicó hasta llegar a estar rodeada por cientos de esos malignos ojos.  
  
Su pavor era tal, que sentía la sangre agolparse en su cabeza. No podía apartar la mirada, y la boca se le quedó seca como un papel.  
  
Un par de ojos avanzó hacia ella entre la oscuridad. Un rayo de luna dejó entrever la forma perruna de un lobo, tan delgado, que sus fauces parecían doblemente grandes de lo que en realidad eran.  
  
Martina, no tenía el escudo de Zomelster y se sentía terriblemente desprotegida. Se giró bruscamente al oír un gruñido a sus espaldas y se rompió el borde de la capa que antes tenía enganchado.  
  
Más y más ojos la rodeaban y la miraban por todos lados y Martina sólo podía sentir miedo.  
  
La Reina quiso gritar de desesperación, pero se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y no salía de ella ningún sonido, exceptuando un suave gorjeo ronco que le hacía sentir más miedo, pues al principio creyó que no era suyo.  
  
Por fin, rendida de tanto dar vueltas, y sabiendo que pronto sería devorada, cayó al suelo de rodillas y se tapó la cabeza esperando lo peor...  
  
*************  
  
WAAAAAHHHHH... He tardado muchísimo en subir éste capítulo.  
  
¡¡Perdonaaaadmeee!! Es que he estado (y estaré) muy ocupada estas semanas, así que no tuve tiempo de nada.  
  
En fin... espero que la espera haya valido la pena.  
  
Besos como cachalotes del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	18. Campamento enemigo

¡¡Ohayo!!  
  
Agradezco los reviews de:  
  
Aredhel Alcarin: Me alegro que te guste el fic. Tranquila, es que las guerras son algo tan asqueroso que no sabía buscarle el lado cómico (y además cuando hay que ponerse seria me pongo seria :P). Waaah... Bueno, tal como están las cosas veo la propuesta un poco difícil de realizar... U. Muchas gracias.  
  
Amber: Jeje... Que Martina fuera una espía no es improvisado (no podía quedarse al margen hasta el final de la historia... ) pero... es que por mas que lo intentaba no me la imaginaba luchando, así que la puse al margen de la batalla. U Bueno... Todo puede ser... es posible que lo haga para librarse de ella... pero también puede que no... :P. Gracias por el Review .  
  
Besos para el resto .  
  
Los personajes son de mi amigo Kanzi (Kanzaka :P) menos Téride que es de mi... Ay... me olvidaba de que Téride ya no está... que pena ¿no? UUUUUUAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... (Risa Maléfica UU¬¬).  
  
Historia por aquí...  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Martina oía cada vez mas fuerte el jadeo del lobo y notaba que se acercaba solemnemente, pero de repente, el animal se detuvo.  
  
La Reina de Zoana levantó temerosamente la vista y descubrió que la bestia se había sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros y la miraba tan profundamente que a la monarca le pareció que estaba escudriñando en lo mas profundo de su alma.  
  
- ¡¡AAAAYYYYYYY!!¡¡No me mires asíííííííí!!- se quejó la reina agitando los brazos delante suyo.  
  
A todos los lobos les cayó una gota de sudor por la nuca.  
  
El lobo que estaba delante suyo acercó su hocico a la reina. El animal olfateó un poco y después, sin previo aviso, echó la cabeza para atrás y emitió un largo y agudo aullido que obligó a Martina a taparse los oídos y cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, los lobos habían desaparecido.  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
- Hola, ya estoy aquí - oyó Sherra que decía a sus espaldas una voz, por desgracia, conocida.  
  
- Por mí te podías haber quedado dónde estabas.- contestó la generala de Dynast con desprecio.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, Sherra... Veo que sigues igual de malhumorada que siempre.  
  
La aludida se controló visiblemente para no cortarle la cabeza a Zeros, así que cambió de tema.  
  
- ¿Dónde te habías metido durante estas dos semanas?- preguntó.  
  
- Estaba recuperándome- dijo Zeros sonriente.- Inverse tiene una espada increíblemente peligrosa, actúa como un veneno. Es algo muy extraño...  
  
- Nos traerá problemas.- dedujo Sherra después de un momento de silencio. Zeros chasqueó la lengua y negó con el dedo.  
  
- Ahora ya no. Tenemos esto.  
  
Sherra miró extrañada al pequeño objeto que sostenía Zeros en una de sus manos.  
  
- ¿Y que diablos es?- preguntó de mala manera.  
  
- Es un amplificador. Parecido a los talismanes Demon Blood, pero mas fácil de usar. Sirve para...  
  
- Ya sé para lo que sirve, imbécil, no hace falta que me lo expliques- Le cortó la generala.  
  
- Sherra ¿Ha habido algo nuevo en estas últimas semanas?- preguntó seriamente el demonio.  
  
- Sí. Se ve que esa tal Inverse ha recibido un golpe en la cabeza y ha accedido a una segunda batalla para decidir definitivamente quien gana esta guerra.- Sherra hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.- Se le ha ido la olla.  
  
Zeros abrió la boca para hablar, pero de repente, un aullido helado y lastimero se oyó a lo lejos.  
  
- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Zeros?¡Ha sonado por el bosque!- exclamó Sherra alarmada.  
  
- Eso es un lobo y sí... Parece que se ha oído por el bosque... – contestó Zeros en tono burlón.  
  
- ¡¡¡IMBÉCIL!!!¡¡¡ESO YA LO SE!!!¡¡DIME QUE RABANOS SIGNIFICA!!  
  
- ¿Eh?¿Y porqué tendría que saber yo lo que dice un lobo?- sonrió Zeros inocentemente.  
  
Sherra desenvainó la espada histérica.  
  
- ¡¡PORQUE SON LOS ESPIAS DE ZELLAS, SO GILIRFGUKHFGJL!!¡¡¿SI TU NO SABES LO QUE DICEN, QUIEN LECHES LO VA A SABER!!?  
  
- Ok, ok... no te pongas así - dijo Zeros riéndose con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la cabeza.- Dice que el ejército enemigo quiere enviar un espía.  
  
Sherra le miró atónita. ¿Un espía?¿En un campamento de demonios?¡Realmente debían estar muy desesperados para hacer algo así! La generala sonrió maliciosamente. ¡Que se desesperasen! Así más se podrían alimentar de su sufrimiento y más sabrosos serían.  
  
- Le dejaremos que venga... – dijo Sherra.  
  
- Te olvidas de quién manda aquí.- dijo Zeros con una diabólica sonrisa en los labios y los ojos abiertos.  
  
- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?- preguntó la generala mirando al sacerdote de reojo (y con la vena de la sien muy marcada).  
  
- Le dejaremos que venga.- dijo Zeros con una risita mientras Sherra caía al suelo de culo.  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Martina se levantó asombrada.  
  
- Habría jurado que estaban aquí...- murmuró. Luego se encogió de hombros – A lo mejor han sido imaginaciones mías...- Murmuró, pero al ver una cola de uno de los lobos sobresaliendo de un arbusto le cayó una gran gota por la sien...  
  
Comenzó a vagar de nuevo sin rumbo ni dirección concreta, pero esa horrible sensación que le decía que alguien la estaba observando ya no la acompañaba y se sintió mucho mas tranquila.  
  
Pasear por ese bosque empezó a parecerle, incluso agradable.  
  
Los rayos de luna se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles y le daban al bosque un toque romántico. Empezó a pensar en Zangulus de nuevo. Estaba segura de que Zeros lo retenía en alguna parte pero... ¿dónde?. Recordó que se había metido en este embrollo precisamente porque había desaparecido ése día que ya parecía (y era) tan lejano.  
  
La capa seguía enredándose en las ramas, pero ya no le importaba volver atrás.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y notaba que se escurría como el agua de un río. Tal vez Luna y los otros estuvieran preocupados por ella...  
  
- ¡Porqué me tiene que pasar esto a mííííí...!- se lamentó mientras dos ríos de lágrimas le caían por las mejillas.  
  
Entonces oyó unos pasos y unos ruidos que parecían gruñidos y se agachó asustada ente unos arbustos... justo unos segundos antes de que dos orcos aparecieran de entre el follaje.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Gronf?- dijo el que parecía más estúpido de los dos.  
  
- ¡Sssshhhhhhh!- chistó Gronf muy fuertemente.- Calla, imbécil. Aquí hay alguien.- dijo olfateando el aire.  
  
- ¿A sí?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- ¿Y quien es?- preguntó "el imbécil"  
  
- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- dijo Gronf.  
  
- ¿Entonces cómo sabes que hay alguien?  
  
- Lo se y punto- dijo el Gronf muy enfadado.- Cállate y búscalo. Tal vez la generala nos deje comérnoslo si se lo llevamos.  
  
De repente a Martina se le ocurrió una idea. Algo que había aprendido en un libro que había leído hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Carraspeó levemente y puso la voz lo mas grabe que pudo.  
  
- ¿Pero realmente hay alguien?- preguntó ella misma.  
  
- ¡¡Te he dicho que te calles, imbécil!!- farfulló Gronf.  
  
- Pero Gronf... Yo no he sido...  
  
- ¿Entonces quien ha sido?  
  
- No se... Tal vez un fantasma... – dijo "el imbécil".  
  
- No seas idiota.  
  
- No soy idiota, aquí no hay nadie.- dijo Martina un poco mas agudamente que la primera vez. Los dos orcos se miraron y sonrieron maliciosamente.  
  
- ¿Seguro que no hay nadie, imbécil?- preguntó Gronf.  
  
- Seguro- dijo Martina empezando a enfadarse.  
  
- Pues yo creo que SÍ hay alguien... – dijo de nuevo Gronf.  
  
Harta de esa conversación absurda Martina se levantó de donde estaba agachada.  
  
- ¡¡QUE TE DIGO QUE NO HAY NADIE, PESADO!!- gritó.  
  
Los orcos se la quedaron mirando mientras babeaban al pensar en lo deliciosa que estaría su carne...  
  
Martina emitió tal chillido que pareció por un momento una cantante de ópera (solo que desafinando un poco más) y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que le permitían las piernas. Los orcos se lanzaron a la carrera detrás de ella rápidamente.  
  
La reina notaba que le pisaban los talones, y podía oler el aliento de esas criaturas en la nuca (que por cierto, era tan fétido que pronto le costó respirar).  
  
La monarca siguió corriendo y corriendo, pero pronto empezó a cansarse y los pies empezaron a no querer separarse del suelo...  
  
Gronf y "imbécil" avanzaban muy rápido para el peso que tenían y veían mucho mejor en la oscuridad, además no llevaban ninguna capa que les molestase al correr.  
  
Cuando Martina comenzaba a creer que no salía de esta, tropezó con una raíz y cayó de bruces. Los dos seres la miraron con ansias asesinas (y, por lo que parece, con mucha hambre).  
  
De repente, cuando Gronf acercó su sucia mano para coger a la reina, otro aullido potente y agudo resonó en todo el bosque.  
  
Un escalofrío pareció recorrer el cuerpo de ambos seres que se miraron con una expresión extraña. Hubo un momento de confusión en el que los orcos decidieron hacer caso omiso del lobo y miraron de nuevo a Martina... Pero el lobo volvió a aullar.  
  
Gronf y "El Imbécil" miraron hacia arriba con cara de espanto.  
  
- GGRRRR... Tenemos que irnos...- dijo Gronf.  
  
- Gronf, la chica ha desaparecido.- dijo sorprendido "el imbécil" señalando el lugar dónde segundos antes se encontraba Martina.  
  
- ¿QUÉ?¡¡MALDITA SEA!!- gritó Gronf.- ¡Se ha escapado!¡¡ESCUCHA!!¡¡HOY TE SALVAS, PERO TE ATRAPAREMOS!!¡¡PUEDES ESTAR SEGURA!!  
  
Martina oyó cómo se daban la vuelta y se marchaban... Asomó la cabeza por detrás de un arbusto. Un camino de pisadas se abría paso entre la espesura del bosque.  
  
La reina se quedó un rato en silencio. Respirando profundamente... El mal trago que había pasado no se le iba a borrar de la memoria así como así. Si no llega a ser por ese lobo...  
  
Se levantó lentamente del suelo y observó durante un rato las pisadas de los dos orcos. El lobo los había llamado y, además esos orcos eran como los que había en la batalla de hacía dos semanas, así que...  
  
- ¡¡Seguro que se han ido hacia donde están los malos!!- dijo Martina animada.-¡Voy a seguirlos!- decidió.  
  
Los rastrojos chafados le indicaban qué camino debía tomar y, a pesar de la tenue luz, podía seguirlos fácilmente.  
  
Atravesó el pequeño sendero que habían dejado los orcos tras de sí hasta que de repente, vio luces de antorchas y hogueras entre los árboles. Decidió intentar camuflarse entre las sombras.  
  
Podía oír los murmullos de miles de orcos, trolls y otras "cosas" que formaban un inmenso ejército (a pesar de que Luna había destruido a gran parte de ellos). También había seres de forma semi-humanoide (y algunos ni eso) que constituían el sector más silencioso y el más numeroso del grupo: Demonios.  
  
De repente, un hombre y una mujer salieron de una de las tiendas. La mujer llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza y tenía el cabello de color azul, mientras que el hombre llevaba el cabello cortado a la altura de los hombros.  
  
Martina frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¡¡Señores!!- gritó Sherra.- Les hemos reunido para comunicarles cual será la estrategia que utilizaremos dentro de dos días para la siguiente batalla.  
  
Hubieron gritos de aprobación.  
  
- Esta vez, no utilizaremos el ataque frontal, sino que será un ataque por sorpresa. Habrán tres grupos: El numero 1 se situará enfrente del ejército enemigo, haciendo de señuelo. Estará constituido principalmente por trasgos y algunos trolls.- siguió anunciando Sherra.- El grupo 2 y el 3 estarán escondidos uno a cada flanco del ejército enemigo. Escondidos entre los lindes del bosque. Saldrán cuando demos la señal que será un aullido del lobo que acompañe a cada unidad. ¿¿HA QUEDADO CLARO??.  
  
- ¡¡SI SEÑOR!!- respondieron todos al unísono.  
  
- Señor-a señor-a... – murmuró Sherra malhumorada. Zeros sonrió.  
  
Martina estaba ahora escondida dentro de un barril de manzanas y observaba por un agujero que había en él.  
  
- Bien señores- dijo el demonio.- Yo no puedo decir nada, porque ya lo ha explicado todo la señor-a Sherra.- hubo murmullos de diversión.- Sólo quiero comunicarles que han enviado espías. Si alguien ha visto algo sospechoso, que venga a comunicárnoslo inmediatamente.- dijo Zeros.  
  
Por un segundo, a Martina le pareció que el demonio miraba fijamente dónde estaba ella, pero al momento siguiente, su vista estaba dirigida hacia otro lugar. "Que extraño..." pensó Martina, pero lo cierto es que no le dio mucha importancia al hecho.  
  
Una vez que ambos se retiraron, hubo una gran relajación general y el grupo se dispersó.  
  
Pronto comenzaron a haber peleas entre los diferentes seres y otros empezaron a emborracharse. La monarca se preguntó si Gronf y "El imbécil" le habrían delatado.  
  
- Oye, oye Gronf.- oyó que decía una voz fuera del barril (Hablando del ruin de Roma...).- ¿No vamos a decir nada sobre la que hemos visto en el bosque?  
  
Por toda respuesta, Gronf soltó un gruñido.  
  
- No.- dijo mientras se apoyaba en el barril en el que estaba escondida Martina. Ésta empezó a sudar mucho. – Hay que ser más imbécil que tú para venir aquí viendo que casi la matamos.  
  
Una mano se metió en el barril y empezó a tantear buscando algo qué llevarse. Rápidamente Martina cogió una manzana y se la dio. La mano desapareció del barril.  
  
- Pero se me ha ocurrido una idea.- Continuó Gronf.  
  
- ¿Qué idea?¿qué idea?- preguntó tontamente "el imbécil".  
  
- Podemos ir a buscarla ahora ¿qué te parece? Y así practicamos un poco para la batalla de pasado mañana.  
  
- Sí, sí... Buena idea. – dijo "el imbécil"y Martina los oyó alejarse.  
  
La reina de Zoana miró de nuevo por el agujero. No parecía que nadie estuviera mirando. Los demonios iban a la suya y entre las peleas y los borrachos, nadie le prestaba atención a un barril de manzanas. Pero para pasar más desapercibida, tumbó el barril y se alejó de él arrastrándose por el suelo.  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
El pequeño escudo de Zomelster aguardaba su llegada.  
  
Estaba ahí, encima de la mesa para que regresara su legítima dueña y lo tomara de nuevo entre sus manos, liberándolo de su cautiverio entre las garras de los malvados demonios.  
  
De pronto, una sombra se cernió sobre él. Martina estaba emocionada. ¡Iba a triunfar en su importante misión! Y lo mas importante: ¡Iba a recuperar a su Zomelster! Sabía que no era tanto como volver a ver a su marido, pero era un primer paso.  
  
Cuando las manos de la reina ya rozaban el escudo, alguien le cogió de los hombros.  
  
- Hola Martina...- susurró a su oído una voz burlona e "inocente".  
  
La aludida se giró bruscamente encontrándose frente a frente con el supuesto raptor de su marido: Zeros.  
  
La monarca se quedó paralizada: Justo cuando iba a conseguir su misión alguien la descubría. Y no alguien cualquiera, sino el mismísimo general del ejército enemigo.  
  
Una fría gota de sudor recorrió su espalda. Tragó saliva.  
  
- ¿Nos venías a visitar?- sonrió Zeros ladeando la cabeza graciosamente.  
  
Martina permaneció callada, pero miró de reojo hacia atrás dónde estaba el escudo.  
  
- ¡Oh!¿No me digas que la espía eras tu?- dijo Zeros como si se acabara de dar cuenta de ello.- Vaya, vaya...  
  
La reina se quedó en silencio, obviamente demasiado sorprendida y asustada como para decir algo.  
  
Zeros cogió el pequeño escudo de encima de la mesa y lo colocó delicadamente dentro de la bandolera (que a pesar de las apariencias, no dejaba de ser parte del mismo demonio).  
  
- Lo siento... pero de momento, esto me lo quedo yo... No te importa ¿verdad?- dijo Zeros con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
- ¡¡¡ZEROS!!!-Se oyó que decía una atronadora voz fuera de la tienda.  
  
De repente, todo pasó muy deprisa. Al tiempo que una sombra se abalanzaba hacia la entrada de la tienda, Zeros puso una mano encima de la cabeza de Martina e hizo que la reina se agachara y se quedara escondida dentro de un pequeño armarito.  
  
- ¡¡Zeros!!  
  
- ¿Sí, Sherra?- dijo Zeros con su típica voz burlesca.  
  
- ¿Con quien hablabas?- preguntó la Generala de Dynast entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
Martina tragó saliva y durante un momento pensó que su perdición había llegado. Pero había olvidado que Zeros era un demonio y que, a diferencia de ella, sabía mentir.  
  
- Pensaba en voz alta.- contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
La reina suspiró aliviada. Pero en esta ocasión también olvidó algo, y era que Sherra también era un demonio.  
  
- No me lo creo.- dijo Sherra recelosa. Zeros levantó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Crees que yo te mentiría?- dijo el demonio con guasa.  
  
- Obviamente, sí. – contestó la generala.- De un tiempo a esta parte te estás comportando de un modo muy sospechoso... Puede que mi Señor no se entere, pero yo no soy ciega. Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez: ¿Qué estás tramando?  
  
Zeros sonrió.  
  
- Eso... es un secreto...  
  
- Tú lo has querido- dijo Sherra al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada.  
  
El acero de Sherra pasó muy cerca del rostro de Zeros en un rápido movimiento, pero su destino final fue la mesa que quedó partida en dos limpiamente. El demonio ni siquiera se había inmutado.  
  
- Te he dicho- dijo Zeros abriendo los ojos.- Que aquí no hay nadie aparte de nosotros dos.  
  
Sherra estaba desconcertada. Obviamente había sentido las emociones de Martina, pero había pensado que estaba debajo de la mesa. La Reina de Zoana había salvado el pellejo por un pelo.  
  
Sherra gruñó pero no dijo nada. Miró a Zeros desafiante y acto seguido se fue por donde había venido.  
  
Zeros abrió rápidamente el armario, cogió bruscamente a Martina por un brazo y la llevó hacia la entrada de la tienda. Una vez allí, la reina se zafó del demonio.  
  
- Ayyyy... – se quejó tontamente Martina.  
  
- ¡Corre!- susurró Zeros.- ¡¡Vamos!!¡¡Antes de que cambie de opinión!!  
  
Martina no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer. Le importaba un comino no haber recuperado el escudo. Ahora la poseía ese sentimiento egoísta de todo ser humano cuando está en peligro mortal. Ése que le impulsaba a salvar la vida.  
  
No le costó mucho llegar al bosque sin ser vista, ya que las tiendas estaban cerca de los lindes. Una vez llegó allí no dejó de correr.  
  
Surgió de nuevo el miedo en su corazón a pesar de que sabía que estaba lejos del peligro.  
  
Una luz rojiza iluminó su rostro y entre los árboles pudo ver que el sol aparecía ya en el horizonte. Estaba tan distraída que tropezó y cayó al suelo.  
  
Una risa cruel le heló la sangre.  
  
- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ¡¡Has picado, niñata!!- dijo una voz ya conocida.  
  
Martina se giró aterrada. Gronf y "el imbécil" la habían estado esperando en el bosque. La reina no pudo evitar gritar cuando Gronf quiso ponerle una de sus sucias manos encima.  
  
- ¡¡Estate quieta!!¡¡Debiste haber escapado cuando pudiste!! JAJAJAJAJA...  
  
La monarca vio una sombra detrás de los dos orcos que ahora reían compulsivamente. La figura levantó un dedo y señaló a los dos seres. Acto seguido explotaron llenando a la reina de sangre de pies a cabeza.  
  
Martina miró al responsable de tal atrocidad y se encontró con Zeros.  
  
Pero éste no era el Zeros que ella había conocido, sino que se trataba de un auténtico demonio. La sangre chorreando por su rostro y sus liláceos cabellos. La mirada llena de odio, pero sin embargo con saña y alevosía.  
  
Hubieron unos segundos de silencio en los que Martina parecía haber entrado en un profundo trance. Zeros entrecerró sus amatistas ojos y también la señaló a ella en señal de amenaza. La monarca reaccionó a tiempo y salió corriendo lo mas rápidamente que podía.  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
La mañana no estaba aún muy avanzada y se estaba a gusto bajo el calor del astro Rey.  
  
Reena, Gaudy, Zelgadis y Amelia estaban sentados entre las altas espigas de trigo al lado del campamento.  
  
Las heridas que habían recibido de Sherra ya estaban prácticamente curadas gracias a la ayuda de Sylpheel, que aún intentaba rehabilitar a algunos heridos.  
  
Luna parecía inmersa totalmente en una especie de estrategia por si Martina fracasaba en su misión. "Hay que estar preparado para todo" decía, y se pasaba los días metida en una tienda pensando cómo un ejército de menos de 180 dragones dorados podría vencer a otro de miles de demonios.  
  
Filia también se pasaba los días encerrada en la tienda que compartía con Reena, Amelia, Martina y Luna. Dejando que el tiempo se escurriera entre sus dedos y se perdiera para siempre en el profundo océano del tiempo.  
  
Y es que la dragón dorado no levantaba cabeza. Desde la muerte de Téride había perdido toda esa aura de felicidad e infantilismo que solían rodearla incluso en los momentos más difíciles. Parecía que, con la muerte del dragón también hubiera muerto una parte importante del alma de Filia... Eso sin contar la desaparición de Val.  
  
Hoy por hoy, la única esperanza de conseguir vencer en esa batalla y vengarse por todo el mal que Zeros estaba provocando, era que Martina trajera el amplificador... y eso era mas difícil que matar un cerdo a besos.  
  
- WWWAAAAHHHH... –Suspiró Gaudy tumbándose sobre la hierba y las espigas.- Que bien he desayunado...  
  
- Yo tambiéééééén... No puedo mááás... –dijo Reena tumbándose también.  
  
- Que suerte que convencimos a Sylpheel para que viniera ¿verdad?- dijo Amelia.- Si no fuera por ella ahora seguramente...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Calla, callaaaa!!!- pidió Reena molesta.- Ahora no es momento de pensar en esas cosas.  
  
- Eso es verdad, Amelia... Hoy hace un día muy bonito como para pensar en eso... – dijo Gaudy tranquilamente.  
  
- No, si yo no digo nada... Solo estaba comentando que es una suerte que Sylpheel esté aquí.  
  
La princesa se tumbó también en la hierba obligando a Zelgadis a hacer lo mismo que ella. Los cuatro suspiraron a la vez...  
  
Se estaba tan bien bajo ese solecito que Gaudy se adormiló y, al ponerse de lado como solía hacer para dormir, puso una de sus manos encima de uno de los pechos de Reena.  
  
A lo cual vino la típica rabieta de la pelirroja.  
  
- GGGGGNNNNNJJJJ... ¡¡¡COMO VUELVAS A HACER ESO TE CORTO LAS MANOOOOS!!!  
  
- Go ziedddto Grrreeenaaaa...- intentó decir el rubio.  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis?- dijo una dulce voz por detrás suyo.  
  
Los cuatro humanos se giraron.  
  
- ¡Sylpheel!¡Filia!¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó encantada Reena.  
  
- ¡Ejem! Te has olvidado de decir "¡Amada hermana!"- dijo Luna con la vena de la sien marcada.  
  
La pelirroja empezó a reír tontamente mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente.  
  
Filia, Syl y Luna se sentaron también entre el trigo.  
  
- ¿Cómo va esa estrategia, Luna?- habló por primera vez, Zelgadis. La Caballero de Cephied suspiró.  
  
- Si te soy sincera, fatal. No hay suficiente gente y por muy buena que sea una estrategia, estamos en una grabe desventaja numérica. Y yo no puedo hacer milagros.  
  
- Luna- dijo tímidamente Sylpheel- La mayoría de los heridos ya están curados. Si eso sirve de algo...  
  
- Muchas gracias, Syl, pero de todos modos ya estábamos en desventaja. Además, ha habido muchos muertos... y eso no se puede recuperar así como así...  
  
Amelia, al oír este comentario hizo gestos a Luna para que se callara mientras señalaba a Filia, que estaba totalmente en actitud contemplativa.  
  
- Filia... ¡Filia!- llamó Reena.  
  
- ¿Qué?- dijo Filia distraídamente.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?  
  
- S... Sí... – contestó la dragona. Y acto seguido se quedó de nuevo ensimismada.  
  
- Filia.- llamó Syl. La dragona la miró tristemente.- Si quieres decirnos algo, nosotros te escuchamos.  
  
Filia sonrió con tristeza y dijo con una voz casi inaudible "Gracias", pero de nuevo se quedó ensimismada mirando el lejano horizonte.  
  
De repente, Gaudy (que, como siempre estaba distraído y no se enteraba de nada), señaló hacia los lindes del bosque.  
  
- ¡Mirad!¿Esa no es...?¿Cómo se llamaba?¡¡Sí, esa que había ido a buscar eso...!!¿Qué era?¡Bueno esa...!¿Cómo era su nombre...?  
  
- ¡¡Martina!!- gritó Luna con sorpresa.  
  
- ¡¡Sí, esa, esa!!- dijo Gaudy.  
  
La reina avanzó corriendo un trecho más, y luego se desplomó en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Martina!  
  
- ¡¿Martina!?  
  
- Martina...  
  
- Basta, basta... dejadla respirar...- dijo Luna apartando al corrillo que se había formado alrededor de la exhausta reina.  
  
- Martina... ¿Tienes el amplificador?- dijo Luna suavemente. La reina negó con la cabeza.  
  
Luna puso cara de estar desolada y los otros la acompañaron momentos después. Sólo había una cara diferente, que estaba preocupada por la reina. Era la de Sylpheel.  
  
- ¡Martina!¡Martina!¿Estás bien?¡Estás llena de sangre!  
  
- No es mía... Ha sido... Zeros...  
  
- ¿ZEROS?- gritó de repente Filia.- Luna ¿No se suponía que tu espada actuaba como un veneno para los demonios?  
  
- Obviamente, los demonios tienen sus propios métodos para recuperarse de cosas así... – admitió Luna.  
  
Martina intentó levantarse del suelo... Y entonces lo notó.  
  
Se palpó los pechos asombrada ante la atónita mirada de todos (que le miraban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza).  
  
Metió la mano por el escote del sujetador amarillo y negro y de él saco... ¡¡¡EL ESCUDO!!!  
  
Todos se quedaron pasmados.  
  
Luego hubo un grito de alegría y después todo fueron abrazos y felicitaciones para Martina.  
  
- No ha sido nada... En realidad fue muy fácil... – se pavoneaba la reina.  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Ahora que ya casi lo tenían todo solucionado (obviamente Martina había rebelado la estrategia que utilizarían los demonios), había un pequeño problema.  
  
Ese amplificador era muy diferente en cuanto a uso que las Demon Blood o la piedra filosofal. Se lanzaba un hechizo y este lo amplificaba a niveles inconmensurables. Lo cual podía ser muy útil, pero también muy peligroso. Si se utilizaba un hechizo demasiado poderoso, era posible destruir el mundo... ¿Cómo era que los demonios no lo habían utilizado? Tenían la victoria en sus manos. Por fin sus deseos de destruir el mundo se verían resueltos, y sin embargo...  
  
En fin... no era momento de preocuparse de porqué los demonios no lo habían utilizado. Tenían otro problema, y era que esa cosa sólo la podía usar una persona cada vez y de esta manera no acabarían nunca...  
  
- Así que ahora tenemos otro problema.- dijo Luna cuando hubo expuesto esa misma teoría.  
  
- Luna- llamó Amelia.  
  
- Dime Amelia.- dijo Luna. Amelia le susurró algo al oído y Luna contestó algo como: "Sí, creo que sí..."  
  
La princesa dio un saltito de alegría y sonrió.  
  
- Chicos, ya tengo la solución.- dijo.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Bueno... ¿Qué os pareció este?  
  
Vaaale... no es excesivamente humorístico, pero es que mi sentido del humor es muy limitado... .U Por lo menos Martina ha vuelto a recuperar el protagonismo... un poquito...   
  
En fin... Please... Reviews... Los necesito como al aire que respiiiro... .  
  
PD: Por cierto, ya se que tardé un poco mas de lo habitual, pero es que estaba de viaje :P  
  
Besos como ballenatos del ama de las bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	19. La vida es maravillosa

Ohayooooo...  
  
Bienvenidoooos a un nuevo chapi de este penoso fic :P (parezco una presentadora... U.).  
  
Agradecimientos a:  
  
Raven: Jejejejeje... No me extraña que lo de los orcos te de sensación de deja vu... :P. Pero los orcos no son tan tontos como los trolls (claro... se me olvidó decir que en el "Libro" que leyó Martina, se engañaba a tres trolls y no a dos orcos... :P). ¿Te mosquea la actitud de Zeros? Jujuju... pues no ha sido nada... Gracias por el review :)  
  
Aredhel: U ¿A maullar? Hombre... a lo mejor eso asustaba a los orcos... XD Gracias por las felicitaciones (y por el review :P)  
  
En fin... lo de siempre... Estos personajes son de mi amiguito "Kan" (Kanzaka) etc, etc, etc.  
  
Vaaale, vale... ya os dejo leer... :P  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
Las partículas de polvo se metían en los ojos de todo aquel que no los tuviera cerrados. El fuerte viento traía consigo el aroma de la batalla. La sensación de nerviosismo se podía respirar en el ambiente.  
  
Esperaban la aparición del reducido ejército de dragones dorados que quedaría destruido y dividido de una vez por todas. Por fin, las fuerzas de la oscuridad serían las vencedoras de una decisiva contienda, aún cuando las anteriores veces todo había quedado en tablas.  
  
El dulce aroma de la muerte que volaba sobre sus cabezas la hizo sonreír levemente y pensar en el crujido que hacían los huesos al romperse bajo el filo de su acero. Sería delicioso tomarse una dulce venganza sobre el espadachín rubio y la chica pelirroja. En cuanto a Luna... Nunca jamás se volvería a reír de ella. Nunca...  
  
Miró hacia el cielo nublado que cubría toda aquella inmensa tierra. Ya no lo volvería a ver jamás. Por fin podrían cumplir su ancestral legado de destruirlo todo y mandar a todos los seres (incluidos ellos) a tomar viento... Eran kamikazes que debían su miserable existencia de incorruptible obediencia a la destrucción de todo aquello que tuviera vida. Su propia vida era asquerosamente servil y no podían hacer mas que obedecer...  
  
Subordinados de los subordinados de un subordinado de la gran madre que lo creó todo, que parecía no querer que cumplieran su propósito. Libertad era una palabra demasiado grande para tomarla a la ligera, y mientras más débiles eran menos libertad tenían y menos deseaban tener, pero mientras más fuertes eran, más arraigados estaban a sus superiores... ¿Qué hacer? Era un círculo vicioso. Y la traición apenas existía en los más poderosos. Esa miserable tortura debía acabar, pero alguien debía pagar por ello, fueran culpables o inocentes... Todos debían morir.  
  
Así empezó todo y así acabaría algún día que, a juzgar por las apariencias, no parecía muy lejano.  
  
El suave murmullo de unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia hizo que volviera a la realidad.  
  
Miró a Zeros, que estaba a su lado. Sonriente, como siempre, el demonio parecía confiado y seguro de sí mismo, lo cual hizo que se sintiera más segura, si cabe.  
  
De repente, como si de seis fantasmas se tratase, aparecieron seis lejanas figuras a lo largo del valle.  
  
Sherra observó, con los ojos entornados, que no había nadie a parte de esas seis personas que ahora cruzaban el valle con paso seguro y rápido.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó al aire la generala entre enfadada y sorprendida. Miró a Zeros y éste se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada. Ni siquiera modificó la expresión de su rostro.  
  
Cuatro de las seis personas se detuvieron a mitad de camino del centro del valle y las otras dos siguieron andando.  
  
- Vamos.- dijo Zeros y se teletransportó hacia la mitad de la hondonada. Sherra le siguió.  
  
Se encontraron frente a frente con las figuras de "La famosa y hermosa chica hechicera Reena Inverse" y la "Caballero de Cephied Luna Inverse", ambas con una expresión neutra en el rostro.  
  
A pesar de ello, las dos desprendían una sensación de seguridad que no le gustó nada a la Generala de Dynast.  
  
- ¿Habéis venido a rendiros?- preguntó Sherra fingiendo que no había notado ese aura de seguridad en ambas humanas.  
  
Reena y Luna se miraron.  
  
- Los dragones dorados no quieren luchar.- admitió Luna.  
  
- Hemos venido a luchar nosotros seis.- añadió Reena.  
  
Sherra soltó una risita y Zeros levantó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Qué los dragones DORADOS no quieren LUCHAR?- dijo Zeros con voz incrédula (haciendo hincapié en las palabras que están en mayúscula).  
  
- Si queréis engañarnos os va a hacer falta algo más que un guión. Sois unas pésimas actrices.- dijo Sherra con una sonrisa que casi parecía una mueca.  
  
Las dos hermanas se volvieron a mirar en un gesto de complicidad.  
  
- Te dije que no se lo creerían.- dijo Reena encogiéndose de hombros y levantando una ceja.  
  
- Cierto... – admitió Luna.- Escuchad: -dijo a los demonios.- Los dragones dorados no quieren luchar, me da igual si lo creéis o no, es la verdad. Por el contrario, nosotros seis hemos venido con otros propósitos. Protegeremos este mundo con nuestra vida si hace falta.  
  
Hubo unos momentos de silencio.  
  
- Muy emotivo.- dijo al fin Sherra.- Pero os olvidáis de que vosotros sois solo seis, mientras que nosotros somos más de mil y además tenemos el amplificador. Sólo una pregunta, por curiosidad: ¿cómo pensáis ganarnos?  
  
Las dos humanas se miraron de nuevo, pero esta vez con un gesto de incredulidad. Sherra notó que luego miraron a Zeros de reojo.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó enfadada la generala.  
  
- No se.- dijo el demonio encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír.  
  
- Bien, al menos lo intentaremos.- dijo Luna mirando aún curiosamente al más poderoso sirviente del "Señor" de las bestias.  
  
Cada uno se fue por su lado. Sherra aún pensaba contrariada en la actitud de ambas humanas cuando se situó en su posición.  
  
Esperó un momento y saboreó la tensión del ambiente. Tratándose de esos humanos, tal vez sí que se trataría de una batalla interesante.  
  
Levantó una mano, y dio la señal.  
  
Un incontable número de orcos y otros seres se abalanzó hacia el grupo de los seis humanos pero, cuando no habían corrido ni dos metros, un fuerte grito se escuchó. Un grito que más bien pareció un trueno.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
De repente, en el cielo apareció una densa nube dorada y unos rayos cayeron en todas direcciones. Eran cientos de alientos de fuego que proferían los dragones dorados hacia los lindes del bosque (dónde estaba la mayoría del ejército demoníaco) y el grupo de trolls y orcos que avanzaba hacia los humanos incontrolablemente  
  
Los demonios escondidos en los lindes del bosque, salieron antes de tiempo y todo el plan trazado cuidadosamente por Sherra se desmoronó rápidamente. Los orcos y los trolls, viendo que estaban siendo aniquilados, empezaron a huir en todas direcciones, y muchos de ellos caían bajo un infalible rayo proferido por un dragón.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Sherra no supo qué hacer. Y eso era frustrante.  
  
Buscó a Zeros con la mirada, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado y su instinto le dijo que, el muy cobarde, había huido. De repente su vista se dirigió a los humanos que estaban en medio de ese extraño caos organizado atacando de vez en cuando a algún demonio que se les acercaba.  
  
La generala de Dynast desenfundó la espada y se dirigió gritando y lo mas rápido que podía hacia el pequeño grupo.  
  
- ¡¡¡OS MATAREEEEEE!!!.  
  
La primera estocada iba hacia Luna pero, en el último momento, justo cuando iba a dar una estocada, Amelia se puso en medio.  
  
La princesa alzó un objeto delante de su rostro y...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡LA VIDA ES MARAVILLOOOOOOSAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- se oyó por todo el valle.  
  
Todo el caos y la confusión paró de repente mientras Sherra y los otros demonios miraban a la Princesa de Saillune con los ojos como platos. La chica continuó.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OOOHHH!!!!!¡¡¡¡QUÉ MARAVILLOSA ES LA VIIIIDAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
La voz de Amelia resonaba por todo el valle (y más allá) gracias al amplificador. Esa era la famosa solución que habían hallado: Un "ataque espiritual".  
  
Todos los demonios cayeron de culo (Sherra incluida).  
  
- Pe... ¿pero que...?- balbuceó la generala.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJA!!!!- Tronó la voz de Amelia.- ¡¡¡A LOS DEMONIOS OS GUSTAN LOS SENTIMIENTOS NEGATIVOS, ASÍ QUE LA VIDA Y EL AMOR OS PARECEN DE LO MAS ASQUEROSO!!!¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!  
  
A todos los demonios les cayó una gota por la nuca.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Y AHORA PREPARAOS PARA MI CANCIÓN!!!!- Anunció Amelia.  
  
- ¿Qué canción?- preguntó Luna extrañada. A Reena le caía una gota de sudor por la sien y parecía estar pasando bastante vergüenza.  
  
- Ya verás, ya... – contestó la hechicera.  
  
- ¡¡¡LA VIDA ES MARAVOLLOOOOOSAAAAAA!!!¡¡¡ES MARAVILLOSA A TU LAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOO!!!.  
  
De repente, todos los demonios se empezaron a sujetar la cabeza mientras, los que estaban levitando, caían al suelo.  
  
Sherra no pudo evitar ponerse de un color morado y que le entraran nauseas gracias a la cursi canción de la princesa de Saillune.  
  
Entonces la reina Martina entró en escena.  
  
- ¡¡Yo también quiero!!- pidió. Y Amelia le cedió el amplificador.  
  
- ¡¡¡OOOOOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO...!!!- rió la reina.  
  
Todos se quedaron expectantes para ver qué diría a continuación.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡OOOOOOJOJOJOJOJOJJOOJOJO...!!!!- Siguió riendo la monarca al ver que no se le ocurría nada qué decir. Todos (absolutamente todos) cayeron al suelo con grandes gotas en la cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡¡TRAE AQUÍ!!!- Dijo Reena mientras arrebataba el pequeño escudo de las manos de la monarca.  
  
- ¡¡¡LA VIDA ES MARAVILLOSA!!!¡¡¡ES TAN BELLA, LA VIDA...!!!¡¡¡OOOOOHHH!!!¡¡¡OOOOHHHHH!!!¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!¡¡¡GAUDY , MALDITA MEDUSA DESCEREBRADA, VUELVE A TOCARME EL TRASERO Y TE DEJO SIN MANOOOOOOOS!!!.  
  
Definitivamente, Reena no era la más adecuada para tener el amplificador.  
  
El objeto pasó a manos del sumiso Zelgadis.  
  
- Va, Zel, di algo.- le animó Amelia.  
  
- Ten, Luna, te lo dejo a ti.- dijo Zel. A Amelia le cayó una gran gota por la sien.  
  
Luna se quedó mirando el pequeño objeto y observó que los demonios empezaban a recuperarse. De repente Filia aterrizó a su lado y le arrebató el objeto. La dragona tenía tal expresión de seguridad en el rostro que Luna no osó decir nada.  
  
De repente la dragón dorado se sonrojó y cerró los ojos, sonriendo como si algo muy hermoso le hubiera sucedido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡TERIDE, AMOR MIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!!!!- gritó la dragona. Después se giró hacia Luna con mirada diabólica. A la dragona le cayó una gota por la sien- Esto es una dulce venganza...- admitió Filia.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡OOOOHHHH!!!!¡¡¡¡QUE HERMOSO ES EL AMOR!!!¡¡¡¡EL AMOR TE HACE PENSAR QUE LA VIDA...!!!- Los demonios negaban con la cabeza deseando que la dragona no continuara.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EEEEES MARAVILLOOOOOSAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Sherra no podía más... debía escapar... Pero le daba rabia que Zeros hubiera huido.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Maldita rata de cloaca!!!!- masculló Sherra. Y entonces, como si le hubiera oído, Zeros apareció delante suyo.  
  
El demonio tenía unos grandes tapones que le sobresalían de las orejas y eran el doble de grandes que su cabeza.  
  
- ¡¡Hola Sherra!!- saludó alegremente.  
  
- Maldito...- dijo entre dientes la generala de Dynast.  
  
- ¿Qué?- preguntó Zeros acercando uno de sus entaponados oídos. – Es que no oigo, Sherra, perdona.  
  
- Traidor... – susurró Sherra.  
  
- No insistas, Sherra, que no te oigo.- sonrió el demonio.- Bueno, yo me voy, que tengo otras cosillas que hacer... Adiós.  
  
Zeros se dio media vuelta y, simplemente, desapareció.  
  
La generala gruñó y observó a su alrededor. Los gritos a favor de la vida estaban causando estragos entre los demonios. A algunos de los de más bajo nivel, les empezaba a explotar la cabeza y otros quedaban inertes en el sitio. Otros, simplemente huían.  
  
La generala de Dynast maldijo de nuevo en voz baja y, lanzando una intensa de odio hacia los seis humanos y la dragona, se retiró de la batalla.  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Contaban a los dragones y miraban el desolador paisaje que había quedado tras los ataques de éstos.  
  
No había ni rastro de los demonios que habían perecido en la "batalla" y la mayoría de los orcos, trolls y demás, habían huido hacia tierras más tranquilas.  
  
El cielo estaba nublado y había decidido dejar de erosionar el suelo con su dulces gotas de agua.  
  
Reena se sentó en la húmeda moqueta verde de fina hierba que cubría la tierra. Sus ojos del color del fuego, observaron las lejanas montañas y los restos de los árboles que habían quedado.  
  
Notó que Filia se sentaba a su lado.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?- dijo Reena.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Siento que esto no te haya servido de nada.- dijo Reena con tristeza.  
  
- No importa...  
  
- No te preocupes.- dijo Reena con una tierna sonrisa.- Todo saldrá bien...  
  
Esos bellos ojos azules que poseía la dragona la miraron, tristes. Después hicieron un gran esfuerzo para sonreír, y luego... se sumieron en un profundo letargo. Observando fijamente el horizonte lejano.  
  
Gaudy se acercó junto con Martina, Amelia, Zelgadis, Luna y Milgazia.  
  
- ¡¡Ha sido fantástico, Filia!!¡¡Lo has hecho muy bien!!- dijo la princesa con vitalidad. La dragona hizo un intento de sonrisa.  
  
- Bueno, ha sido muy raro ¿no?- dijo Luna pensando.- No estabas muy bien y sin embargo... Te has puesto muy contenta de repente.  
  
- Tal vez haya sido una especie de lapsus.- Dijo una voz dulce por detrás de ellos.  
  
- ¡¡Sylpheel!!- dijeron a coro.  
  
- Puede que hayas estado tan triste que, al ver una situación divertida te hayas trastocado temporalmente y hayas empezado a reírte y a comportarte de modo extraño.  
  
De repente una risa se oyó a espaldas de Syl.  
  
- ¡¡Pero si siempre ha estado trastocada!!  
  
- ¡¡¡ZEROS!!!- dijeron de nuevo todos a coro y al tiempo que preparaban diferentes conjuros.  
  
- Tranquilos, que he venido en son de...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE HERMOSA ES LA VIDA!!!!!!- dijo Filia que en una fracción de segundo se había desplazado hacia el demonio y le había gritado en el oído.  
  
Zeros cayó al suelo con los ojos en espiral, por suerte, como Filia no había dicho esto realmente contenta, el demonio no tardó mucho en recuperarse. Por primera vez, no era Reena la que recibía al demonio (sin embargo, el saludo no había sido más cariñoso que los que le ofrecía la pelirroja).  
  
Dos minutos después del accidente los siete humanos y los dos dragones dorados miraban al demonio con aversión.  
  
- ¡Genial!¡Muy bien!¡¡Ha sido impresionante!! No esperaba menos de vosotros.- admitió, con una risita, Zeros.  
  
- ¡¿De que estás hablando!?¡¡Te recuerdo que eres del lado contrario!!- chillo Reena con una gota en la sien.  
  
- ¡Ah!¡Es cierto! He de explicaros algunas cosillas... Pero... antes he de... sí... será lo mejor...  
  
- ¡¿Qué diablos estás murmurando!?- dijo Reena.  
  
- Con permiso... – y el demonio desapareció.  
  
- ¡¡¡MALDITO ZEROS!!!¡¡VEN AQUÍ DEMONIO COBARDICAAAA!!- empezó a gritar Reena.  
  
- No me gusta nada que Zeros venga ahora en son de paz...- reflexionó Milgazia.  
  
- Para mí que intenta traicionarnos de nuevo- masculló Zelgadis.  
  
- Pues yo creo que lo peor ya pasó... No creo que Zeros tenga más intenciones ocultas... – Contradijo Luna.  
  
- Eso no puedes saberlo... Para mí que intenta vengarse... - rebatió Amelia. Luna rió por lo bajo.  
  
- Eso no sería propio de "Los Metallium..."- dijo la caballero de Cephied sonriéndose.  
  
Todos la interrogaron con la mirada pero en ese momento se oyó cantar una voz "Ellos eran cuaaaatro... Y nosotros ooocho... Vaya la paliza que nos arrearon ellos a nosoooootros..." y una risa infantil la acompañaba.  
  
Filia miró incrédula al lugar de donde provenía la voz.  
  
Las lágrimas de emoción surcaron las aterciopeladas mejillas de la dragona cuando vio acercarse a Zeros con Val en los brazos.  
  
El demonio dejó al niño en el suelo cuando éste vio a su madre adoptiva y corrió a su encuentro. La dragona abrazó al niño con fuerza, como si temiera perderlo otra vez y sus ojos lloraban de nuevo. Habían llorado tanto desde que se fue... La alegría (o una gran parte de ésta) regresó al corazón de Filia y dejó bajo la sombra el dolor que le había provocado la muerte de su amado.  
  
Tanto Milgazia, como Reena, Gaudy y todos los demás, miraban enternecidos la imagen (Martina tenía los ojos redondos y unos ríos de lágrimas corrían por su cara), para luego quedar atónitos ante la acción realizada por el demonio (que ya se estaba empezando a poner lila de asco con tanta cursilería). La única que no parecía tan sorprendida, era Luna.  
  
- Val, cariño ¿Estás bien?¿Te han hecho daño?¿Dónde has estado?¿Has comido?  
  
- Si, he comido muuucho...- dijo el niño con una sonrisa.- El señor Zeros me llevó a un sitio muy oscuro.- dijo señalando al demonio que ya empezaba a escurrirse hacia el bosque.- Pero luego me llevó con el tío Milgazia. Pero me aburrí un poco porque no habían muchos niños y no conocía a nadie.  
  
Todos (menos Mil) se asombraron al escuchar esta confesión: ¡Val había estado todo el tiempo en las montañas que Kaatar! Claro... Por eso los otros dragones dorados sabían dónde estaba.  
  
Nunca se hubieran imaginado que Zeros llevaría al hijo de Filia a un lugar seguro, aunque...  
  
- Muy típico de un sirviente de Zelas... – murmuró Luna.  
  
- Val... ¿Dónde te llevó Zeros al principio?- preguntó Reena. El niño la miró con curiosidad con esos encantadores e inocentes ojos ámbar.  
  
- Mama... esta niña me da miedo...- contestó el niño.  
  
La hechicera empezó a gritar... por suerte Gaudy la retuvo para que no le diera de mamporros al niño.  
  
- Hola Val.- saludó Sylpheel alegremente.- Yo soy Sylpheel.  
  
- Y yo – se señaló Amelia.- Me llamo Amelia.  
  
- ¡Y yo soy La Reina de Zoana Martina Zoana Mel Navratilova!- dijo con opulencia la monarca.  
  
Todos la miraron con una gota en la sien.  
  
- Hola Martina.- saludó Val alegremente. Todos cayeron de culo al suelo.  
  
Mientras Martina, Amelia y Sylpheel hablaban amigablemente con el pequeño, los ojos de Filia buscaron al general y sacerdote del Ama de las Bestias.  
  
Entre los árboles pudo entrever la capa del demonio que se internaba bosque adentro. Decidió seguirle. Debía darle las gracias por no haber hecho daño a su hijo. Sin decirle nada a nadie, la dragona siguió a Zeros.  
  
El demonio caminó un rato y después se detuvo frente a un lobo de pelaje blanquecino. Simplemente se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un rato y después el lobo, con un sigilo casi felino, se perdió entre la bruma y las hojas del espeso bosque.  
  
Filia, que había estado medio escondida salió cuando Zeros se quedó solo. El demonio estaba de espaldas a ella, pero sin embargo, habló.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, Filia... ¿ahora, en vez de Martina, eres tú la que te dedicas a espiar?  
  
- No... No es por eso...- de repente Filia se sintió acalorada. Bajó la vista y miró fijamente al suelo. – Yo... bueno... quiero... te quiero dar las gracias... por cuidar de...  
  
- ¡Je!- la cortó Zeros.- Es curioso que me des las gracias, Filia cuando YO maté a ese chico... ¿Cómo se llamaba...?  
  
Filia miró a Zeros casi suplicante. Con una expresión que se encontraba entre el odio y la pena. Luego, miró al suelo.  
  
- ¡Ah, sí...! Téride ¿no?- terminó el demonio. Su voz fue un poco ronca y sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y algo más... tal vez... tristeza.  
  
- Sí... – asintió Filia.- Pero te agradezco, de todos modos, que no me hayas quitado también a Val. Todo un detalle de tu parte.- ésta última frase vino cargada de dureza. Los ojos del demonio quedaron escondidos por detrás de su flequillo.  
  
Filia se dio media vuelta y desapareció. En la quietud del bosque, un demonio de cabellos violeta y ojos amatista, murmuró algo...  
  
- Lo siento Filia...  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
El niño de ojos ambarinos miró a su madre adoptiva con expresión triste.  
  
- Lo siento, cariño. – dijo la dragona.  
  
El dragoncito hizo un puchero y miró al suelo.  
  
- ¿Y por que?- preguntó caprichosamente. Estaba en esa edad en la que los niños preguntan el porqué de todo.  
  
- Porque...- Filia se lo pensó un momento. No podía decirle que Zeros lo había matado... Al fin y al cabo su hijo no tenía ni cuatro años... – Porque se ha ido a vivir a otro sitio.  
  
- ¿Y no volverá?- dijo el niño. Filia lo miró con ternura.  
  
- No.  
  
- ¡Jo!- se quejó el niño- Yo quería decirle adiós.  
  
- Ya lo se...- dijo Filia abrazando el pequeño cuerpecito de Val.- Ya lo se...  
  
Mientras tanto, Zeros había emergido de las profundidades del bosque con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- ¡¡Zeros!!- llamó Reena con el ceño fruncido.- ¡¡Dinos ya qué está pasando!!.  
  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, Reena... Pero... ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro sitio mejor y os lo explico todo mientras tomamos un helado?- dijo el demonio alegremente.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
¿Sorprendidos? Jejeje... Bueno, no se si a un demonio se le puede vencer de esa manera, pero a juzgar por lo indefenso que se le ve a Zeros cuando Amelia le "ataca" yo diría que sí... :P  
  
Bueno... He accedido (un poco) a la petición de Aredhel Alcarin de poner un poco de Zeros/Filia... "Eso" es el resultado --U Es que no me parecía muy normal que Filia se tirara a los brazos de Zeros cuando Téride había acabado de morir hacía un par de semanas. No se... me parecía un poco fuera de tono. De todos modos espero que haya bastado para que os gustara. U  
  
En fin... ya falta poco para saber porqué demonios Zeros se comporta así... :P Así que... Ya sabéis: La Paciencia es una virtud... :P  
  
Besos como cachalotes del Ama de las Bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium. 


	20. Las flores de Zangulus

Ohayo n,n  
  
Buenaaaaas... Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi fic n.n  
  
Primero de todo, quiero agradecer sus reviews a:  
  
Aredhel Alcarin: XDD Lo de los demonios ha sido una cosa que siempre he tenido presente... ¿Cómo puede ser que en la historia real no se les ocurra? XDD De nada... Gracias a ti por el review n,n.  
  
Amber: Es que... las ideas de Amelia nunca fallan... XDD Si ha sido divertido leerlo, escribiéndolo me lo pasé pipa... XD :P Bueno... la gracia del fic es esa ¿no? Saber dónde está metido Zangulus :P Pero no te preocupes: ¡¡Aquí está la solución del embrollo!! XD Gracias por el review ;).  
  
Los personajes y otras cosas, por desgracia son propiedad de Hajime Kanzaka (Kanzi para los amigos XD).  
  
Espero que os guste el último capítulo de este alocado fic.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
La caótica y agobiante temporada de los refrescos y los helados casi había terminado y la gente, aburrida del agua y del calor sofocado con el frío contacto de la nata sobre sus bocas, quería regresar a sus casas y tomarse lo que les quedaba de vacaciones tranquilamente en paz.  
  
El verano de ese año se lo había pasado Martina buscando a su marido, y había perdido el tiempo en una guerra en la que, absurdamente, habían muerto muchos dragones.  
  
Para Reena, sólo era una lucha más. Una salvación del mundo que se añadía a su currículum, pero aún después de una batalla, sentía siempre haber perdido una parte del preciado y corto tiempo del que disponían los humanos.  
  
De todos modos, ahora que estaban allí reunidos Martina, Reena, Gaudy, Zelgadis, Amelia, Sylpheel, Luna, Filia, Milgazia, Zeros y Val (¡cuanta gente!), no había suficiente tiempo como para pensar en el tiempo perdido. Querían escuchar a toda costa los argumentos de Zeros para saber el porqué de todo ese embrollo.  
  
- ¿Queréis un helado? Yo invito- dijo el demonio con una ancha sonrisa.  
  
- ¡¡Yo sí!!- dijo Val entusiasmado.  
  
- ¡Tú no!- le reprendió Filia.- que luego te quejas de que te duele la tripa.  
  
- Vamos, Filia, que por uno no le va a pasar nada...  
  
- Sí, mamiiiiii... Por faaaaaaa...- dijo el niño implorante.  
  
- ¡Agh! De acuerdo... Pero uno pequeñito...  
  
- ¡Muy bien! Reena, ¿tú quieres algún...? – empezó el demonio. Pero Reena ya había efectuado su pedido.  
  
- ¡¡TRES DE FRESA Y UNO DE NATA RECUBIERTO DE CARAMELO!!¡¡DOS TARTAS DE TRUFA Y UN PASTEL DE MANZANA!!¡¡O MEJOR DEME EL MENÚ ENTERO DE HELADOS!!  
  
A Zeros le cayó una gota por la sien.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?¡Con lo que nos has hecho pasar, esto es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensarlo!- Dijo airada la pelirroja.  
  
- ¿Con comida?- dijo Zelgadis irónicamente.  
  
- ¿Tienes alguna objeción?- Preguntó Reena con fuego en los ojos.  
  
- No, ninguna.- contestó la quimera con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.  
  
- Bien.- dijo Luna.- Nos gustaría que nos contaras de qué va todo esto. Mi hermana me ha dicho que amenazaste a un camarero y mataste a un mensajero de Saillune... Eso sin contar el secuestro de Val.  
  
-Y de mi Zangulus.- dijo Martina, pero hicieron caso omiso de ella.  
  
- No creo que a Zelas le importe... además tú mismo dijiste que nos lo explicarías.- había proseguido la hermana de Reena.  
  
En ese momento empezaron a servir lo que habían pedido.  
  
El demonio sonrió viendo que el rostro de todos los presentes (menos el de Val, que saboreaba alegremente su helado) se convertía en una máscara de seriedad y tensión. Haciendo gala de sus dotes explicativas, Zeros empezó a hablar.  
  
- Todo empezó justo cuando derrotamos a estrella oscura- dijo mirando de reojo a Val.-. Yo regresé a Wolf Pack para informar a la Señora de las Bestias de lo que había sucedido en esa batalla. Ella había estado esperando una respuesta a la propuesta que le hice a Valgarv: Que se uniese a las tropas de los demonios. No obstante, la respuesta de Valgarv, como ya sabéis, fue no, así que se dedicó a vigilar a los otros Dark Lords.  
  
- A Dolphin y a Dynast.- Afirmó pensativamente Luna.  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- ¿Con qué fin?- preguntó la Caballero de Cephied.  
  
- Hacía tiempo que sospechaba que hacían algo a sus espaldas.- respondió Zeros. Luna rió.  
  
- ¡Eso no es ningún secreto!  
  
- Luna tú... ¿Conoces a toda esta gente?- preguntó Sylpheel mientras se ponía lívida. La hermana de Reena hizo un gesto con la mano que quería decir "Déjalo correr".  
  
- Es una larga historia... – contestó la Caballero de Cephied. Luego se dirigió a Zeros.- Bueno, continúa.  
  
- El Ama de las Bestias, descubrió que estaban intentando destruir el mundo otra vez, lo cual era una idea estúpida. En primer lugar porque Fibrizzo lo había intentado hacía apenas un año y en segundo lugar, porque con sus escasas fuerzas no lograrían nada, y más si Reena Inverse se metía por medio.- el demonio le guiñó un ojo a la hechicera.  
  
- Aunque siendo una idea de Dolphin, no me extraña nada.- dijo Luna con los ojos semi cerrados y una gota en la sien.  
  
- Eso mismo dijo la Señora de las Bestias.- sonrió Zeros.- Pero no era eso lo que le había molestado, sino que lo hicieran a sus espaldas. Así que decidió que les... "Daría una lección". Y decidió aliarse con ellos.  
  
Todos cayeron de culo.  
  
- ¡¡¿COMO QUE SE ALIO CON ELLOS!!?¿NO ESTABA EN CONTRA SUYA?- gritó Reena al demonio sonriente.  
  
- Aún no he acabado, Reena, sé paciente...- dijo Zeros con una enorme gota en la nuca.- Se alió con ellos pero con el propósito de entorpecerles. Es decir: Nuestro fin era ayudaros a vencerles desde su bando.  
  
Se quedaron con la boca muy abierta y los ojos como platos.  
  
- Típico de Zelas... – dijo Luna con una gota de sudor en la sien.  
  
- Eso me recuerda a lo que hace cierto demonio cada vez que no ve...- dijo Reena mirando a Zeros peligrosamente.  
  
- Eso... De tal palo, tal astilla...- dijo malhumorado Milgazia.  
  
- Bueno, pero... ¿eso que tiene que ver con que secuestraras a mi hijo?.- dijo Filia algo agresivamente (Val los miraba alternativamente como si jugaran un partido de tenis).  
  
- Aún no hemos llegado a esa parte.- dijo el demonio abriendo sus brillantes ojos.  
  
- Pues continúa.- le instó Luna.  
  
- Al principio, sobre todo durante los dos primeros años, tuvimos problemas porque ni Dynast ni Dolphin se fiaban, pero poco a poco, la Señora de las bestias fue haciéndose con la confianza de Grauscherra- dijo el demonio abriendo los ojos maliciosamente.- Y entonces, me tocó intervenir a mí. El primer paso era, como ya sabrá mi "amigo" Milgazia, alertar a los dragones de un inminente ataque a las montañas de Kaatar. El fin de ese ataque era, más que nada, intentar debilitar las fuerzas de los dragones y tener más ventaja en las próximas batallas.  
  
- Sí, me acuerdo muy bien de lo que me dijiste cuando no te creí. "No tienes más opción que confiar en m"- dijo el dragón. Zeros sonrió alegremente.- Y después, supongo que nos echaste esa maldición.  
  
- No.- negó el demonio.- La "maldición" era para manteneros calladitos todo el tiempo que estuvierais con Filia.- si las miradas mataran, Zeros habría caído inerte allí mismo.- Además, la idea que había acabado de tener, no habría funcionado.  
  
- Eres despreciable.- le espetó Filia. Zeros se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Soy un demonio...  
  
- Bueno, entonces... déjame adivinar.- dijo Luna.- Hiciste que un mensajero de los dragones dorados fuera a casa de Filia a decirle lo que había pasado y, al cabo de un tiempo, secuestraste a Val para que Filia fuera a pedir ayuda a Reena y, ya de paso, que mi hermana luchara en esta guerra.  
  
- Eso es.- dijo Zeros sonriente.  
  
- Pero... ¿No hubiese sido más fácil decírselo a mi hermana o atacarla, o algo así?- dijo Luna.  
  
- Sí. Pero no hubiese sido tan divertido.- contestó el demonio como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo.  
  
Todos los presentes cayeron de nuevo al suelo.  
  
- Bueno...- dijo Reena levantándose con dificultad.-¿Y qué pintan aquí el tabernero y el mensajero?  
  
- ¿Y mi marido?- preguntó Martina, de nuevo en vano.  
  
- Ah, eso... – dijo Zeros como si fuera una divertida anécdota.- Cuando secuestré a Val, mi primera reacción fue llevarlo a Wolf Pack, pero...  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿A WOL... A WOL... A-A-A WOLF PAAAAAACK???!!!!- chilló Filia.- ¡¡¡¡¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO PEDAZO DE BASURA INFECTA!!!!! ¡¡¡SABANDIJA SARNOSA!!! ¡¡¡¿C"MO SE TE OCURRE!!!?- gritaba Filia mientas intentaba sacudir al risueño demonio con su mazo.  
  
- ¡¡BASTA, FILIA!!¡¡DEJALE ACABAR!!- gritaba a su vez, Luna.  
  
La dragona tardó un buen rato en calmarse, cosa que no fue precisamente gracias al demonio, que iba diciendo cosas como: "Hay que ver, Filia... ¿No ves que le estás dando mal ejemplo a tu hijo?" comentarios que servían para agravar más la situación.  
  
- Bueno Zeros... entonces llevaste a Val a Wolf Pack ¿no?- prosiguió Luna cuando, al fin dragona y demonio se hubieron calmado.  
  
- Sí, pero en cuanto lo vio la Señora de las Bestias se enfureció. Se puso de muy mal humor, y cuando pasa eso, todo el mundo quiere pasar desapercibido. Seguramente, los vigías se distrajeron y entonces fue cuando entró el mensajero en Wolf Pack.  
  
-... Y tu Ama te mandó matarlo.- concluyó Reena.  
  
- Nooooo...- dijo Zeros sonriente.- Lo mató ella.  
  
De nuevo todos se quedaron con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¿Co-co-co-como que lo mató ella?- dijo a duras penas la princesa de Saillune.  
  
- Resulta que el pobre hombre dio con ella antes que conmigo y, como (ella) se dio cuenta de que se había colado (el mensajero), le dio un repentino ataque de histeria y, sin querer, le partió el cuello. – dijo Zeros como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.- Luego se dio cuenta de que tenía una carta para mí, y entonces, para atraer a Reena hacia mí, se me ocurrió lo del mensaje en el caballo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿COMO QUE LE PARTIO EL CUELLO??!!!¡¡¡PERO SI TENÍA LA CABEZA DEL REVEEEEEES!!!!- gritó Amelia.  
  
Zeros hizo un gesto como restándole importancia. "Da lo mismo" dijo.  
  
- Entonces hemos de suponer que lo del tabernero fue para que Val tuviera comida ¿no?- dijo Reena con una nueva gota de sudor en la sien.  
  
- Premio.- dijo Zeros. Y mirando a Filia –Pero a decir verdad Val estuvo poco tiempo en Wolf Pack, porque se me ocurrió que con otros dragones (aunque fueran dorados) podría estar mucho mejor que conmigo.  
  
- Me tranquiliza saber que tienes un mínimo de decencia.- dijo Filia con la vena de las sien marcada.  
  
- No es que tenga un mínimo de decencia, es que si no lo hacía, la Señora de las Bestias lo iba a matar...- dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
- Era una señora muy mala...- dijo Val a su madre.- Decía muchas palabrotas.  
  
Zeros se echó a reír al tiempo que Filia le miraba con mala cara.  
  
- ¿Y mi marido?- dijo por tercera vez Martina logrando, esta vez, llamar la atención.  
  
- ¡¡Te lo he dicho más de mil veces, Martina!!¡¡A Zangulus no lo ha secuestrado Zeros!!- Dijo Reena malhumorada.  
  
- ¡¡Que sí que lo tiene él!!¿A que sí?- preguntó la monarca al demonio.  
  
- No.- contestó él. La reina se quedó pasmada.  
  
- ¡¡¡JA!!!- rió Reena haciendo notar que era ella la que tenía razón.  
  
- Pero...- dijo la Reina de Zoana desconcertada.- ¿Entonces dónde está mi Zangulus?  
  
Zeros se encogió de hombros y todos miraron a la reina. Se hizo un extraño silencio sólo roto por los mimos que Val le pedía a Filia.  
  
¿Cómo podía ser? Si su Zangulus no estaba secuestrado por ese Zeros, entonces... ¿Dónde diablos estaba?¿Sería verdad que no lo tenía el demonio? Le miró con recelo.  
  
Zeros estaba ya pidiendo la cuenta (todos los helados le iban a costar caros). Los otros empezaban a hablar de otros temas (le preguntaban a Luna cómo era que conocía a Zelas) mientras Milgazia intentaba despedirse de ellos.  
  
De repente, la monarca se dio cuenta de que esa loca aventura emprendida por incontrolables impulsos de buscar a su marido, estaba llegando a su fin. Al menos por parte de sus compañeros.  
  
Reena y Gaudy, habían conseguido una nueva victoria sobre las fuerzas de la oscuridad.  
  
Amelia y Zel, habían comprendido que no debían separarse jamás porque se amaban con la mayor de las pasiones.  
  
Luna había aprendido a no quedarse a la sombra de los problemas, sino a luchar hasta que se acaben las fuerzas. Luchar por sus convicciones y principios... y también por la vida que valía la pena vivir.  
  
Sylpheel había hecho uso de la magia blanca para salvar muchísimas vidas, a pesar de que algunas otras se habían perdido en la gran red que tendía la muerte a los heridos y enfermos.  
  
Milgazia había sobrevivido a otra guerra y habia encontrado una nueva familia, Val y Filia.  
  
Filia, se había percatado de que no estaba sola en el mundo y había experimentado el horror que provocaba la guerra, de la que tanto había oído hablar. También había descubierto el dolor y la desesperación de perder a un hijo.  
  
En cuanto a Zeros... bueno, el demonio, seguramente se había ganado unas buenas vacaciones (y el reconfortante placer que te provoca el que te feliciten por una cosa).  
  
Y Martina. Ella había aprendido muchas cosas. A tener miedo... mucho miedo. A tener cosas en común con alguien. A saber escuchar. A hablar solo cuando es necesario. A esperar el momento oportuno. A tener constancia. A ayudar en momentos críticos. A saber aceptar una derrota. A tener valentía. Pero, sobre todo, había aprendido a echar de menos.  
  
Milgazia se había ido ya y Zeros hizo lo propio. Se levantó de su asiento, cogió el extraño báculo que lo acompañaba a todas partes y con un divertido "Hasta la próxima" les dio la espalda mientras los ojos de todos, pero especialmente los de Filia, se clavaban en su negra capa.  
  
- Ah, un momento.- dijo el demonio girándose.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres, Zeros?- preguntó Reena con una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
- Reena, cuando uses un Drag Slave, hazlo con más cuidado.- dijo aún sonriendo.- Lo digo porque casi le das a la Señora de las Bestias.  
  
Reena puso una expresión más propia de Gaudy que de ella.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la pelirroja confusa.  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas de cierto templo que parecía estar bajo el peso de una maldición?- dijo el demonio, y de pronto, desapareció.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.  
  
- Claro, Reena.- dijo Zelgadis.- ¿Te acuerdas del templo de los dragones?  
  
- ¡Sí! Entonces... El lobo que vieron Martina y Gaudy en realidad era Zelas... ¡¡Claro, por eso no los mató!!  
  
Reena y Zelgadis se miraron y se echaron a reír mientras los otros los observaban sin entender.  
  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrr  
  
- Bueno, aquí nos despedimos, chicos.- dijo Zelgadis con media sonrisa.  
  
- ¿De verdad que no vais a ir a Saillune?- dijo Reena sin poder creérselo.  
  
- No. Vamos a buscar una cura para Zelgadis los dos juntos. Por aquí cerca corre una leyenda que dice que hay un libro que cura todos los males.- informó Amelia.  
  
- Ya, pero ya sabéis que no todo lo que se dice por ahí es cierto.- dijo Reena.  
  
- Tranquilos- dijo Zelgadis.- Si no es verdad, iremos a Saillune, así que si algún día queréis visitarnos... Ya sabéis.  
  
- Y si algún día queréis ir a visitarnos a nosotros, estaremos en la tienda.- dijo Filia.  
  
- ¿¿QUÉ??¿Tú también te vas?- se sorprendió la pelirroja mientras se revolvía el pelo.  
  
- Sí. Ya me he tomado demasiado tiempo de vacaciones.- dijo Filia.  
  
- Adiós.- se despidió Val.  
  
- Adiós.- contestaron todos al unísono. Así, Filia y Val desaparecieron entre la espesa bruma que se levantaba en el camino,  
  
- Nosotros nos vamos también.- anunció Zelgadis.  
  
Amelia se abrazó al cuello de Reena.  
  
- Nos veremos ¿verdad?  
  
- Pues claro que sí, Amelia.- dijo Gaudy.- Cuando os caséis y tengáis un hijito os iremos a ver.  
  
Tanto la princesa como la quimera se pusieron como tomates en cuestión de segundos.  
  
- Oig, sí, que bonito...- dijo Martina.  
  
- Sí, yo también iré a visitaros- dijo una entusiasmada Sylpheel.  
  
- Y cuando vosotros os caséis, nosotros también iremos a visitaros. ¿Eh, Reena?- rebatió Amelia con una mirada pícara.  
  
Gaudy la miró sin entender, pero Reena se sonrojó hasta las orejas.  
  
- Adiós...  
  
- Adiós...  
  
Adiós... qué palabra más triste para una despedida... Adiós...  
  
Anduvieron los cuatro sendero arriba hablando sobre Luna. Al parecer, había ido a hacer una visita a su amiga Zelas.  
  
Reena aún se hacía cruces de cómo la Caballero de Cephied podía ser la mejor amiga de una Dark Lady.  
  
"A veces dos seres opuestos pueden llegar a llevarse bien, aunque sus ideologías o sus misiones en el mundo sean contrarias. Es como lo que dicen: Dos polos opuestos se atraen", había dicho la Caballero.  
  
De todos modos... era muy raro.  
  
Llegaron a un cruce de caminos. Syl y Martina debían seguir el mismo, pero Reena y Gaudy decidieron tomar el otro.  
  
Martina esperó pacientemente a que su amiga se despidiera decentemente de Gaudy y de Reena (sobre todo del espadachín) para proseguir con su viaje. La monarca no esperaba verlos nunca más. Lo único que deseaba, era estar con su marido.  
  
Así, sacerdotisa y reina se convirtieron en dos figuras, dos sombras que andan por el sendero de la tristeza y el olvido.  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Martina?- preguntó la sacerdotisa.  
  
- ¿Qué?- había pillado a la reina ensimismada.  
  
- Que qué piensas hacer ahora.  
  
- No se... - dijo pensativa la reina.- No se dónde está mi Zangulus... ni tampoco dónde se puede haber metido.- dijo la monarca con un halo de tristeza y de añoranza en la voz. Sylpheel la miró con preocupación.  
  
- Te pediría que vinieras conmigo, pero supongo que si quieres buscar a tu marido enviarás guerreros o algo a buscarlo ¿no? Y para eso tienes que volver a Zoana.  
  
Enviar a guerreros y mensajeros a los reinos vecinos... Eso debía de haber hecho. La reina notó el peso de la ignorancia y el infantilismo sobre los hombros.  
  
- Sí... eso es lo que haré... Muchas gracias...- dijo al fin.  
  
La sacerdotisa sonrió.  
  
- De nada.  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Había llegado la hora de los adioses. Fue menos costoso de lo que Martina pensó en un principio, pero aún así, le parecía que esas promesas de volverse a encontrar algún día tenían poco peso y no tardarían en perderse en el aire y caer en el olvido.  
  
De repente, una de las almenas del castillo, SU castillo, apareció en el horizonte. La monarca corrió insistentemente hasta que el castillo apareció en su totalidad...  
  
Las lagrimas, no teniendo espacio en los ojos, salieron al exterior para acariciar levemente el rostro de la reina. Había echado tanto de menos ese lugar... Recordaba que, al principio del viaje se había prometido mirar al horizonte desde su palacio con tal de apreciar la enorme y bella tierra que ella gobernaba.  
  
Así, al acercarse al castillo, descubrió que todo seguía igual. Tan distraída estaba en el estado de lo que era su hogar, que no se dio cuenta hasta que estuvo dentro del castillo de que los criados la miraban con expresión extraña.  
  
No le importó. Suponía que era normal, al fin y al cabo, se había ido con un caballo y había vuelto sin nada. Ni siquiera con el amplificador, que había sido destruido.  
  
Y de repente, desde su espalda, oyó una voz. La voz con la que había soñado desde que se había ido la primera noche... esa voz que tanto había buscado y echado de menos.  
  
- ¡¡¡MARTINA!!!.  
  
La monarca se giró sin poderlo creer. Delante suyo se encontraba ni mas ni menos que su esposo y Rey de Zoana: Zangulus.  
  
La monarca se echó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.  
  
- ¡¡¡ZANGULUS!!!¡¡Te he echado tanto de menos...!! Fui a buscarte, porque creía que era Zeros, pero cuando lo vi no estabas, y entonces me asusté porque pensé que te había pasado algo malo, pero Syl me dijo que enviara unos guerreros y entonces volví y... BBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Al esposo de la monarca le caía una gota por la sien.  
  
- Ma... Martina, cariño... No me estoy enterando de nada...  
  
- Snif... snif... ¿Dónde estabas?¡Te fui a buscar porque desapareciste de repente!  
  
- ¿Qué?- dijo desconcertado el rey.- Pero, mi amor, fuiste tú la que desapareciste.  
  
- ¡¡Pero no es verdad!!¡¡Yo me levanté y no estabas en la cama!!  
  
- Eso fue porque había ido a buscar unas flores para ti, mi amor... – contestó Zangulus señalando unas flores que ya estaban podridas en un jarrón.  
  
- OOOOOOOHHHH... ¿De verdaaaaaad?  
  
- Pues claro que sí, amor...  
  
- Lo siento... es que... estaba tan preocupada...  
  
- No importa, cariño, pero la próxima vez espera al menos un día para ir a buscarme.- dijo el rey a modo de regaño.  
  
- Sí... – contestó la reina.  
  
De repente, Zangulus levantó delicadamente la barbilla de Martina y se besaron como no lo hacían desde hacia tanto tiempo.  
  
FIN.  
  
PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
¡¡¡¡OOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡TERMINADOOOOOO!!!! (Soy Feliiiiz... n,n)  
  
Bueno, espero que os haya gustado :P Por favor, por favor os lo pido, dejadme un review final para contarme qué os ha parecido. n,n  
  
En fin... ya se que lo de Zelas es un poco narcisista ( No he podido contenerme :P) pero espero que la trama os haya gustado.  
  
Ya sabéis, si hay algún cabo suelto (si es que he dejado por ahí algo que me haya olvidado... -. –U) alguna queja, algo que no haya quedado claro y, sobre todo, vuestra opinión mandadme un review o un mail a labestiamayorzelashotmail.com n,n  
  
Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a Linita Gabriev; Suisei Lady Dragon; Raven; Zelda M; Bloosom Inverse; Amber-san; Nadesiko-san; Masaki1; Cass Metallium y Aredhel Alcarin por leer este fic. Porque sin vosotros (y os aseguro que es verdad) lo habría dejado colgado. Vosotros lo habéis hecho posible (ay... que parezco un político XDD).  
  
En serio... Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a todos.  
  
Con ánimos de que este fic os haya gustado y absolutamente agradecida, muchos, muchos, pero que muchos besos para vosotros de parte del Ama de las Bestias:  
  
Zelas Metallium (también conocida como Kopii Zelas). 


End file.
